The Dawning Of Three
by persephone-kore2593
Summary: After returning from Hogwarts, Harry's life is just about to start, but can he accept what Remus and Sirius have to offer him or will he resign himself to his perception of RL/HP/SB!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is a new story I've been working on. I'm just putting in this chapter to see what the response is like. Whether I continue with it or not depends on the feedback. It's up to you guys. So please read and review, it'll help me know whether you will want to read more. THANX xxx**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express chugged along the train tracks just as it had hundreds of times before, the rhythmic bouncing of its travel served almost as a comforter to Harry. He was sitting in a compartment, alone, and couldn't quite believe that this would be the last time that he would be sitting on the famous train. They were heading towards Kings Cross after a long year retaking all the classes and exams they had missed during the year before the Battle of Hogwarts. The school itself had only taken six months to rebuild and all those in Harry's year that were still alive had been called back so that they could graduate. Yesterday had been that day and now they were heading home.<p>

He watched as they passed rolling hills, wheat fields and pastures where herds of cows grazed; the sky was a smouldering grey, yet the threat of rain didn't come close to destroying all the beauty Harry could see. He rolled his eyes at himself. All the sentimentality of little things had him feeling more feminine then he liked. Resting his head back against the seat he sighed softly. It didn't help that he was sitting on his own, having someone else with him would have helped but Ron and Hermione were off groping each other in the toilets and the rest of the Gryffindor's were busy integrating with the other students. The end of the war had meant the end of hostility between houses and although there was still healthy competition, everyone pretty much got along, or were at least civil to each other. He didn't mind, not really, he was happy that there was no more fighting, but it took some time to get used to the Slytherin's being nice and he hadn't fully gotten there yet.

The one thing he was looking forward to was going home. He knew Sirius and Remus were waiting for him back in London. He had gently declined his best friends' offer to find a flat together, he couldn't imagine living with those two at all. He would feel like the biggest third wheel in the world and they would feel guilty about not spending much time with him. He didn't need that and so he had asked his godfather whether he could live with them. Even though Sirius and Remus were bonded, he would never feel out of place there, it just wasn't possible. Grimmauld was the only true home he had ever had and to get the chance to live there for reasons other than hiding from enemies was the one thing he really wanted. Sirius, of course, and said yes immediately, bouncing around like a child and gushing at a calmer Remus; though the werewolf was happy too, Harry saw the mirth in his amber eyes.

The thought of what was ahead of him had excitement churning his stomach and his pulse racing. Any chance of falling asleep to pass time was out of the question and he wished he had brought a book with him or something. He had only packed once Ron started, which was late, as usual, so he just chucked everything into his trunk and forgot about gruelling hours spent on the train.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed again, this time a little more harshly. He remembered the first time he had sat on this train, it was the place that he and Ron really became friends, he would never forget it. A lot of things had changed since then. He wasn't the puny little boy he had been, he was nearly nineteen now and he had grown considerably; he stood at five-ten, which while not massive, wasn't short either. Years of Quidditch and fighting had made his body lean and sinewy, giving him muscles so tightly toned that under clothes it gave him the illusion of being skinny, without them however, it was a different matter. His hair may still be a mass of unruly black locks and his eyesight poor, but at least his glasses were new, sleek black frames, rectangular instead of round and his clothes were a little less baggy, although his wardrobe did need updating; something he would do once settled at home.

He had been more than just a boy the minute he stepped foot in Hogwarts but now, on this train, he was a man heading into a life that had a good chance of actually being worth living. The realisation of that blew him away.

A knock on the door of the compartment made him jump slightly and he turned to see Blaise Zabini chuckling at him from the other side of the glass. Harry motioned for the Slytherin to come in and he did, closing the door behind him with a click.

"Hey." The boy grinned, "I'm surprised to find you all alone." He flopped down opposite Harry, slouching in his seat and letting his legs fall open. A position that Harry always thought of as being overly suggestive but he had never told him that. Mainly because Zabini was most likely doing it on purpose.

"Hmmm." Was Harry's noncommittal reply, which only served to make the boy smile wider.

Blaise was one of Hogwarts most gazed upon male students along with Draco Malfoy and, of course, himself. With his height, high cheekbones and dark, velvety-looking skin, he had a lot going for him the looks department. And he knew it. Blaise was more than fond of physical intimacy with anyone and anything he deemed attracted. Harry happened to be one of those things and had been passing off Zabini's advances since most of the Slytherin's had switched sides just before the end of the war.

"Where's your girlfriend?" he asked Harry, slowly raising an eyebrow over a smooth brown eye.

Shrugging, the young wizard nibbled his bottom lip, "Not sure, probably off with Luna somewhere." No doubt Ginny was off gossiping with the girls. She had been doing that a lot recently and he knew he was a repeated topic of conversation for them. Everything he did was discussed by them, to the point where he wondered whether he could take a piss without a bulletin going out. Their relationship was strained, but which relationship wasn't. He was sure once they were out of the clutches of certain schoolmates that things would get better.

Blaise's eyes travelled the length of his body and back and Harry couldn't restrain from rolling his eyes and chuckling softly. He understood that sexuality wasn't important to wizards but being hit on by a guy was still a little unusual to him. He was raised in a houseful of conservative muggles after all, they weren't so understanding and Blaise wasn't exactly subtle, he came on strong and unashamedly, something that girls didn't really do. Over all though, he was a good guy. The one Slytherin that Harry truly considered a friend as of yet.

"If you were mine, I wouldn't leave you alone on a train full of adoring fans. And I wouldn't be sitting over here, fully clothed either." Blaise drawled, a slight accent seeping through as it did when he was highly aroused, angry or drunk.

Harry laughed, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not yours then, for my sanity."

Blaise smirked, "It won't be long before you get bored of little weaslette sex and come begging for someone to take charge. I'll be waiting _mio amore_." Even Harry wasn't immune to the sensual lilt of the Italian endearment but he managed to hide the shiver that ran up his spine by shifting in his seat. He wasn't gay, he just liked the attention; he had been denied a lot as a child, including the caring nature of others and now he wanted nothing else. Blaise wasn't a fan of his, in fact he barely cared that Harry had killed Voldemort, he wanted Harry for what he was as a person, attractive inside and out, and that warmed the teen's belly somewhat.

"Sure, I have your number." Harry teased and Blaise sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and winked at him. "How come you're not with Malfoy and the others?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Zabini scratched at his stomach through the white shirt he had on, "I want to talk to you." He purred, but when Harry didn't say anything back, he sighed, "They were busy talking about being home with their parents. I didn't feel involved."

Harry winced slightly. Blaise's mother had died during the war, murdered by one of Voldemort's lackey's for not giving up Blaise's location. The saviour knew that Zabini hadn't stopped blaming himself since then and he hated it, but he understood. He had the weight of the deaths of so many innocent people on his shoulders too. It was hard to let go.

"If you need anyone...you know, to talk to. I'm always here for you." Harry spoke awkwardly and unsure of what he was actually saying. "If you need some company, I'll be at Grimmauld." Blaise would be living alone the Zabini manor and Harry couldn't imagine having so much space to himself. He would go crazy and this boy definitely didn't deserve that.

Blaise's aura had completely changed; it wasn't cocky now but relaxed and his smile was genuinely grateful. His eyes had softened too and Harry wished they wouldn't hold so much admiration. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

"I mean it too. Owl me at any time or just pop over."

"We could have sleepovers." Blaise smirked and Harry chuckled at how quickly he turned around. "Pillow fights and...midnight _feasts._"

"You're such a girl." Harry muttered, not being able to remove the smile from his face.

Zabini licked his lips, "You love it."

**oOOoOOoOOo**

By the time the train stopped at the station, Harry was more than ready to see Sirius and Remus and be taken home. He was tired. It turns out an afternoon of talking to Blaise took more energy out of him than anything else, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Ginny came in at one point, saw Blaise and immediately snogged Harry to make him jealous. The girl liked to brag that she had the saviour of the wizarding world and Harry had yet to stop her. He didn't want to ruin anything. She was his best friends sister after all.

He said goodbye to Blaise first and then managed to catch up with Ron and Hermione; the latter apologised profusely about leaving him alone and pulled him into the tightest squeeze he'd ever experienced. Both of his best friends would be going to the newly rebuilt and refurnished Burrow for a few weeks, until they found a place for themselves.

"It's fine. I'll see you soon anyway." He said, running his hand up her back before pulling away and smiling at her.

She nodded and her eyes watered. "Yeah, we'll settle in and then come see you." She bit her bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"Come on, 'Mione, it's not like we're leaving him forever. Just a few days." Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder and winked at Harry.

The witch sniffed and nodded, pretending that she wasn't getting upset. "I know. Well we best be off. Sirius and Remus are going to be dying to see you."

The three of them hugged before Harry turned around and made his way to pick up his trunk. It wasn't were it was supposed to be and he frowned, looking over all the other trunks that were awaiting their owners.

"Looking for this?" A voice drawled from behind him, obviously trying to keep excitement behind the pretence of innocence. Harry knew who it was straight away and the grin that spread over his face was involuntary. He turned around to see Sirius beaming at him, standing next to Harry's trunk with Remus at his side. The animagus lived in white wife beaters and black jeans or leather trousers, today it was the latter, and he always had biker boots on his feet, sometimes they even had steel toecaps. Remus on the other hand still had his penchant for tweed and slacks and today was no different. It was what made Remus, Remus, and Harry couldn't imagine him without the smart clothing.

"Hey." He breathed, the words escaping his mouth in a long rush of air, the relief evident. His stomach churned as it usually did at the sight of them. He was just happy they were here and safe; not having to worry about your family being murdered took some time to get used to.

Sirius's eyes warmed and he held his arms out. Harry didn't think twice, just stepped into them and closed his eyes as he buried his head into his godfather's neck. Muscled arms folded around his back and Sirius' chin-length hair tickled his cheek. The man smelt of rain and warm leather, something that Harry found incredibly heady. He never understood how someone could smell so good, especially when that someone spent most of his time working on his motorcycle, sweating away.

"It's so good to see you again." Sirius groaned against him, his arms tightening.

Harry sniffed, "Yeah, I'm glad to be home." He pulled back and turned to Remus, slightly unsure whether the same greeting would be appropriate. Sirius was naturally touchy, not liking to keep much distance between himself and Harry and those others close to them. Remus, on the other hand, was very much a closed book to the teen other then the times were his eyes gave his emotions away.

Harry was grateful when the werewolf, after an obvious internal struggle, held his arms out as well. The young wizard flashed him a smile before stepping into his hold. Both of the men made him feel safe; they were taller and more muscular and older, a little more experienced in life than he was. There was something about them that calmed him, made him feel like he didn't have to stress about a single thing. That's why he wanted to live with them; he needed to be under a roof with people who could care for him instead of the other way around, no matter how selfish it seemed.

He was already feeling better when he pulled away from Remus. "I missed you." He said quietly, aware that there were still some students and parents on the platform with them. Something flashed in the wolf's eyes that Harry couldn't decipher, but he forgot about it the minute the man smiled at him.

"We missed you too. It feels like years since we saw you at Christmas." Remus' hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Yeah, Harry, we were going crazy without you." Sirius said, his voice a little louder than usual. The teenager raised an eyebrow, not sure whether it was weird or not that he was slightly happy at Sirius' admission. Remus had turned slowly, to give his husband an incredulous look. The man shrugged, eyes wide with innocence. "What?"

Harry chuckle, "Don't worry Remus, I was losing my mind without you two too." He didn't know why he said it, it just felt like the right thing. There was some truth in it too. Sirius stuck his tongue out at the werewolf and then narrowed his eyes. "Okay, calm down boys." He teased the older men, "Let's get home, I'm dying to have a nap in front of the fire."

The animagus threw an arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling the boy into his side. "Yeah, Remus, let's go."

The werewolf rolled his eyes, huffed and grabbed Harry's trunk before the three of the apparated home. When number 12 Grimmauld place pushed itself between two muggle homes, Harry felt his chest swell slightly. The last time he was here it had been in the Christmas holidays and Remus was right, it felt like it had been ages ago. He could barely remember it, but that probably had something to do with copious amounts of firewhiskey courtesy of Sirius. Now though, just seeing the place removed a weight from his shoulders.

They let him in first and he wandered down the narrow corridor, feeling a little enclosed until it widened up. The house was looking a lot better than it had during the war; both of its inhabitants had spend a lot of time redecorating and the place didn't come close to what it used to be. The peeling wallpaper had been removed and the walls painted white, playing host to a number of photographs; the moving, wizarding kind, of him and them and all their extended family. There were a few of his parents too, which always made him smile. The floors had been replaced with fresh, solid oak and the stench of abandonment was long gone.

"We thought you could have the spare room on the top floor." Remus said as he joined Harry at the bottom of the stairs. "We've cleared it for you and you can decorate it as you wish."

"It's right opposite ours, just in case you need anything." Sirius added quietly, almost shyly.

Harry had only been on the fourth floor once, when Sirius was hungover and Remus sent him up with some tea. There was only two bedrooms up there, the doors facing each other. Sirius and Remus had the former's childhood bedroom, which meant that Harry would have Regulus'. He hadn't been expecting the move from his usual bedroom on the second floor that he had shared with Ron but he wouldn't deny that he was grateful.

They took him up there and Sirius opened the door to his new bedroom, letting him walk in first. It was the same wooden floors and white walls but there was huge dark-wooden bed made up with blue sheets, an equally as large french armoire and a chest of drawers. There was a door on the right wall, which was open, revealing the bathroom within it; shiny white tiles and sparkling silver appliances from what he could see. It was a large room, just over double the size of his bedroom with the Dursley's, and having so much space to himself was unbelievable.

"This is great. Thanks." He said as Remus put his trunk on the bed.

"No problem, Harry." They said in unison.

Sirius walked over to the bed and opened Harry's trunk before the teen could stop him. A wave of Harry's hand and everything in the case had disappeared, having been put in its rightful place in the room; all his clothes either hung up or folded, his broom leaning in the corner and his toiletries in the bathroom. His godfather smirked at him.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I've see all kinds of things. Your sex toys wouldn't have phased me."

Harry blushed, unable to help it. It was his godfather speaking after all. "I don't have any sex toys." He muttered quietly, noticing Remus staring at him funnily.

Sirius' eyes widened, "Why the hell not? You're missing out." He beamed, winking teasingly. Remus' chest rumbled and his husband looked at him in an almost guilty way. "Why don't you take a shower, get some fresh clothes on and you can take that nap downstairs while we sort some dinner out."

Frowning, Harry nodded, "Okay." He said as Remus rushed out of the room, Sirius following him with an apologetic look, closing the door behind him.

He had noticed Remus' changing behaviour recently; well actually it had started before the end of the war. The man became more reserved around him and less like the man he had met in his third year. To say he was less fun made Harry feel bad but in essence that's what it was. He still loved the man, that would never change, he just wished he knew what it was that made him keep his distance.

He did as Sirius recommended, stripping himself of his school uniform and waved a cleaning charm over them before folding it all away. He knew he should throw it out but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it yet. Padding into his bathroom, he relieved his bladder and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. He was tired, it was getting late after all, but the warm water soothed a day of ache from his muscles and plastered his hair to his face. He tipped his head back, letting the water run down over his eyes and lips.

He must have stood there for at least ten minutes before he turned the taps off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he dried himself off roughly and put it back, walking back into his room naked.

He chucked on some shorts and t-shirt before he decided to head downstairs and into the massive living room. The fire was roaring at the other end and he made his way over. He just needed half-an-hours sleep in the warmth and everything would be better. He'd feel relaxed and ready to start his life. There was a bear skin that lay in front of the fireplace and he lay down on it, feeling the fur against his flesh. He closed his eyes, the warmth of the fire glossing over his face, he curled his fingers in the rug and fell asleep.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

"You can't behave like that Sirius. Those words...it gets me..."

The man in question huffed like a little boy caught doing something wrong. "I know, I'm sorry but we have to make some kind of move otherwise nothing will ever happen." He pouted, pushing out his bottom lip as he crossed his arms over his chest. They were down in the kitchen, leaning against opposite counters as a beef stew simmered on the stove.

"That's the way it should be. He's straight, Siri...but if he knew then he'd try and do what he thinks is right. He'd be with us just to make us happy." Remus sighed, "That's not fair."

Ever since Harry's seventeenth birthday, when Remus discovered that the young wizard was his other mate, things had been difficult. The werewolf didn't agree with just telling Harry, like Sirius wanted to do. He didn't even want to try and get the boy to want them.

The animagus frowned heavily, "I'm not just sitting back and doing nothing. If you won't act on it then I will. I'll get him to want us. He's only straight because he hasn't spent enough time with us."

"He's got a girlfriend, who is a family friend."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't give a crap about Ginny, Rem. Harry is ours. He belongs to us." When Remus first told him about Harry being his other mate, Sirius had been silently relieved. He had wanted the boy for ages; wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless before bending him over the nearest table. But it wasn't just lust. He loved Harry just as he loved Remus and he knew his husband felt the same. That's why he couldn't understand Remus' reluctance. His husband gave a shaky sigh, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sirius noticed that the hand was shaking and started to feel a little bad.

"Look, we're not going to tell him." Remus stated, his tone denying Sirius the chance to complain. "But..." he added, making his lover's eyes widen in excitement. "If he falls for us then I'm not going to send him away."

"That's it then. We work on getting him to want us." The animagus grinned.

"But he has to tell us he wants us before we tell him that he is our mate. Okay." Remus pointed a finger at the man opposite him, making sure he was getting his point across firmly.

Sirius huffed, "Yeah, okay. Are you going to be able to flirt with him?"

It wouldn't be a problem for Black, but for Remus it was difficult. The mere mention of Harry with certain 'toys' had Mooney howling inside of him, scrabbling under the surface to get to his mate. Nearly two years he had been denied and it was way too long. They struggled, both the wolf and the man, to find Sirius enough for them anymore and that alone made them feel terrible. But now, living under the same roof as his second and not being able to touch him was his own form of personal torture. He couldn't tell Harry, he just couldn't. If the boy knew then he would see it as he duty to be with them and Remus couldn't deal with that. Mooney could though, he was a dominant after all and in his eyes Harry belonged solely to him and Sirius.

"Not as much as you but I'm hoping that Harry will see that as my normal self. I'm sure Mooney will make himself known sometimes, I just hope he doesn't scare Harry away."

Sirius beamed at him. The expression making his gut tighten and he couldn't help but smile back. The slightly older man sauntered over to him, pressing his body against Remus' and resting a hand on the countertop either side of him.

"You won't scare him away. I'll work on him, by the time Mooney comes out he'll be quaking with the need for us to take him." He brushed his lips along Remus' jaw, a soft stroke of skin. "Can you imagine that? Imagine him begging for your mouth, your cock."

The werewolf shuddered visibly, lifting his hands to grip Sirius' biceps, "Stop, Siri." He breathed, "I...I can't take it."

"You'll have to give in later, babe."

Remus squeezed his eyes closed, trying to contain the emotions bubbling up inside of him. His muscles clenched, trying to keep his body together just as he was trying, desperately to keep his mind in one piece. Lips pressed against his mouth and he responded to his mates affection straight away. Kissing Sirius was something he was well versed with, something he would never tire of either. However, there was always the niggle in the back of his mind; the one that wanted and needed to kiss Harry, to see what he would taste like, how his lips would feel. He smothered the desire by kissing Sirius even deeper.

When he pulled away, he sent the other man a look that he knew he would understand. "I love you." He whispered.

Sirius winked, "Love you too, Rem." He replied. Remus heard the sincerity behind the teasing, he was used to it after all.

"Let me check on dinner." He said, slipping away from his bonded and heading towards the stove. Grabbing a wooden spoon he stirred the pot, inhaling the delicious aroma. "It's ready, I would say. Why don't you go and find Harry while I dish up."

Sirius rubbed a hand over his clean shaven jaw and nodded, "My pleasure." He said before walking upstairs and towards the living room. They had been down there long enough for Harry to have found his favourite spot and fallen asleep. The boy was like a cat; curling up in front of the fire. It was the reason they had acquired that fluffy rug, they knew he would prefer to lie on that rather than the hard wooden floorboards. Sirius had had many a fantasy about the three of them on that rug and knew that when they got their mate that he would make those fantasies come true.

He didn't see it being long before Harry succumbed to their charms. He remembered being young, before Remus had told him about being his mate, and not being able to stay away from him. He had felt something more than platonic for the wolf long before they became a couple. It was a connection of some kind. A lust and desire for the man he knew would be able to satisfy his every need and make him happy for the rest of his life. That feeling didn't disappear at all during the years they were kept apart; they were soulmates after all. Surely Harry felt the same way. Maybe not as strong since they have barely spent any time together at all and almost none alone. Sirius was sure that all that was needed to cement the bond and make Harry want them was time alone with him. Time to make him feel everything he needed to feel.

The only problem he could see was the little Weasley chit that had her claws into their boy. Ginny was fine as a person but stealing Harry away from them wasn't the smartest thing to do. Even if she didn't know. Personally, Sirius could see the relationship wasn't strong. Ginny liked having Harry because he was unique and famous, not because of who he was as a person. If she didn't ruin it herself then Sirius would quite happily ruin it for her.

He was smirking to himself when he walked into the living room and found Harry on the rug. The teen was wearing shorts and a snug white t-shirt, not exactly hiding his body. A tingling started up in Sirius' groin and he tried to ignore it as he padded over and sat down beside his godson. Harry was naturally gorgeous but even more so when he was asleep. The boy had a pretty face; almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips that were a shade redder than normal. His skin was a smooth honey colour, but the older man couldn't tell whether it was a tan or natural, he'd have to search for tan lines to figure that out.

Reaching out, Sirius ran a hand over Harry's arm, feeling the soft skin under his calloused fingers. The boy's glasses were skewed so he set them right. Harry let out a soft breath and wiggled further into the rug, searching for more comfort in his sleep. Sirius moved his hand to run the back of it over Harry's cheek, to stroke his thumb over those pouty lips. He sucked in a breath when Harry's tongue peaked out to brush his bottom lip and caught the pad of Sirius' thumb as well.

He scooted a little closer, wanting Harry to see him straight away when he opened his eyes. Wanting the boy to want him this close again. "Harry." He said quietly, placing his hand on the boy's hip and shaking gently, feeling the bone beneath his touch. "Come on, baby, wake up." He knew that Harry wouldn't properly hear him and if he did, he wouldn't believe Sirius actually called him baby.

The teenager groaned, turning onto his back, lifting his hips off of the rug in some sort of a stretch. His eyes were still closed, so Sirius leaned over. "Up now, Harry. Dinner's ready." His mouth brushed the shell of Harry's ear as he spoke and when he lifted his head, Harry's eyes were open just the smallest amount, enough that jade peaked through thick, inky lashes.

"Sirius?" The boy groaned again, making the older man's blood simmer. Those doe eyes blinked a few times before opening fully and settling on his godfather. His lips quirked, "Hey."

"Hey there, sleepy. Food's done. Remus is waiting for us."

Harry licked his lips, his mouth feeling a little dry before shaking his head. Sirius' face was right above him when he woke and although he hadn't been expecting it, he didn't mind much. He was used to seeing faces above him when he woke up; he'd spent most his life in the infirmary and sharing a dorm with a load of boys, after all. In fact it was rather comforting having Sirius wake him up gently then Ron screaming at him because he wanted to get to breakfast as quick as possible.

"M'kay. I'm hungry."He murmured, pushing himself up by his elbows. His stomach growled, backing up his statement.

Sirius stood with a laugh and held out a hand, the fire making the tattoos on his knuckles glow orange. "So you are." He said as Harry took his hand and was pulled up. "We've got stew, the best you've ever tasted."

"I've never tasted Remus' cooking before. It's always been Mrs Weasley's."

"Hey, not just Remy's, mine too." They walked towards the stairs that led down to the kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Stirring doesn't actually count as cooking."

"Yes it does." Sirius smirked, pressing his hand against Harry's back as he led the boy down the stairs. Touching would be one of the steps and he would being doing it constantly from now on. He wanted to get Harry to crave the contact.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Siri." The boy laughed, before taking a deep breath in through his nose. "Smells delicious." He said as they walked into the kitchen. Three large bowls of stew were waiting at the end of the long table, some buttered bread on a plate in the middle. Cold bottles of butterbeer awaited them also.

"Thank you, Harry." Remus smiled from his seat.

Sirius followed Harry over, choosing to sit next to him while Remus sat opposite. "Good little housewife, isn't he." He tease, nudging Harry's shoulder.

Harry smirked when Remus raised an eyebrow at his husband, obviously not amused. "Oh, I dunno, seems to me that Remus wears the trousers."

Sirius laughed, "Most of the time, Harry...but I like to have one up every now and then." There was something in his voice that Harry sensed as a little more suggestive then he was going for and the way Remus' eyes narrowed slightly suggested that he heard it too. The young wizard wasn't sure what his godfather was going for, so he just shook his head with a chuckle.

"Tuck in, Harry. I'm sure you're starving." Remus said, not taking his eyes off of Sirius, who shrugged and picked up his own spoon.

Harry followed suit, picking up his spoon and dipping it into the bowl, bringing up a spoonful of meat and vegetables and juices. He slid it into his mouth, ignoring the heat and closing his eyes at the flavours that burst on his tongue. It was delicious and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. When he opened his eyes, both men were staring at him, their own spoons paused halfway to their mouths.

"This is amazing. Why haven't you cooked for me before?" He asked the man opposite him, taking another spoonful into his mouth. The meat was so tender it almost melted on his tongue and the stock had some delicate flavours that Harry couldn't decipher but immediately loved.

"You like it?" The werewolf sounded pleased and Harry nodded his reply, "I haven't cooked for you because Molly is always here when you are. She tends to take over everything."

"Well you shouldn't let her." Harry licked a drop from his lip, "Do you cook all the time?"

Remus chuckled, "Someone has to around here and Sirius can't cook at all. He can't even boil an egg."

"Can too!"

Harry laughed, "I believe Remus." He said, "I like to bake more than anything, learnt it when I was with the Dursley's. Could you teach me some main dishes?" He asked, hoping Remus would say yes. He wanted time with the wolf alone, so that he could get to the bottom of the problem with him.

The older man stared at him for a while, not even blinking. Harry noticed how his amber eyes darkened and wondered if he was angry with him. Sirius shifted beside him in the silence and Harry heard a thump before Remus jolted in his seat.

"Of course, I'd love to. You'll have to teach me to bake, I'm better at mains than desserts." He was lying. He made a wicked chocolate cake and even better bread, but the more Harry could 'teach' him, the more time they would have together.

The young male grinned, flashing white teeth, "That will be great."

Remus nodded as they all got back to their food. He could feel Sirius' eyes on him and lifted to meet the man's gaze. He was smirking at him but after the swift kick he had landed on Remus' shin, the man wasn't in the mood to amuse him. He glared instead.

They ate in silence for a little while, until it got to the point where Sirius was itching for some conversation. His eyes searched the faces of the other men in the room, looking for something to pick up on. In the end, he just grasped at straws.

"Have you thought about what career you want to go into, Harry?" he asked curiously, grabbing a slice of bread and pulling it apart, popping some into his mouth.

Harry's spoon stilled in his bowl and he looked up, "Oh...erm...not really. I thought I knew, but it turns out that I didn't."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?" Remus frowned, wondering what happened to the dream. "You spoke about it quite often."

Letting out a breath, the wizard approached the topic he had hoped to be avoiding. "I changed my mind." He said.

The oldest of the three narrowed his grey eyes, "Why?"

"I just didn't want to continue fighting." Harry admitted, "I'm tired of fighting." He curled the hand atop the table into a fist, uncomfortable with speaking about it. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione yet, both of whom had their futures planned out. Ron was going to go for being an Auror while Hermione was going to be starting her Healer training in a few weeks, before she even received her N.E.W.T results. Not that she would get anything other than Outstanding in all her subjects. Had she known Harry had changed his mind and didn't know what he was going to do, she would have a fit. So, to make things easier, he didn't tell her. It wouldn't be long before they found out though.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand resting on top of his, he shook his head and gave Remus a little smile as the man stroked his hand with his thumb. "That's perfectly understandable, Harry. We don't think any different of you."

"Yeah, you could do anything and it wouldn't matter. As long as you're happy." Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Harry sighed softly, "I just don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"You have loads of time. Don't rush it." Remus said.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, it's not like we're working wizards either."

Harry wanted to work. He couldn't image doing nothing for the rest of his life and living on his families fortune. He needed to do something, he just didn't know what that something was yet. "I'm hoping everything will settle in the next few months and I'll find something."

"Settle? What needs to settle?" Remus asked, a pucker between his brows from his frown. Sirius was staring at Harry too, with a similar look on his face. Harry cursed at himself for mentioning it, the last thing he wanted was to spread his issues around.

He looked down at the table, felt Remus hand squeeze his and looked up again. "Erm...it's silly really." They egged him on with a look. "I'm just struggling a little...still. All the changes, it's just...too much sometimes. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I feel useless."

He heard them suck in sharp breaths and then Sirius arm was around his shoulders. His cheeks were flushed pink with his embarrassment and he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Oh, Harry." Sirius sighed, "I can't believe you feel that way."

"You will never be useless." Remus said, his voice strong. "You are the reason we are all still alive. How could you ever think you're useless."

"You don't need me anymore!" Harry snapped. Guilt flooded him for raising his voice but it had been the first time since the end of the war were he actually confronted his feelings. "There's nothing to fight...nothing to save people from. Everything is dandy and there is nothing for me to do."

"Whoa." Sirius breathed, his eyes wide.

Harry's face crumpled, "Sorry." He whispered, scrubbing a hand over his face. He must still be tired, otherwise he never would have behaved this way.

Remus sent his husband a look before standing up and making his way around the other side of the table, taking a chair with him and sitting down. He grabbed Harry's seat and turned it towards him as Sirius moved to sit next to him. Cupping Harry's face, he lifting the boy's chin so that he looked him in the eyes. The touch made the man's fingers tingle and his heart race but this wasn't about him, it was about Harry.

"If there is one thing that I know in this world it is that there will never, _never_, be a time where we don't need you." He said, knowing he was taking it a little too far. His voice was huskier then normal; Mooney was trying to come through. Trying to reassure his mate about his worth. "You don't need to being saving people to be worth something. You mean more to us then we can tell you and we want you to be happy."

Harry rubbed at his eyes and nodded, "I know, I'm sorry...I'm just knackered is all. I don't mean any of it."

Sirius snorted, "We're not your little school buddies, Harry. We know you better than they do, no matter how much more time they've spent with you. You haven't got everything off your chest with them and you're feeling a little out of place. It's okay. We're here now and we'll help you be who you want to be."

Taking a deep breath, Harry realised that Sirius was completely right. He struggled to let Hermione and Ron know how he felt because they were so in love that he didn't want to ruin the ecstatic glow they had going on with his problems. And there was no one else at school who he felt as close to. He did feel out of place; there was something that he wasn't getting, somewhere he was supposed to be, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Besides, I think you should be able to take a break from everything. Enjoy yourself for a little while." The animagus added, "There is so much you haven't done yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry sighed, "I'll be fine." He lifted a hand to his face and placed it over Remus', giving it a squeeze. The man blinked at him and dropped his hold on Harry's cheeks, giving him a strange look that made the boy's stomach clench.

"Let's finish eating." Remus breathed, "And I'm sure there is ice cream in the freezer for pudding."

Sirius beamed, "Pudding!"

Chuckling, the two other males both rolled their eyes and everyone moved back to their seats. Harry's cheeks were red with embarrassment; he couldn't believe he had let himself behave like that. He hoped they would forget it soon because he definitely wasn't going to do it again. Maybe it was a good thing he had got it off of his chest but he still wished it hadn't been in front of the two men he admired the most.

They made their way through the rest of their meal with small talk about the bookshop Remus had seen for sale and the work Sirius was doing on his motorbike. When Harry had suggested the man took him out for a ride, Sirius' eyes had darkened and he had smirked dangerously, commenting on how he didn't realise that Harry saw him that way. The boy preceded to blush hard and stammer through his next sentence which made the animagus laugh. Remus had watched on quietly and when Harry looked at him for help, he only smirked the same way his husband did.

"I'll get pudding." Sirius stood up, collected the dishes and put them in the sink.

Remus' eyes widened, "Bloody hell, Harry, you must have done something to him. Sirius volunteering to do something...unheard of."

Laughing, the young wizard watched his godfather scoop heaps of mint-choc-chip into three bowls. "Maybe he's just doing it out of the goodness of his heart." Harry teased.

"See." Sirius stuck his tongue out, "Harry knows me." He came around the table, placed a bowl in front of Harry and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't you Harry?"

He must be go crazy, because he was sure that Sirius' voice had turned husky. The sound of it in his ear made him tense in order to fight the shiver that was threatening him. He swallowed thickly, completely confused. Sirius had walked away from him, grabbed the other bowls and settled back in his seat beside him. "Er...yeah." Harry answered finally, realising that he had been asked a question. He shook his head and tucked into his ice cream, wondering what the hell was up with him tonight.

"I think you must have him confused with someone else, cub." Remus said after a while, popping some of his pudding in his mouth and sliding his tongue across the spoon to lick the rest off. Harry's eyes followed the movement, watching the pink flesh press against the utensil before sliding back between parted lips. He frowned when he realised what he was doing and scrubbed at his face with his hand.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, spanning a hand of Harry's back and rubbing slowly.

The teen coughed and nodded, "Yep, I'm just tired is all." He got back to his desert, completely missing the look the two older males shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me darlings x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter contains sexual themes**

* * *

><p>It took a full week for Harry to get settled and he had pretty much been left to his own devices, which was exactly what he needed. He hadn't spent any real time with the men he lived with after that first dinner, he had only seen them at meals and when they popped their heads around his door to tell him they were going out somewhere. He had tried to figure out just what had affected him at that meal, but gave up after he realised that it was futile. He wasn't ever going to understand, so he put it down to the fact that it was all new territory. He had never lived with the men during a time when there weren't more pressing matters keeping them occupied.<p>

He had resigned himself to owling a few of his friends and just chilling out, reading books on magical creatures and potion making. Today though, he had decided to be a little more sociable, just so that they didn't think they had done anything wrong. He had to meet Ginny at noon and take her out for lunch, as well as performing the usual boyfriend duties. Who was he to deny her, after all. As soon as he woke up, he showered and dressed, picking slightly baggy jeans and a navy t-shirt that was a little snug.

Sirius and Remus' bedroom door was open when he passed and he could see that their bed was made. There was a small, leather-bound book on the bedside table on the left with a pair of glasses resting on it. On the right hand table, there was a magazine, no doubt to do with motorcycles or something of the kind. Their bed was huge, way too big for two of them, and it had purple and grey bed covers which had definitely been Remus' choice. Harry stared at it for a few seconds, thinking about how comfortable it looked before rolling his eyes and heading to the stairs.

Trotting all the way down to the kitchen, he walked in with smile and joined the men who were sitting with tea and toast. "Morning." He said cheerily, hoping that his happy self would stop any intense talks that made him feel funny. He wanted to start the day off well and not get dragged into anything that would make him feel...confused.

Sirius beamed at him, "Good morning, my ever so elusive Harry." He handed the teenager the slice of slightly burnt toast that lay untouched on his plate and the boy took it, sat down and started nibbling the edge.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Remus asked casually, looking at Harry over the rim of his mug.

"I'm good." Harry assured, "I'm popping out later for a little while."

His godfather raised an eyebrow, "Where, may I ask, will you being going today?" there was a slight edge to his voice that he tried to cover with a playful smirk.

"Just to meet Ginny...apparently couples need to see each other at least four times a week and since I haven't seen her in that long, I've got some making up to do."

Sirius raised a hand and rested it on the back of Harry's neck, his fingers playing idly with the short wisps of hair there. Harry said nothing, but as soon as he felt the man's skin on his, something tensed inside of him and he had to grit his teeth to keep him from saying anything stupid. "Where are you taking her?"

Harry blushed slightly, "Leaky Cauldron." He hoped they wouldn't question further, he didn't really want to admit that Ginny had gotten them a room because she wanted to have her wicked way with him. Apparently though, his blush was enough and he felt the burning glares on his face.

"Why don't you take her somewhere _else_?" Remus asked, his voice steely and monotone. Harry looked at the werewolf, frowning.

"I..." he waited for Sirius to jump in with some cheery comment on Harry's sex life and tell Remus to leave him alone, but when he turned to him, he was looking at Harry with almost the same deadly glint in his eye that Remus had and his hand had tightened on the boy's neck. Neither show of discontent suited the man at all. "She chose it." Harry finished, shrugging his shoulders and hoping Sirius would let go.

The two older men sent each other a look before Sirius' hand relaxed and his fingers moved up to stroke the back of Harry's scalp. He felt somewhat like a dog but couldn't deny that the touch was comforting and yet oddly disturbing at the same time. "Why don't you invite Ginny for dinner soon?" he asked sweetly. Harry knew that voice and it meant trouble.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? What are you going to do?"

The man put on a shocked face, pressing a hand against his chest in a 'who me?' fashion. "Nothing, my sweet, I just thought you'd appreciate us inviting your girlfriend over."

Harry looked over at Remus, who was slowly chewing his breakfast as a cow would grass, his jaw moving exaggeratedly. He gave Harry a quick nod as though that would be enough to verify his agreement to it all. The youngest male sighed, "Yeah, okay, I'll ask."

"Great." Sirius grinned, pulling Harry towards him and pressing a wet kiss to his temple. "Now eat up." he let go and Harry sat back in his chair.

There was an awkward silence over the rest of breakfast, so much so that Harry actually started wondering whether he should have taken up the offer to get a flat with his friends. He didn't want this. He thought he'd be fine here but it seemed, with no one else around to take the attention, that he was treading on eggshells around Remus. The little things were gaining reactions he didn't believe possible, like growls and glares. He remembered when the man would smile at him and sit close. He remembered his professor, who taught him the spell that saved both his and Sirius' life. He wanted that man, the one he wasn't unsure of, the one who made him feel relaxed. He longed for that man again.

"Harry?"

Jolting, he realised that he had been staring at said werewolf for a while, his eyes locked onto that scarred face. Remus was looking at him, his eyes a deep gold, his pink tongue peaking out to swipe across his bottom lip. Harry's eyes casted over his pale skin marred only by a pink scar that ran from one cheek to the other, swiping across his nose, and another just below it. His brown hair had a scattering of grey but it suited him; and he had a five o'clock shadow covering his jaw.

"Hellooooo?"

He ignored the voice in his ear as something inside of him stirred. He couldn't take his eyes away, because it was the same face as his professor, the same face of the man he wished was in the room with them. His gut clenched, shocking him enough that he jerked back, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked, shaking his head to clear his mind.

Sirius' eyebrows were raised and his lips quirked slightly and Harry winced, knowing his weird moment hadn't gone unseen. His godfather eyes portrayed his amusement and Remus was just looking at Harry with his usual expressionless face. The boy swallowed thickly, wondering what the hell was up with him.

"Would you like to ride me later?" Sirius asked casually.

Harry gaped, searching Sirius' face to see if the man was being serious. He was. "What?" he choked out.

Sirius frowned, staring at Harry as though he needed a Mediwizard. "I said, would you like to go out for a ride with me later. On the bike."

"Oh." Harry blushed madly, his cheeks heating to a point where he was sure he could fry an egg on them. "Sure. We could do that." He had to clear his head. Maybe it was a prank, that was Sirius' thing. The man liked making people feel uncomfortable and getting them to blush; he did it to Mrs Weasley all the time. Harry just wished he wouldn't do it to him, the last thing he needed was to be even more embarrassed on top of everything else.

"Cool." The animagus grinned happily, "When you get back then."

"Yeah." Taking a large bite of toast Harry smiled tightly and chewed, not trusting himself to talk much more. Maybe he had let himself get to deep into whatever it was that grabbed hold of him after the war ended. Confusion? Depression? Loneliness? He didn't know what it was but it had obviously royally messed him up and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Before the final battle he had had an image of what his life was going to be like after the war. Freedom to do what he wanted, a good job and lots of money so that he could have a nice, relaxing life. Marriage and kids too. He desperately wanted a family of his own to love and raise. All of that went to shit once the war was over; something happened to him to screw it all up and make him unsure. He didn't have the freedom he thought he would have. Somehow, he had failed to realised that the fame of being the boy-who-lived wouldn't go away after Voldemort's death, instead he was the 'saviour of the wizarding world' and people would bow and clap if he walked past them in the street. Ginny changed and now he didn't want her as much as he used to...or maybe it was only him who had changed and he was blaming her for something that wasn't her fault.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it and he was praying that it wouldn't last long. What he really needed was to go out and enjoy himself a little. Forget for a while. The more he wallowed the worse it got and he was going to end up like one of those secluded soldier types who go crazy and turn into serial killers or something along those lines. That definitely wouldn't be good.

He managed to get through breakfast without another mishap, probably due to having embarrassed himself enough for the next two days. After downing a cup of tea, he stood up, patting his jean pockets to make sure he had his wallet, satisfied when he felt the square of leather. It wouldn't be good if he forgot that on their date, at least now that Gringrotts had bought out a debit card he didn't have to haul a pouch of gold coins around with him.

"Right, I'm off. Best buy Ginny a gift to make up for not seeing her the last few days." He said.

The two men blinked at him, "Have fun." Sirius said.

Remus gave a sharp nod, "Be safe." He added and Harry felt his face burn slightly.

"We always are." He felt the need to make sure they knew that he wasn't an idiot. There was no way he was going to become a parent anytime soon.

He used the floo to get to Leaky Cauldron and then headed into muggle London to find a jewellery store. Ginny liked shiny things, so he knew it would go down well and it wouldn't have to be too expensive either. He found an jewellery store and went inside, bypassing the ring section and heading straight to the necklaces. He wasn't going to have the awkward moment of telling her that she might have gotten the wrong idea. With the help of the sales assistant he settled on a white gold cubic zirconia pendant that only set him back sixty quid.

He made his way back to the wizarding pub, ordering himself a butterbeer to pass the time. He sat down at a small, circular table towards the back and leant back in his chair. His stomach was churning slightly for some reason and he felt as though he was new to all this. His whole life was suddenly fragmented for no reason other than the fact that he was making it difficult for himself. Over analysing every single thing that happened wasn't any way to live. He hadn't been like that before but after the war ended things suddenly meant more to him and now he was so focussed on keeping those things that he scrutinized every second to make sure he didn't miss something important.

He heard Ginny before he saw her. She called out his name loud enough for everyone in the place to hear, making his subtle seating arrangement pointless. He turned to see her walking towards him and wondered what happened to the girl he fell in love with. That Ginny hadn't been one for makeup or fashion, she hadn't cared about material things. The girl that was strutting towards him was made up to the nines; makeup coloured her face and her hair had been curled, she was wearing a thin camisole top, jeans so tight they looked painted on and heels. _High heels._

Harry stood up as she reached him and forced himself to put his arms around her waist as she hugged him. Her mouth found his and they kissed softly, her lipgloss leaving a sweet, sticky residue behind when she pulled away. He wiped his mouth with his fingers, trying to be subtle but failed. Ginny laughed at him.

"Sorry about that. I'll remember to wipe it off before we kiss again." She said, her eyes glinted happily.

"I'd appreciate that." Harry teased, although he was being quite serious. "How have you been?" he asked as they looked at the menus, not really reading it.

She shrugged, "Not bad." She said, "Missing you though. I can't believe you're not going to be at Hogwarts next year. I'm already hating it and we've only been home a week."

"It's going to be weird but you'll get used to it. We should focus on now."

"You're right as usual." She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "I do love you." She added.

Harry pulled the box from his pocket and slid it across the table, "I love you too." He said, and tried to mean it. The way her face lit up was spectacular and he wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. She grabbed at the box, yanking it towards her as though her life depended on it.

"Oh Harry...what is it?" she asked just as he opened it. He didn't miss the flutter of disappointment that dressed her face before she hid it with a large, toothy smile. "It's wonderful, Harry." She said as she took the necklace out of the box and put it on, not even needing his help. Her fingers pressed the pendant against her chest. "What's the occasion?"

Harry's fingers fiddled nervously with his napkin and he wasn't even sure why. "Just wanted to buy you something." He said.

"Thank you." She leant across the table and he met her halfway for a quick peck, "It means a lot. I'll give you something later for it." she winked and leant back in her chair, thrusting her chest out suggestively. Harry's eyes wandered but there wasn't the same reaction as there used to be and he could have punched the wall beside him in his frustration. Maybe he needed to except it as it was; he just didn't feel the same way about her anymore.

They ordered some lunch and ate it while Ginny told him every single thing she had done in the past week. He smiled and nodded and hummed, all the while feeling suddenly homesick. He had thought getting out was what he needed but apparently it had just made him yearn to return again. _I really need to get a hobby_, he thought to himself while Ginny was ranting about one of her friends. _Maybe I should play professional Quidditch for a season, _he pondered. Anything to keep him occupied would be good; he needed to stop thinking for a while.

The Quidditch thing wasn't a bad idea. He had already had offers from practically all the English based teams and even some of the foreign ones for their seeker position. He was a good player and obviously his reputation would help which ever club he chose to play for. He wouldn't even mind it much, he loved Quidditch after all, but it wouldn't exactly offer him the quiet year he was looking for. He knew that his life would never be out of the media unless he disappeared entirely by either moving to another country, changing his appearance or maybe even faking his own death, none of which he really wanted to do. He accepted that he would play a large part in the wizarding world a while ago, he had no choice after all, but he didn't want every detail of his personal life splashed on the cover of all the newspapers and magazines. And this year he wanted to be in them as little as possible, which meant that he would have to do as little as possible in order to not give them something to talk about.

Maybe he would hole up at Grimmauld and bake cakes for a year. His friends could visit him and he could floo abroad every now and then. It wouldn't be too boring. He scoffed quietly to himself. Who was he kidding? He would always be bored if there was nothing new to do every day.

"Are you finished?"

Harry blinked, pulling himself out of his reverie at Ginny's question. He looked down at his plate of half eaten sausage and mash and realised that he had been so distracted that he hadn't eaten as much as he had wanted to. He was still hungry but he put his cutlery down anyway, since Ginny had put down hers, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all done." He grinned tightly.

Ginny leant forward, biting her bottom lip, "We're in room three." She whispered, "Do you want to go up?"

He nodded and followed her up the stairs, trying to ignore all the pairs of eyes that watched them. It would have been better for them to do this in a place that people wouldn't automatically know what they were up too. After all, it wasn't hard to figure out what two teens were going to do when they rented a room out in a inn. He would have to pay for the night, even though they would only be an hour or so, but it was better than doing it at home and knowing that Sirius and Remus were downstairs. Even silencing and locking charms wouldn't allow him to relax, he knew that from these moments back in Hogwarts.

Room number three was the best room the Leaky Cauldron had and he wasn't surprised that Ginny chose it. It was the cleanest, with soft carpet on the ground rather than cold, hardwood floors that were always a little rough. The bed was four-poster and made of shiny mahogany; the linen was a dark red and looked clean and soft. The window looked out onto Diagon alley and Harry could see groups of people walking down the cobblestone streets, popping in and out of shops. He walked straight over to the window and pulled the curtains shut, sinking the room into darkness. Ginny turned the light on and it gave off a soft glow that wasn't too harsh.

"Come here." she said softly, holding her hand out to him. She was standing at the end of the bed, staring at him with hooded eyes. He kicked off his shoes and padded over to her, linking their fingers.

He stroked her cheek with the back of the hand that was holding hers and allowed her to kiss him again, this time harder and wetter. They fumbled for their rhythm, just as they always did. Harry let himself feel nothing but her lips on his; they were soft and thin. Quite pleasant actually. He cupped her face with on hand and let the other slide into her hair so that he could angle her head and slip his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and pressed closer, molding their bodies together.

She practically tore his clothes from his body, leaving him naked before he had managed to pull her top off. He didn't mind the enthusiasm but he would have preferred not to have to wrestle her jeans off while buck naked. When they were both out of their clothes, he cast a silent contraception charm on the both of them before he forgot. She pushed him down on the bed and slipped down his body, taking him into her mouth.

He couldn't deny that it felt good and it was probably his favourite thing they did. Whether that was for some reason other than he didn't have to do any work and got to feel good, he didn't know. He doubted it. Letting himself go, he enjoyed the warmth of her mouth as she bobbed her head along his cock and closed his eyes, his mind clearing. Her hand fondled his balls and pleasure flickered up his spine. When she hummed around him, he had to tense his thighs to stop himself from thrusting his hips up.

"Good?" she asked, pressing kisses along his shaft.

He nodded, not opening his eyes, "Yeah." He grunted.

She removed herself from him far quicker than what he would have liked and kissed her way up his body, her tongue licking from his belly button up to his neck. His stomach clenched and he shivered. She kissed him again and he used it as a chance to roll them over and settle on top of her, feeling the soft curves of her breasts pressing against his chest and the flare of her hips as they cradled his. She wrapped her legs around waist and he felt his cock nestle into the hot wetness of her core. It was an odd sensation, one that he had never really gotten used to.

"That's it." She breathed as he slid inside of her

Their sex was pretty routine, Ginny didn't really know much in order to liven it up a bit and Harry was too shy to mention anything to her. So he went along with what worked for the both of them, pushing her legs over his shoulders and pumping his hips. Her breathing picked up and her eyes squeezed shut as he made sure he was attending her needs. Sure it felt good for him too but it wasn't as sensational as he had expected it to be before they first had sex and he didn't think it was for her either. You wouldn't know it; not with the amount of noise she made and the expressions on her face, but she could be faking it for all he knew. The idea of her doing that annoyed him but not enough for him to make sure she was actually enjoying herself.

When they were done, Harry flopped down on his back beside her and stared up at the ceiling. Ginny curled up against him, a satisfied smile on her face as she tapped her fingers against his sweat-slick chest.

"That was great." She sighed happily.

Harry threaded his fingers through her hair and nodded, "It was." he agreed, frowning up at the damp stained ceiling and wondering whether it was supposed to be better for him then it was or whether everyone else just pretended it was brilliant to make other people feel like they were doing it wrong. Or maybe he _was_ just doing it wrong.

"Are you going to come to dinner this week?" she asked him.

He thought about it for a minute and decided that he would like to see Ron and Hermione, "Yeah, I'll come over if it's alright with your mum."

She scoffed, "Puh-lease, as if she would say no to you. You're like her eighth child."

"You know I don't like to impose." Harry said, although he was smiling. Mrs Weasley really did see him like he was her own child, which was another reason he couldn't break Ginny's heart. He didn't want them to hate him too.

"Oh hush." Ginny wrinkled her nose, running her hand up and down his side, "We best get dressed. I've got to meet mum in a bit to shop for some stuff."

They slipped from the bed and took turns showering. Harry soaked beneath the warm spray, letting the water pound his face and flatten his hair. By the time he headed back into the room, Ginny was already dressed and was casting a drying charm on her hair. She beamed at him, bouncing over and hooking her fingers into the towel around his waist.

"You don't mind if I leave now do you? I'm actually running a little late."

Harry shook his head, "No problem."

"I'll owl you tomorrow." She said, kissing him goodbye before headed off. The door shut behind her with a dull thud.

The sudden silence made him feel more alone than ever. He got dressed slowly and wondered what he would do for the rest of the day. He supposed going home was the only option he really had. He wished that Ron and Hermione weren't so loved up, he wouldn't mind seeing if they wanted to do something. He found he didn't actually want to be alone right now.

He got all his stuff together and opened the curtains before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. He made his way down to the bar and waited for Tom to make his way over.

"Everythin' alrigh', Mr Potter sir?" he asked.

"Everything was great, Tom, thanks. I'll just pay for it all now though." He handed his debit card over. It wasn't quite the chip and pin system the muggles had, that would be too electronic, instead their cards were swiped through the antique tills that all magic shops seemed to have and their magical signature, which was individual to each person, was picked up. This told Gringotts who made the payment and how much it was and who the payment was going too, so that the goblins could transfer the payment back at the bank.

"Thanks Mr Potter sir, please come again."

He took back his card and tucked it into his wallet before using the floo to travel home. Stepping into the Grimmauld's living room, he looked around and saw that Remus was lounging on the sofa, reading a book. The man looked in his direction as he stepped out of the hearth and smiled.

"Harry." He said, sitting up and placing his book on the side table. He patted the seat beside him and Harry stared at it for a minute before moving towards it and sitting down. "You alright?" Remus asked and Harry thought he could see the man's nostrils flaring slightly, as if sniffing him.

He nodded, "Yeah, not bad." He said, leaning his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

"You seem tired."

"I suppose I am." Harry let his head drop to the side and opened his eyes to look at the older man, "Where is Sirius?"

"He went out for a bit, to get something or other. Sometimes I find leaving him to it is much easier than trying to figure out what he's going on about." Remus' lips quirked slightly and he turned his body towards the teen.

"That's Sirius for you." Harry chuckled, scrubbing a hand over his face. He froze when he felt a hand settle on his other wrist; long fingers curling around it. He looked down to see Remus' hand on his skin, the warmth of the werewolf's flesh burning him. His fingers tingled and twitched.

"It is indeed." Remus smiled, leaning towards him. "I was hoping we would be able to bake together soon. I would like to learn how to make a pudding you like."

Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, "I could teach you to make cheesecake. I love cheesecake."

It seemed as though Remus was moving closer and Harry's whole body tightened. The older man's hand slid up his arm and stopped in the crook of his elbow. "Brilliant. I can't wait."

The young wizard frowned, wondering why Remus was behaving so...well nice. He wasn't used to it anymore and he hated that fact. "We'll do it soon. I'll get the ingredients in." He said, trying to ignore the path of tingling that had follow Remus' hand up his arm.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry gulped, "Not really, I think Sirius might be taking me out on the bike later. Otherwise I've got nothing else to do. How about you?" his eyes drifted to the hand on him again and he couldn't quite decide how he felt about it.

"Oh I'm going to pay an old friend a visit later. I'll apologise now for leaving you alone with my lunatic of a husband."

The hand left his arm and Remus shifted himself almost awkwardly on the sofa, crossing his legs. Harry gave a wobbly smile, "I'm used to him by now, I'm not sure he can surprise me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The werewolf said as if he were trying to be funny but actually meaning it completely.

They sat in a tense silence for a minute before Harry smacked his hands down on his knees. "Right, I'm gonna grab a nap...I'm knackered. I'll see you later." He pushed himself up.

"See you." Remus muttered quietly.

Harry walked towards the door, mentally cursing himself for being such a wuss. He should just ask Remus what was up, maybe that way they could solve this _thing_ that was going on between them. He hated feeling so tense around him. Huffing, he shook his head at himself, pausing just outside the door to flash a glance over his shoulder. Remus was slumped over, elbows on his knees and his head buried in his hands. His fingers were tugging at his hair and he looked tense all over. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, turned and made his way up the stairs, wondering about what he had done to get Remus to dislike him so much.

oOOoOOoOOo

"For Merlin's sake!" Remus spat, giving his hair a sharp tug just to punish himself a little bit.

He wished Sirius was here, at least he could have diffused the situation. Could have taken Harry's attention away from him for just a second. He had tried, so hard, to seem normal and yet he knew without a doubt that he had failed again. Harry was not so versed in hiding his emotions and shock had been written all over his pretty little face. Remus had touched him because...well he didn't actually know why, whether it was for his benefit or for Harry's, he wasn't quite sure. He had even tried flirting, sliding his hand up Harry's arm, moving closer. He had to fight with Mooney just to stop himself from pushing Harry down on the sofa and kissing him until he was a quivering wreck before yanking off the boys trousers and doing a hell of a lot more to him.

It was hard, so hard, to sit beside Harry and pretend everything was normal while Mooney growled at him to take him. Take him, take him, take him! That's all that ran through his mind when Harry was around, that along with every possessive thought someone could have about another person. If he was honest with himself, he had been waiting in the living room for Harry to get home and when he had, smelling so strongly of vanilla body wash, Mooney wanted to stake his claim. It was obvious what Harry had done when he was away, what he had done with Ginny. He had let that little madam rut all over him, had been inside of her. The thought made his chest rumble and his face twist into a sneer. There was surely no way Harry could enjoy doing that with her; not if he was really supposed to be theirs.

He had heard the quickening of his boy's heart when he touched him. Had seen the dilation of his pupils. There must be some subconscious part of Harry that wanted him, or maybe it wasn't just subconscious, maybe Harry knew and couldn't tell them. Maybe he thought they would be angry or that they would reject him. Remus groaned. Sirius was right for once, they really did need to show more interest in Harry, just so that he couldn't persuade himself that they wouldn't happily accept what he wanted to give them. He had to do that without freaking Harry out and without losing control.

"Fuck." He grunted, sitting back against the couch and rubbing his forehead, trying to push the thoughts from his mind. It was all too much and on top of it all his cock was marble hard and pressing painfully against his zip. He struggled for a moment, wondering what to do, before he gave into himself and practically tore his trousers open.

His dick sprung up out of his slacks and he let out a long sigh of relief as the air hit his heated flesh. His hand automatically wrapped around it, squeezing slightly. His eyes fluttered shut and a grunt escaped his lips. He gave himself a slow, long stroke and then another before he realised what he was doing and let go.

"Idiot." He muttered to himself. Wanking wouldn't make any of this better, all it would do was relieve the pressure below his belt but then after that he was just left dissatisfied and sticky.

"Well, well."

Remus jumped, his head shooting towards the door as his heart raced in his chest. he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe, his trademark smirk on his face. The man looked Remus up and down, his eyes lingering on where the werewolf's cock was jutting out of his trousers.

"Don't make me jump like that again." Remus mumbled embarrassedly, rushing to tuck himself away.

"You don't need to put that away." Sirius teased, padded over, "I quite liked the way you looked, cheeks flushed with nerves, thick cock sticking out your pants─"

"Shut up." Remus smacked his husband gently on the chest, "You're voracious."

"You love it." Sirius settled on Remus' lap, straddling him and placing his hands on the man's shoulders. He leant in, pressing a kiss to his cheeks before whispering in his ear. "I would have loved to walk in on you just like this but with our Harry on his knees in front of you, your big cock stretching his gorgeous mouth."

Remus roared, his hands gripping Sirius' hips hard enough to bruise. He buried his face in his husbands neck, his teeth nipping the skin sharply as his hips rocked. "Mine!" he snarled.

Sirius grinned, "Yeah, Mooney, yours." He ground his hips down, wiggling slightly.

"I want him!" Mooney grunted, he lifted Sirius and placed him down on the sofa beside him before heading towards the door.

Sirius' eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbing hold of Mooney's hand. "No, babe, you can't have him yet." Talking to the wolf rather than the man was always a lot harder. He couldn't boss Mooney around because he would get in trouble and Mooney didn't really think before he behaved. If the wolf got his way he'd be up there right now having Harry screaming his name before marking the boy so that no one else could touch him. Yanking his arm away, Mooney snarled at Sirius before moving away. The animagus winced, suddenly regretting teasing a frustrated werewolf about the little mate he couldn't have yet. He rushed after his alpha, trying to grab at him but being shoved off each time.

"Mooney you have to be patient!" he said, "You'll scare him if you go up there now." He traipsed up the stairs behind Remus, sweat beading on the back of his neck as his stomach rolled with nerves. He wondered whether he would be able to snap Remus out of it before he woke Harry up by doing something to him that may make him call the aurors.

"Mine!" Mooney snapped again, reaching the top floor and walking towards Harry's bedroom door.

"No!" Sirius whispered strongly, pushing Remus into the wall beside Harry's door. The werewolf grabbed his arms, growling wildly and snarling in Sirius' face.

"Get off." He snapped his teeth, "I'm having him!" he gave Sirius a shove, sending the man stumbling back.

"Fuck it." Sirius muttered to himself as Remus pushed the door open, letting it swing back and hit the wall quietly. He stilled then and Sirius heard him sniffing. He looked past the man who was standing in the doorway to see Harry on the bed, lying on his front, asleep. One leg bent up to the side, his arms under his head. "Mooney, stop now!" he stepped up behind the man, his hands gripping Remus' biceps. "If you scare him, he won't ever want us."

Mooney cocked his head, as if that sentence made its way through. Sirius sighed, hoping to end this now. He was a class A idiot, he'd admit that. And he would happily take the telling off Remus will give him once he resurfaced. "My boy." Mooney said quietly. He pulled away from Sirius, walking slowly towards Harry.

Sirius held his breath, his heart beating in his throat. There was nothing more he could do now as he watched his animalistic husband stroll towards the bed. He prayed that Mooney wouldn't wake Harry up, they'd have a lot of explaining to do if he did. Not that Harry wouldn't believe anything they told him. The boy was trusting after all. Whimpering softly, Sirius' eyes followed Remus as the man crouched down by the bed, right beside Harry's face. His hand reached out and pressed against Harry's bare back.

The werewolf let out a sound that was similar to a purr, a sound that portrayed pleasure, and ran his hand the length of Harry's spine. The boy shifted in his sleep, letting out a quiet moan. Sirius winced again, knowing that the boy couldn't make those noises without something coming from it. Mooney's lips curved and he leant his face in, inhaling the teen's scent and closing his eyes as he revelled in it. Sirius saw his tongue peak out, saw it ghost over Harry's mouth. His eyes widened and he shot forward but came to a halt when Mooney leant back again, not going any further.

He was about to have a heart attack, that was for sure, and the way Mooney was running his hand along Harry's back didn't help. Getting a feel of their mate. A little jealousy pawed at Sirius but he ignored it, focussing on trying to find a way of getting them out of here before his godson woke up and demanded to know what was going on.

"Mooney, come on. Let's get out of here." he whispered harshly.

Mooney threaded his fingers in Harry's hair and Sirius could see them combing through the silky locks. He jigged impatiently and nervously on the spot before tip-toeing closer, coming to a stop just beside his wayward mate. He placed his hand on top of Mooney's and slipped it from Harry's hair without much fuss. Looking down, he realised that it wasn't actually Mooney he was dealing with now and he let out a sigh of relief at the fact. He would be able to get Remus out without a problem, but when he saw the look on his wolf's face, he paused and let him stare at their younger mate a moment longer.

He knew it was hard on the both of them, but for Remus it was probably twice as bad. It was his werewolf that was being denied his mate after all; the person that was born for him; another section of his soul. And he wasn't allowing himself to have what belonged to him. For Sirius it was just unrequited love, one that he was more than willing to work on getting under Harry's skin until the boy was forced to realise that he loved Sirius too. But for Remus it was as if there was a part of him that had been separated by force and that he couldn't just take back. He had to get Harry, a boy half their age who had a lot more than the average teenage worries to think about, to realise that he may be gay and he may belong to his late father's best friends. In Remus' mind, that was impossible and so he didn't want to try for risk of pushing Harry away. It was like dangling his favourite treat in front of his nose and snatching it away every time he decided he would go for it. And it broke his heart.

Sighing softly, Sirius stroked his husbands cheek and crouched down beside him, throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure Harry was still sleep. He was, his eyes moving behind the thin, veined flesh of his eyelids. He looked back to Remus and let his lips curve into a reassuring smile, keeping his thumb moving on the other man's cheekbone.

"Hey." He muttered, staring into his lover's amber eyes.

Remus dropped his gaze, looking down at the floor in obvious disgust at himself. "I'm sorry." He said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh no you don't." Sirius frowned, forcing Remus to look at him, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I pushed it. Besides, nothing happened, we're all good. Now let's get out of here before he wakes up, otherwise I'm going to have to pull some excused out of my backside and we both know that never works."

A smile quirked Remus' lips and he let out a small chuckle, knowing full well what Sirius was on about. He nodded and stood up, taking another long look at Harry. Soaking in all the detail he could in that moment, when their boy was unaware, before traipsing out of the room.

Sirius took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff. He shook his head, wondering just how close they could have gotten, before he moved slowly towards the door. He just reached the handle, curling his fingers around it, when Harry let out a deep groan and the sounds of shifting made Sirius freeze. He hoped to hell that the boy hadn't been awake the whole time. As much as he wanted Harry to know about them, he wanted it to come from his or Remus' mouth, in a civilised conversation. Or a heated, shag interrupted conversation. Either way, he didn't want his boy to hear it by chance and then keep the knowledge hidden from them while he panicked about what to do.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was groggy and sleep-ridden.

Sirius turned to see Harry rubbing his eyes and yawning, stretching his legs out ramrod straight and grunting as his muscles pulled taut. He was a sight to behold, their mate. "Hey, sorry for waking you, I was coming to see whether you wanted to go for that ride. I can leave you to sleep."

Harry yawned again but shook his head, "Nah, I sleep all the time these days...I'd much rather come out with you." He slipped from the bed and stretched his arms above his head. Sirius' eyes fell to a mark on Harry's neck, a faint pink smudge that Sirius knew, all too well, was a love bite. He had been on both the giving and receiving end of those for years now.

He had known, when Harry had mentioned the plans, what he and Ginny were going to be doing while at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been obvious from the blush on his face, but even so they would have known. Sirius hated it, truly hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had hoped, and no doubt Remus had too, that Harry would have waited. That he had been too busy or rather he just found sex with Ginny repulsive, but Sirius had been a teenager once and he knew just how much hormones reigned the body at Harry's age.

"Has Remus gone to see his friend?" Harry asked as he threw his shirt on.

"I think so." Sirius said, "I'm not sure when he'll be back though."

"No worries, I was just wondering." Harry turned to his godfather, watching the man enough to make Sirius fidget. He sighed then and the older man frowned, cocking his head.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, stepping into the room more and pushing the door most of the way shut, just in case Remus hadn't left yet. Harry didn't answer straight away, instead he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. Sirius walked over and sat beside him, knowing that there was something going on with his boy that was troubling him. He put his hand on the back of Harry's neck, a place he liked to have contact with, and stroked the skin there with his thumb. "What's wrong Pup?"

Harry looked at him and their faces were close enough that Sirius could lean in and press their lips together before he would even realise what he was doing. He was tempted, so tempted, but he knew that it wouldn't go down so well. He was definitely looking forward to the days that he could kiss Harry whenever he wanted.

"Did I do something to make Remus dislike me?" Harry asked and Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock.

"Of course not. Why do you ask that?"

The younger wizard shrugged, "It just...he's been different for a while now. Like he doesn't like being around me. I know he tries to be nice but it's as if it's so much effort for him. If I'm causing problems I will find somewhere else to go, it won't be a problem."

"Merlin Harry, we don't want you to leave. Remus doesn't hate you at all, he's just under a lot of stress recently. Mooney's riding him hard at the moment." Sirius moved a bit closer, the hand on Harry's neck shifting across the boys shoulders so that he could pull him in against him. He gave Harry a squeeze. "I'm sorry you feel this way, I didn't realise. Is that why you've been avoiding us this week?"

A blush flared in Harry cheeks almost immediately and Sirius sighed. "I just don't want to be a bother for you two. You've done a lot for me."

"You are never a bother. Understand? We love you Harry." He meant it more than Harry would know, but he said it anyway, just to get him used to hearing it. Once he accepted them, he wouldn't go a day without knowing how much they loved him. "I'll talk to Remus─"

"No!" Harry interrupted, "No don't talk to him. If he's stressed because of Mooney I don't want him to have more to worry about. Now I know it's okay. I was just getting worried is all."

Sirius let him go, rubbing his back before standing, "Alright, I won't talk to him. Let's go for that ride."

Harry smiled up at him and nodded, "Come on then."

They walked together down the stairs and into the back garden where Sirius' bike stood all proud and shiny. He hadn't seen Remus on the way through so he assumed the man had left straight away. It was getting dark now; the sky a deep grey which would be able hide them slightly. A notice-me-not charm would do the rest. Sirius straddled his bike, his fingers curling around the handlebars. He looked back at where Harry was standing, watching him.

"Get on then." Sirius demanded, jerking his chin towards him. He watched as Harry swallowed thickly and wandered over. His thighs tensed as he thought about having Harry pressed up against his back and he had to prepare himself for it.

"Alright, alright." Harry said as he slipped on behind him.

Sirius closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry's legs either side of him. The boy pressed his chest against Sirius' back and linked his hands around the man. The animagus cleared his throat and opened his eyes again, grabbing the goggles from the handlebars, he gave some to Harry and put his own pair on.

"Ready?" he asked.

Harry's arms tightened around him and he gave a quiet, "Yeah."

Sirius grinned, "Yeah." He repeated, turning the bike on and revving the engine, "Well, here we go." He took one more second and then gave it his all, shooting off into the air, Harry's delighted yell filling his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going ahead with it, I welcome any ideas you guys have if there is something you think might work well. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought xxxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short one but enjoy xxxx**

* * *

><p>It was a knock on the front door that pulled Harry away from his lunch three days later. He frowned and looked up at the ceiling, wondering who would be visiting. Remus and Sirius were had gone out for lunch together and he was seeing Ron and Hermione tonight at the Weasley's for dinner. Shrugging to himself, he put down his cheese sandwich and got up from the table. The knock came again.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs to the ground floor. He made his way towards the front door, knowing that only a wizard would be awaiting him, what with the muggles unable to even see Grimmauld. Through the frosted glass window in the door, he could see that his guest was tall and dressed in black. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, a large grin splitting his face when his eyes fell on his visitor.

"Took you long enough." Blaise grumbled, stepping in without invitation and shutting the door behind him. He stepped up to Harry, sliding his arms around the boy's waist and pressing them close, "I missed you, _mio amore, _did you miss me?" he dropped his head into the crook of Harry's neck and nuzzled the skin there with his mouth.

Harry scrunched his nose up and pushed Blaise away, "Get off me, you perv."

The Italian threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, you are so much fun to play with." He winked at Harry and slid an arm around his shoulders. "So, are you going to show me around?" he looked down the hallway, surveyed the pictures on the walls, and smiled.

"I suppose." Harry walked down the hall in front of his friend, "Any particular reason you are here?" he asked.

"I was bored. There is only so much I can take and seeing Draco and Pansy every day wears me down."

"So you come to see me." Harry raised an eyebrow as he took Blaise down to the kitchen.

"Of course, I was craving your company."

Rolling his eyes, Harry pointed at the table, "Sit down, Blaise. Would you like a drink?"

"Something strong, _mio amore_."

Harry looked at the other boy and saw the fatigue on his face. Acting as if everything was fine was hard for Blaise and Harry knew just how that felt. He thought for a second before moving to one of the cupboards and rifling through it, letting out a yip of delight when his hand curled around the bottle he was looking for.

"Firewhiskey?" he asked, holding up the bottle for Blaise to inspect.

The former Slytherin smirked dangerously, "You know me so well." He purred, his eyes falling to Harry's bare chest. The saviour suddenly wished that he had known Blaise was coming, that way he would have put a shirt on first. At least he was wearing some jeans, but even they hung low on his hips.

Clearing his throat, he poured two glasses and handed one of them to Blaise, sitting down opposite him. They both took a gulp of the amber liquid and sucked in a breath as it slid down their throats like streams of fire. Harry took a bite of his sandwich and then leant back in his seat, watching his friend. Blaise stared right back and the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Right, I can see that you are waiting for me to talk. So where shall I start? I suppose I'm finding it a little harder than I thought. Being in that manor on my own isn't fun. It's too quiet...too lonely." Blaise paused and took another gulp of his drink, looking away from Harry and not showing any sign of wanting to meet the other boy's eyes.

Harry licked his lips, "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way, y'know. Even with Sirius and Remus, I'm finding it difficult, I can only imagine what you're feeling."

"I think I need to move." Blaise said, "Use some of the Zabini funds and buy a one bedroom flat somewhere...or you could move in with me. We could find ourselves a nice little cottage and fill it with Zabini-Potter babies." He grinned.

Harry scoffed, "You might want to go with the former, at least until I've ran out of other options."

Letting out a playful gasp, Blaise shook his head, "Are you saying I'm your last resort? How unfair, I would have thought that ginger girl was as low as you could get."

"Rewinding the conversation." Harry started, "Maybe you should get your own place. You could make it your own then. Somewhere near London would be good."

"So I can be close to you."

"I suppose, obviously I'm the only friend you can really stand being around." Harry smiled cheekily and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe that's true. I'll get looking shall I."

"I can help if you want, I don't mind coming with you to view some places. I'm getting bored around here, what with Ron and Hermione doing their own thing."

"They leaving you out, baby?" Blaise cooed, "I'll have a little talk with them, make sure they know how to treat you right."

"Shut up." Harry muttered, flinging a bit of half eaten crust at Blaise. The boy grimaced when it hit him in the chest, leaving crumbs behind on his black silk shirt.

"That was disgusting." He drawled, placing the crust back on the side and wiping off his top. "So, you said you were finding it difficult here. How come?"

Harry lifted a shoulder, "It's just not what I thought it would be. I've got nothing to do, no one to really spend time with apart from Ginny. Both Remus and Sirius are acting different. I'm just feeling a little out of place, unsure of where to go." For some reason, it wasn't hard telling Blaise the truth and it felt good to be able to talk normally with a friend, instead of worrying about what they would think.

Blaise tilted his head a little, his eyes scanning Harry's face, "Do you wish you were back at Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really...I dunno. It was easy at Hogwarts, there was always something to do. Here I'm pretty lost."

"There is so much that you could do Harry. It's just a case of finding what it is you want. You're nineteen in a few weeks, you've got years and years before you have to worry about it. You could do something for a year or two and if you don't like it you can do something else."

"I suppose, where to start though?"

Blaise shrugged, "You could go back to Hogwarts, ask Snape if you could be the new DADA professor. He won't turn you down, there is no one more qualified. Or you could go work in the muggle world if you really wanted to." His last sentence was spoken with a curl of the lip, as though the thought of working with muggles still disgusted him slightly. Harry gave him a droll stare.

"Oh I don't know." He waved a hand as if trying to bat the thoughts away from him. "I'll think about it. I wouldn't mind teaching actually...maybe I'll write Snape an letter." He finished off his firewhiskey in a long gulp and gasped for breath after.

Blaise reached for the bottle, snatching it up with a grin, "Come on then golden boy, show me your bedroom."

Harry's eyes widened, even as he stood up, "Why?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to molest you." Blaise scoffed, "I just thought you'd appreciate not having your godfather and his husband walk in on us getting drunk and whining about how much our lives suck."

Nodding to himself, Harry led Blaise up to the top landing and into his room, watching incredulously as Blaise flopped down onto his back on Harry's bed, brought the bottle of firewhiskey to his mouth and swallowed a few mouthfuls. Harry closed the door and perched beside the other boy.

"You alright there? You're not going to break down are you?" he asked. Blaise was staring up at the ceiling, blinking every now and then but that was it. When he finally turned his head towards Harry, the saviour raised his eyebrows to urge his friend to speak.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy that I can relax. Its different with you then with the others. You don't expect anything, you don't think that I need to behave a certain way and you don't try to press me. I like that."

Harry gave in and laid back beside Blaise, turning his head to face him. "Yeah well I know how it feels to have people expect things from you. Story of my life actually. And I know how annoying it is."

"Of course you do." Blaise let out a dry laugh, "Silly me, I forget that I'm not the only one with issues sometimes." His eyes didn't leave Harry's until the other boy got a little uncomfortable with the sincerity in them and moved his head to look at the ceiling. He heard Blaise sigh softly.

"Not issues." He said, "Obstacles. You'll get over them at some point. They may not go away but they won't bother you so much."

"You are way to wise, Harry. Way to perfect."

It was Harry turn to laugh then, a sound that almost choked him with the force of which it came out. "Perfect!" he laughed again, "I think I'm the most fucked up person there is." He looked at Blaise, seeing that the boy hadn't moved his head at all and was still gazing at him, his lips quirking.

"That's what makes you perfect." He said.

Harry swallowed the small lump that rose in his throat and sat up, leaning over and snatching the bottle from Blaise. "I shouldn't drink too much, I've got to go to the Weasley's later."

A disgusted noise rose from beside him, "Got to see the little chit have we."

"I've got to see Ginny and the others. They are my family after all, they've done a lot for me." He took a few small swigs of burning liquid.

"That might be true, it doesn't mean you have to repay them by marrying into the family." Blaise droned.

Harry frowned at him, "I'm not." He huffed and didn't miss the way Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I've seen you with her, Harry, at school and on the train. You're different with her now, I don't think you like her much at all."

Harry swallowed some more firewhiskey and handed the bottle back to his friend. He hated hearing what Blaise was saying, mainly because it was all so true. "That's not..." he sighed, "I like her."

"Maybe you do, but at the most it's as friends."

Rolling over onto his belly, Harry rested his head on his arms and shrugged awkwardly. "I'm trying to figure out just how I feel. Why does it matter so much."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Because you're wasting time that could be spent with someone much better for you. Someone who understands you more."

Harry wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears and pretend that Blaise wasn't there, just for one second, because as much as they got on, the other wizard did have a tendency to say things that Harry didn't want to hear. He wanted to pretend everything was okay and that he didn't need to think about much; he didn't want to feel as though he needed to confront these issues, that would take way too much effort.

"Let's talk about something else." He said after a while.

Blaise made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded as though it might have been a grunt. He drank some more of the alcohol and sat up, looking around Harry's room. "It's a good place they have here." he said, "All looks pretty new."

"Most of it is. They redecorated after the war. It was all too Slytherin before."

"Ah..." Blaise grinned, "Those evil slytherin's."

"Evil indeed."

The dark-skinned boy flashed Harry a look, "How would you like a bad, bad Slytherin?" he drawled, turning his body towards Harry. The look on his face made it obvious just who he was talking about and Harry couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself.

"If I was gay, I'm sure I would take you up on that offer." He wasn't really sure, but he said it just to make Blaise happy.

"You don't have to be gay." Blaise suggested, "Just curious."

Harry kicked him as Blaise's hand stroked the back of his thigh. "Perv." He muttered, rolling over again and sitting up. He nudged Blaise with his shoulder, "In your dreams."

"You are, yeah. Constantly."

They sat together, drinking for at least another hour. They didn't speak all too much, but when it did it was all safe subjects. Favourite Quidditch player and what they missed most about school, stuff like that. They laid beside each other, shoulders touching, heads on the pillows of Harry's bed, just relaxing. Harry couldn't remember when he last did this; Ron had been spending most of his time with Hermione and even when they did hang out, just the two of them, they usually played something or were in a place with other people around them. Spending time with Blaise, alone and in relative silence, was a lot nicer than he thought it would be.

He noticed after a while that the firewhiskey had definitely seeped into his bloodstream and as the ceiling started doing half-turns above him, he realised that it really hadn't been such a good idea.

Clearing his throat, he sniffed and admitted, "I think I'm tipsy."

Blaise chuckled darkly, "Not surprised, we've drunk nearly a whole bottle."

Harry tusked, "Wonder what Remus and Sirius will say."

"I'm sure we won't to wait too long to find out." Blaise muttered just as they heard the slam of the front door. Harry winced and wondered why Sirius always had to make noise everywhere he went.

"Damn" He mumbled.

It wasn't long before he heard the thumping of footsteps racing up the stairs and he wondered whether Sirius would knock before he came in. He didn't. The door flew opened and Sirius threw himself inside.

"Harry look what I─" the man froze when he spotted Blaise and cocked his head as if trying to figure out why the boy was there. He was holding a cardboard box with Honeydukes printed on it and Harry wondered what sweet treat had made him that excited.

"Er, Hello Mr Black." Blaise said, sitting up. Harry followed his lead and grinned at his godfather.

"Hey Sirius, this is Blaise."

Sirius gave a nod, already aware of the boy's name, "Hi Blaise." He looked towards Harry, "You alright?" he raised an eyebrow, catching a glimpse of the bottle between them and barked a laugh. "Are you drunk?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope." He said, "Just a little jolly." He grinned again, flashing teeth.

"Naughty boys." Sirius tsked, coming into the room and placing the box on the bed. He grabbed the bottle and glanced at the tiny amount of liquid left in the bottom. "That was Remus' y'know."

"I'll repay him." Harry said, "What's in the box?"

"Chocolate tarts drizzled with raspberry sauce and some pumpkin pastries."

"Yummy." Blaise said, "I best be off, Harry. Do you mind if we hang out soon?"

"Sure, I'll owl you tomorrow." Harry stood up, giving his mate a friendly pat on the shoulder. Blaise grinned.

"I'll look forward to it." He said, leaning forward and kissing Harry on the cheek before flouncing off out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes and wiped the wet spot on his cheek, looking back to Sirius.

"Molly invited me and Remus to dinner tonight too, so we can all go together." the man informed him, his eyes flicking to the spot on Harry's face that Blaise's lips had touched.

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Oh okay, sounds good."

"You looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione again?" Sirius sauntered towards him, a grin on his lips. He looked Harry up and down and the teen suddenly felt like a gazelle being stalked by a lion. He swallowed and licked his lips as the animagus sat down on the edge of the bed and yanked him down with a tug on his arm.

"Yeah, can't wait."

"And Ginny too I suppose."

Harry smirked, mainly to himself, at just how untrue that statement was. It must have been the ever so slight thrum of the wizarding alcohol in his veins, but he suddenly felt that his annoying predicament could have been mistaken for amusing had he been anyone other than who he was.

"Ginny and I─" He started before halting, he frowned not even sure what he was going to say. He didn't need to bother Sirius with his non-problems.

"Go on." Sirius urged, his voice light. It made Harry feel comfortable but he still shrugged.

"It's just not the same these days. I love her, I just don't know whether I love her enough anymore."

They both sat in silence for a bit; Harry unsure on where to go with the conversation from there and Sirius waiting until he could trust himself not to give a yell of joy. The older man sniffed and leant into his godson a little more, in a supposed comforting gesture.

"Funny thing about love, when it's not right it doesn't last." Sirius said finally, "It doesn't matter if neither person has done something wrong, it just fades. I think its normally because the person or people you are supposed to be with are right beside you and your heart knows that they will give you everything you need, so it forgets about what filled it before. That was only temporary."

Harry raised his eyebrows, unaware that the big kid beside him could come up with something like that. He wasn't sure whether there had been another bottle of firewhiskey downstairs, but if there was, Sirius had definitely gulped down the lot before he had come up here. He picked through the sentences, trying to find something to grasp onto. He could tell that Sirius was trying to say that his soulmate was around him now and so he didn't want Ginny anymore, but his feelings for Ginny had been fading for a while and he didn't have a clue who could have induced it.

"People?" He asked when he realised that Sirius had mentioned it.

Sirius nodded, "Yes people, sometimes we can have more than one soulmate."

"Really?" Harry asked, frowning. He had never thought about a relationship that included three or more people but it seemed like it would be a hell of a lot more work. No doubt the fights would be epic too.

"Sure. It's not normal in the muggle world, I've been told, but here it's just as normal as the average couple."

"Strange." Harry muttered, shaking his head in awe. "I couldn't imagine having two people to look after."

Sirius scoffed, "Maybe you wouldn't have too." He said, "Maybe it's those two people that are there to look after you, not the other way around."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How in the world would two women look after me?"

Stumped, Sirius thought up something quickly, "That's the funny thing about soulmates Harry, they may not always fit in with your perception of who or what they will be." he needed to stop before Harry thought he was up to something, but if he could just get his godson to realise that age or gender or even relation didn't matter, then he would have knocked down the biggest wall they had between them getting the relationship they needed.

Harry shook his head, sure that his godfather was on one of his trips, and stood up. "Shall we go and see Remus? How is he feeling today?"

"He's alright today." Sirius said, looking around the room and summoning a black tee that was lying on top of the chest of drawers. "You not cold?" he asked, handing the top out to Harry. Mooney may be taking a back seat today but if he spotted Harry topless then he'd come out with a force so strong that Sirius couldn't predict what would happen. Only that it would be bad.

Harry took the top, pulling it on even though he was quite comfortable as he was. They walked down the stairs, Sirius following him as he made his way towards the kitchen. He could smell something utterly delicious and inhaled deeply just to savour it a little longer.

"Smells like Remus is cooking something to take with us later." Sirius said.

He was and Harry couldn't help but stand beside the werewolf and peak into the pan, closing his eyes and inhaling even more. "Smells yum." He stole a leaf of spinach from the pan and shoved it in his mouth, tasting butter and garlic before the true flavour of spinach came through. Remus smacked his hand with the spatula.

"Hey, hands off, it's for later."

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Just some spinach, with onions and garlic. I thought I'd do something with vegetables."

"Smells amazing."

"Garlic and onion always smells amazing when its cooking." Remus said, rolling his eyes, he nudged Harry out of the way. "We haven't got long. Molly wants us there in about an hour." He stilled slightly and cocked his head, his eyes scanning Harry who shrunk back a little. "Have you been drinking?" he asked.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius for some support but the other man just smirked at him. He turned back to Remus and shrugged, blinking innocently. "Maybe."

Remus leant into him, his face looming close enough for Harry to feel the man's breath on his lips. The older man inhaled softly and his topaz eyes narrowed. "You've been at my firewhiskey." He said, straightening up.

Harry crumbled, "I'm sorry, Blaise came over and we were talking and we wanted something to drink and I found you're firewhiskey. I'll buy you more."

A smile spread Remus' lips and Harry could hear Sirius chuckling behind him. "Don't worry, Harry, I don't mind." The wolf said softly, he looked at Harry for a second before slowly putting his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair slightly before turning away.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thank merlin."

"I'm surprised you're talking and walking properly, that stuff can be lethal." Sirius sniffed.

Harry nodded, "I know, which is why I took it slowly. Blaise had more."

"You can drink you know, we won't tell you off." Remus stated, "You are old enough and we're not your parents."

"Or your babysitters." Sirius added sternly, "You can do as you please, we just ask that you invite us in on the fun every now and then." He smirked, winking at Harry.

The teen chuckled and nodded, "Deal. Next time I fancy a drink you two can help me finish it."

Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly, as if his lids had become heavy and he stared at Harry with a look on his face that made the boy shift uncomfortably. "Sounds good." He purred and the boy frowned. That was definitely flirting, Harry was sure of it. He stared at his godfather for a little longer, trying to suss out what he was up to but falling short. He looked to Remus, just to see if the man could see what he was seeing, but he was busy focussing on the pan of food in front of him. When Harry looked back at Sirius, the man was looking down at the newspaper that was on the table.

Maybe he had drunk too much. Shaking his head, Harry sat down at the table and wondered what to do. He didn't have long, maybe he should shower and change or maybe read for a bit but he found himself stuck to his seat. He didn't mind the quiet, not when he was surrounded by the men that meant the most to him. It calmed him, made him feel good, sitting in the kitchen with Sirius reading the paper and Remus cooking up something delicious. He knew he had missed too much when something so small made him feel so happy.

Remus said he had enough time to whip up some mashed potatoes, so he did, letting Harry help him. Harry mashed the potatoes the muggle way, putting in the effort until his arm ached and burned. He didn't see the way the two men watched him, didn't pay attention to how hot the room got, just worked away at making sure there were no lumps in the fluffy white mixture. When he was done he charmed the food to stay warm and covered the bowl with a cloth.

"Are we ready?" he asked as he turned around, finding Remus and Sirius sitting at the table, leaning back in their chairs. Remus' head was lolled off the back of the chair, his eyes closed while Sirius stared at him with a dangerous smirk on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow, "You alright Remy?"

Remus jerked and looked up at him, blinking as though he was trying to focus through a haze. "I'm fine." He said, "and yeah, we best be off. I don't want Molly yelling at me for being late."

"You're scared of Molly?" Harry asked, his voice thick with amusement.

Remus stood up, cocking his head at the teen, "Definitely." He scratched at his cheek, "You've heard her before, the way she screeches makes my ears bleed."

"True." Harry muttered, "Come on then."

They flooed to the Burrow, Remus first and then Harry with Sirius coming through last, stumbling up against Harry's back. The man stabilised himself by gripping Harry's hips, whispering a hushed apology in the boy's ear. Harry swallowed thickly, feeling the length of Sirius pressed close to him made something inside of him twist and clench, he leapt away, clearing his throat. He felt them look at him but ignored it, not sure of what to say, thankfully Molly chose that moment to rush up to them, pulling them all into individual hugs.

When Harry was free, he placed the bowl of mash in his hands down on the table, amidst plates of salad and garlic bread and butter soaked greens, all of which was filling the room with a mouth-watering aroma that made Harry's stomach gurgle hungrily. He didn't know what they were having as their main, but he was suddenly looking forward to it very much.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. "How are you."

He hugged her back, smelling the jasmine shampoo she loved so much, "I'm alright. How are you?" he asked as he let her go. Ron plodded up beside her, smacking Harry on the arm in way of greeting.

"We're great." Ron answered for both of them. "Found a place in London the other day, we're moving in next week."

"Wow, that's wicked." Harry said as they made their way to the sofas and sat down. "If you need help moving, just let me know."

"We will, thanks." Hermione nodded excitedly, "Its a block of flats owned by a wizard, so all the other tenants are magical in some way too and we get to pay in galleons. It's really nice, all modern. It would be a great place for you if you wanted to move out of Grimmauld."

"Hey!" Sirius called from his place across the room, "Stop trying to get my Harry to leave us." he teased, glaring playfully at Hermione, who shrugged meekly.

"Sorry." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt I'll move out, but I might take Blaise there to have a look, we told me today he wanted to find a smaller place for himself."

"I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to live by myself in a manor. He must be lonely." Hermione's face showed sympathy, while Ron just scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"You saw him before you saw us?" he asked.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, "He came over today. You two have been busy."

"It's true." Hermione said, flashing Ron a look that screamed 'grow up', "We've been pretty self-centred the last week and a bit, but that will change Harry."

"Hey it's all good, It's given me time to think."

Not that he actually wanted that time, but he wouldn't tell them that. It would be better off for all of them if they didn't have to confront the problems that being home brought. For Harry at least. Looking around he noticed that all the Weasley's were filing in, minus Percy of cause, who had died during the war, fighting for the other side. Fleur and Bill were already sitting at the table, the former sitting back from the edge to accommodate her large distended stomach. Bill's hand was settled firmly on the bump as if he couldn't let go in fear of losing just one moment and Harry wondered how that felt, to know that the person you love the most was carrying your baby, keeping it safe and helping it grow. It was a feeling he was looking forward to experiencing one day.

The other Weasley brothers were finding their seats and talking loudly about the delicious smelling food. Charlie had brought his new girlfriend, Harry hadn't met her yet but he had heard nice things about her. She was quite average looking, for Charlie's tastes; petite with an slightly rounded figure, brown hair to her shoulders and a make-up free face. She was a pretty girl and a muggle too, which Harry knew Arthur was happy about. He loved being able to talk about anything muggle. Fred and George were joking about something or other, snatching up a piece of garlic bread and wolfing it down.

"Harry"

He turned when he heard his name, recognising the voice immediately. Ginny bounced towards him, a smiling splitting her face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the mouth. Harry returned the greeting with some enthusiasm but whether it was real or fake, even he couldn't tell.

"You okay?" He asked her when there was some space between them. Her hand lingered against his as she turned a smiled at Remus and Sirius. Both of the men gave her tight grins, grinding their molars behind the facade.

"Yeah, I went shopping in the muggle world with Hermione yesterday. It was fascinating." She gushed, pulling him over to the table.

He sat beside her, listening to the laughter and the conversation as the people around the table handed each other bowls of food and loaded their plates. The main dish was roast chicken, which he was a little disappointed about, he would much rather have Molly's lasagne or shepherd's pie but it was still nice. He stayed quiet most of the meal, and he noticed that Remus did too. They caught each other's eye at one point and Harry found himself unable to look away, even when Ginny tried to grab his attention by running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and even kissing him just under his ear, which he found slightly awkward when Remus raised an eyebrow. He forced himself to join in, to catch up with his friends and savour his meal but the more the evening went on the more he wanted to go home and spend his evening drowning in the tension filled silence that he had started getting used to whenever he was alone with his housemates.

He decided to go home when Sirius and Remus did, instead of staying the night at the Burrow. Mainly because Ginny was suffocating him a little, so much so that even Sirius had made a few snide comments about it that had cause a blush to rise on Harry's cheeks and Ginny to send the animagus a few sharp looks that just embarrassed the boy more. But instead of staying up and try to make small talk, Harry headed straight to his room and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep with his head buried in his pillow and a series of jumbled thoughts flitting through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me :D x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see her?" Remus yelled, throwing up his hands in exasperation, "I came this close to jumping over that table and tearing her apart. The little bitch was all over him." A growl rumbled from his chest, loud and threatening.

Sirius watched from his place against the headboard, his fingers idling twirling the bedcovers as Remus paced back and forth, pulling at his hair in his frustration. The animagus winced slightly at the volume of his husbands rant and motioned with his hand for Remus to quieten down a bit. Harry was just across the room after all and they didn't need him hearing what they were saying. Especially with the array of new nicknames Remus had for his girlfriend.

"I know, Rem. I was there and I hated every minute but there is nothing we can do about it. He already told me himself that he didn't love her anymore, it's only a matter of time before he breaks up with her and we don't have to deal with it."

The werewolf paused and stared, his eyes dark with annoyance, "You know what Harry is like, he'll probably wait ages before he does, just to save her feelings. In the meantime they will kiss and touch and fuck and we just have to sit back and let it happen. That boy is mine, why does she get to have him?"

"Because she got there first." Sirius shrugged, "It's already done, we just have to move on. He'll dump her soon enough I'm sure." He stretched his legs and sighed when Remus went back to pacing. "Look, I know it's tough but we'll make up for it once we have him. Getting rid of Ginny is just one part of the problem, we should focus more on getting him to fancy us. Surely that'll help get the girl out of the picture."

"And how to we do that?" Remus snapped angrily and Sirius put his hands up in defence.

"I reckon he already knows I'm flirting with him. I'm not being subtle after all. But you need to do a little more, he thinks you don't like him─" Remus' face crumpled,"─ and he's not ever going to do anything if he thinks that only I want him. It will seem as though I'm betraying you for him and you know he wouldn't allow that."

Remus plonked down on the bed, his eyebrows furrowed, "How could he think that I don't like him?" he said quietly, shaking his head at himself. He hated what was happening; hated the fact that there was no way, that he could see, to make it better any time soon.

Sirius sighed, he hadn't planned on telling Remus about the little conversation he had had with Harry the other day, but the situation called for it. If his husband realised just what Harry was feeling then maybe he would figure out a way to change it. He was the smart one after all, he had never failed anything in his life, why start now. Sliding across the bed, he slipped in behind Remus, his legs either side of the man's hips, and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. He nuzzled his head into the crook of the man's neck before breaking the news.

"Sometimes you come off a little stand-offish with him and he notices a difference from who you used to be before you realised he was your second and you now. You keep your distance, you don't joke around...you're all pent up and he thinks it's because he's done something to make you hate him."

Groaning, Remus dropped his head into his hands and gave a quiet whine that made Sirius' chest tighten. He hated seeing his bonded like this; hated knowing that he was being tormented all the time. But he also hated the fact that Remus wasn't helping himself more in this situation. He knew it was hard for him, what with the fear of rejection but he wasn't going to win if he didn't enter the game.

"Tell me what to do." Remus said, desperation saturating his voice.

Sirius shrugged, "I can't." He squeezed the werewolf tighter, "You need to find your own way, like you did with me when we were younger."

"You did most of the work there."

"True." Sirius muttered, "but that was because you already made me fall for you by doing the little things. The long conversations, just the two of us. The small, thoughtful gifts and the way you tried so hard to flirt with me but always ended up blushing. You can still do all that, only better. You're a gorgeous man, Remus, and Harry belongs with you. There is no way destiny would have handed you this card if you weren't supposed to play your hand."

Remus couldn't reply, he was too busy thinking about a way of getting around this without setting off the animal inside of him. Dinner with the Weasley's had been hard enough; he had thought that going would stop him from sitting here fretting about what Harry was getting up too, but instead he had to watch as Ginny stroked and kissed Harry in ways that only he or Sirius should be allowed to. Moony had wanted to fly across the table and crack her skull between his teeth, wanted to hear the pop of bone as it splintered and shattered. And Remus had wanted to do it too. The line between man and animal was thinning every day in Harry's presence and he knew that before long it would be completely nonexistent and the two would merge. Moony was more dominant than he was and the wolf would overtake without issue; that's when the trouble would start.

"Every little thing is just magnified now Siri, with Harry being so close, and Moony is making it so hard."

"How? Tell me what he does to you...get it off your chest." they had never truly spoken about what it was like to be a vessel for a bloodthirsty, instinct driven animal. Mainly because Remus didn't often like to be reminded of the fact that other people could see Moony's affect on him. But Sirius wanted to know, he wanted to understand what it was like so that he could help as much as he could. He hated seeing Remus so miserable.

The younger man leant his head back against Sirius' shoulder and sighed wistfully, "He's always there, under my skin, living inside of me and whispering at me to do things. Like a devil on my shoulder only there is no angel to counter what he says, just me and sometimes it isn't enough. When he wants something, he doesn't let it go, especially if he believes that it is rightfully his, like Harry."

"When you see Harry, what is it like?" Sirius murmured.

Remus cleared his throat, "It's like being touched by a live electrical wire. A jolt that flares inside of me as Moony catches scent of him. And then the urge to snatch him up and force him to love me is overwhelming. If Moony had his way, he would grab Harry's arm as he walked past, yank him against us and kiss him. And if Harry didn't want that, he wouldn't stop, he would keep going, thinking that the boy just needed persuading a little more. That scares me."

Sirius frowned, thinking that he wasn't so sure that was true. They had had their moments, him and Moony, when it seemed the wolf was going to do something that Sirius hadn't wanted, not sexually of course, there was little that Sirius wouldn't agree too, but just within their relationship, and yet the wolf had stopped himself once he realised the affect it would have on them. He didn't think Moony would rape Harry, not at all and it upset him a little to know that Remus believed himself capable of such a thing.

"You would never hurt Harry. Moony would never do anything to him that he truly didn't want. I saw the way he was with Harry the other day, even though he wanted to do everything under the sun to him, he just sat there and stroked him, didn't even wake him. Allowed you to come forward again."

"He is an animal, Sirius, he doesn't think rationally at all. All he has to go on are hormones and instincts, not logic. He's unsafe, especially around Harry."

Sirius huffed and pulled away, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at the man that sat on the bed and shook his head. "Moony is a part of you Remus, he isn't a separate being. The two of you are intertwined, and you could never be dangerous, not to me and not to Harry."

Remus looked away, "You don't know that."

"Actually yes I fucking do. I know it's hard for you to contain both Moony's and your instincts around him, so don't. Just don't go too far before he is ready."

The werewolf let out a choked laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose before flopping back on the bed. "Listen to you...all this business with Harry is turning you into a wise man."

"Nah." Sirius said as he pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. His trousers followed and he moved to the bed, bracing himself over his bonded. "It's the desperation forcing me to behaviour like an adult."

Remus cupped his face in his hands, "I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered, leaning up to kiss his childhood sweetheart. The man that he had spent too little time with and too long apart from. Recently he had gotten used to having Sirius with him, so much so that he almost forgot about the time they had spent apart. He didn't know how he survived those years.

"Crash and burn." Sirius grinned, "You definitely wouldn't be getting laid." He added bumping their noses together with a burst of laughter.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, don't I know it." the werewolf chuckled, rolling them over. As he kissed his husband, he silently promised that he would try harder...that he wouldn't always shove Moony down until he had no energy to move. He promised that he would do what he could to make Harry love them, because it wasn't only him that was missing out, it was his Sirius too and the man was right; there was no way Harry would ever think of letting them know how he felt if he thought only one of them wanted him.

With the taste of his husband on his tongue, he let himself get excited, just for a moment, about being able to taste his other mate, to touch him. And he would, one day, but until then he was going to enjoy what his first soulmate had to offer and summon the strength to provide what was needed for the three of them to finally be together.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

When Harry woke, his whole body was stiff and his head felt as if it were weighted down with lead. He struggled to turn onto his back, groaning thickly as his muscles protested. He realised that he had fallen asleep in his clothes and yet he was still shivering in the cold air that had filled his room. The light in his room was grey and barely enough to suggest that it was daylight. A peak out of his window showed him that the sky was dark, a blanket of swollen, rolling clouds blocking out the sun. Trees and grass strained against the wind, trying not to bend to its will but failing. Raindrops spotted the windowpane.

So the day was going to be a nasty one that called for hot drinks and curling up on the sofa. Harry's lips curved into a smile; that was exactly what he needed. Spend the day indoors, protected against the cold. He hoped that Sirius and Remus would be thinking the same, he had the sudden wish to spend the day with them, maybe even teach Remus that cheesecake recipe, he had the ingredients after all.

Moving slowly, he extracted himself from his bed and walked to the bathroom, relieving his bladder and stepping into a hot shower. The water soaked his hair and skin, warming him through to the bone. He grabbed his shampoo, squeezed a load into his hands and scrubbed them all over his hair, his fingers rubbing roughly at his scalp. He washed it away and repeated the process on his body, scrubbing himself so clean that he was sure that he would sparkle when he got out. The water had eased his muscles and removed the haze of sleep from his mind; when he stepped out he felt brand new.

Wrapping a towel around his narrow hips, he brushed his teeth and moved back into his bedroom. Goosebumps rose on his chest and arms. The room was still cold and he shouldn't have been surprised, they usually depended on the fires for warmth and they wouldn't have been burning long, if at all, at this time. It was almost summer after all, no doubt Sirius didn't think they would need extra heat.

_Don't mind it though,_ Harry thoughtas he pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big. He made sure to put socks on too, protecting his feet from the cold hardwood floors. Snuggling for warmth was one of his favourite things to do, so long as the warmth came of course.

He made his way downstairs, noting that the door opposite his was still closed. Sirius and Remus must still be asleep, which meant that it would be down to him to light the fires and even knock up some breakfast. The thought of that made him surprisingly happy. He felt like he wanted to do something for the males that took him in, even if he was hoping in the meantime that it would act as some kind of apology. He didn't know why but he felt as though he owed them one after last night, what with the slightly tense dinner and Ginny's smothering behaviour. A part of him knew that it wasn't his fault but a constant niggle in his mind, in his heart, told him that they were unhappy about something and he didn't want that for them. He hadn't wanted to bring them stress at all.

He lit the hearth in the living room with a muttered _incendio, _feeding wood to the flames until it roared and flickered with strength. Then he made his way down to the kitchen, the temperature of the lowest room in the house acting like a slap in the face. The air was forced from his lungs it was so cold. His body shaking, he repeated the process of lighting the fire and stoking it. He sat by the flames until his body started working again and the room held a soothing warmth to it.

As he made tea and coffee he wondered whether to invite Blaise over again today and realised that his first thought should have been Ginny, or even Ron and Hermione, but for some reason, he found that if not Sirius and Remus, the only other person he really wanted to spend time with was Blaise. Perhaps it was because the two of them were in such similar positions. They could understand each other and yet Blaise could offer him the relaxation and laughter he needed. The Slytherin made him happy...a lot happier than an afternoon with Ginny that ended with dissatisfaction on both sides. He knew then that he needed to end things with Ginny. That no matter what, he couldn't allow this relationship to go on. It wasn't fair on either of them and the next time he saw her they would need to talk. He would need to be a man and do what was right for the both of them.

Searching through the fridge, he found bacon and sausages and eggs and took them all out. He shoved bread in the toaster as he warmed up a few pans on the hobs and placed some butter and oil in each one, watching as the lumps of yellow melted into pools. When they were hot enough he placed the meat in separate pans, leaning back when the oil hissed like a snake and spat at him, burning when it landed on the flesh of his hands.

He found himself craving the company of his housemate today and that was odd. The more time he spent in this house, the more he wanted to spend here. Even when the place was filled with tension and awkwardness; even when Remus wasn't speaking to him much or Sirius was being strangely flirtatious. Even as his mind told him that it was too much effort, that he should leave and find his own place, something in his chest made him stay. Made him _want_ to stay. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Remus, that way they could spend time together and maybe he would get the man he wanted back. It beyond bothered him just how distant they were now.

A soft moan made him jump and turn around. Sirius was walking towards him in his dressing gown, his hair mussed. Harry smiled and received a beaming grin in return. He poured Sirius a cup of coffee and handed it to him as the man reached him.

"Thanks." Sirius said, taking a long draw of the hot caffeine. When he swallowed he said, "And good morning." And kissed Harry on the forehead, his lips lingering for a while.

Harry frowned slightly, wondering why the kiss struck him as a lot more intimate then it was. Even as Sirius pulled away, he could feel the man's lips in his skin as if they had branded him, leaving him burning in their wake. "Morning to you too. Aren't you cold?" he asked. Sirius' dressing gown gaped at the neck and only reached his knees, Harry could tell he was either naked underneath or as near to naked as one could get.

"I was until I got down here. It's lovely and toasty." As if to prove his point, he pulled at the lapel of his robe, exposing more of his chest. Harry's eyes fell to the expanse of flesh and something inside of him booted him in the gut. He cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away.

"Well, I'm making some breakfast." He said unnecessarily, turning around and flipping the bacon and the sausages. He felt Sirius at his back, the man was standing so close that Harry could feel his breath as it fell on his neck.

"I can see."

A hand came to rest on Harry's hip, making him jerk. A rushed breath escaped his lips and he froze. Why? What was Sirius up too? and why was it making him feel...funny? His heart thumped and his stomach clenched and he wanted so much for Sirius' hand to leave him. Just as much as he wanted it to stay. Remus! Think of Remus. He pulled away sharply, making his way to the toaster and pushing the knob down.

"Is Remus awake?" he asked.

Sirius was leant against the counter, holding his mug of coffee to his chest as he stared at Harry. He raised an eyebrow, "He was stirring when I left him. Why don't you go and take him a cup of tea. Contrary to popular belief I can fry eggs. I'll finish everything up down here."

That was a good idea. Harry needed to get away from his godfather, just to clear his head. He made a mug of tea, just how Remus liked it, and left the animagus to fry the eggs and butter the toast. Taking a shuddering breath, he made his way to the top floor. Their bedroom door was open just a crack, allowing a golden glow of light to escape and slice across the landing. Harry rapped his knuckles gently against the wood.

"Come in, Harry." Remus muttered groggily from within, his voice heavy with sleep.

Harry pushed the door open and took a step inside, "I guess Sirius wouldn't knock." He smirked teasingly.

Remus was sprawled on the bed, the sheets tangled around his body, flashing flesh here and there. His head was resting against a stack of pillows, having stolen the ones from beside him, leaving Sirius' side bare. His eyes were half-mast and his hair uncharacteristically fluffy. He looked relaxed, Harry noted, and unguarded. It suited him.

"Correct." Remus smiled, "And you smell a lot better."

_Werewolf senses, _Harry remembered as he walked over. Remus patted the space on the bed beside him and Harry kneeled on the mattress, handing the mug over. "Thanks. Here's some tea, I started making breakfast and Sirius is finishing it."

"I can smell it from here. I can't wait, but I fear that leaving it with Sirius wasn't the best decision." The man chuckled and sipped at his tea before setting it down on the bedside cabinet. He jerked his head towards himself, "Closer." he urged, "make yourself comfortable."

Harry realised he was still kneeling on the edge of the bed, "Breakfast..."

"Can't wait a little while, Sirius can keep a warming charm on the plates." Remus reached out an arm and curled his fingers around Harry's wrist. Just like the other day, a flurry of tingles flared beneath his touch. He eased Harry onto the bed a little more and the boy sat beside him, his back against the headboard and his legs outstretched. The bed was comfortable and big; the biggest bed Harry had actually seen.

"Do you really need a bed this large?" He asked as Remus let him go and picked up his tea again, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"We need the extra space." Was his answer. He looked at Harry, "We both like to spread out and Sirius kicks."

It was warm in the room and it smelt a little like sweat, Harry suddenly thought of what they may get up to in this bed and his cheeks flushed. He didn't know why it came to him and he felt a little weird that it had. Swallowing thickly, he licked his dry lips.

"Did you want to make that cheesecake with me today?" He asked, trying to get his mind away from anything that it shouldn't be lingering on. He was looking at his hands, but he could sense Remus watching him, he even heard the faint sound of rumbling from within his company's chest.

"I would love to, Harry." The sentence was a deep purr that reverberated inside of Harry's head.

"Brilliant. How are you feeling today anyway. Remus told me Moony's been hard on you this month."

"He did, did he. I'm fine today, my wolf has decided to take a step back for a little while." His hand rested beside Harry's and yet their fingers brushed and Remus pushed them closer.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. Obviously Moony had taken a rest today because the man beside him was almost like the man he used to be. He was kind and not ignoring him. He was allowing them to touch. Harry wanted nothing more than to lean over and hug him and he almost did, his body moving an inch towards him before he stopped, realising that it was probably inappropriate to do that while Remus lay in bed. Then he mentally cursed the war for corrupting him, because in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be oblivious to improperness of hugging a near naked man in his own bed. He wanted to feel Remus in his arms, blanketing him with what the safety that the man provided just once before something ruined it again.

"That's good Remus, Im glad he's giving you a rest. It's a horrible day out there, but we should make the most of it, do you mind if I invite a friend over later."

"Of course not, my love, this is your home. You don't need to ask us to do anything."

Harry smiled, "Thanks." He said, "We should get to breakfast...or to what's left of it with that greedy dog down there." He slipped off of the bed, "You coming?" he asked when he reached the door, looking back to see that Remus was still in bed.

"You go down, I'll only be a minute."

Blushing when he realised that Remus needed to dress, Harry gave a nod and walked out of the door, pulling it closed behind him. He was halfway to the kitchen when he realised that Remus had called him 'my love' and two thirds of the way there when he realised that he didn't mind.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

Remus flopped back down onto the bed and let out a long, harsh breath. His heart was thumping and his cock aching, the scent of Harry's arousal still filling his head. He did not know what the boy had been thinking about but when the aroma hit him, his body thrummed and the need to touch the boy couldn't be denied. He kept it to just their fingers, which was not enough to even tease the edge of satisfaction, but Remus could deal with that. He hoped, prayed and dreamed that he could have been cause for the arousal, but he was not stupid, he knew that even Harry hadn't been aware that his body was reacting. Maybe he just really liked cheesecake.

_Good thing he's going to teach you to make it then Wolf_, he thought to himself, _if it causes that reaction then there will be a lot of cheesecake around here soon._

Rolling out of bed, he ignored the erection jutting from his hips and dressed quickly in boxers and some loose striped pyjama bottoms. By the time he was done, his problem had ceased and he made his way downstairs. He would have to thank Sirius for sending their mate up; Harry would never had come by himself. The boy looked happy today and considering the misery that had covered his face before he had gone to bed last night, it was a good sign. Remus would do nothing to ruin that today as long as he kept control over his reactions. With the decision he made last night to try his best to seduce Harry, it seemed that Moony had decided to take a back seat and let him try.

"Morning husband." Sirius grinned as he paused, fork poised towards his mouth, a piece of sausage stuck on the prongs. "I didn't burn anything." He stated proudly, making Harry chuckle.

Remus smirked as he sat down, today Sirius had taken to sitting on the lonely side of the table and had left a plate of food in front of the seat beside Harry. He didn't know whether to thank him or not; after all, it was still hard work for him to be beside his mate without wanting to touch him and unlike Sirius, he wanted to be subtle. He wanted to get into Harry's head, make him wonder whether he was flirting or not, make him wish he was before he started on the heavier stuff. Sirius didn't have that filter.

"It came close." Harry teased, dipping the corner of his toast into the runny yolk of his fried egg before biting it off and chewing slowly.

"Did not!" Sirius burst incredulously, holding his fork towards Harry like a sword. "You lie."

Harry lifted a shoulder nonchalantly, "Do I?" he blinked those emerald eyes so innocently that Remus was drawn in a little. He tried to distract himself by cutting up some bacon but it didn't work much.

"Y'know, if you lie you must be punished." Sirius drawled, quirking an eyebrow. Remus rolled his eyes and wondered how in the hell the man managed to say those things without making Harry run from the room. There was no mistaking the sexual tone in the animagus' voice, not even the most innocent of people. "Isn't that right Remy?"

Remus watched Harry's reaction, saw the flare of pink on the boy's cheeks, the flutter of his eyelids and smelt his slight anxiety. He was going to hint to Sirius to tone it down by taking Harry's side when he saw the boy's tongue peak out to swipe over his bottom lip and his needs got the better of him.

"Absolutely." He said, "wouldn't want to be punished now, would you Harry?" he raised an eyebrow and stared down at the boy from his seat beside him. "You don't need to take a spanking over something so silly as Sirius' cooking." He smiled, his voice light, as if he was talking to Molly about her banana bread recipe.

Harry blinked at him and then that delicious scent hit Remus' nose again. _Fuck_, the werewolf ground his teeth, _he likes the thought of that_. "Maybe it's Sirius who needs the spanking, I smelt burning when I came down here." Harry said, his voice strong even though his cheeks were red.

Remus sent a look to Sirius, "Oh really."

The man in question put his hands up, "Dunno what you're talking about. Harry's just trying to pass the blame." He smiled widely.

They settled into the first comfortable silence they had had since Harry arrived. The three of them looking down at their plates as they ate with amused smirks on their faces. The breakfast was delicious, exactly what Remus needed and it was even better that he didn't have to cook it himself. This almost made up for having to watch Ginny kiss his Harry last night. Almost, but not quite.

"I'm going to have to steal Remus later." Harry announced to Sirius, who's eyebrows darted into his hairline.

"Oh yeah?" he said, "Should I be jealous."

"Not quite." Harry laughed, "We're just making cheesecake."

Sirius looked at his bonded mate and smirked, "I think I am jealous." Harry would think that he was talking about being jealous that he got time with Remus when in fact it was the other way around.

"You have nothing to worry about." Harry grinned, there was a edge to his voice that wasn't visible in his expression. One that said, I wouldn't put your relationship at risk, and Remus realised just how much work they had to do. "I'm going to send Blaise an letter, can I borrow Nisha?"

"Of course you can." Sirius nodded, "What's mine is yours."

"I'll remember you said that." Harry piled their plates together and placed them in the sink. "I'll clean them when I'm done." He headed out of the room and they heard his footsteps heading up the stairs. When Remus could tell he was out of ear shot he let out a long breath and shook his head at Sirius.

"He was aroused." He said. Sirius' whole face lit up like a world cup Quidditch pitch during a night game. His eyes glinting mischievously.

"Really?" he said, "When?"

"Well firstly when we were upstairs, but I don't know what that was about, and then when I mentioned spanking."

"Kinky boy, I'll give him a spanking alright." Sirius purred, his teeth catching his bottom lip and nipping as his mind ran a mile a minute. It was the scent of his arousal that created the fog in Remus' head this time.

"You two aren't helping me today you know. I'm going to have to lock myself away."

"You can't!" Sirius yelped, "You need to spend your time with him today."

"Stop imagining whatever it is that you are thinking about then." The werewolf muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Sorry. You look good today, more chilled out."

"I am. I'm less worried today. But that might change when I'm alone with him for a while. Depends on what he does."

Sirius shrugged, "You'll be fine, my wolf...just another step. Did he say he was inviting Blaise over?" he voice had turned slightly worried and Remus frowned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think we'll need to watch that one. He was here yesterday and he has eyes on Harry."

"For Merlin's sake!" Remus spat, "Why can't they just stop trying to take him away?"

"Because he's amazing and he doesn't realise it. I can't blame them for wanting him, I just don't want them to do anything about it. We need to work faster I think, before he finds someone else."

Huffing, the alpha male ran a hand through his hair and wondered whether fate would be so cruel as to take Harry away from him again and hand him to someone else. Then again, it was up to Harry who he dated, if he didn't want them then they couldn't and wouldn't force him to do anything.

"If only it was that easy." He muttered, closing his eyes and wishing that someone could just tell him the best way to Harry's heart.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

Harry sent Nisha away with a letter tied to her leg. He thought for a moment that it would have been easier if Witches and Wizards embraced technology a little more. He knew the muggle-born's did but purebloods were against anything of the kind. Sending owls just wasn't quick enough. He hoped Blaise would get it in time; he really did want to spend some time with the boy. Taking a breath, he spent a little time staring out of his window, watching the rain as it fell, collecting in puddles on the ground. He could hear the wind howling even with the windows firmly shut and when he had let Nisha out he was surprised that she even managed to fly without being blow away.

When he decided to go back downstairs, he thought about Remus and Sirius and wondered what the hell was going on with him. His body seemed to be reacting to everything they said as if he had eaten something that didn't sit right with him. His stomach clenched and jolted and he even felt beads of sweat on the back of his neck at one point. He passed it off as nothing important and managed to hold a conversation with them. Maybe it was because Remus was behaving to differently today and he was nervous about it returning to normal without any warning.

Neither of the men were in the kitchen when he went down there and all the dishes were clean. He scrunched his nose up, wondering what to do. Heading back upstairs and into the living room, he flopped down onto the sofa, lying with his feet up and his head on the arm. He lifted his hand and stared at his fingers, wiggling them. He sent his magic up through his body until blue sparks flared from the tips of his digits. It still amazed him, till this day, that someone so normal, so average could hold something so powerful within their body.

"Here you are, fancy getting on with that cheesecake?"

Harry lifted his head, shoving his magic down so that the sparks disappeared. Remus' eyes were on him, flicking from his face to his hand and back again. The man was dressed now, in a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and beige trousers. He had red socks on his feet that didn't really go but Harry liked that fact. The wolf had managed to control his hair, slicking it to the side and he had shaved. Harry's lips quirked and his stomach stirred wildly and he realised that he really did like seeing Remus looking relaxed. Maybe even too much.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said, jumping up from the sofa and trying to push that thought down as far as possible. "What's Sirius going to be doing?"

"Oh hanging around I imagine. He said he might pop out to get some clothes, he seems to believe that he doesn't have enough leather trousers." Remus deadpanned as they walked to the kitchen.

Harry laughed, "That man has more leather than anyone else I know."

"And yet he still wants more." The older man grinned, the expression lighting up his face. "Now, what kind of cheesecake are we making?" he asked as Harry pulled out the ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards.

"A baked white chocolate and raspberry, it's one of the best. It's pretty easy though, so it won't take long."

"Making it might not, but eating it. I won't let you go until we've devoured the whole thing." Remus pulled out a few bowls and a cake tin and put them on the table.

"What you gonna do to keep me here? Tie me down?" Harry scoffed, opening a packet of digestives.

"If that's what it takes." Remus drawled. Harry met his eyes and a roll of shiver ran up his spine. The man was looking at him like he was pray. As if he wanted nothing more than to devour him.

Clearing his throat, Harry shook his head and instructed Remus to crush up some biscuits as he melted down some butter. What the hell was he thinking? There was no way Remus wanted to do that too him. He had just spend way too much time around Blaise and now he thought everyone behaved that way. Remus and Sirius were married and so what if they flirted a little, everyone did that. It didn't mean anything. He needed to stop thinking, the more he did the more confused he got over the matter. Why did it make him nervous now? Why did they seem so serious? Why did he want them to be flirting with him? And why did he want to flirt back? Too many questions that he couldn't answer.

"Here, stir it all together." he said when he poured the molten butter over the crushed crumbs of the biscuits.

Remus grabbed a spoon and stirred, "So cub, have you figured out your animagus yet?" the man asked.

Harry whined childishly, "No." He pouted, "It's so hard, Remy. Clear your mind...who the hell knows how to clear their mind? I've spend ages sitting there, eyes closed and nothing happens."

"Calm down, love." Remus chuckled thickly as he poured the mixture into the tin and pressed it down. "How about we get Sirius to teach you, it'll help if you had someone to guide you in finding out."

"You think he wouldn't mind?" he handed the werewolf the cream cheese, sugar and vanilla extract and watched the man chuck it all into a bowl together.

"Of course not." Remus frowned, "Harry we love spending time with you, the more time the better. Sirius will be excited to get to do something like that with you." Harry broke two eggs into the bowl as Remus stirred and then the yolk of another. "Just as I am excited to be doing this with you." He added solemnly.

They stared at each other for a second, before Harry's mouth pulled into a smile. "I'm glad we're doing this..." he hesitated before adding, "it feels like we've grown apart since the war." He chucked some sour cream and the raspberries into the mixture and watched as Remus stirred it, focussing on the wooden spoon as it weaved in and out.

Remus stayed silent for a bit before sighing softly, "I know cub, I'm sorry...things have been different since the war and I have let it bother me more than I should have. But you're here now and..."

"We can work on getting close again." Harry finished when Remus was unsure of how to word the rest of his sentence.

"Exactly. I plan on getting very close to you." He said. He wasn't looking at Harry and he wasn't smirking like Sirius would, so the boy wondered whether the lilt to his voice was imaginary.

"Great." Harry sighed in relief. "Now chuck that in the tin and put it in the oven. One-eighty for about forty minutes." As Remus did that, he made them some tea and sat down at the table after casting some cleaning charms on the used bowls. When the older man sat back down, Harry asked, "When is the next full moon? Is it next week?"

Remus nodded, setting his cup down, "Yes, next Friday. I'll get my wolfsbane and then spend the evening with Sirius in the garden."

"Do you think I could join you?" Harry asked, "If you take your potion it should be alright, shouldn't it?"

"Err, I don't know Harry...it won't be much fun for you and Moony might get a bit boisterous with you there as a human. As much as I can control the majority of my actions on wolfsbane, the full moon still allows him his chance."

"No worries, maybe I'll spend the night away. I don't want to get in the way in the morning." Harry hid the disappointment of being told no quite easily. He was used to hiding most things these days anyway.

"You won't get in the way Harry, there is no need for you to go anywhere." Remus said.

Harry left it there, he didn't want to go on about it. He watched the man drink his tea and swallowed down some of his own, wishing he knew where to take the conversation next. Remus leant back in his chair, crossing his arms as he looked at him.

"Is there anything you need? We did your room up but if we missed anything then we can get it for you." The man said.

Harry shook his head, "No everything is good. Actually is there a bath in one of the bathrooms here?" his bathroom only had a shower and from what he remembered of the bathroom on the floor of his old bedroom, it was the same.

Remus' eyes widened slightly, as if surprised, "Yes, the bathroom in our room has one, but we can just have one installed in yours."

"Oh no, there's no need...do you mind if I use yours from time to time?" he asked, "I like to relax in a hot bath."

"I don't blame you. Feel free to use it, you don't have to ask."

"Thanks."

They made a little more small talk before it was time to get the cheesecake out of the oven and they let it cool down while Harry taught Remus to make a raspberry sauce. Heating the raspberries in a pan with some icing sugar. Once it was all cool, Remus took the dessert out of the tin and put it on a plate and then Harry poured the sauce over the top.

"Should we save Sirius some?" Harry asked as they tucked in. They were sitting opposite each other, leaning in to take forkfuls of the pudding from the plate between them. Harry loved the taste of white chocolate on his tongue and the smoothness of the cream cheese, the sharpness of the berries. He let out a small moan of satisfaction.

"We can leave him some if we get full up, but I doubt I'd want to leave any of this." Remus said as he licked some remnants of the cheesecake off of his spoon. "It's delicious."

"That's why I love it." Harry smiled, "I'll teach you sticky toffee pudding next time."

It was Remus who let out a long groan this time, "Please." He said, "That is one of _my_ favourites."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we'll definitely be making it." Harry liked knowing things about Remus and he realised then that he didn't know much.

"It's my turn to teach you next. I'm going to be making lasagne and garlic bread in a few days, I'll expect you to be here." his voice had taken on a mock sternness that Harry liked.

"Aye Sir!" He said, saluting the other man.

Remus winked at him and scooped up more cheesecake. They managed to eat most of it but there was enough left for Sirius and Harry placed it in the fridge to await the man's return. They put everything away and Harry wondered what would happen now. How could he keep the man's attention?

"A healthy lunch, I'd say." Remus commented when he noticed that it was already two in the afternoon. They were both heading up the stairs and making their way into the living room. Harry knew that Remus would probably sit on the sofa and read a book and he wondered whether he should do the same or try to persuade the man to play a game of wizarding chess but a knock on the front door made them pause before they reached the room.

"I wonder who that is." Remus murmured.

Harry cocked his head, "Maybe it's Blaise." He headed down the hallway and yanked the door open. Sure enough Blaise was waiting on the other side, the rain falling on him and soaking his cloak through. He shoved his way inside and pushed the door closed before casting a drying spell on himself. "Hey." Harry greeted, taking Blaise's cloak and hanging it up.

"Hey babe." Blaise grinned, flashing white teeth. There were a few raindrops clinging to his eyelashes until he blinked and they rolled down his cheeks. He swiped at them with his hands. "Sorry I didn't reply, I figured I come straight over." He was holding a leather bucket bag that was closed tightly and Harry raised an eyebrow at it, wondering what kind of torture devices Blaise had brought with him.

"No problem. I've got some good news about a place."

"Brilliant, take me to your room." Blaise smirked, "Now." He added, "Before I'm forced to tie you up and drag you there myself."

"You would like that wouldn't you." Harry chuckled as they walked down the hall. He stopped by the doorway of the living room, seeing Remus lounging on the sofa, his reading glasses on and his eyes focused down. Harry couldn't see what book he was reading due to the back of the sofa being in the way, but he could tell it was something Remus was enjoying by the small smile on the man's face. "Hey Remus, it was Blaise, we're going to head upstairs. Come up if you need me."

The man looked at them, his eyes lingering on Blaise before nodding at Harry. "Sure. Have fun."

The two of them went upstairs and as soon as the door was shut behind them Blaise shed his shirt and pulled off his trousers, leaving him standing there in gleaming white boxer-briefs that were pretty snug. Harry gaped at him, his eyes glued to the boy's body. The Slytherin was...well beautiful, Harry couldn't lie to himself about that. Blaise's body was toned and ripped and the white of his briefs clashed brilliantly with his mocha skin.

"Don't you just hate the feel of spell dried clothes?" he said innocently. Harry just stared, "I knew you wanted me." He added, smirking. He folded his clothes and set them on top of the chest of draws before coming to stand in front of Harry. "You gonna say anything?"

Harry swallowed, his cheeks warming, "Why are you naked?"

A laugh reached his ears, deep and warm and thoroughly amused. "I'm not naked _mio amore, _but I could be if you wanted me to be." he reached out and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

The boy stuttered and leant back, away from Blaise. "Why did you take your clothes off?"

"I told you, spell dried clothes aren't that comfortable. I find them scratchy. Besides I was going to change later anyway." he flopped down onto the bed beside Harry, folding his arms behind his head.

Harry cleared his throat, feeling suddenly hot. He licked his lips and flashed Blaise a quick look before looking away again. "What's in the bag?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of the fact that he had a nearly naked boy in his bed and he didn't know how to react to it. He was used to seeing guys in various state of dress, he'd spend years sharing a room with them after all. He didn't understand what made this different.

"Clothes. I bought some for you too. We're going out to dinner and I'm not going out with you wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Now what was this about a new place?"

Harry forced himself to chill and laid back beside his friends, "Well Ron and Hermione have just rented a place in London. It's a block of flats owned by a Wizard. You can rent a place and pay in galleons."

"And live in the same building as the weasel and his lover?"

Throwing his arm out, Harry smacked Blaise in the chest, noticing how smooth the skin beneath his hand was. "Shut it." he said, "You should check it out, see whether you could see yourself living there in the meantime."

"Maybe I will. Having a look can't hurt...as long as you're with me." Blaise turned onto his side, his hand settling on Harry's chest.

"I said I'd come, I still don't mind."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you _came_ either." Blaise smirked, licking his lips.

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You're fucking dirty."

"You know it." the dark-eyed boy rolled onto his back again, chuckling. "So how was dinner last night?"

Groaning, Harry shook his head slightly, "Fine I suppose but could have been better. I've decided that I'm going to break up with Ginny when I see her next."

Blaise whooped, throwing his arms up in the air and clapping his hands together. "Finally! Get rid of the bitch."

"Hey, don't call her that." Harry mumbled, "She's not bad, I'm the one that just doesn't want to be with her anymore."

"Yeah yeah. I'm glad you've figured that out. So when are you seeing her next?"

"In a couple of days I suppose. I'll owl her tomorrow." Harry said, fiddling with the drawstring of his tracksuit bottoms. "It's weird actually, thinking that I'm going to end it. What do I do if she cries? What if Ron hates me for it? I won't be able to go over there anymore...urgh maybe it's not such a good idea."

Blaise shot up and stared down at him, "Don't you dare talk yourself out of this. do something for yourself for a change, Harry. You know that you and her don't go, and you know that you should end it. Don't stop yourself because you are worried about what might happen, that'll just end up with you looking back twenty years from now and regretting everything you've done...or not done."

Harry sighed heavily, he knew his friend was right. "Hmm, I know you're right."

"Why do you worry so much about what you think other people expect you to do or be? _Mio amore_, you should be doing whatever the hell you want. You've done enough for everyone else. Start thinking about yourself for Merlin's sake." Blaise sighed and stood up, walking over to his bag. He yanked it open and looked at Harry. "Right, now let's get you ready."

"It's still early." Harry frowned.

Blaise shrugged, "I've got to decide on what I want you to wear." He pulled out some black trousers and threw them at the saviour. They smacked him on the chest and when he picked him up he realised that they were leather. Leather trousers...

"Erm, I thought we were going to dinner?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we are." Blaise smirked, "and then we're going clubbing."

Harry gulped, "Clubbing?" he repeated, knowing that the word meant trouble when Blaise was involved.

"Yeah, baby...you need to chill and what better way to relax then drinking and dancing."

Harry looked at the leather trousers and then back at his friend and closed his eyes, knowing that tonight was going to be a new experience. Whether it would be a good or bad one, he didn't know, but for some reason there was a flutter of excitement flaring in his stomach.

"Right, I better go try these on then." He said, standing up and holding out the trousers.

Blaise blocked the way to the bathroom, "Just drop the tracksuit bottoms and get those on. You don't have time to be modest."

"You just wanna see me undress." Harry chuckled, shaking his head. He ignored the flare of heat in Blaise's eyes and did his best to ignore the fact that he didn't look away as Harry changed.

* * *

><p><strong>xx Hope you enjoyed! Review for me! xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Music swallowed the room whole, blaring from every fissure and filling every space. Alcohol fuelled bodies undulated on the dance floor, writhing against each other in the dark. There was a line of people at the bar, holding out notes and waiting impatiently to be served by the few bar staff on duty, their hips still moving in time with the music as if they didn't want to let it go. Harry was slumped in one of the booths, his fourth or fifth tequila shot resting on the table next to his plastic bottle of Corona. He was pissed, had been since his second glass of wine back at the restaurant, which was so posh he was surprised that the waiters hadn't cut up his food for him, and now as he sat in the heat of packed bodies, sweat beaded his forehead and his head was spinning and on top of it all the leather covering his arse squeaked against the pleather of the booth every time he moved.

"You alright?" Blaise asked from the seat across from him, seemingly only tipsy even though he had drunk more than Harry. He was wearing a white shirt made of satin that was open to his pecs and lit up luminously in the strobe lights and dark blue jeans so tight it was as if they were painted on. He raised his drink to his lips and swallowed a mouthful before raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"M'fine." Harry muttered, watching the dancing muggles. He was shocked that Blaise had brought him to a muggle club, but as soon as the alcohol had seeped into his bloodstream he lost the capability to care. It seemed that the intoxication had led to his magic having a mind of its own. He could feel his body exuding the power it held, searching for more, and finding Blaise's magic so close. Their separate strains nudging each other, stroking each other. It was a high that he wouldn't forget any time soon. He was so aware of his friend and knew that Blaise was just as aware of him; pushing his magic a little more, he saw the shudder that wracked Blaise's body and chuckled.

"Stop that." The other boy demanded, "It'll just cause trouble."

Harry grabbed at the shot on the table and downed it, gasping as it slid down his throat. His vision went blurry for a second before evening out. "Les dance" The younger boy slurred, pushing himself up. He wobbled, catching himself by spanning a hand on the table and when he felt stable enough he set off, ignoring Blaise's muttered curse.

Squeezing through the crowd, Harry was acutely aware of the people surrounding him. They pushed up against his body and wiggled. Some girl threw her arms around his neck and pressed her front to his, circling her hips while another one melded to his back, her hands rubbing against his leather clad thighs. Knowing he couldn't just swat them away, Harry did his best to detangle himself from the two girls, but it didn't work. They were like leeches that had attached themselves to his skin and he didn't have a lighter to burn their arses off of him.

"Excuse me ladies, he's mine." Blaise appeared from nowhere and tried to peel the girls off of him. Harry pressed his hands against the shoulders of the one in front and pushed gently, even in his inebriated state, he behaved as gentlemanly as he could. The girl batted rather long and rather fake eyelashes in his direction, obviously having not heard or paid attention to Blaise, she lent in for a kiss.

What she met was Blaise's hand and he used it to push her face away before popping her on the arse and sending her off in a different direction. Harry blinked, wondering how that worked. The girl that was behind him had disappeared and he was free again. Closing his eyes, he let the music flow through him and started moving his body. He had never been much of a dancer before but with his inhibitions well and truly released, Harry decided that he needed to move his body.

His hips rolled and his arms slid up his body, feeling the soft, cool silk of the red shirt Blaise had made him wear. He tipped his head back, exposing the column of his throat, closing his eyes to the roaming multicoloured lights. Another body pressed up against his, hands gripping his hips, a crotch ground against his own and he knew his new dance partner was a man. The magical signature that was harassing his own told him it was Blaise. A mouth settled on his throat, lips pressing against his heated skin.

He didn't push Blaise away, instead he let the boy dance against him and let himself dance back. In his mind, Blaise hands got larger, his body a little wider and taller and his scent changed from some expensive cologne to old books and leather. Harry groaned and thrust his hips against Blaise's. The mouth at his neck parted and teeth nipped his skin, his body shuddered and he dropped his head into the crook of Blaise's neck. Hand's moved from his hips to his arse, groping him and he realised suddenly that this wasn't the person he wanted it to be.

Pulling away, his eyes met Blaise's and the fire in them sent sobering shivers through his body. "I need a drink." He gasped, pushing his way through the crowd and to the bar. He shouldn't drink more, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from ordering two more shots and another beer. He downed the shots in quick succession and gulped thirstily at his beer.

"Wanna go home?" Blaise asked as he sidled up to Harry's side.

The saviour shook his head, resting his forearms on the bar. "No...jusss need drink and then more dancing." He said, his words slurring heavily. "Why you not drunk?"

"I am." Blaise smirked, "I can just handle it better." He leant towards Harry, "more experienced." He teased.

Harry pouted, "Whatevah! You want some?" he tilted the neck of his beer towards the other boy.

Blaise took the bottle, downed a mouthful and handed it back, "Come on big boy, let's get to dancing before you can't stand anymore."

Stumbling, Harry followed Blaise to the dance floor, dodging hands and smiling widely at people who looked at him, even if it was only for a second. By the time he reached the hard, lacquered floor, he had finished his beer and left the bottle on a table some way back. Blaise had grabbed his hand and was leading him so that he didn't wander off, which was what he had done a minute ago when he saw something that caught his eye.

"Harry." Blaise chastised when he tried to head off again, "Get over here." he growled , yanking Harry towards him, "I want you...to dance with me."

So he did.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

Remus sighed, for seemed like the hundredth time, and rolled over onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered what the time was, shifting to cast a quick look at the clock on the wall he flopped back down and thought, _three-thirty in the morning...fucking hell._ He sighed again and shifted to turn onto his side. He hadn't had a wink of sleep at all and it was catching up with him, but there was no way he would be sleeping until he knew Harry was home and safe. That bloody Blaise, the boy was nice but he was leading Harry astray.

"He'll be home soon." Sirius spoke from beside him in the dark, his voice clear. He hadn't slept either, but that was most likely due to the fact that Remus' fidgeting and huffing hadn't allowed him the chance.

"I can't believe he's out still." Remus growled, "what if he's hurt?"

"He's not hurt, Remy...he's enjoying himself. Unfortunately that's what eighteen year olds do."

"Well he shouldn't be doing it without us...especially not dressed like that." They both groaned at the memory of their little mate dressed in that red silk shirt and those tight leather trousers, the dragon hide boots had topped it all off. He'd have to keep those for another time because there was no way that he wouldn't be wearing them again.

He could imagine just how many people would be all over his Harry while he was out there. With those innocent, luminous green eyes and that sinful body, everyone would want a piece of him. Just thinking about it pissed Remus off. He wanted to be out there, watching Harry and making sure he was okay and tearing apart anyone who dared to touch him. Especially that Blaise. He had wished that the boy hadn't turned up when he did, he had wanted to spend a little more time around Harry, sitting with him in the living room and just watching the light from the fire flicker across his face. Instead he had had to sit by himself until Sirius had turned up.

"He looked soooo fucking good." Sirius moaned and Remus felt him shifting on the mattress, "I wonder what he's going to look like at our bonding."

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself there." Remus muttered grumpily.

"Am not." Sirius huffed, "Its only a matter of time."

"Do you think that if Harry starts thinking he might be gay, that he would go to someone else before us?"

There were a few moments of silence as Sirius tried to think of what to say. Remus knew that he would have no idea but he wanted some reassurance. Harry thought he was straight so if he suddenly started feeling things for them, then would he go to Blaise to help him figure it out. Everyone knew that Blaise wouldn't deny him, and no one could blame him either.

"I wish I knew babe. I hope that he would come to us, but if I was in his position and started feeling something for two men who happened to be my father's best mates, I'd probably try and pass it off as a phase and find something to take my mind off of it."

Remus sighed again, "That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"I know, but I can't lie to you." The distant sound of the front door slamming made them both jump and Remus propped himself up on his elbows, staring through the dark and focussing on the door. Should he go out there? Should he help Harry up the stairs? Sirius' hand settled on his arm, his fingers digging in slightly. "We'll see him in the morning."

They could hear talking, a steady grumble of words. Remus wondered whether Harry had brought someone home with him and his gut clenched painfully. There was a lot of thudding going on, as if someone was pinballing off of the walls. Harry must have been making his way up the last leg of stairs when Remus managed to make out some words.

"Up stairs...up the stairs...nah na... bed time." The words were accompanied by some more out of tune singing and then a loud thump, "Fuck...ouch. Stupid stair, stupid knee."

Remus realised all the talking had just been Harry having a conversation with himself and sighed happily. It was pretty cute, a drunken Harry's voice was soft and slurred and now Remus wanted to go out just to see what the boy looked like falling up the stairs. There was more mumbling and then silence; Remus cocked his head, waiting.

"What is he doing?" Sirius whispered and his husband shrugged even though he knew Sirius couldn't see it.

"Which door...which door?" Harry's voice came again, "Ennie meenie miney...ah fuck it."

Remus held his breath, listening to Harry heading their way and then their door handle was wiggling and the door was opening and Harry was stumbling into their room. Sirius leant over and switched on the bedside lamp, giving them enough light to see. Harry stilled and stared at them; his shirt was unbuttoned most of the way, one side falling off his shoulder and his hair was sticking up all over the place, his chest glistening with sweat. Confusion was thick in his expression and he threw a look over his shoulder at door number two.

"Harry...you okay?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"Whoops." Harry whispered, his face softened as he looked at them, "Wrong bedroom." He tried to twist himself around but must have got his feet caught up and ended up crashing to the floor. A painful groan went up from out of the other males' view.

Sirius jumped up out of bed, while Remus turned on his own bedside light and sat up, wincing as the brightness stung his eyes. His husband was crouching beside their boy in just his boxer-briefs, his hands checking Harry, making sure he was okay.

"Oh, come on you...up you get." He helped Harry to stand. The youngest wizard rubbed the back of his head, pouting deliciously. Remus would have gotten up himself, only he was starkers underneath the covers and he doubted Harry would appreciate that, even in his drunken state.

"S-sorry." Harry muttered, he wobbled threateningly as Sirius set him on his feet, "Bed?" he looked at the man holding him up and Remus could tell his gaze would be hazy with intoxication. Nimble fingers went for the last fastened button of his shirt and struggled for a while.

"Shit." Sirius muttered and looked over at Remus who shrugged, he had no idea what to do in this situation either.

Harry growled at the button that wasn't doing what he wanted it to do and held it out. "Do it for me?" he asked, "Pleashe."

Sirius swallowed thickly, "Yeah, babe." He said, making Harry giggle. The animagus reached out and popped the last button. Harry practically tore the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground and leaving his torso naked. A lustful growl escaped Remus' lips as he looked at that body. _So delicious_, he thought, _merlin I want him_. Harry's chest was lean, his stomach grooved with his muscle tone, his skin held a golden hue and his small nipples were a dusty pink, pebbled in the chill. The boy looked over at him and a smile split his face, he bowled over towards the werewolf, tripping once but catching himself.

"Remy." He sighed happily as he jumped on the bed and lunged for the older man.

Remus caught Harry in his arms, gritting his teeth as the boy straddled him and hugged him tightly. Their bare chests pressed up against each other and the feel of all that smooth, supple flesh against his own made him harden painfully. He tried to shift his hips to keep Harry from sitting on the evidence of how much he liked this, but the boy was plastered firmly against him and it was difficult.

"I miss you Remy." Harry sighed wistfully. "Why don't you like me?"

"I do like you." Remus managed to get out, "You mean the world to me." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Harry smelt of sweat and alcohol and a mixture of perfumes and colognes but underneath it all there was still Harry's own unique smell that was like sunshine to Remus.

"Luff you Remy." Harry mumbled, fatigue seeping into his voice, "So warm." He nuzzled his head into Remus' neck and the man flashed a desperate look over to where Sirius was standing at the footboard, watching with half-mast eyes.

"Right you." Sirius clapped his hands together, making Harry jump. The man crawled across his side of the bed and gently grabbed Harry's arm, pulling the boy towards him. Harry flipped over onto his back beside Remus and snuggled down, his eyes closed. "Trousers off." Sirius added loudly and Harry blinked at him blankly. "I'll do that too shall I?"

"Yeah." The younger wizard nodded, thrusting his hips into the air.

"Fucking hell." Sirius spat, his fingers going for the waistband of those leather trousers, "You look so sexy." He purred. Harry's eyes widened and he chuckled again, a hand lifting to run through his hair.

"Sirius!" Remus said, his tone suggesting that it was a warning. Both the other males looked up at him innocently.

"He won't remember." Sirius waved away Remus' concern. "Not with how pissed he is." He snapped the popper that fastened Harry's trousers and slowly pulled down the zip. Remus' molars ground together as he fought to keep himself in check.

"Will too!" Harry yipped as he lifted his hips up. Sirius took his time sliding the leather down Harry's legs, his eyes fixing on the tight navy boxer-briefs that Harry was wearing, just as Remus' were.

"Nah you won't." Sirius licked his lips. He chucked the forgotten trousers across the room. His eyes not leaving Harry's body, he stroked the boy's thigh. Remus growled, this time it was a warning for Sirius to seriously consider backing the hell off.

"Remy, come on, I'm not doing anything." he said, putting his hands up.

"You've done enough. He's drunk, leave him alone."

"You got your touching, I just wanted a little." The older man huffed, making Remus rolled his eyes.

"Stop being childish." He muttered, "Let's get him to bed."

They both looked towards Harry, only to find him snuggled on his side, his eyes closed and his breath falling from his lips in even puffs. He was fast asleep and looking quite comfortable. Remus closed his eyes and let out a long, discontented sigh; both of his males were obviously content with driving him wild.

"He's comfortable." Sirius shrugged, "There is no harm in having him stay here. You will probably want to put some underwear on though, he might not want to wake up with your hard-on lodged between his thighs." The thought of it was amusing Sirius though and the man smirked.

"Merlin, Sirius, you are annoying sometimes." Remus snapped as he stepped out of bed, yanked a pair of boxers out of his draws and yanked them up his legs. Sirius had settled under the covers on his side and had managed to pull most of Harry under them too, Remus helped him get the boy beneath the sheets and got back in.

"Only because I make you do the things you tell yourself you shouldn't, even when you really want to." The man scoffed, "No harm in that."

"Not yet, let's just wait until he wakes up."

They turned the lights off and settled down. Remus could feel the heat coming from Harry's body and had to clench his eyes shut to stop himself from rolling over and pulling the boy towards him, keeping him enclosed in his arms for the night.

"At least we know where he is now." Sirius muttered sleepily, there was some shuffling and he knew that Sirius was doing exactly what he wanted to be doing, especially went he let out a soft moan. "Merlin."

Forcing himself to calm down, Remus relaxed his body as much as he could and tried his best to let sleep overtake him. What with having stayed up late, it didn't take too long before he was fast asleep.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

He was so warm, so snug and comfortable that he didn't want to open his eyes and wake up. Harry had thirty seconds of pure heaven before he registered the pounding in his head. It was like someone was taking a sledgehammer to his skull and having a party. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Pain that made him clench his eyes and pray for it all to end for just long enough for him to grab a hangover potion. He groaned, his throat screaming out for some water. He had realised, at some point during his assessment of his condition, that he wasn't alone. In fact he was pretty much sandwiched between two bodies; one spooning him from behind, shoving a leg between his thighs and holding him secure with an arm that had slipped over his waist and pressed against his chest. He was nuzzled into someone else's chest, his arm thrown over them, so that he was hugging the person to him.

Harry realised that this situation he found himself in was what was making him so comfortable. He wondered who Blaise had brought home with them last night, but he could tell that whoever it was, they were definitely male. He wondered why he wasn't more bothered at waking up, hungover to hell and squished between two hard male bodies. He wanted to open his eyes and see just who was in bed with him but soon realised that it would require more effort that he had available at that moment. Silently chastising himself for getting so drunk that his brain had lost its ability to remember anything past the first hour in the club, he let himself fall back to sleep. Just for a moment.

When he woke the second time, the person who had been plastered to his front was gone, yet he was still in the grasp of the guy behind him. Managing to roll himself over, not without pain flaring all over his body, Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, finding himself surprised to see that it wasn't Blaise spooning him. Remus was still fast asleep, his eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. His breath was falling quietly from between them, tickling Harry's face. He found that he liked looking at Remus while he slept. There was no conflict on his face. No unhappiness.

The thought that being in bed with Remus snuggling him wasn't normal only came to Harry once the banging inside his skull forced him to start thinking again. He frowned, propping himself up on his elbows. It was still quite dark in the room, light peaked through the gap in the curtains but that was it. Harry looked down at himself, noticing the purple bedcover that had slipped down to his waist, from the way the sheet was thrown back in the space beside him, he gathered that Sirius had been the other person in the bed.

He tried to remember what had happened in order for him to wake up in their bed with only his boxer-briefs keeping him modest, but was interrupted before he made any progress by Sirius bustling in with a tray of food, three glasses of orange juice and a small vial which Harry knew was his much needed hangover potion.

"Morning." Sirius whispered, grinning widely. He walked over to his side of the bed and set the tray down, handing Harry the glass vial filled with a light blue liquid.

Downing it, Harry sighed in relief when his headache dissipated and he could sit up properly without feeling as though he was about to self combust. Remus whined pitifully in his sleep and reached out to him, relaxing again when his hand touched Harry's thigh. The young wizard raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Sirius.

"Does he normally do that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said, waving a nonchalant hand, "All the time."

"Okay then." Harry grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a long swallow, sighing in relief when the liquid quenched his thirst and started him on his way to rehydration. "Shouldn't we wake him?"

"Yeah, just do it gently."

Harry hadn't meant that he should be the one to do it but Sirius wasn't paying attention now, instead he was straightening the bed spread and sitting down while munching on a slice of toast. The toast was probably the only thing that Sirius made, there were croissants and pain au chocolat but they were obviously shop bought. Turning towards the last sleeping man, Harry reached out and touched his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Remus, wake up."

Nothing happened. Sirius scoffed and nudged Harry with his shoulder, "Remus doesn't sleep that good normally, you'll have to get closer."

Shifting, Harry shook Remus a little harder this time, "Reeeeemusssss!" he called. The man jerked and without even opening his eyes he groaned and his arms shot out, gripped Harry's arm and yanked the boy against him. Harry yelped as he was pulled down into the werewolf arms and nuzzled like he was Remus' favourite teddy bear. "REMUS!" he yelled.

A gasp rang loud in his ear and Remus was away from him in a shot, sitting upright in the bed and staring at Harry wide-eyed. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry." He said.

"Its okay." Harry shrugged, he couldn't look away from the man beside him. Not when he was still sleepy eyed and groggy and his hair was all over the place, his chest heaving slightly. Remus without a top on was not what Harry had expected at all, when he had first seen how toned the man was he had struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. And that fine covering of fair, downy hair...

Harry jerked his head away and wondered what the fuck was up with him. How the hell could he even think about that...and about Remus. Swallowing thickly, he reached over for a croissant, only to have Sirius pass him one, the man's other hand resting on Harry's bare back. Shoving the pastry into his mouth, he didn't meet either of their eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked a moment later, his voice husky.

Harry swallowed his mouthful, "Fine now I've taken a hangover potion. I don't quite remember how I ended up here." he looked pointedly at the bed, "Or even how I got home. Sorry though...I didn't mean to get that drunk."

"No prob, babe. It was rather amusing to see you drop to the floor." Sirius winked at him, chuckling.

"Oh merlin." Harry winced, "And how did I lose my clothes?"

"That would be Sirius' doing." Remus deadpanned. Harry past him a pain au chocolat and he bit half of it off in one bite.

The youngest male raised an eyebrow at his godfather, "You stripped me?" he teased, realising it probably wasn't the best idea when Sirius' face took on a heated expression, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I did." He drawled, "But you wanted me to." His eyes trailed down Harry's chest and his tongue peaked out to swipe across his bottom lip. Harry's heart started thumping painfully behind his ribs, racing a mile a minute. He felt a flash of heat flare in his cheeks and a tingling started up beneath the sheets.

Harry looked away, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. That drink must have really gotten to him...or maybe he was spiked, because there was no way he would have this reaction normally. This was Sirius and Remus for crying out loud, what was his body thinking? What was _he_ thinking?

"Ahh..."

"Ignore him Harry, he can't help himself." Remus smiled at him a little and then his eyes moved to Harry's chest too and the tingling got stronger and turned into a familiar tightening that Harry knew all too well. _Oh my god_, he thought, _holy fucking hell_. He was getting hard, his body reacting to the appreciation it was receiving. He raised a knee to tent the bedspread and cover him in case a certain part of his anatomy decided to try for attention.

"Of course I can't." Sirius mumbled to himself, but they could all hear it easy enough. "More food you two? I went out especially for these." He pushed the tray closer and they all ate more. "What are your plans for today?" the animagus asked his godson.

Harry shrugged, "I don't really have any."

"Well Remus and I are going to Hogsmeade and you are coming along too."

"I am?"

"You said you were free, you have no excuse now." The man shrugged in a tough-luck manner, "Beside I'm sure you mentioned something about needing new clothes, you can get some there."

"Yeah, sounds good." Sipping his orange juice, Harry tried to will his body to stop what it was doing and reverse itself, there was no way he could get out of the bed with a semi, not in the briefs he was wearing. It was times like this that he hated the fact that he was still a teenager, what with his body reacting if the wind blew the right way.

"You don't have to come." Remus said, as of Harry needed to know that he didn't have to obey Sirius' wishes.

"Its fine, I want to come." He regretted the words as soon as they fell from his lips and from the way Remus raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips, it was obvious the man wasn't missing any underlying connotations. Harry grimaced, what if Remus could tell that he was horny? The man had an exceptionally good nose, what with the werewolf senses.

"And we want you to come Harry. More than anything." The werewolf grinned, his amber eyes darkening.

Gulping, Harry ate another unnecessary slice of toast and finished his drink. His body had listened to him thankfully and he managed to get up out of the bed without having to waddle out like a twat. He grabbed his discarded trousers and shirt and held them to his stomach. Looking back at the two men who were now sitting in the middle of the bed, watching him.

"I'm going to get ready." He said and left the room, the door had been left open and it felt weird to be going back into his room, seeing his bed that was still perfectly made and knowing that he had slept in someone else's bed. Another couples bed. Shaking his head, Harry shut the door behind him and headed straight into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He took a quick shower, ignoring his body when it decided that it wanted his attention again. He was confused, more so then ever before. Why did his body...urgh, he scrubbed his hands through his hair harder, scraping his scalp almost painfully. He couldn't think about it anymore, it would just serve to frustrate him. He stood there under the spray for a while, clearing his mind and when he stepped out he decided to forget that it had ever happened. One offs weren't important.

Dressing in jeans and a grey t-shirt, he pulled on his trainers and grabbed his wallet. He definitely needed a few new pieces of clothing, something that wasn't denim or cotton would be nice too. After last night he had his eye on a nice silk shirt and a pair of his own dragon hide boots. When he left his room, the door opposite was still open, Sirius was pulling a pair of his leathers up his legs and Remus was buttoning his shirt. They caught him and Sirius grinned.

"All ready?" he asked as he pulled on a plain white t-shirt and then a black cloak that had a silver lion clasping it at the neck. Harry nodded but didn't say anything, he waited quietly for Remus to finish dressing. "We've keyed us all into the wards so we're going to apparate there." Sirius added.

"Okay."

"You alright Harry?" Remus asked, cocking his head and staring at him with a little concern. Telling himself to stop acting like an idiot, Harry nodded.

"I'm fine." He said, forcing a grin.

Sirius frowned and walked up to him, "You sure?" he asked, his arm lifted and his hand settled against the side of Harry's neck, his thumb stroking the skin. Harry shuddered and he knew that it wasn't missed by either man.

Holding his breath, Harry nodded once again, "I'm sure." He jerked his head away from Sirius' hand, not missing the flash of shock in his godfather's eyes. "Let's go."

They apparated separately to Hogsmeade, all appearing outside of Honeydukes at the same time. Harry looked around, feeling suddenly at home knowing that Hogwarts was close by. He popped into Honeydukes and bought chocolate frog and some ice mice before he let Sirius drag him off to the nearest clothing store with Remus traipsing behind.

"Pick whatever you want." The oldest male grinned, "I'll buy it for you."

"You don't have to do that." Harry said as he flicked through a rack of spider silk shirts.

Sirius scoffed and threw a look over his shoulder, "Remus tell him."

"We're buying you some clothes, cub." The werewolf said from behind them. Harry turned to him and narrowed his eyes slightly but the man just smirked, "Deal with it."

"Yes professor." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Kinky." Sirius chuckled, winking at him, "Naughty boy wants a detention."

"Sirius shut up." Remus said, pushing in between the two, so close that his chest was against Harry's arm. "Here this one will look really nice on you." He said, grabbing a shirt that was an emerald green.

Harry's eyes widened a little "Yeah, I like that one."

"So do I." Sirius popped his head over Remus' shoulder and beamed. "You should try it on. Along with these." He held up some black jeans and Harry took both the items of clothing and draped them over his arm. He found some more stuff with their help too, a couple more shirts and some boots and there was a pair of dragon hide trousers that Harry had never imagined liking but for some reason did.

He was shuffled into the changing rooms and pulled the curtain across while Sirius and Remus waited outside. He was trying on the trousers, made from a Hebridean Black dragon and the emerald shirt that Remus had picked out when Sirius called his name from behind the curtain.

"Yeah?" he answered, as he fastened the silver button on the trousers.

"Remus told me you wanted me to help you work on becoming an animagus."

Harry stilled, not having expected Sirius to bring it up. "Oh yeah, if you wanted to."

"Of course I want to Harry, don't be dense. Ouch, Remus."

Chuckling to himself, Harry done up the last button of his shirt and yanked back the curtain. "I look forward to it." he said and then waited but got no reply from either man standing in front of him. "Does it look bad?" he asked, glancing down at himself and frowning.

"Fuck me, Harry...you look hot." Sirius breathed. Harry's head shot up and he stared at the man. Sirius' eyes were on his body and Harry looked away quickly so that he wouldn't see the thoughts going on in Sirius' head that were written all over his face. Remus wasn't looking at his body, he was looking at Harry's face and the boy's stomach sunk viciously as if he had just tipped over the edge of a cliff. He knew, somehow, that that was definitely an apt description of what was happening to him; he had been tossed over the edge and now it was up to him to survive. To end up on solid ground without being broken. It was going to be a fight, he knew that, but he was used to fighting.

"So it's a keeper?" he asked, looking back down at himself and deciding that it was.

"Absolutely." Remus gave a nod to back Sirius up.

"Right well I'm going to give the rest of these a try." Harry said as he closed the curtain again, this time even more confused than he had been he had opened it.

They ended up buying him all of it, even though he tried to convince them otherwise. Sirius had threatened to gag him if he kept complaining, so he shut up and thanked them. Taking the bag that they handed to him with his shrunken down clothes inside, they headed out together. It was a much better day today than it had been yesterday but the air was still slightly chilly and Harry found himself wishing he had brought a jacket along with him.

Remus gravitated towards Tomes and Scrolls bookshop and they followed him, watching as he wandered between the shelves of books, his finger trailing along the spines. He picked out two books that he wanted and bought them. They headed into Scrivenshafts to get more parchment and ink before Sirius suggested a visit to Zonko's.

Harry picked up a heart shaped vial of Cupid Crystals love potion, glaring at it as though it was to blame for the mishap with Ron in 6th year. He had noticed Sirius slip into the back, behind the beaded curtain, where all the more _adult _stuff was kept. Joke shops these days had decided that magical sex toys were another niche to fill, mainly after Fred and George had developed a load and sold them out back in WWW. Harry didn't get it himself, there was nothing jokey about the things they sold back there...nothing at all.

"Where is he?" Remus asked, coming to stand next to the younger wizard.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Through there." He jerked his head in the direction of the curtain and Remus clicked his tongue.

"Damn dog." He muttered, making Harry laugh.

"You got that right."

Sirius came through the strings of beads with a flourish, "Let's go to WWW, I know the twins have some new toys in and I wanna check them out."

"Jeez Sirius." Harry grumbled, Remus set a hand on his shoulder and let into him, whispering in his ear.

"Let's just go with it. It's much easier that way."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked outside and apparated to Diagon Alley, appearing right in front of Fred and Georges store. Sirius rubbed his hands together and bounded inside, leaving the other two wizards standing there shaking their heads.

"How do you cope with him?" Harry asked teasingly as they walked inside.

Remus held the door for him, "Oh he has his good points." He winked, "There is never any boredom in our household."

"Beg to differ." Harry joked.

"Oh really?" the werewolf looked Harry up and down, "Well if there is anything we can do to relieve that issue, just let us know."

Clearing his throat Harry nodded, "I w─"

"Hey baby!" A soft, feminine voice called from beside him. Harry and Remus turned to see Ginny walking towards them and sweat suddenly beaded on the back of Harry's neck. She was smiling at him and flipping her hair over her shoulders as she bounced over, her arms going around his neck as she planted her mouth on his. Taken aback, he didn't reciprocate the kiss. Ginny pulled back and frowned at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Harry said, smiling, "Was just surprised."

"Ah okay." She kissed him again and he kissed her back but made it quite chaste. His eyes went to Remus and saw the man looking at him. His gut clenched and he felt sudden nauseous. Taking a step back, he sighed. "Do you fancy grabbing a drink?" he asked his girlfriend, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

"Sure." She beamed, "Let's go."

She hadn't even acknowledged Remus and that bugged Harry a lot. It was rude and he didn't like that. He told Remus that he would meet them back home and led Ginny to the ice cream parlour, ordering himself and Ginny a cup of pumpkin ice tea and some Lemon ice cream to share. It probably wasn't the best idea, what with wanting to be able to break up with her.

"What did you get up too yesterday?" she asked him and he wondered whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Oh...Blaise took me out clubbing." Her face dropped in an instant and he saw the annoyance that flashed in her eyes. She hated Blaise, Harry knew that, because the boy didn't hide the fact that he wanted Harry and she saw him as some kind of completion.

"He did?" she said through gritted teeth, "Did you have fun?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it was good. I enjoyed myself."

"Get drunk?"

"A little." He shrugged, "Actually a lot." He wasn't going to lie. He wasn't ashamed of enjoying himself with his friend.

"Is that a good idea?" Ginny asked, "Getting too drunk?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he sighed, "I dunno, I wanted to so I did. Why does it matter?"

"You don't want to do anything that'll make you look bad."

Make her look bad more like. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that she liked dating him because of the novelty of it these days and if there was something bad written about him in the press, she'd get the brunt of it from her friends.

_This isn't what it's supposed to be like_, he thought to himself. He wanted someone who wouldn't care about what other people had to say about him. He knew that he had to end this swiftly, just like ripping off a plaster. It was bound to hurt like hell but at least it was over and done with quickly. There was one thing he needed to know first.

"Why didn't you say hello to Remus?" he asked her, taking a sip of his drink. Ginny had hogged the ice cream, but he figured if it made this better for her then she could keep it.

She tilted her head to the side and sighed as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I don't know. I just...we've never gotten on that well."

That was very true, Remus hadn't really behaved like he was a fan of hers. "But you could have said hello. Its polite."

"Look Harry, I still find it hard. Remus just reminds me of Greyback. It's not his fault but he does and I find it difficult to be around him."

Harry chest constricted, squeezing the air from his lungs in a long whoosh. "He what?" what the hell was she talking about. Remus was nothing, _nothing_, like that monster.

"What with being a werewolf, I'm still a little wary of them."

It was as though everything Harry had ignored about her had suddenly rushed to the forefront and he couldn't think of a single reason to not break up with her. She could be as judgemental about him as she wanted but he wouldn't stand for her being that way about Remus. To even put the man in the same category as Greyback just because he was a werewolf was unforgivable. Harry stared at her and wondered where the girl he had fallen for was. She wasn't sitting opposite him anymore. He wasn't even sure she existed anymore.

"Never compare Remus to Greyback ever again." He started, his voice stern. "What about Bill? He had werewolf tendencies?"

"He's not a werewolf though. He doesn't lose control." She huffed, believing she wasn't in the wrong as usual.

Harry shook his head, "Ginny this isn't working."

Her eyebrows twitched and she dropped her spoon into the bowl of ice cream. "What do you mean by that?" she snapped, looking around them to make sure no one was listening.

"I mean that we aren't working. I don't want to do this anymore."

"We are working!" her voice hitched, "We're doing great. What are you saying? You don't want to be with me?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't. Not anymore."

Her bottom lip quivered, "Harry please...I'm sorry. We can sort this out." She leant forward. "We're good together."

"I wish we were Gin. But we're not, not anymore. I think we're going to be better off leaving it here."

She was crying now and he felt a little like an arsehole, but then he remembered what she had said about Remus and how he didn't love her anymore and realised that this was just the hit of pain pulling the plaster off caused. It sucked right at this moment, but soon enough she would forget all about it. Especially when she found someone else to occupy her time, which probably wouldn't take very long.

"You don't love me anymore?" she asked, sniffing. He didn't want to make it worse for her, which was why he hadn't wanted her to ask.

He shook his head slightly, "I'm not _in_ love with you anymore but I will always love you like family. I hope we can still be friends, at some point, when you want to speak to me again of course."

"It might take some time." she said sadly.

Harry nodded, "As much as you want."

Ginny stood up, her cheeks wet and red, "I have to go." She said before rushing from the shop.

Harry looked around, glad there wasn't many other people in there but there were two girls sitting on a table across the room, staring at him with wide eyes. He groaned and swallowed the rest of his tea. He hadn't expected it to go that way. He had thought she may have hit him or something, her temper was usually smouldering and he had to have made her angry. Unless she had expected it was coming or maybe she was just upset about losing the boy-who-lived rather than losing Harry. Letting out a rush of breath, he tried not to dwell on that. Heading out, he gripped his bag tighter and disapparated.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

"She kissed him then." Sirius sniped from his place in the armchair.

Remus nodded, pushed his glasses up his nose and turned the page of his new book on magical creatures. He had most of them but this one was new out and he was eager to see whether it held more information to add to his already full brain. "She did indeed." He added, replaying the moment that girls lips pressed against his mate's. He ground his molars. Things were so much better with her out of the way.

"But he wants us, right?"

"His body does but that doesn't mean that he does."

"That's bullshit. If his body wants us then he must want us."

"Not true."

"Well it should be." Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm fed up with waiting, every time I see him I just want to─"

A loud crack filled the room, making them both wince a little. Harry was standing by the fireplace, a stoic look on his face. The two older men could tell that he was unhappy about something and they sat up straighter with questioning expressions.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. Remus could tell he wanted to go over to Harry but was forcing himself to stay seated.

Harry cocked his head, "How do you know something is wrong?"

"Because we know you." Remus answered, "And we know when something is up." He didn't like Harry like this, but he had a feeling it would help them somehow for him to see that they could read him more than other people. And they needed all the help they could get.

"I broke up with Ginny." Harry muttered.

He had to bite down on the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling but he managed to keep from looking jolly. He could tell Sirius was doing the same. "Are you okay?" Remus asked, standing. He didn't move closer, but he wanted to.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, I'm just going to put my clothes away and then I fancy a nap in front of the fire."

"Sounds good cub." Remus smiled tightly.

Sirius nodded, "Might even join you." He said it in a calm way, almost making the comment sound innocent, but it made Harry scoff and his lips twitched.

"Sure." He said before heading out of the room and upstairs.

The two bonded male's looked at each other, their mouths curving slowly into wide smiles. Sirius rushed over and hugged his husband, nuzzling the man's throat. Remus couldn't help but return the gesture, feeling suddenly ecstatic, even though they still had a long way to go. Making Harry love them was probably the hardest thing they would ever do, but at least there was nothing else standing in their way.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said as they pulled apart, "The chit is gone and now we can have our boy."

"We've still got work to do."

"It'll all be worthwhile, my Wolf." Sirius grinned, "It'll all be worthwhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey! I have a challenge for you, this fic is on the fav list of 118 of you, so how about we try for 118 reviews on this chap :) Will it work? Time will tell...<strong>

**Love and cookies x**


	6. Chapter 6

"So does Ron still hate me?"

Hermione coughed into her cup of tea and set it down on the table, shaking her head. "He doesn't hate you Harry. He's just a bit upset, it has only been three days."

"Why is he upset? It was my relationship." Harry mumbled, scraping this fork through the cake crumbs on his plate.

"He thought you were going to be his brother, he's more upset about that then the fact that you broke up with Ginny. No one saw it coming Harry, everyone is a little shocked." Hermione smiled at him reassuringly. She was looking lovely today in a floral dress with her hair falling to her shoulders. She had contacted him as soon as she had found out about him breaking up with Ginny, which was apparently when Ginny got back to the burrow and started screaming profanities aimed towards him.

"We're still family, even if I'm not with Ginny."

"I know that Harry but you know what Ron is like, the little drama queen." She smiled at him, "Give it another day or two and it'll be fine. You can get together and chat."

Sighing, Harry nodded, "Yeah, hopefully."

"So what made you break up with her?"

Shifting in his seat, Harry sipped at his drink and shrugged his shoulders, "It just wasn't working for me, she wasn't the same girl I feel in love with and...she said Remus reminded her of Greyback."

Hermione's gasp was like music to his ears; it meant that he wasn't the only one who thought that it was an unacceptable comment. "She what?" Hermione frowned, "Jesus, I can't believe that."

"It was the last straw." He said, "But I was ready to break up before she said it. I just don't love her anymore." He felt a little bad saying it, as if it made him seem like the bad guy, but Hermione just lifted her shoulder and placed her hand on top of his.

"These things happen Harry. It was your first proper relationship, they don't all work out. Besides, you and Ginny are so different, you're not the only one who sees how much she has changed and personally I'm glad you're not with her anymore. I was starting to think she saw you as a possession."

"At least I wasn't the only one then." Harry said, "Things have changed a lot since school ended...I'm just so god damn confused."

"About what?" His friend seemed concerned for him and he wondered whether he should actually bother her with this stuff. It could still just be him being stupid, he was quite good at that after all. She must have sensed his wariness because she squeezed his hand. "You know you can tell me anything, it won't go anywhere."

"I know..." taking a deep breath, Harry decided to just get it off his chest, "Sirius has been flirting with me." The sentence came out in a rush of words and Hermione squinted as she tried to decipher them before her eyes widened.

"Oh."

Harry blushed, "And I think Remus is too, but it's harder to tell with him."

"Flirting with you?" She blinked a few times, "Like...how?"

"Like saying dirty things and touching me and giving me these looks that are...well hot." Harry gave a suffering sigh, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "I thought I was going crazy at first, but it's definitely happening and I don't understand why."

They were silent for a moment while Hermione processed what he had just said. Harry was starting to wonder whether or not he should have said anything, but if Hermione could shed some light onto the situation then he wouldn't have lost anything in telling her. He sent a glance around the small London cafe that they had stopped in, seeing the muggles enjoying their tea and cake and sandwiches and wondered how normal their lives were.

"Hmmm." Hermione hummed, bringing his attention back to her. He raised an eyebrow, that hadn't been the reaction he had expected. "And Remus has done it too?"

"Nowhere near as much. He'll touch me and he'll say something suggestive here and there. But it's the way he looks at me, Hermione, like I'm special or something. Like he sees more then what everyone else does."

"Do you fancy them?"

"What? No...how could I?" his cheeks heated and he looked away from her.

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke softly, "There is nothing wrong with it if you do, Harry. You know that sexuality isn't important in the magical world. Hell, inter-species can be forgiven these days."

"I'm not gay." Harry whispered, "I've never been gay."

"Maybe it's not about being gay, Harry. You don't have to label it. Maybe it's just because Sirius and Remus are the people that give you what you need, rather than the fact that they are men."

"They don't...I cant...I don't fancy them Hermione. They are married for Merlin's sake."

Something came over her face then and Harry wondered what the hell was going on in her head. She was obviously in her own world and he tried to get her attention back by waving a hand in front of her face. She focussed on him again and smiled.

"Don't worry too much about it Harry. If you don't want anything to come of it then don't react. Sirius always teases, doesn't he. But I would imagine, if Remus is doing it as well that neither of them mind much."

That didn't help. It just made him wonder whether they were having some issues within their relationship. Maybe they were bored and wanted something else to do. No pun intended. Harry crumpled and groaned, "But they are mates, surely being a werewolf, he shouldn't be letting Sirius do what he does and he definitely shouldn't be doing it as well. I thought they were possessive of their mates?"

"They are." Hermione smirked, "Harry relax, have fun with it. What are you doing today?"

Changing the subject worked for him too. He sniffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm meeting up with Blaise in a bit, to look at the penthouse in your building."

"Ah." Hermione beamed, clapping her hands together, "Brilliant. Two days till we move in, I can't wait. As much as I love the Weasley brood, its hard work living there with them all the time."

"I can only imagine." Harry couldn't do it so props to her, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Oh I just remembered that I need to pop to Flourish and Blotts for a book and then I might shop for a few things for the new place. Ron and I are going out for dinner tonight too."

"Sounds nice."

She nodded, "It will be. I best be off now, but have fun with Blaise and I'll see you at our place on Thursday."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Oh and Harry," He looked up at her, "don't worry about Sirius and Remus." She said before turning and leaving the cafe.

Harry huffed and leant back in his chair; he was being pathetic, Sirius flirted with everyone, he knew that. Why was he reading so much into it? Surely it was just because he had never spent so much time around the older man, he hadn't noticed just how much he done it before. There was nothing to worry about. Remus and Sirius' relationship was fine.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was nearly one and stood up, leaving a tip in muggle money on the table, he left. The building was only a ten minute walk from here, so he strolled along, the sun warming his skin. He was wearing his new black jeans today, with a green t-shirt and his new dragon hide boots, he was warm enough. It was summer now after all and the sun had decided to stick around for a while. He had realised that morning that they had just entered into the month of July and soon enough he would be nineteen. He felt about forty.

The building looked like the average block of flats, built from red brick with glass-railed balconies on each floor. It had a gated entrance which would have looked out of place had the muggles been able to see it. Harry wondered what this place looked like to them; maybe a dilapidated building or just empty space.

Blaise was standing in front of the gate, dressed in dark smart trousers and a royal blue shirt, looking as majestic as ever. He had his arms folded across his chest and was looking down at the muggles that past him with a look of barely disguised disgust on his face. Harry walked up to him, smirking at his demeanour.

"Hey." He greeted. Blaise turned to him and smiled.

"Hey you." The other boy said back, his eyes skimmed Harry's body and he pursed his lips slightly. "You look good." He paused, "Real good, who got you those?"

"Thanks, Remus and Sirius took me shopping. Here." he handed him a bag that contained the shirt, trousers and boots he borrowed the other day.

"Nah, keep it _mio amore_. You looked too good in it for me to take it back. And remind me to thank your godfather and his wolf." Blaise waved the bag away from him and walked over to the gate, looking left and right to make sure no muggles were coming, he touched his wand to the metal and it opened with a creak. "The owner gave me the key and said we could see it alone, had to sign a bloody contract saying I wouldn't start squatting though. As if I would lower myself to stealing." Harry gave him a droll look, telling him with his eyes that he didn't believe that for a second. Blaise gasped teasingly, pushing the gate open and closing it behind them. "Oh I'd steal you but that's about it."

"Steal me from who?" Harry asked as they walked up the gravelled path towards the front doors of the building.

"That ginger witch of course."

"Ah." The saviour muttered, "Well you won't have to do that. I broke up with her."

Blaise froze on the stop and turned to stare at him, his mouth dropping. He didn't move for a moment before throwing his arms up and letting out a loud, "Yes!" he laughed and yanked Harry against him, squeezing the wizard tightly in his grasp, "Finally. I've only been waiting years."

"Le'go." Harry grumbled, pulling away. They walked into the building and headed for the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors sprung open straight away. They walked inside and Blaise pressed the button for the top floor.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you are rid of her. She didn't deserve you at all."

"You don't know that." Harry fidgeted as they floated to the top floor. When the doors opened again, they opened on a small lobby area, with a single white door on the wall opposite them, it's golden knocker glinting in the light coming through the window.

"Yes I do, Harry. I'm quite smart you know." Blaise said as he pulled a gold key from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. Both of them stood stock still, staring at the place that had been revealed to them.

Harry blinked hard; the place was amazing. All shiny hardwood floors and bright white walls. They walked inside, it was all open plan which really suited the place. Light streamed in from a wall of windows to their right, facing the living room area. There was no furniture but Harry knew Blaise would prefer to decorate to his own taste. Looking to the left he saw the kitchen, made of brand new mahogany and granite.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." He said, surprised.

Blaise nodded, "Indeed." He was just as shocked, probably having thought that he would not like anything in a place that Ron and Hermione would choose to live, even if he was getting better quality stuff. The half Italian wandered around the apartment, his leather loafers tapping on the floor as he moved, he opened a door to the right of the kitchen. It was the bathroom, complete with a huge claw-foot tub, shower and a large mirror against the left wall.

"I think I would move in with you if you lived here." Harry joked, opening a door that led to one of the two bedrooms. This one must have been the master because it had its own ensuite.

"That's it then, I'm buying it." Blaise called from the second bedroom. Harry laughed as the other male found him and slipped up behind him as Harry looked out of the window. "I like this place, it's close to you and the leaky cauldron. The owner said all the fireplaces are connected to the floo already, so I could go anywhere." His arms slid around Harry's waist and his head rested on his shoulder. "Move in with me. There are two bedrooms and a lot of space."

Harry shook his head, "I can't." He said, "I don't want to leave Grimmauld. Or Sirius and Remus." It was only after he said it that he realised just how true it was. He didn't want to leave them, he liked waking up and knowing that they were going to be there at the breakfast table waiting for him. Liked being able to talk with them in the morning, even through all the confusion.

Blaise was quiet for a bit before rubbing his cheek against Harry's neck. The saviour wondered what made their relationship so different. He would never do this with Ron, in fact he would freak right out if the ginger boy started rubbing against him. But with Blaise it was so normal that he didn't mind...he actually quiet liked it. He frowned, he wasn't supposed to like it was he? The same way he wasn't supposed to like it when Sirius flirted outrageously or when Remus touched him.

"Okay. I won't ask again for a few months." Blaise said, a smirk in his voice. "Are you going to stay with me this afternoon? We can do whatever you want."

"I don't really have anything in mind."

"We can get some food or go shopping. Is there anything you want to buy?"

Harry turned around and leant his back against the windowsill. Blaise didn't loosen his hold, he just cast Harry's lips a quick look before focussing back on his eyes. "What I really fancy doing is flying." He said.

"Ah." Blaise grinned, "I could help you there _mio amore_. Why don't we go grab your broom and then floo to my home. I have a pitch."

"You do?" Harry asked incredulously.

Blaise nodded, "Yes. I got one right after Draco did."

"Should have know." Harry scoffed, "Fucking purebloods."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Laughing, Harry shoved Blaise away and started walking back through the apartment. "So what are you going to do about this place."

"I'm going to rent it." Blaise said from behind him, "I'll contact the landlord later today."

"Cool." Harry led the way out into the hallway, "Wanna apparate from here? It'll be quicker." He said, gripping Blaise's wrist. The other boy nodded and Harry disapparated, bringing Blaise along with him.

They appeared again in the living room of Grimmauld place and Blaise followed Harry to his bedroom so that he could pick up his broom, before Harry apparated them just outside into the back garden.

"You can apparated us from here." he told the Italian.

Blaise nodded and slipped an arm around Harry's waist, "Just need a firm grip." He smirked, winking. Harry rolled his eyes the second before he was felt as if he was being forced through a tube. When they appeared on the other side, he took a quiet gulp of air and turned to face the Zabini Manor.

It was huge; a manor made of grey stone and huge springline windows. Ivy crawled up the front of the building, adding a burst of colour. Three stone steps led to a porch, held up by grooved stone pillars and the entrance was a double arched door with a large, gold Z-shaped knocker. Harry was standing on the driveway, which circled a water fountain in the shape of tall, beautiful witch in a flowing gown, holding a wand in one outstretch hand and the other clutching a small boy to her hip. Harry could see the resemblance to Blaise in the stone boy immediately even though the immortalisation of him must have been when he was six or seven. Water poured from his mothers wand and what with the fierce look on her face, it was easy to see that she was protecting her child. Harry's heart clenched painfully to think that it was protecting Blaise that ultimately killed her.

"My mother had many flaws but she loved me with all her heart and she died for me, that makes her hundred times better than all of those that had a bad word to say about her." Blaise said from beside him, obviously sensing Harry's focus on the fountain.

"I never thought any differently." Harry said, "As if I listen to what everyone else has to say."

"I hate that she never met you. She used to say that you would save us all, if only she could have been here to see it."

An atmosphere settled between them and Harry turned to look at Blaise as saw how the boy was staring at his stone mother. There was sadness in his eyes, which was something Harry wasn't used to seeing on the other boy's face. He reached his empty hand out and grasped Blaise's, giving it a squeeze. Something inside of him wished he could give the boy what he deserved but he knew that it wasn't supposed to happen.

Blaise looked at him and smiled, "Let's go inside, I need to get my broom."

They walked hand-in-hand to the house and Blaise unlocked the door with a long, old fashioned key. Harry had never imagined what the inside of a home like this would look like but when he saw it, he knew he couldn't have expected any differently. The floors were shiny dark wood and the walls a rich purple. The room was lit by a huge candle chandelier that hung above their heads and flooded the place with more light then what should be possible. Opposite the doorway there was a grand staircase, as wide as two cars side by side at the bottom, it narrowed slightly on the way up. Ornate decor made the place seem a little more homely, but to Harry it still seemed more of a show home then a real one.

"Come with me." Blaise said and led Harry up the stairs and to the right, down a long corridor with a door at the end. The walls of the corridor were bare, unlike the walls in the Malfoy manor. Harry wondered whether Blaise's family went back as far as Malfoy's did, and if so why did they not have their ancestors on their walls.

The door at the end of the hall opened up into Blaise's bedroom; a huge room with a king size four-poster bed with deep purple sheets as its main attraction. The floor was covered with a deep purple carpet and the furniture obviously expensive and most likely handmade. The only thing setting this apart from the bedroom of a pureblood adult was the posters that littered the wall, so out of place.

"It's nice." Harry said, leaning against the bed post.

Blaise scoffed and headed over to a large armoire, opening it up and pulling out his broom. "It's poncy." He said, "But mother liked it and she allowed me the posters. It all seems pointless now though, now that it's going to be empty."

"Only until you have your own family, then surely you will move back in." Harry perched on the edge of the bed as Blaise leant against the armoire. The older boy raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"I suppose. If I have a family of my own."

Harry looked away, suddenly incredibly focussed on the bedcover. "You will. Anyone would be a fool to not love you."

"Then why do you not love me?" Blaise teased, smirking a little.

"Because I'm a fool." Harry replied, raising his eyes to his friend, he smiled softly.

Blaise shook his head, "You're anything but, Harry. Now let's go play some Quidditch. I need to beat you once in my life."

Harry laughed, "I think you'll just have to settle with trying." He said, chuckling more when Blaise pulled a face at him.

He followed his friend through the maze of a manor and out onto the grounds. The pitch was obvious, what with the three posts at either end. At the bottom of the right hand posts there was a shed, which they walked to. Inside was a wooden chest with all the different Quidditch balls in. Blaise grabbed the snitch and curled his hand around it.

"Now I'm not much of a seeker, but I've tried my hand at it a few times." He said as they made their way to the middle of the pitch, it was getting a little windy now and Harry knew it would be cold up there if it kept up.

"Probably shouldn't go up against someone as good as me if you're an amateur." Harry smirked, feeling smug. Blaise whipped his broom around, the shaft connecting hard with Harry's backside. The wizard yelped and held a hand to his arse. "Hey." He huffed.

"And there's more where that came from...especially if you win."

They mounted their brooms almost at the same time and rose until they were about twelve feet off the ground. Blaise held out his hand and Harry realised just how much they were lacking. No gloves or goggles, no protective gear at all. He was straddling his broom in jeans tight enough to cut off his blood supply and a t-shirt thin enough to allow his nipples to freeze had it been colder and yet he couldn't care less. His eyes focused on his friends hand, watching those long fingers twitch teasingly.

"First one to catch the snitch wins. What is the wager?" Blaise asked.

"Ten galleons?" Harry suggested, not quite sure on what else to bet. He could tell Blaise wasn't too amused.

"How about if you win, I'll give you ten galleons, but if I win you have to give me a kiss."

Harry's voice stuck in his throat as he tried to figure out what to say. He should have know Blaise would bet something like that, it was pretty predictable had Harry been slightly aware. He wondered whether there was anything else Blaise would take but one look at his face told Harry there was no point trying to find out, it'll only be at a loss. There wasn't much chance of the Slytherin winning anyway.

"Fine." Harry gave a sharp nod. "I agree."

A predatory smirk curved Blaise's lips and his hand released the snitch.

Harry shot off past Blaise, slicing through the air as fast as the thunderbolt would take him, gasping at the way the wind smacked him across the face. He hadn't seen the snitch, but he knew how to confuse his competition. Blaise had followed him, stopping not too far away once he realised Harry had tricked him. It had given the Gryffindor a chance to search the air, spotting the small golden ball hovering thirty feet above their heads.

He pushed the end of the broom down with his feet, willing it to rise higher and move faster. Blaise caught sight of the prize too and they headed for it together. The wind roared in Harry's ears, cheering him on he liked to think, as he pushed harder. His fingertips were starting to hurt with the pressure that he gripped his broom, but he ignored it. He was almost there, one hand leaving his broom to start reaching when Blaise shot across the front of him, almost colliding with him and forcing him to dip.

He looked up again, seeing that the snitch was gone. A quick glance at Blaise's hands on the wooden shaft of his broom let Harry know that the game was still on. He glared viciously at the other boy and flew over.

"Careful next time." he said, his cheeks heating.

Blaise lifted a shoulder, "I would have missed you. Can't let you win this early on, not with so much at stake."

Harry rolled his eyes and flew off, circling the pitch a few times, rising to goal height to cast a eye over the ground. It would be easier to see the gold against the green of the grass if the snitch was below them. He could sense Blaise doing the same and prayed the boy wouldn't find the snitch before he did; not because of their bet but rather because Harry's pride couldn't take being beaten by a chaser.

He caught sight of Blaise angling his broom down and tried to find what the boy's eyes were glued on. He couldn't see the snitch below but when Blaise started heading towards the ground as if his life depended on it, Harry couldn't let the opportunity pass. He dived, feeling as if he were falling through the air and catching himself at the last minute, just before the ground rushed to meet him. He skimmed the ground, noticing that Blaise had stopped to stare at him. He had been fooled, he'd admit that, but as he saw the little golden ball fluttering it's wings just behind Blaise's head, he found he didn't mind much.

Flying towards the other boy as fast as he could, he kept his face straight, his body aligned with his broom. Blaise was struck by him, his whole body frozen even as Harry headed towards him. The saviour wondered whether he would move or not, but was fully prepared the pull his broom around its obstacle. The snitch wasn't moving, just happy enough to pause teasingly within sight.

Harry's stomach clenched and he reached his hand out. Blaise's mind must have just registered the situation and the boy dived the second that Harry was about to smack into him. A little further and Harry's hand curled around the cold, skittish ball. It fit into his fist, it's wings still batting fruitlessly, tickling his palm. He pulled his broom around and held up his arm, making sure Blaise could see that he had won. By the way the boy's lips moved harshly with a singular word, he wasn't too happy about losing.

Flying slowly to the ground, Harry set his feet against the grass and grabbed his broom in his free hand, all the while struggling to keep the smile from his face. He was covered in sweat, his body was boiling hot and his backside ached slightly from sitting on his broom in the wrong trousers. Blaise met him on the ground with a face of thunder that didn't dampen Harry's self-satisfaction.

"Yeah yeah, you win." Blaise muttered grumpily.

Harry sniggered, "Aw come on." He said, throwing his winning arm around Blaise's shoulders and waving his closed fist in his face, "Don't be a sore loser." He squeezed him as Blaise jokingly pushed him away, scrunching his nose.

"Ge'off me."

"So anytime you want to drop my ten galleons off is fine with me."

"I'll drop them off tomorrow." The Slytherin huffed, "I really wanted that kiss too."

Harry shrugged, "Next time you should bet only when you know you're going to win." He said as they put the snitch away. Blaise left his broom in the shed and together they walked back to the house, cleaning their shoes with a spell before stepping onto the carpet.

"Do you want to grab a shower?" Blaise asked as they reached the main lobby. Harry thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Thanks but I really fancy a bath. Did you want to come over for dinner later? Remus and I are making lasagne." He grinned widely, excited over the fact that he would have some more time with Remus.

The shock that flashed over Blaise's face made Harry frown but he covered it up quickly. "That would be really nice, _mio amore_."

"Great, come 'round about seven-thirty?"

A quick nod, "Sure. Do you want to use the floo?"

Blaise took him into what looked like a drawing room, what with a large whiskey cabinet and chaise lounge. The fireplace was cast iron with a mahogany mantelpiece and flames flickered in the hearth, yet the room wasn't any warmer than the others. On top of the mantelpiece was a silver bowl inlaid with emeralds and heaped with floo powder. Blaise caught his arm before he threw some powder into the fire.

"I'll see you later." He said, as if checking that it was still okay even though Harry had just asked him.

"See you, oh and you can stay over if you want. Save you coming back to this place alone." He couldn't stand the thought of being alone in such a huge house with nothing but the reminders of a dead woman surrounding him and knowing that that was what Blaise came home to all the time made him a little sad.

"I will be sleeping with you?" Blaise purred, his eyes flaring with heat now.

Harry shook his head incredulously, "Yeah, but no funny stuff mister." He said before throwing the floo powder into the flames and calling for Grimmauld, stepping into the green heat before Blaise could say any more.

The living room back at Grimmauld was empty, as was the kitchen. Harry headed straight up to the top floor, calling out for his godfather and Remus but getting no reply. Remembering that Remus told him he didn't have to ask, Harry slipped into their bedroom. It looked the same as it always did, with the bed neatly made and various objects littering the bedside cabinets. Harry spotted a book laying open on Remus' table and curiosity got the better of him. He tiptoed over and picked it up, turning it over to see the pages. Remus was mid-chapter but at the top of the page written in small, black writing was '_werewolf mating habits'._ Figuring it was probably a bit personal, Harry put the book back and walked into the bathroom. The bath was a huge corner unit big enough for a couple of people, attached to the ceiling above it was a silver shower head and there was a white curtain held back to the wall. A silver corner rack was adorned with loads of body washes and shampoos, all different sizes and colours. It was just as busy as the shelf above the sink and Harry had a bet with himself that the mirrored cupboard above that would be full of even more stuff.

He closed the door and started filling up the bathtub, adding in some bubble bath he found sitting on the rack next to a bottle of water resistant slide and ride lube. He didn't dare touch that one. Once the bath was just over halfway full, Harry shucked off his boots and peeled his sweaty clothing from his body, shoving them into the laundry basket that sat by the toilet. Turning off the taps, he sunk down into the water with a long, relaxed sigh.

As his body melted into the warmth, his mind cleared and his eyes closed. He thought about Blaise and a part of him thought, _well if I turn out gay at least I've got a good option._ And then he went and thought, _what the fuck was that about, _and shook his head. A person just can't turn gay out of the blue, unless the war really did fuck with his head. Blowing out a breath, he stopped thinking about it and just let himself relax.

He was so out of it that he only noticed that someone had come into the room when the door smacked loudly against the wall. He jumped, his eyes shooting open to see Sirius standing in the doorway, staring at him. Harry sat up, bringing his knees towards his chest even though there were enough bubbles to keep him modest. He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Remus said I could use the bath when I wanted...there was no one else here so..."

Sirius laughed and waved a hand, "No worries, Harry." He said, his eyes still focussed on the boy in the bath, watching the beads of water rolling over soft flesh. "Mind if I join?" he asked innocently, "I feel a little dirty."

His lips were suddenly dry and Harry licked them absentmindedly, "I...er... Sirius." He whined, looking away from the man's eyes. There was a few moments of silence before Sirius chuckled again, this time in a softer way.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, babe. You relax, fancy a back rub?"

Harry looked back up, thinking about how lovely that sounded. "But I'm wet." He said.

Sirius smirked and came further in, twirling his finger to motion for Harry to turn so that he was facing the wall. He did so, listening to the sounds that Sirius made as he kneeled behind him. "What did you do today?" the older man asked just before his hands settled on Harry's shoulders and he applied some pressure that made the teen melt.

"Had lunch with Hermione and then hung out with Blaise for a bit. He's going to come over for dinner later."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have anyone at home now and I feel sorry for him having to spend time with those Slytherin's. He's gonna stay too, I figure my beds big enough." He ended the sentence with a long, deep groan as the pressure on his back got suddenly heavier and yet felt soooo good.

"No problem."

"Is Remus back?" Harry asked, closing his eyes as he surrendered to the pleasure of the massage he was getting.

"No, he went to look at that bookshop that's for sale again. I think he really wants to buy it." Sirius said as his hands slid up and down Harry's back before rubbing his shoulders again.

The younger wizard hummed, "I think it would be good for him, he likes to work and he loves books. He'll do well. It is a muggle place?"

"No, it's magical. And I agree with you. Do you think we should give him our blessing?"

"Does he need one?"

"Yeah, this is Remy we're talking about. He probably thinks it's a selfish thing to do or something. He'll need us to let him know we don't mind sharing him with his work." Sirius spoke as if Harry had some weight in this decision making and that bemused the boy a bit.

He threw a glance over his shoulder at the man behind him, "Surely you can let him know its fine."

Sirius paused his hands and lent in closer, "Your opinion matters to us, y'know. He doesn't just want to know that I'm okay with it, he wants to know that you are too."

"Why?" Harry asked, just for the sake of it.

"Because." Was all the answer he got.

Sirius massaged his shoulders for a little while longer and Harry felt his eyes drooping. He blinking vehemently, shaking his head to keep himself awake. The feel of Sirius' large hands on his shoulders was nice but Harry really needed to get out before Remus came home. He needed to get all the stuff ready to make dinner.

"You don't have to keep that up." He said somewhat reluctantly.

Sirius made an odd noise in the back of his throat, "But I like it." he said, "I like making you feel good." Harry's body tensed and Sirius' hands stilled before leaving his skin. "I better change my top though, I'm a little wet."

Harry listened as Sirius' footsteps headed away from him and stared at the white tiled wall. What was happening to him? Why was his stomach churning and his heart racing? It hadn't been like this before school ended, it had been easy and uncomplicated but now there was flirting and touching and weird fluttering feelings in his gut that he had never experienced before.

"You okay?"

He jumped, sending water sloshing up the side of the tub, and turned to see Remus standing in the doorway, much like Sirius had been not too long ago. He prayed that this man wouldn't touch him too; there was only so much he could take in one day. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Yeah." He said but even he could tell that he didn't sound genuine.

Remus cocked his head, "We best start on dinner soon. Sirius tells me Blaise will be eating with us."

"Yeah, he will. I'll get out in a sec and meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay." Remus grabbed the door, pulling it closed as he turned away. It shut with a quiet click. Harry heard voices from the other room but couldn't determine what they were saying.

Sighing, he pulled the plug and watched as the water swirled down the drain. The air was suddenly chilly and goosebumps prickled all over his body. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapped it around his waist and pulled the door open. Sirius was lounging on the bed, arms behind his head. He opened his eyes when Harry came out and gave him a tight smile.

Harry returned it and slipped out of the room without anything more than that. He dressed quickly in a simple white shirt and jeans, wanting to look smart enough that Blaise didn't cuss him out straight away but wanting to be comfortable too. Padding all the way to the kitchen, he saw that Remus had beaten him too it when it came to getting all the stuff ready and was currently standing at the counter, dicing carrots and onions.

"Get a pan on will you." The werewolf said without looking at him.

Harry nodded, even though Remus couldn't see him, and grabbed a large pan, setting it on the hob and pouring a little oil in it. Once he could see that the oil was starting to bubble, he took the chopping board Remus was using and chucked all the carrots and onions in the pan. He could feel Remus' eyes on him as if they were burning through his skin. Heating his flesh. Harry cleared his throat nervously and cast the man a nervous glance.

"Did Sirius say something to annoy you?" Remus asked, frowning.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not." Harry snapped. What Sirius had said hadn't annoyed him, it baffled him. It made him question things about himself that he didn't want to. He stirred the frying onions, trying to focus on anything but what his mind was insistent on thinking about. He almost didn't notice how Remus moved towards him, standing close enough that Harry started shrinking in on himself to move away without actually moving. A hand settled on the back of his neck, thumb stroking to and fro against his skin and actually making him chill out a little bit.

"I won't push you to tell me what's up but I wish you would trust me enough to know that whatever it is, I wouldn't judge you and I would do whatever I could to help you sort it out."

Harry nibbled his bottom lip, meeting amber eyes. "There's some problems that you can't sort out." He said.

The older man didn't seem fazed, he shrugged, "Doesn't mean I can't try though does it. I'm willing."

Would Ginny have said the same? Harry wasn't so sure. And even if she had, he knew there was nothing she would actually be able to do if he had an issue. He wouldn't even bother her with it. And yet, with Remus and Sirius it was different. Had the problem been anything other than what it was, he would have gone to them without a second thought. Another reason this was so difficult, he couldn't rely on the people he usually did to make it better.

_It will go away on its own,_ he thought to himself, _stop making such a fuss over nothing._

Remus added some garlic and rosemary to the pan, filling the room with the most delicious smell. He stood beside Harry, instructing him on when to add something, when to stir and when to leave to simmer. Soon enough they had some ragu going and some pasta sheets softening. It must have been almost an hour when Remus suddenly slammed the spoon in his hand down on the counter, making Harry jump. The boy stared at him.

"I'm tired Harry." Remus said, "Tired of feeling like you don't trust us enough to be yourself around us. Do you think we would ever judge you? Ever make you feel bad? Not one member of your family thinks you need to be some huge hero anymore."

Harry glared at the béchamel he was stirring, hating the fact that Remus was bringing this up and making him feel like a he was doing something wrong in keeping this stupid phase away from them. As if they would appreciate him telling them that he might...just might, have some kind of fucked-up crush on them. Or at least his body did. Even this close he muscles fluttered and tightened every time Remus moved towards him.

"I don't need to tell you everything." Harry said.

A moment of silence followed and then Remus said, "Actually when it's something that upsets you, I think you do need to tell me. I want to fix it." there was real steel in his voice, something that Harry hadn't heard from him before, especially not aimed at him.

"I told you." Harry said softly, feeling suitably chastised. "Some things you can't fix. Besides, I'm fine I'm just thinking is all." They stared at each other for a moment before Remus sighed.

"Okay."

They assembled the rest of dinner in relative silence, only speaking when Remus told him to do something. The whole time Harry spent feeling like an idiot. He was trying to get back on track with Remus, he shouldn't be pushing him away over something so stupid. Huffing to himself, he made up a salad as the lasagne was cooking, his eyes flitting over to where Remus was washing up. He found himself wanting nothing more than to reassure the other wizard that everything was fine; he knew Remus didn't believe it when he said it. Shaking his head, he got back to slicing up cucumbers.

He hadn't expected arms to slip around his waist, or a body to mould itself to his back or even the chin that rested on top of his head. Most of all he hadn't expected just how safe he felt as soon as he was enclosed in those arms. Closing his eyes, he prayed that something would make sense soon and that Remus wouldn't let him go. He was warm and comfortable and could fall asleep, even standing up, with the man's hold on him like this. Harry's arms dropped to his sides and Remus squeezed him just a little more. Turning around, Harry wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and hugged him back, burying his face in Remus' chest and inhaling the scent of him.

"Did I fix it?" Remus muttered quietly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah." He said, because Remus had fixed it. At least for now. Harry felt so much better, so much more relaxed that he managed to let a smile grace his face again. They pulled apart and got back to work, the silence a lot more comfortable.

It was probably another three quarters of an hour when Sirius and Blaise wandered down the steps. Harry and Remus were sitting at an already set table, chatting about recipes and magic and books. They both looked up when the other wizards entered and Harry beamed.

"Hey." He said to Blaise, who was holding a small bag which no doubt held some clothes for tomorrow.

"Hello again." The Slytherin said, "It smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you Blaise, please have a seat." Remus motioned the boy towards the place next to Harry with a wave of his hand. Blaise sauntered over, settling his hand on Harry's shoulder as he sat down, he gave it a squeeze.

"I'm just going to take Blaise's bag upstairs." Sirius said.

"Oh you don't have too." Blaise stood up, "I'll take it up later."

Waving Blaise's concern away, Sirius grinned, "Don't worry about it." he said before taking the bag from the boy and bounding up the stairs.

Harry helped Remus serve up the lasagne and Sirius was back downstairs by the time they put the plates down on the table. They all helped themselves to salad and garlic bread before the talk really started. It was Remus who began.

"So Blaise, Harry mentioned you were looking for a new place to live."

Blaise nodded, finishing his mouthful before speaking, "I am yes. In fact we found the place today, it's not too far from here actually."

"It's really nice." Harry added, pulling apart a slice of garlic bread.

"Are you going to sell the manor?" Sirius asked, a puckered appearing between his eyebrows.

"No, I couldn't. I just can't live there by myself either."

"I should imagine that it's a large place." Remus said before popping a forkful of lasagne in his mouth. The food was good, Harry didn't mind admitting it himself.

"It is." He spoke for Blaise this time, "really, really big."

"You've been there?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah just today. We played Quidditch and I won." Harry smirked, "oh that reminds me." He added.

Blaise chuckled and pulled a pouch from his pocket, it jingled when he bobbed it, "Your winnings." He said, placing it on the table next to Harry.

"Thanks."

"So Blaise, anyone catching your interest? You didn't have a betrothal did you?" Sirius made the strange topic change quite out of the blue and Harry raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out why he was asking.

Blaise's mouth opened and closed a few times and Harry could see in his eyes that something was going on in his head. Probably a way of trying to answer the question without letting on just how much he might be interested in a certain person. "No, no betrothal, my mother didn't believe in that. She wanted me to fall in love and have an heir with that person. There is someone I like, but that person is playing hard to get."

Harry choked on his food, coughing to clear his throat. He could tell that he had made it obvious just who Blaise was talking about, especially now that his cheeks were burning a little bit and Blaise was smirking dangerously.

"Ah, so _our_ Harry is the object of your affections." Sirius said. The emphasis on 'our' wasn't missed by anyone at the table and the boy in question frowned uncomfortably, suddenly feeling like the rope in a tug of war for unexplained reasons. He knew that Sirius didn't feel like they had had enough time together, what with him missing out of twelve years of Harry's life, but it was odd that he was choosing to show that he didn't want to lose him to anyone else.

Blaise didn't shy away from the question, which didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. "How could I not like him?" he said, turning to look at the younger wizard.

"Yeah he's something special alright." Remus said, his voice hard. Harry met his eyes and saw anger and frustration and he suddenly felt the need to curl in on himself, as if he had done something wrong yet again.

"But of course he doesn't want me." Blaise muttered, it was obviously supposed to be light hearted but there was a bite to the words.

"It's not that." Harry grumbled, feeling picked on, but then realised that it was the wrong thing to say. A low growl filled the room and he narrowed his eyes at Remus, trying to get him to shut up. He didn't need Blaise feeling uncomfortable. Remus just glared right back at him and Harry wondered what the hell was up with the man. Then he remembered, the full moon was in a couple of days and Moony must be scrabbling under the surface. Remus was always a little touchy before the full moon.

"Don't worry, _mio amore_, I can wait." The Slytherin winked, flashing Harry that winning smile of his. His hand settled on Harry's knee under the table and squeezed before it disappeared again.

Sirius cleared his throat and tried to fill the suddenly awkward silence, "This meal is great. Thanks you two."

"I was just about to say the same. It is lovely." Blaise added.

"Thanks." Harry and Remus said in unison. They ate for a while in quiet before Remus asked Blaise what he was planning to do now that school was up. Blaise's answer surprised even Harry.

"Oh, I'm starting at the Ministry on Monday, I'm going to be the new guy in the vampire liaison office."

"You are?" Harry asked, not sure how he was feeling about that. As much as he thought that all magical beings deserved equality, he couldn't deny that it made him a little nervous thinking about Blaise being around vampires; after all they do feed off of humans to live so accidents in that department happened sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm aiming for head of department of regulation and control of magical creatures but we all have to start somewhere."

"Wont it be dangerous?" Harry asked.

Blaise grinned at him, "Worried about me?"

"No."

"Why do you want to be head of that department?" Remus asked, suddenly more interested in this boy in front of him.

"Honestly, magical creatures fascinate me. The strength and magic that they hold is amazing and I don't think they get enough recognition for that. Of course the laws have relaxed a little now but there is still a way to go and I know I can make us normal wizards and witches gain the knowledge about magical creatures that we need in order to stop believing that they are less than us."

"That's a rather honourable thing to do." Sirius said, respect in his voice.

Blaise shrugged, "I don't think so. Why should we see ourselves as better than someone else because they aren't wholly human. We still share our magical core and there is no such thing as an evil race, just evil people and it's pretty bigoted of us to believe otherwise."

"You're right." Remus gave the young wizard a small smile, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"I suppose you've had a hard time, what with people judging you when they found out you are a werewolf." Blaise ventured into territory that Harry wasn't sure was best commented on, but Remus didn't shut down like he thought he would. Instead he gave a soft sigh and nodded.

"I've had a fair share of judgements formed about what I am and what I should and shouldn't do. People who are not like me cannot understand that the werewolf does not determine who I am during any time other than the full moon. I have wolf urges and instincts, but my thoughts are my own and I can control them. And I don't eat children. In fact, the only real effect it has on me is choosing my mates and I can't hate it for making my soulmates more obvious to me."

"That's what I want to get people to understand!" Blaise gushed, "That those humans that have been turned are not much different than before they were changed. That we have no right to judge them or tell them they can't work or love."

Harry just sat back and watched as his friend and his housemates had a rather in depth conversation about magical creatures and relevant laws on the issue. He wasn't well versed in the subject, although it all interested him. He learnt a lot more just listening to them then he did in many of his care of magical creature classes. The passion Blaise exuded for the subject shocked him most of all, he had never realised that this hard arse, cocky Slytherin had a love for something that was so against the Slytherin motto. It seemed as if Blaise had broken a few barriers with Sirius and Remus, although Harry couldn't help but keep their reactions to his confession in mind. Why did they become so hostile when Blaise said he liked him?

"Dessert, Harry?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry blinked, wondering just who had spoken to him. "Huh?" he said eloquently

Sirius barked a laugh, "Do you want some ice cream?" he asked again, half standing as he rose from his seat.

"Oh sure." Harry nodded. Blaise nudged him.

"In your own world?"

"A little. Just thinking about things."

"Anything you want to share?" Remus asked as he helped Sirius collect up all the plates.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, it wasn't anything important."

They had some raspberry ripple ice cream for pudding while Sirius spoke about wanting to build another flying motorbike. Remus smirked at Harry and rolled his eyes while Blaise listened intently to what Sirius was saying. The animagus must have felt like all his Christmases had come at once what with someone actually listening to him for once. The chat lasted a lot longer than Harry had expected and before he knew it they were on the firewhiskey and it was getting later and later. It must have been about half ten when he yawned widely, setting off a chorus of yawns around the table.

"Bedtime I think." Remus said, downing the rest of his glass of amber liquid. They all agreed with him and made their way upstairs, two heading off to the right and two to the left.

"Well that was fun." Blaise said as he shut the bedroom door. "I thought for a moment there that I was going to be attacked but after that it was fine."

Harry smirked, pulling off his shirt and chucking it in the laundry basket, "Sometimes they get like that. But I think they liked you."

"And I think they like you." Blaise muttered under his breath but Harry heard him anyway.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shucking his jeans.

The Italian sniffed, "Oh nothing, just that they seem rather protective of you."

"Yeah well they lost a lot of time with me so I just think they worry they are going to miss out on more." If it was more than that, Harry wasn't ready to admit it.

Blaise stripped and joined Harry in the bathroom to brush his teeth, "I don't blame them." He said, though his eyes said there was more to it than that. They slipped beneath the covers in their boxers and laid side by side. "Thanks for inviting me over today." Blaise spoke into the darkness.

Harry smiled to himself, "No problem. I like having you over."

"You know what friends are also good for?" his tone freaked Harry out a little.

"What?" he asked slowly, tensing as he waited for the reply.

"Keeping warm." Blaise said as he rolled over snuggled up against the other boy. Harry didn't know how to react, he wanted to escape the hold almost as much as he wanted to nuzzle into Blaise's chest and stay warm. He had craved the feeling of arms around him in his sleep for the last three days. Relaxing, he allowed himself this small comfort.

"I guess they are." He said quietly.

Blaise hummed sleepily, "G'night."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, I love finding out what you think about the fic. Please REVIEW this chapter if you think it deserves it :) x Kisses and Cookies for all... <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Just breathe. In and out, slowly. Think of nothing but the way you're breathing."

Harry sat crossed legged on the bear fur in the living room. His eyes closed, his hands resting on his knees. He could feel the heat of the fire flickering over his face, warming his skin and easing his muscles. He tried to do what Sirius was asking of him but he couldn't help but think about Remus, sitting alone up in his room as he struggled. The full moon was tomorrow and he knew the werewolf was feeling it, mainly by the way he had locked himself away and refused to let either Sirius or himself near him.

"Stop it Harry, Remus is fine. Concentrate on your breathing."

Harry opened one eye and looked at the man who was sitting in the chair opposite him. "How'd you know?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I can read you easily. I can tell when you are happy, sad, nervous. Remus and I more in tuned to you than anyone else."

"Is Remus going to be okay?" Harry closed his eye again, wiggling his shoulders as he tried to relax.

"Of course he is. I'll send you up to him later with some chocolate and he'll be over the moon."

"He will?"

"Yes. Now shut up and get back to breathing right. You want to become an animagus don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

Harry's lips curved before he could stop them. He pressed them together, trying to stop his smile from spreading too much. He took a deep breath in, filling his lungs before letting it slip passed his lips again on the way out. He repeated it until it was all he was focussing on and the rest of his mind was empty. He shuddered. With nothing else to capture his thoughts, his power was so freely accessible that it seemed as if there was nothing else inside of him. It swallowed him, overpowered him...caressed him. In it he saw light and darkness, saw strength and weakness. It hummed with need, wanting him to use it just as much as he wanted too. This was his core, what he truly was; stripped of his personality, his flesh, his thoughts, this power was what would be left of him.

"Now search your soul." Sirius' voice seemed so far away that Harry strained to hear it. "Find that part of you that seems more wild than the rest. The part that is driven by instinct alone."

Harry tried but he didn't understand what he was really looking for. There was nothing, only darkness. His power shifted when he demanded it too but how was he supposed to find his soul? He couldn't determine one part from another. Not yet. His frustration rose and he pushed himself harder trying to figure out what it was he was looking for. Some kind of animal inside of him? Some other part of his soul?

"Relax Harry, don't get worked up. It will take some time to find it."

Find what? What was he looking for? All he had was power and that wasn't what he was searching for. He didn't even have to look for that. It came so easy these days, since he defeated Voldemort he hadn't had to worry about using his wand. He radiated magic. It sizzled and thrummed beneath his skin. It was alive within him but it was distracting, it wouldn't allow him to see through its mass, wouldn't allow him to uncover what it was he needed to find in order to become an animagus.

"Harry."

His body shook as he thrust the power aside, trying to pick at pieces that could help him and coming away empty handed. It was slipping through his fingers, every time he thought he might be onto something it eluded him. He was travelling deeper and deeper inside of himself on his quest for this thing that he didn't understand and it felt as if it was two years earlier and he was back fighting the war.

"Harry, stop!" hands gripped his arms and squeezed painfully, dragging him back to the surface. His mind suddenly flooded with thoughts; what was going on? What the hell was that? Why was he shaking? What now? Sirius was crouched in front of him, his fingers still digging into Harry's flesh. He frowned at the younger wizard, searching his face for signs of distress. "You okay?"

Harry gasped for air and forced his body to stop trembling. "I'm fine." He said, "What was that?"

"Your magic." Sirius sighed, letting him go and sitting on the floor in front of him, their knees touching. Somehow that made it a little better. "You are so powerful Harry that giving your magic free reign isn't the best idea a lot of the time. Now we know that'll happen I can prepare you more next time."

"But why was it so out of control?" Harry asked, staring down at his hands.

Sirius reached over and took them in his, curling his fingers around them. "Remember that there is no such thing as dark magic, just dark people?" Harry nodded, "Well magic is something that needs guidance, it can be both good or bad depending on intention. Without the person to control it, it seems that magic takes on its most powerful side in order to...for lack of a better word, survive."

"So my most powerful side is evil?" Harry's face crumpled but Sirius shook his head.

"That does not mean that you are evil Harry. There is a part of your power that came from what you've been through with Voldemort, a part that will recognise fighting, surviving and doing whatever needed to make it happen. It cannot recognise good and evil, just strength and weakness. So it will overpower you to make sure you aren't a threat."

"But it's my magic, how would I be a threat?"

"It's such a complicated thing, magic, and it wants to take you to where you need to be. If you don't let it then it's as if you're a threat to your own destiny. But you don't need to worry about that, Harry. All it means is that once you're on the right path, you will be able to do what you just did without it overwhelming you."

Harry sighed, "Honestly all of what you just said went over my head."

Sirius barked a laugh and yanked Harry against him, folding his arms around him. "Yeah, I gathered it had."

When they pulled apart, Harry cocked his head and said, "What do you reckon is holding me back from being fully connected with it?"

Sirius cleared his throat, shrugging, "I dunno, babe. Maybe there's been something that your mind has been telling you and you're choosing to ignore it. You have to follow your heart because more often than not it's just pushing you in the direction you are supposed to go."

Harry stared at his godfather, wondering whether he would be saying the same thing if he knew just what Harry's heart had been telling him to do. Then again, he didn't seem to be shy in his affections with the younger male.

"But what if your heart is telling you to do something that might have bad consequences?" he asked quietly.

"Sometimes you just have to risk it." Sirius breathed.

Harry's eyes casted over Sirius' face, pausing briefly on the man's lips before he shook himself out of his thoughts. "When do you think I will get it? This animagus thing I mean."

"Shouldn't be too long. We'll just keep practicing but let's not push it too much today. Just keep practicing clearing your mind and searching for the animal inside of you." Sirius flopped down on the fur beside of him, resting his arms behind his head. Harry quickly joined him and the two of them stared up at the ceiling.

Harry thought about what it would mean to follow the odd little quirks his mind was having these days and decided that it probably wouldn't be the best bet. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how the public would react if they found out what he thought about when his wrist was suddenly caught in an iron grasp and he was being yanked over on his side and pulled up against his godfather.

"Come 'ere you." Sirius muttered as he held on to him.

Harry snuggled into his side, resting a hand on the man's stomach. He realised how weird it was about fifteen seconds after and went to move, only to find he was being held tight enough that he couldn't.

"What are we doing?" he asked, speaking quietly.

"Hugging. What do you think we're doing?" Sirius pulled him in tighter and placed a chaste kiss on his head. Harry relaxed into the hold, tapping his fingers against Sirius' chest. He could fall asleep like this; in the warmth that his godfather's body and the fire brought him. Sirius was stroking his fingers through Harry's hair and the boy's eyes started drooping.

"Stop that." He whined, wiggling. He felt Sirius' chest rise and fall with his laughter.

"You can sleep if you want."

"I don't want too." Harry said, "I thought you were going to get me to go and see Remus."

Those fingers skipped down to trail up and down his back, "I will but I'm keeping you for myself for a little bit. Remus gets all the attention." Sirius teased.

"Does not. You demand it more."

"And yet no one gives me what I want..."

"Oh woe is Sirius." Harry muttered sarcastically, regretting it a little when the older man's hands curled at his hips and starting tickling him mercilessly. A rather feminine squeak escaped his mouth and he clamped his lips shut as he tried to free himself from Sirius' grasp. "Le'go!" he demanded as the hands tortured him. He rolled away but Sirius went with him, settling his body on top of the struggling boy as he laughed, continuing to elicit bursts of hysteria from the usually uptight boy beneath him. He hadn't heard Harry laugh like this in a long time and the sound was music to his ears.

Harry gasped and giggled and bucked, trying to dislodge Sirius but not getting very far. When the man's hands finally stopped, he sucked in much needed air, squeezing his eyes shut as his heart thumped behind his chest. His hands were pinned beside his head now and when he let his eyes slip open, Sirius' face was poised over his, his hot breath falling on Harry's mouth. It intoxicated him somehow, made his brain fuzzy and his body hot. Sirius' gaze was intent, holding Harry's in a way that refused to let the boy look away.

Panic stirred in Harry's chest as he stared at the man pinning him to the floor. It wasn't because he thought Sirius would hurt him but rather because he knew that he wouldn't. He knew that the only thing Sirius was going to do in this situation was close the gap between them and make Harry question himself even more. He could see it in the way Sirius' breathing had sped up and his eyes kept flickering down to Harry's mouth. He wanted to stop him, wanted to escape and not let this happen. He couldn't do it to Remus and couldn't do it to himself. But he found himself frozen, his body paralyzed with something that wasn't fear. Swallowing thickly Harry opened his mouth to speak just as Sirius started lowering his head. It was a slow descend with an obvious intent but Harry still couldn't believe that it was going to happen. Sirius was going to kiss him and he was letting him, allowing the man to come closer and closer. He was a hairs breadth away when Harry's mind and body synced up again and he turned his head to the side, to stare into the fire.

"I really should go and check on Remus." He said, clearing his throat nervously. He could feel Sirius' breath on his cheek, could practically feel the touch of lips on his flesh.

"Yeah I guess you should." Sirius said quietly, "There's a large bar of chocolate in the fridge downstairs, take that up to him will you."

Sirius rolled off of him and Harry got up, waking swiftly from the room and heading down to the kitchen. Once down there, he rested his hands on the tabletop and hung his head, trying to breathe. What was he thinking? How could he let it get to this? Sirius was actually going to kiss him; their lips would have touched had Harry not turned away. He tried not to think about what it would feel like to kiss Sirius. Imagining those lips against his, thinking about what Sirius would taste like...

Letting out a long groan, Harry shook his head and grabbed a large bar of chocolate from the fridge. He was not going to torture himself with those kind of thoughts, it wouldn't serve to help anybody, least of all him. Bounding up the stairs, he tried to push the knowledge that his godfather wanted to kiss him away before he faced Remus. He didn't want the werewolf to think something was up.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard Remus' dry voice calling for him to come in and pushed it open. The room was dark, almost pitch black, and Harry had to squint to even make out the bed. Frowning, he switched the light on, wincing in the suddenly brightness and saw that Remus was balled up on the bed completely hidden beneath the duvet. A flash of pain speared his gut and he sighed at the sight of it. He hadn't thought it would be this bad for Remus, maybe after the transformation with his bruised body but not before. Tip-toeing over to the bed, he sat down and rested a hand on the human shaped lump, touching what he hoped was Remus' arm.

"Hey." He said softly.

Remus moved slowly, crawling out from beneath the covers and sitting up. He looked terrible with dark circles under his eyes and slightly clammy looking skin. He smiled at Harry and the boy was surprised to see that it didn't seem that forced. "Hello you." Remus said, reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand, squeezing hard.

"You okay?" Harry asked, shifting closer. He wanted to provide Remus some comfort but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"I'm fine, the full moon just plays havoc with me at the moment."

Harry waved the chocolate bar, "I have chocolate."

"Well come on in." Remus grinned, extending an arm and inviting Harry scoot up next to him. Harry went with it, positioning himself in the crook of Remus' arm and letting the warmth of the other man seep into him. Guilt flooded him suddenly and he felt as though he wanted to blurt out the fact that Sirius had tried to kiss him, just to clear his conscious. He didn't dare though. He didn't want to cause problems.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Harry asked as he opened the packet, focussing more on the chocolate then the man next to him. There was silence, as if Remus was contemplating the question before the man let out a huff of air.

"You're doing it already." Was the answer and it made Harry relax a little bit. He snapped off a few dark squares and handed them to Remus before breaking off a bit for himself. "How'd the training go?"

"Not great...I didn't get too far. My magic took over and I couldn't find what I needed to find." His annoyance on the matter came through in his voice and he sent Remus a slightly embarrassed look, placing some chocolate on his tongue and letting it melt in the heat of his mouth.

"It's not an easy thing to do, Harry. It took Sirius and your father a long time to figure it out. Don't forget that you have magic that is incredibly strong and it is going to be a little unpredictable sometimes." Remus ended his sentence by biting into his chocolate and flashing Harry another grin.

"I just hope I can get it before the next full moon."

"If anyone can, it's you."

"You think it will take longer." Harry muttered, knowing this to be true.

Remus shrugged, "I just don't want you to get disappointed if it does."

Breaking off some more chocolate, Harry handed Remus some and nibbled at his own. He slumped a little bit, fitting more snugly against the man. He had hoped that he would have been strong enough to learn how to be an animagus as soon as possible but he should have known that it would take time. It was silly to think that everything would be easy now that he was more powerful. He just really wanted to be able to be with Remus during the full moon, to make sure that he was okay. He wasn't looking forward to spending tomorrow night alone while Remus and Sirius went to the forbidden forest for a night of playing. They had originally thought that they would stay in the garden, but with Moony so worked up Sirius had suggested that they go to the forest instead, that way he'd have more room to run about.

Remus' hand in his hair stirred him from his thoughts. "I would say that you could come with us, but you will get cold and it'll be safer for you here."

"I'll be bored without you two." Harry pouted rather childishly.

Remus beamed, "You can invite someone over or go out." He face dropped then, "On second thoughts, maybe you should come with us."

"Please!" Harry begged, "I'll dress warmly and Hermione showed me how to put a warming charm on my clothes that works really well."

The werewolf didn't really look too pleased but there was something in his eyes that told Harry that he would be getting his way. "You better bring a bag with you, that way you can have an extra blanket and some food. We might be on the move a lot and I know you don't use your wand often now but bring it, just in case. We won't be the only ones in the forest tomorrow night."

Shifting onto his knees and turning towards Remus, Harry let a smile split his face, "Thanks Remus, I can't wait." A hand grabbed his top and he was yanked forward sharply until his nose was pressed against Remus'.

"Just be careful and you will have to follow Moony's lead if there is trouble."

"Promise." Harry breathed, his muscles twitching with his excitement. He couldn't wait to get out there now but he would have to calm himself down. He had to go to Ron and Hermione's place later and help them finish up unpacking before they got a takeaway and finally got some time just the three of them.

"If something happens to you I'm going to get pissed off. That includes minor things so don't fall over and scrape your knee."

Harry scoffed, "Now I can't promise that, but it'll be worth the telling off."

He let Remus finish off the chocolate, as if it was his own way of saying thank you and watched him as he sucked on it happily. He was looking much better now, less sickly but the smell of sweat still hung in the air, subtle but present. Harry cocked his head.

"I'm going to run you a bath, I'm sure it'll help you relax." He said before jumping from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Harry, stop...you don't have─"

"Remus shut up, I'm doing this."

Turning the taps on, he chucked in bubble bath that had incredible soothing properties that they no doubt used this time of the month. He made sure the bath was pretty hot and filled just over halfway before turning the taps off and turning back to the bedroom, spotting Remus making the bed.

"You ready?" he asked, wiping his hands on his jeans and moving towards the other man.

"Yeah, thanks." Remus muttered as he started loosening the drawstring of his thin pyjama bottoms, his chest was bare again and Harry wondered whether he would stop having to fight to keep his eyes off of it. A lump formed in his throat that took a few hard swallows to dissipate. Remus came to a stop right next to him, their shoulders almost touching, the man looked him over with a slight frown. "You okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded a little faster than normal, "Yes." Remus lifted a hand and set it on Harry's cheek, his thumb brushing the boy's cheekbone. Harry pressed his lips together, trying to keep the words that wanted to escape imprisoned.

"Good." Remus smiled and leant in to press a kiss to Harry's temple. "I'll take that bath now."

Harry didn't move until the bathroom door was closed, he didn't really know what to do now. He wasn't sure he would be able to go back downstairs and face Sirius and he still had a while before he had to be at Ron and Hermione's place. Giving himself a swift smack to the cheek, he forced himself back downstairs. He couldn't hide away from his godfather, that would only make the man bring the subject up again.

The image of Sirius' face coming closer and closer popped into his mind again as he headed down the stairs. He wondered what the consequences of not turning away would have been. Would he have enjoyed the kiss? Or would it have been just one big mistake; nothing but a catalyst for a bonding breakup. What would Remus have said had he known what had almost happened?

Sirius was sitting in the living room still, feet curled up underneath him on the armchair, just staring into space. Harry didn't know what was going on in his mind but he didn't want to ask either. The animagus looked up at him when he entered.

"Harry...look, I─"

Waving a dismissive hand, Harry said, "Sirius forget about it." The man frowned heavily but didn't say anything else. "I left Remus in the bath."

"Huh?"

"I ran him a bath, he was looking kinda...worn out."

Nodding, the older man shifted his legs out from under him and stood up, "Yeah, he gets like that the day before. He'll be the worse on Saturday."

"He said I can come with you tomorrow night...to the forest that is." Harry mentioned, taking a step closer. His fingers twitched and his muscles tensed and he realised with some surprise that he wanted to be closer to Sirius, wanted the wizard to touch him again.

"He did?" Sirius burst, eyebrows raised. He took a step to match Harry's and ran a hand through his hair. "That surprises me, though I can't say I'm not pleased. We'll have a good time and you should get used to being out with us, once we get you to animagus status you'll never get out of it."

"I wouldn't want too. I had to beg him to let me go tomorrow."

"Why did you want to come?"

Harry shrugged, rubbing his lips together before answering, "I want to make sure he's alright. That he's happy and safe."

"You want to look after him." Sirius stated, shaking his head a little. "You don't have to do that, babe...we're here to look out for you, not the other way around."

"I can't help it." Harry muttered, "I want to make sure he's okay."

"Because you love him." Sirius said, something in his voice that made the sentence seem a lot more serious then Harry had anticipated.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"He loves you too, y'know...so do I."

The words effected him more then he thought they would but he couldn't tell whether it was in a good or a bad way. Seeing the depth of emotion in Sirius' grey eyes was so unusual and in some way, so needed, that it shocked Harry into silence. He wanted to let Sirius know that he loved him too, but the words stuck in his throat for some reason. All he could do was nod stiffly.

"I know." He said, clearing his throat.

Sirius passed him on the way out, patting Harry on the shoulder. "I'll see you later." He said before wandering out, leaving Harry standing there, wondering just what the hell was going on with his life.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

Sirius let out a long suffering sigh and swore at himself. He should never had pushed it like that, trying to kiss Harry had been stupid at this stage, now the boy was no doubt worrying about a hundred different things. He had pushed their success back a step, but he had seen the desire in Harry's eyes, he had known that some part of him had wanted that kiss, only to be shoved back by the boy's conscious. Remus needed to make that move, he thought, that way Harry would know that they both wanted him and that he wasn't going behind Remus' back.

Traipsing up to the bedroom, he pushed through the door and closed it behind him. He was worked up, his body thrumming with the need for release. Spending all this time around Harry, touching him and smelling him, made it worse. He was a sexual person and not being able to touch Harry the way he wanted to drove him crazy.

The bathroom door was still closed and probably would be for a while now, Remus always spent a long time in the bath when he needed to relax. Stripping off, he left his clothes in a pile on the floor and got on the bed, lying back against the pillows. His skin was hot and tight and his cock lay against his stomach, hard and aching. His abs twitched in anticipation as he ran his fingers over his chest, a whisper of a touch that had him shaking. He closed his eyes and emerged himself in one of his favourite fantasies.

_The house was quiet when Sirius came in from cleaning his bike. He swiped at the sweat on the back of his neck with his hand; the sun was high today and had heated his skin, turning it a flushed pink. He pulled his vest off and left it on the floor as he walked towards the living room, the air in the house was cool and his skin rose in goosebumps as the sweat dried. The living room door was near shut and he pushed it open quietly, smiling when his eyes came to rest on the sleeping form in front of the fire place. Harry lay curled up on the fur rug, dressed only in a pair of boxers and yet a thin sheen of sweat glistened on chest. _

_Sirius padded silently across the floor and sunk down beside the younger male, reaching out to run his fingers down the slightly damp flesh. He touched Harry softly, a whisper that skirted along the edges of the boys consciousness, threatening to make him stir and yet not being quite enough. Sirius' body tightened and hardened and he crawled over Harry, poising himself above him, before leaning down and pressing his tongue just above Harry's bellybutton. He licked a long, wet line up the boy's torso, tasting the saltiness of sweat and the sweetness that was Harry._

_A small groan came from below him and Harry twisted, his back arching. Sirius lifted his head and watched as Harry blinked his eyes open, a small smile curling his mouth. Not being able to help himself, Sirius bent his head to capture those lush, sensuous lips with his. He kissed his Harry with a fevered urgency, pressing their lips together with more than enough pressure. He wanted it rough today and he knew Harry loved their urgent, hard fucking as much as he did their slow, intense love making. _

_Harry's hands thrust into his hair and his legs wrapped around Sirius' hips, squeezing as he pressed their groins together. He kissed the older man back but let Sirius take control. The animagus kept the kiss going until more air became a necessity and then he pulled back and smirked down at his lover._

"_Hey babe." He said as Harry stared up at him with lust darkened eyes. That usually bright emerald having deepened, his pupils blown wide with arousal. _

"_Hey." Harry whispered, his hands drifting from Sirius' hair down his back, fingertips pressing into the flesh. "Nice wake up call."_

"_It gets better." Sirius purred, lowering his head to trail kisses along Harry's jaw and down his throat. _

"_Apparently." Harry groaned, lifting his chin so that Sirius could lick along his neck, sliding his tongue along the hollow beneath his chin before kissing his lips again. The older man undulated his hips, pushing into Harry and feeling the proof of the other wizard's arousal digging into his own hard-on._

_He gripped Harry's arms and pinned them above the boy's head, "I'm going to fuck you hard." He growled, punctuating his sentence with a forceful thrust. "I want to hear you scream my name. I want to hear you beg for my cock." _

_Harry panted beneath him, mewls of desire escaping his mouth as his cheeks flush with embarrassment. His eyes hazed over as Sirius released his hands with the strict demand for him to keep them there and nipped his way down the smooth, lean chest. Pausing to swirl his tongue around perked nipples. He teased them with his teeth, biting hard enough to make Harry squirm._

_His fingers yanked Harry's briefs down his legs and flung them across the room. He took in the boy lying naked against the fur, his golden flesh so mouth-wateringly supple, his cock rock hard and leaking, leaving pearly drops of pre-cum on those tight abs. Sprawled out on the rug, Harry looked like the greatest gift Sirius could receive and he was more than ready to play with his new toy. Unbuttoning his own jeans, he sent them on their way and wrapped his fingers around his erection, pumping it a few times as he watched Harry's hips wiggling._

"_You want this?" He asked, dropping his other hand to his balls and tugging them, shuddering when a strong wave of pleasure shot through him._

_Harry moaned and went to touch himself when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to move his hand. He put it back above his head somewhat reluctantly. "Yeah, I want you." He thrust his hips up, his cock twitching. "Please, Siri...please, I need you to fuck me."_

Damn_, Sirius thought. There was no way he could hold out now, he needed to be inside Harry so desperately. Needed to be one with him again. Moving forward, he gripped Harry's thighs and pushed them up, pulling his cheeks apart in the process and revealing the boy's entrance. He lined himself up, stroking the sensitive pink hole with the head of his cock before pressing forward, easing his way inside of his little mate. He kept his eyes on Harry's, not letting them go as he shoved forward with a hard snap of his hips. He roared and Harry keened and then the frantic slap of flesh on flesh filled the room and-_

Sirius' orgasm tore from his body so unexpectedly that he had to bite down on his lip to stop the roar of release from shaking the entire house. He became aware of a warm, wetness around his cock and the fact that his arms were by his side; opening his eyes he smiled down at Remus as the man gave a few last licks to Sirius' wilting erection. The werewolf winked at him, licked his lips and flopped down on his back beside him.

"Better?" he asked as Sirius rolled on top of him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Much." He could taste himself on Remus' mouth but didn't mind that much. He moulded their bodies together, pressing naked flesh against naked flesh. He could smell the bubble bath on Remus' skin, a sweet aroma that made his own muscles melt calmly beneath its influence. "How do you feel?" he asked, rotating his hips, hoping that he could give Remus some pleasure too.

"A lot better now, I needed that bath and some time to relax. Moony is a worked up more this month than any other, what with Harry being so near."

"How about a little release?" Sirius purred, his lips running up and down the column of Remus' throat. "That might ease him a little bit."

"It might ease _me_ a little bit."

"That too." Sirius chuckled, nipping the flesh beneath his mouth sharply and gaining a gasp from his bonded. He shifted, straddling Remus' hips, sliding his hands up the other man's chest, feeling the hard muscle bunching under his touch. "Close your eyes and think of Harry."

"But─"

"No buts, Remy. Just think of what you want to do to him, of what you wish he would do to you. Give this to yourself."

Remus blinked at him, looking a little wary but obviously seeing the steel in Sirius' eyes, he followed the instruction, letting his eyes flutter shut. Sirius took in the sudden calmness of his husbands face, the way the furrows eased out and his lips parted marginally. Long eyelashes cast shadows on high cheekbones and Sirius kissed them before he moved to pressed their mouth's together.

He moved his lips tentatively, in the way he was sure Harry would when he finally came round to the idea of kissing them, tasting Remus as he slid his tongue along the seam of his mouth. The werewolf kissed him back with more force, holding the back of his head so that he was unable to pull away. Their lips brushed and their tongues stroked each other softly as Sirius' hands wandered down Remus' body. He gently wiggled his backside against the thickening erection he was perched on before adding more pressure that made Remus groan.

He licked and kissed and nipped his way down Remus' body just as he had done to Harry in his fantasy, only this time he knew all the different places that made Remus arch and twitch and growl seductively. Placing a harsh nip to the jut of Remus' hipbone, Sirius licked the line that led him to his prize. Remus' cock lay against his stomach, jolting every now and then. It was thick and large and flushed red with need and Sirius' mouth watered at the sight of it. He licked a line from base to tip and had to move back when Remus' hips thrust up wildly, almost colliding with his face.

"Whoa there." He teased, his hands settling on Remus' hips and pinning them down. He rubbed his mouth against his mate's arousal, stroking his lips along with length. Remus' thighs shook either side of him and Sirius knew that he wouldn't last long, just as he hadn't. Not with images of Harry in his head.

Holding Remus' cock, Sirius slid the broad head between his lips and suckled wetly, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin with incessant movements that served to make the noises of ecstasy louder. He bobbed his head, filling his mouth with the hot flesh, trying to get it as deep as he could. He tightened his lips and moved faster, feeling the smooth skin and the ridges of veins against his tongue. He loved the taste of Remus, always had and always would. He was musky and heady and salty, all flavours that made Sirius shudder with delight. His own cock pulsed and throbbed between his thighs again and he reached one hand down to pump it.

"Fuck...yeah..."Remus thrust his hips, fucking Sirius' mouth with abandon. The animagus stabilised himself and let Remus have at it.

The wolf growled, the sound vibrating through both of their bodies, as he plunged in and out of his mate's mouth, giving himself up completely. Sirius relaxed, his own hand picking up speed to match Remus', he could see the man's thighs tightening and knew by the sounds he was making that he was almost there. His own balls were pulling up against his body, ready for his second climax, he twisted his hand, stroked his thumb over the wet tip and grunted when Remus suddenly stilled, his chest exploding with his growl, and flooded Sirius' mouth with warm release. Sirius' gut clenched and his cock spurted jets of cum onto Remus' thighs and the bed cover. He swallowed, licking stray drops from his lips as he pulled back with a 'pop' and gave Remus a cheeky grin.

The younger man rolled his eyes but smiled at him, his eyes half closed and his chest rising and falling faster than normal. "I needed that." He admitted.

"I know." Sirius shrugged, crawling up his body to kiss him again before rolling off. "I tried to kiss Harry earlier."

Remus shot up and stared down at him with wide eyes, "You what?" he burst.

"We were playing and I was on top of him and I saw it in his eyes, he wanted it and I thought...lets just go for it. So I leant in and just at that last minute he turned his head away. I feel stupid anyway so don't be too hard on me."

"That was silly Sirius, what if acts all distant now."

"He wanted it, I'm telling you."

"That doesn't matter, not if he is fighting with himself. It just makes it harder on him."

"I'm sorry, I tried to talk to him but he didn't want too. I think if you make a move, he might feel a bit better...he might realise that this is something we both want and then he might let himself just go with it."

"Or he just might not want to be with us." Remus huffed, looking away.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't think so, I saw it in his eyes, Remy. I know that some part of him wanted it and that he just talked himself out of it."

Remus didn't look so sure, he just shook his head and said, "Let's hope so, Sirius."

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

Harry flooed to Ron and Hermione's new place and stepped into a room of boxes. Brown, cardboard boxes, some taped shut but most left open, vomiting bubble wrap and looking a little sad. Harry looked around the bright room, noticing a brown leather sofa and glass side table that he hadn't seen before. This place was open plan, just as Blaise's penthouse is, however it is much smaller, with enough room for the sofa, a television and maybe a coffee table in the living area before the room opened onto the kitchen with its white cupboards and black surfaces. There were a few open draws, filled with shiny new cutlery and some wrapped up appliances on the countertops.

Hermione was yanking a kettle out of a box, dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt with her hair falling wildly over her shoulders. She turned to him and grinned. "Hey Harry!" she said loudly. A shuffling from another room stopped and Ron plodded out of what must have been the bedroom, his orange hair sticking up at every angle.

"Hey mate." he said in his usual manner.

Harry sighed with relief, thankful that Ron hadn't been off with him from the start, "How are you two doing?" he asked, stepping into the room more and peering into the nearest open box, pulling out throw for the sofa. He folded it over the back of the chair and collapsed the box, trying to clear up some room.

"Not bad, it's been a long day." Hermione huffed, her hair blowing up with the rush of air and then floating back down again.

"I'm knackered." Ron groaned, "Moving is so much work."

"Worth it though I'm sure."

"Well..."

"Hey!" Hermione glared at her boyfriend, half playful and half serious. Ron laughed, holding his hands up.

"I'm joking, calm down."

Harry gathered the empty boxes and folded them, putting them all in a pile in the corner of the room. "A lot of this stuff is new then." He said, seeing that most of it was still in the packaging they came in.

Ron walked over, pulling at his Gryffindor jumper, "Yeah, we don't have anything so we had to buy most of it. Some of the stuff were gifts too and we got a lot of it with what you gave us."

Harry had gifted them some galleons just after the war ended, a lot of galleons in fact, but the money had come from an anonymous source who thought to thank Harry for killing Voldemort by sending it to him. He hadn't wanted it of course, but he couldn't send it back, so he gave it to his friends, knowing that it would help them start their life together. Obviously it had, he thought, as he looked around and took in the wide screen TV and boxes of new appliances. He was glad that they got to have this; stability was important and they knew exactly what they wanted from each other. They would get married and have children and go through years of love and laughter and even some hate, but they would make it in the end. They were born for each other. Harry was a little jealous about that.

When Ron was close enough, he smacked a hand down on Harry's shoulder, "You been okay?" he asked, his eyes searching the other boy's face. Harry knew what he was getting at and nodded.

"Yeah, I am...how is─" he stopped himself short, not sure whether he should be bringing it up.

Ron shrugged, "Dunno really, after she came home and went crazy I removed myself from the vicinity. She's pissed off but she'll get over it, it's not like she'll be alone forever."

"Right."

"Sorry mate, I guess it sucks for you too."

"Well, maybe not as much since I was prepared for it, but it is a bit weird." Harry said. He had had a few moments when his first instinct had been to look for where Ginny was or to not do something that might upset her before realising that he didn't have to worry about her anymore. His body missed her more than he did, the lack of sex, no matter how disappointing, was working him up and he often found himself hardening in the most awkward of situations, usually around his housemates. Although he wasn't sure that it was as simple as a high libido and no output anymore, he had a horrid feeling that it was more than that.

"How are Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked as they cleared up the excess rubbish lying around, stuffing it into black sacks. "Ron would you go and get a pizza or something?"

"Sure, the usual?"

"Of course." Harry answered, chucking him some money before he flooed out. "They're fine, Remus is struggling a bit today but other than that it's all the same."

"You know I've been doing some interesting reading lately on werewolves."

"You have?"

"Yeah, after the war a couple of werewolves got together and wrote a few books on their history and behaviour and such. I picked a couple up the other day."

"What for?"

"Just a bit of research." Hermione shrugged, pulling out some white plates from the cupboard. Harry grabbed some knives and forks even though he knew they probably wouldn't use them. They walked into the living room and placed the stuff down on the side table before falling onto the sofa. "Has there been more flirting?" she asked softly, as if broaching a touchy subject, which she kinda was.

"Sirius tried to kiss me today." Just saying it made Harry frown. He thought back to that moment yet again, when Sirius descended on him, and his stomach jolted harshly.

"Wow, he did?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What did you do?"

"I turned away."

"Oh..."

Harry looked at her, seeing the shock on her face and something else that seemed to be annoyance. He blinked hard, his hands tightening on his knees. "What do you mean, 'oh'?"

"It's just, I thought you might kiss him back."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because I think you like them." Hermione said nonchalantly, turning her body towards him and pressing her hands on top of his.

"I don't..." Harry started, unsure of where to take the rest of the sentence.

"Okay, maybe it's a little early to say for sure, but I think that you will like them, love them even, when you come to accept that you don't have to fall for a woman or even someone your age. Love is funny, Harry, it ignores all logic and rules."

Harry shook his head, "I...'Mione, I just don't get it."

Jumping up from the couch, Hermione jogged into the bedroom and came out with a small brown book. "How about you read this, it's really interesting, and maybe it'll give you time to think about your feelings. Just know that no matter what, we won't judge you."

Scoffing, Harry took the book and saw that it was one of the ones of werewolf behaviour. He figured that it might be something to look at, since he planned on spending more time with a wolf once a month. "I'm pretty sure Ron would have something to say about it."

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing important." She grinned.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with them, but I don't have any plans to screw up their relationship."

"What if you don't screw it up? What if you are what they need to make it better?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry opened his mouth to say something when the floo flared at Ron stepped in, two large and one small pizza box balancing on his hand. He was wet, his hair clinging to his face and his clothes damp.

"Apparently it's raining out there." He said, holding up the boxes, "Dinner's ready though."

Harry smirked, laughing and rolling his eyes. He put the thoughts of Sirius and Remus out of his mind and enjoyed a night with his two best friends, chatting and laughing just like they used too, before life got a heck of a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>x Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, Darlings. Please REVIEW this one and let me know what you thought. x <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The newspaper lay open on the kitchen table, the headline screaming from the page in bold black letters; **Saviour Abandons Love of Life**. Beneath that was an apparent interview with the so called love of his life. A picture of Ginny was pasted just below the headline, she was looking out at him, tears making her eyes glisten wetly. Harry picked the paper up, feeling the pages bend between his fingers, and stared at the picture of his ex-girlfriend for a little while longer, wondering just what had prompted her to sell her story. Was it because she hated him? Or was she offered a lot of money? He guessed he wouldn't know until he asked but he doubted that he could contain himself if he saw her now.

"Don't read that." Remus said, pulling the paper from Harry's grip and screwing it up in his hands. The ball of black and white ended up in the bin before the youngest male could offer any words of discouragement.

"Hey."

"It's just a bunch of shite, Harry. I'll have some nasty hexes ready for when we see her next." Sirius said from his seat at the table, a bowl of soggy cornflakes sat forgotten in front of him and he stared at Harry as though waiting for a bomb to go off.

"I'll be having a chat with Molly later, asking what the hell her daughter thinks she is up too." Remus muttered, shaking his head.

Harry frowned and waved a hand, "Forget it, Remy, it doesn't matter." He said, not entirely believing it himself. He would be lying if he said that it hadn't hurt to see that she had sold her story. All that they had had was nothing now, there was nothing they had between them that was just for them anymore. He wondered just how much she spoke about in that interview and made a mental note to read a copy of the article at some point.

"You sure about that? It was a crappy thing to do...not something that you do to someone you love." Sirius' eyes moved between the two other males in the room, his eyebrows draw together over his silver eyes.

Harry shrugged and sat down opposite him, "Maybe she didn't love me towards the end, like I didn't love her." pulling the mug of coffee Remus had made towards him, Harry took a sip. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked the man, changing the subject.

Remus lifted a shoulder, "As I'll ever be. I'm worried more about you."

"No change there then." Harry muttered into his mug.

Sirius lent back in his chair and raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong with us being worried about you?" he asked, his voice strong and steely.

"It's just unnecessary is all." The teen muttered, sniffing. Every time he looked Sirius in the eyes he was transported back to the living room, flat on his back with the man above him, looming down on him. It was safe to say that he couldn't look at him for very long any more, not without wanting more than he should want. How it had come to be this way Harry didn't know.

"No it's not." Remus grunted, sending Harry a look that the boy couldn't really decipher the meaning of. Was it frustration or anger? Maybe annoyance? He could tell that it wasn't a positive look, glares rarely were.

"When do you get your potion?"

"Severus will drop it by this afternoon."

Sirius scoffed, "He better not stay long." The man always had the idea that the sneaky Slytherin was after his men; the way those dark eyes followed Remus around and settled heavily on Harry's body. Just thinking about it pissed him off. Remus rolled his eyes, knowing where his thoughts were.

"Get over it, Sirius, it's all in your head." The werewolf said.

Harry cocked his head, "What is?"

Remus smirked, turning to look at the youngest wizard. "Sirius gets jealous, he thinks Severus likes us."

"His name is _Snape_." Sirius snapped, huffing. He waved his spoon through the milk drowned cereal in his bowl, not bothering to actually eat the thick paste-like substance.

"Technically it's not."

"Wait you think Snape is gay?" Harry gaped, looking back and forth between the two men.

Remus shook his head, "Not really, he just thinks Severus likes us."

"What the fuck." Harry scrunched up his nose, "That's gross."

"Why?" Sirius asked, curious, "To old for you?"

His cheeks flushed before he could will them not too and Harry looked away, giving his head a quick shake, "No, it's just...it's Snape. I don't think he's capable of sexual attraction."

"He's a man Harry and human, he's more than capable." Remus said disapprovingly, "Though not for men."

"Yeah, he loved mum after all."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Doesn't mean he can't set eyes on you."

"Do you think everyone fancies everyone else?" Harry huffed. Remus sent him an amused look but he mostly ignored it.

"No, just that Snape wants you two, I can see it in those black eyes."

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes I think you just make shit up." He said.

Remus barked out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he did so. Harry just smirked, catching Sirius' eye and being held there by the calculating look in those silver orbs. Sirius' lips quirked slightly and his hand slid across the top of the table towards Harry. It was an invite that Harry went straight for, his hand moving towards Sirius' before he realised it. He stopped short, his hand freezing in midair. He looked at it and then back up at Sirius, who was waiting for him to make his decision, before dropping it back into his lap again. Sirius still smiled at him but moved his hand back, he flashed his husband a quick look.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Cub." Remus said, pulling the attention towards him. He reached out and ruffled Harry's hair, "He does make it up most of the time, but the trick is just to humour him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius muttered, shaking his head as if he was innocent.

Harry chuckled, feeling at ease. He liked these moments, where they could just sit together and laugh. It felt as though they were supposed to be like this, with no awkward moments and even though they had almost had one, Sirius shrugged it off with no issue. Harry didn't want there to be tension like there was when...well yesterday. Even thinking about it made him shiver nervously.

"I don't think Snape can tolerate me enough to fancy me." Harry said, wondering how the hell they got onto this subject. He had never ever thought that Snape was capable of liking a person enough to touch them, but he supposed that Remus was right, no matter what Snape was still human and had, surprisingly enough, gotten better at being nice now that the war was over.

"He'd be stupid not to." Sirius winked and then frowned at himself, "On second thoughts maybe he doesn't fancy you, cause he sure as hell is stupid."

"Sirius please." Remus huffed, "Grow up a little, you have no reason to hate Severus after so long."

"He hates me."

Harry cleared his throat, "You did terrorise him at school." He added gently, watching as Sirius' face scrunched up.

"That was ages ago."

"That's our point I think." Remus smirked. "Let it go."

"Whatever." Sirius grumbled, pouting a little. Harry laughed at him, the man really was a big kid. He didn't like admitting that he was wrong about something and he was always determined to tease, but that's what made him Sirius and Harry knew that he could behave like an adult if it was really needed of him.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Remus asked Harry, cocking his head.

Harry shrugged, "Not really, I think Blaise is coming over for a quick visit but other than that I'm all yours." He saw the way Remus' eyebrows jumped and his tongue peaked out to lick his bottom lip. His pupils blew so wide that barely a ring of amber circled the ebony circle and Harry saw something in them that he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"That sounds good." Remus purred, his voice husky. His hand sneaked out, sliding along the back of Harry's chair and resting on the back of his neck, fingers pressing against flesh that was becoming slightly clammy. "I can think of a lot of things we can do."

Harry cleared his throat, feeling like a deer being stalked by a wolf. Remus' face came closer and he tried to pull back but the grip on his neck tightened. "W-what do you think we should do?" he asked, holding his breath as the older man started nuzzling his cheek.

"Has anyone told you that you don't need all these clothes? I could help you out of them if you want."

Harry frowned, feeling Remus' stubble scratching his cheek and wondering what the hell he was doing, what the hell he was _saying_. Surely suggesting that he get naked was not normal. The werewolf shoved his face into the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled loudly. Pressing his hands against Remus' chest, Harry tried to push the other man away but the strength behind Remus' body was a lot stronger than he had expected.

"Moony." Sirius' voice was steely and Harry flashed him a worried look but he was too busy staring at his husband to notice.

Remus' mouth rubbed against his throat and Harry felt teeth and tongue on his skin. He shuffled back, his chair squeaking loudly on the floor as he forcibly detached himself from Remus. He stood up and took a few steps back. Remus growled at him, his eyes flashing in annoyance, and shot up, heading towards Harry.

"Remus stop it." Harry muttered, "What are you doing?"

Remus didn't answer him, instead he just came at him, fast on his feet. Sirius stood up, his chair flying backwards with a shout of his husband's name. Harry turned to leg it, knowing that this wasn't Remus anymore. Moony was in charge now and merlin knows what that would mean. Harry wondered whether he knew about the almost kiss with Sirius, maybe Moony had figured it out and was after him. He was about to run when Remus' arms wrapped around his body and drew him back.

It was like Moony was trying to envelope him, molding his body around Harry's back. One hand shoved his t-shirt up his chest and pressed against his heated skin while the other one fumbled around the waistband of his jeans but didn't move lower than that. Moony was making a sound in his ear that seemed to be the canine equivalent to a purr; low and constant, a vibration that carried through to Harry. The boy froze, his hands gripping Remus' wrists, trying to still their movements as they caressed his skin. His blood raced through his veins and flushed his cheeks and he couldn't help but think about how good this actually felt, to have Remus pressed up against him, groin thrusting every now and then against Harry's rear.

"Moony!" Harry spat, almost a growl of his own. "Get off of me!"

"Mmm, say my name again." Moony growled in his ear, the hand on Harry's chest slipped sideways, his thumb and forefinger pinching Harry's nipple.

Squeaking in embarrassment, Harry starting struggling. "Moony stop that!"

The werewolf gave a hard thrust, his hips snapping against Harry's backside so hard that it actually hurt a little and Harry gasped loudly. "You are fucking delicious." Teeth nipped Harry's throat and the teenager's mind ran wild.

Sirius made his way around the table, walking a lot slower than Harry would have liked. He lifted a shoulder and gave the harassed boy a little smile. "Sorry 'bout this, Moony's a randy bugger." He said as he stood within inches of Harry, looking over his head at the man behind him. "Come on, Moony, you're freaking him out."

The werewolf lapped at the patch of skin where Harry's neck met his shoulders, sending waves of shivers down Harry's spine. The younger wizard couldn't deny that it felt good...heck, it felt amazing. As if that spot was a gateway to his sexual desire. Embarrassingly he felt himself grow hard and by the rumble that escaped Remus' chest, he was sure that it wasn't going unnoticed.

"Moony please." He yelped, still trying to wiggle away. There must have been something in his voice that got through because Moony stopped all movement and there was a few moments of completely silence and stillness from everyone in the room. Harry was stuck, feeling completely humiliated with his top shoved up under his chin and his erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

Sirius looked at him, his eyes running the length of Harry's body and back up again. He was taking in the image Harry made with no urge to help him out at all. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, but Sirius just bit down on his bottom lip and stared at him with smouldering eyes. Moony cleared his throat and Harry knew that Remus had been able to come back through. There was a nervous tone to the sound and the hold he was in relaxed.

"Harry I'm sorry." Remus said, taking a large step backwards. Harry rushed to yank his top down and wiped at his throat, rubbing away the saliva that still lingered. He shook his head.

"Its fine." He said, he knew that Remus would get out of control the closer they got to night time but he hadn't expected to be molested, but he was starting to realise that no matter what they did that shocked him, his body always liked it.

"No its not." Rubbing his forehead, Remus looked at Harry, drowning him in the worry that was in his eyes. His eyebrows were drawn together and his shoulders slumped and Harry suddenly felt a little sorry for him. If he thought that it was embarrassing for him, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Remus, who had had no control over himself.

He walked over and placed a hand on Remus shoulder, "It's no big deal, more action then I've gotten in a while." He joked, letting out an awkward chuckle. Sirius snorted in amusement behind him and he could see a blush rising in Remus' cheeks.

Flashing him a grateful smile, Remus sighed, "Still, you didn't need that. Moony...he gets a little uninhibited."

"I wonder what he's going to be like tonight then." Sirius sniggered, "I won't have the strength to remove him."

"Because you tried so hard to just then." Harry muttered, throwing Sirius a look that told him he needed to pack it in. The man just smirked and shrugged, obviously content with the way he had behaved. "I'm just going to go upstairs for a bit. If Blaise comes over will you just send him up."

"Sure." Remus nodded, clearing his throat again as Harry walked out and ran up the stairs. He had to get to his room as soon as possible just to be far enough away from his two housemates.

His door slammed a little too loud but he was past caring. He pressed his back against the wood and grappled with his jeans, trying desperately to undo them. When he managed that, he pushed them down to his thighs along with is boxers and took his erection in his hand, giving it a quick pump. His head fell back, smacking against the door as he slid his hand up and down his cock. Images of what just occurred flicking through his mind and of what could have happened yesterday, had he not denied himself the experience of Sirius' lips on his. He could still feel the hard thrust of Remus' groin against his backside and just thinking about it made pleasure spark within him.

He gripped himself harder, his fingers flexing around his cock. Closing his eyes he licked his dry lips and moved his hand faster and faster. The muscles in his thighs jumped and clenched, his breathing sped up. It felt so damn good and so damn painful at the same time. There was a little niggle in the back of his head that was trying to get him to realise that he was wanking to the thought of his godfather and his ex professor but he was too far gone to care. All that mattered was feeling good and the ecstasy that was filling his body right now was much more important than feeling bad about who he was thinking about.

Stroking his thumb over the head of his cock, Harry whimpered pitifully, a sound that slipped into a long groan. He sunk his teeth into his lip to try and stifle it but it was no good. He thought about the way Remus nipped his throat and his balls tightened as a burst of pleasure socked him in the gut.

"Fuck!" He spat. Sweat beaded his forehead and he was slowly sliding lower and lower as his knees started giving way.

His hips jacked and he fucked his hand until it felt as if something had exploded inside of him and light burst behind his eyelids, lighting up the darkness like stars in the sky. He kept his hands moving as his climax shot from his cock, his legs gave way and he plummeted to the floor with a thud. Sucking in breath after breath, he let his arms fall to his side and just sat there for a while, trying to regain the ability to think properly again.

It must have been a good five minutes before he opened his eyes and looked around, blinking as the light in the room stung his eyes. He spotted the mess he had made on the carpet and winced at himself before muttering a cleaning charm. _That was kind of gross, _he admitted as he heaved himself up off the floor, holding up his jeans as he waddled to the bed and flopped down onto his back.

What the hell was he thinking? How could he let those images affect him like that...and to even get off from them. He felt as though he should be ashamed of himself, as if he had tainted them by thinking like that, but then he remembered the way they had behaved towards him and decided that he hadn't done anything wrong. But Merlin, that had been the first time he had ever allowed himself to think of a man, two men, while touching himself and it felt weird. How could he have missed this about himself? Surely he should have known by now if he was gay or not?

He always knew that he loved Sirius and Remus but he had never thought about them in any way other than platonic until he had moved in to Grimmauld but he thought about what they offered him, how they treated him, and realised that he may have been stupid to think that it wouldn't get to him at some point. Sirius was his comfort; the man behaved like a twat most of the time but that helped Harry not be to serious about everything. Sirius lightened him, made him understand that everyone made mistakes and that you just move on. The man's scent could calm Harry down in an instant, which was something he had never experienced before. And not to mention that he was gorgeous, with his gleaming grey eyes and naughty smile. His body wasn't flawless, what with the scars and tattoos, but that just made him better looking in Harry's eyes.

Then there was Remus. The polite, soft werewolf who followed the rules and knew almost everything. Usually so quiet, the way he had behaved down in the kitchen had been such a shock but it had excited Harry to have Remus grab him, having him force their bodies together and hearing him speaking the way he had, it was a nice change. Hell, it had worked him up so much he thought he was going to blow up before he managed to get to the safety of his bedroom. He knew that if he went downstairs now, Remus would probably be curled up in the living room, immersed in his thoughts, no sign of the dominant, demanding man that he had been. Knowing that there was two sides to his ex professor made Harry's mind go crazy with ways that he could get Remus to lose control.

_Shit, _Harry thought, _I fancy them_.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He actually wanted them...this wasn't just a phase of weird feelings that had no explanation. Everything he had been feeling was because he wanted them to flirt, to touch, he wanted them to tell him exactly what was on their minds and he wanted to curl up between them at night.

For some reason, he felt his eyes stinging just before his sight went blurry. He yanked his glasses off and pressed the back of his hands to his eyes, trying to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. How was he going to handle this? Having feelings for your late father's two best friends was not normal in the slightest, especially when they were already bonded. Yes Sirius had almost kissed him and Moony had made it obvious that he wanted him, but Moony wasn't Remus. They were two difference parts of the same man in some ways, the werewolf was animal and there was nothing but instinct behind his nature. Moony's actions were not Remus' and Harry would never do anything to hurt the man. He didn't know what Sirius was thinking, but he wasn't going to ruin what they had. Everyone had one moment of weakness, he was sure, Sirius had had his and now it was down to Harry to make sure it didn't happen again. He was well versed with not having what he wanted but for some reason this situation stung the most and he couldn't stop the fat droplets of water from escaping his eyes and tickling the side of his face as they rolled down to wet the sheet.

He scrubbed furiously at his face, feeling stupid for getting upset over this. He will get over it, he knew that, he just hoped it wouldn't take long because now he had acknowledged the fact that he had a crush on them, it was going to be hard to ignore every little thing they did. Maybe he should talk to Hermione, she seemed to realise before he did that he might like them. A sharp knock on his door made him jump and he struggled to do up his jeans before Blaise stormed in. The Slytherin stopped short when he noticed Harry's hands falling away from his crotch and raised a groomed eyebrow.

"Were you wanking?" Blaise asked, a smirked quirking his mouth as his eyes flashed from Harry's face to his groin and back up again.

"I...shut u─"

"What's wrong?" Blaise interrupted, frowning at Harry. He was completely serious now and Harry knew that he must look as though he had been crying. Swiping at his face, he realised that his cheeks were still a little wet. Blaise shut the door and walked straight over, his arm settling across Harry shoulders. "Did someone upset you?" he asked.

Harry stared at the other boy, wondering why in the hell couldn't he have a crush on Blaise. The boy was perfect in Harry's mind. In fact the only thing wrong with him was that he wasn't Sirius or Remus. Life would be so much easier if he could just do something simple for once. "No, I'm just being silly." He said, waved Blaise's concern away.

Blaise's fingers traced beneath Harry's eyes and he sighed, "You can tell me y'know."

Harry wondered if he could. Would telling Blaise the truth hurt him or would it help him move on? He didn't want to lose Blaise, not for any reason but especially not because of this pathetic crush he had.

"Can I? Even if it's something you might not want to hear?"

Blaise smiled tightly, "It was going to happen one day, right?" Staring down at his hands, Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Blaise's hand stroked his hair down, giving him some comfort and urging him on. He could trust this boy as much as he could trust Ron or Hermione, more so maybe.

"I think...well I think I like Remus and Sirius." He muttered so quietly he was unsure whether Blaise would have heard him. His friend was quiet for a while before he sighed again.

"You think or you know?" he asked. Harry shrugged. "Are you freaked out?"

"Yes!"

"Because they are men or because of _who_ they are?"

Harry blinked, clearing the lump in his throat, "Both. I didn't know I could feel this way about my own gender."

"What way?" Blaise asked, cocking his head.

Harry's cheeks flared and he cast a shy glance up at Blaise, "I want them." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"As much as I hate to say it, why don't you go for it then?"

"What!" Harry yelped, "They are bonded and I'm pretty sure Remus doesn't feel the same. I won't do that to him."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You really are oblivious Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Blaise tipped Harry's chin in his direction, "I have one thing to ask of you." His tone was quite suspicious and the younger wizard raised his eyebrows in question. "Let me kiss you."

Harry frowned, "But...Blaise..."

"Look, I know you don't feel that way about me but I can't give up on you without at least knowing what it would be like to kiss you. You don't know how long I've spent imagining what you would feel like...taste like." The Slytherin shrugged, "And a little experience kissing a man couldn't hurt you."

Harry swallowed thickly, his mouth dry. He felt as if he should have known this was coming but it had taken him off guard. Blaise stared at him expectantly, his lips parted as if ready to fight of any disagreement on Harry's part and his eyebrows were raised in expectation. The saviour blinked at his friend, his expression blank. He didn't know what to do. There was a part of him that wanted to test whether or not it was men in general he liked and another part of him told he that he shouldn't be kissing anyone. Unless it was Sirius or Remus of course, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss them, and yet the chances of that happening were minimal. He couldn't live his life lonely and making sure that he was confident in his sexual preference couldn't hurt either.

"I can tell you are tempted. You want to kiss me don't you." Blaise hedged, he shifted closer, plastering himself against Harry's side. His hand dropped to Harry's thigh, fingers digging in to tense flesh. Harry nibbled the inside of his cheek and nodded. There was no point lying to Blaise, the boy could see right through him. The Italian grinned, looking incredibly pleased. He licked his bottom lip but didn't move any closer. "I want you to kiss _me, mio amore_." Blaise added, "You need to make the first move." He kept rocking forward slightly and then back again, as if he was on the verge of lunging at Harry and slamming their lips together.

Harry looked down at Blaise's mouth; at his sensual, sculpted lips that looked as soft as velvet. There was a flutter of desire in his gut but it was nowhere near as powerful and intense as it had been fifteen minutes ago. What would kissing Blaise offer him? It would rid him of the curiosity he had and maybe it would rid Blaise of the feelings he had for him if there was no spark. Harry wondered if kissing a boy was much the same as kissing a girl but then he realised that Blaise was much too dominant to kiss like Ginny and would probably take charge of him in a way he had never experienced before. The thought of being forced to give up control made his blood stir and he knew then that that was what he wanted. Someone to look out for him for a change; someone to take the burden from him and just make him feel like nothing else was going on.

"You going to leave me hanging?" Blaise asked, looking suddenly nervous.

Harry didn't say anything, just leant forward, close enough that their lips touched. There was no pressure behind it, just the barely-there brush of lips on lips. Blaise let out a long groan and immediately his hand went for Harry's hair, gripping the unruly locks as he drew the Gryffindor in closer, melding them together. He moved his mouth against Harry's with an urgency that was quickly reciprocated. Blaise's teeth nipped Harry's bottom lip and his tongue laved the seam of Harry's mouth before the other boy opened for him.

Harry had been right. Kissing Blaise was nothing like kissing Ginny. The other wizard devoured him, taking from him exactly what he wanted. He stroked Harry's tongue with his own and Harry found that he liked the taste of Blaise and wanted more. The flicker of desire in his gut had swollen and he found himself unwilling to stop now. He moaned softly and shifted around, pushing Blaise onto his back and climbing over him. He hadn't realised just how sexually frustrated he was and knowing there was no way he was going to get what he really wanted, he settled for a very, very close second best.

"Fuck." Blaise growled, one hand gripping Harry's hip as the saviour straddled him. He yanked harshly on Harry's hair and separated their lips, kissing his way down Harry's jaw to get to his throat.

Something inside of Harry refused to allow him to calm down and think about what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted more. Capturing Blaise's lips again, he kissed the boy hard, plundering his mouth and taking out all of his frustrations on his friend. His cock was hard again, even though he had been sure that he had been completely spent only minutes ago, and he could feel Blaise's own hardness pressed against his inner thigh. His mind reminded him that this was his friend and that he was doing all this with a _boy, _when not thirty minutes ago he was convinced he didn't actually like guys. Turns out he was wrong.

_Very wrong,_ He thought as he circled his hips. His hands were on the buttons of Blaise's light blue shirt, popping it open.

"Eager, aren't we?" Blaise chuckled, using all his strength to flip them over. Harry glared.

"I just need..." he needed to be touched. Wanted by someone he could have.

Blaise nodded, pressing their lips together once again before saying, "I know. I need it too." he yanked Harry's t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room before doing the same with his shirt. Harry gazed at the smooth, mocha skin of Blaise's chest and ran a hand over the lean, ripped stomach. Blaise pushed his knees apart, slipping between them and settling over him, adding pressure to the bulge in Harry's jeans with his own. They both groaned, squeezing their eyes shut as waves of pleasure pulsed through their bodies.

Resting his forehead against Harry's, Blaise started to gently thrust his hips, the friction doing wonderful things to their bodies. Harry wrapped his legs around his friends hips and squeezed them tight, lifting his butt off the mattress to make sure that the bliss didn't abate for too long. They stared into each other's eyes, their hands roaming the other's chest as they moved together, stumbling when a rather potent burst of pleasure shocked them. They kissed even more, slowly, savouring every last one because both of them knew that this would be the only time that this would happen.

"You feel so fucking good." Blaise breathed against Harry's mouth, his accent so heavy now it was as if he was a different person, "So much better than I ever imagined." He gave a sudden harsh thrust that made Harry yelp.

The younger male bit his bottom lip so hard that he was sure he would taste blood soon enough. He couldn't take much more of this. Winding his hands around Blaise's neck he whimpered. "Harder...please, Blaise..."

The other boy reacted straight away, pumping his hips as fast as he could. His mouth attacking Harry's neck, the action added to the Gryffindor's pleasure a lot more then it would have yesterday. Sending his mind to other place before he forced it back to Blaise. His fingers clawed at Blaise's back, tugged at his hair and gripped his arse, all the while he panted, fucking back as much as he could.

Their climax came simultaneously, both of them trying to smother their sounds in the other's neck as they rode it out. Harry's legs slipped from Blaise's hips as he body went limp, so tired from two intense orgasms. It had never felt so good for him. Ever. Sex with Ginny hadn't been half as good as dry humping Blaise had and he could only imagine how it would feel to actually have sex with a man. The thought suddenly excited him before he dampened it down.

Blaise had slumped on top of him, groaning into Harry's skin. "I think I'm dead." He muttered, sounding sleepy. Harry could relate. He stroked Blaise's hair and the other teen looked up at him and winked before rolling over to the side. "That was amazing." He sighed happily.

Harry smiled, not hiding his pride at the statement. His first sexual encounter with a man and he nailed it. No pun intended of course. He sniggered to himself. "It was." he agreed. Turning his head to look at Blaise and meeting chocolate brown eyes. The Italian looked serious but there was a small smile curving his lips. He brushed the back of his finger over Harry's cheek.

"I really could love you, y'know. In fact I know I would. You would definitely have been the one." he said, his tone a little sad but not accusing. He didn't blame Harry for anything.

Absinthe eyes looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just know that I would have given you everything you wanted. Know that there will always be a place for you in my heart and that I've never once been joking when I've spoken about being with you." The conversation was turning so serious and Harry didn't know what to say. "So when are you going to confess to Sirius and Remus?" Blaise asked, moving on.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Er, never." He said as though it should have been obvious.

Shooting up into a seated position, Blaise looked down at Harry with a confused expression. "You mean to tell me that I was just coming to terms with knowing that I wasn't going to get you and yet you had no plans to actually acknowledge whatever feelings you have that stop you from being mine?"

Harry gave a weak smile and shrugged, "They are bonded, Blaise. I can't just burst in and announce that I might fancy them. Besides, I'm sure it's just one of those annoying, inappropriate crushes."

Blaise didn't look to convinced, he raised an eyebrow, "What's the point in that? Just tell them and be happy."

"What when they turn me down and I have to move out because it's so awkward." Harry wasn't sure what Sirius would do if he all of a sudden launched himself at him and snogged his face off. Surely, he had wanted that too. Would he cheat on Remus? The thought made him sad.

Scoffing the other boy flipped over onto his stomach and shook his head. "They won't turn you down. I've seen the way they look at you."

"That's just Sirius." Harry muttered, "I know he wants me...he tried to kiss me. But I would never do that to Remus."

"But if Remus wanted it too?"

"He wouldn't. Sirius is his mate, he can't be with anyone else."

Blaise frowned, giving Harry a strange look. "Hmm, odd. Does that mean you need someone to take your mind off of them?" he added, his teeth biting his bottom lip as his hand reached out to stroke down Harry's chest.

Chuckling, Harry rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't do that to you." He said, which was a lie. He just had done that after all. He had used Blaise to take away the sexual frustration that being around Sirius and Remus bought on. It made him feel slightly sick.

"Not even if I begged?" Blaise purred, sneaking closer and closer. "On a more serious note, life is too short not to go for what you want. Why do you think I pursued you so heavily. I knew you would give in eventually, although I had hoped that it would lead to something more."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry sighed, "I'm sorry." He said again.

"Hey." Blaise smacked him on the chest, "Stop saying that. You never promised me anything. This isn't going to change our friendship, I admire you too much for that." He rolled onto his back again, scrunching his face up, "The down side of dry humping..." he paused, "is always the result once it's cooled against your thigh."

Harry made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, "Gross Blaise." He said and with a flick of his fingers he cast a cleaning charm on the both of them.

"That's better." Blaise sighed happily. "Now, I'm not giving you up just to have you wallow and not get the guys you want. I'm going to help you out."

"Not today you're not." Harry muttered, "It's the full moon tonight, the three of us are going to the forbidden forest."

"What!"

"We're going to the forest to hang out."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous." Blaise said, frowning heavily, "You should just come to mine."

"Nah, it'll be fine. Remus will take his wolfsbane so there won't be any danger."

"Maybe not from him but what about everything else that lives in that place?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Blaise, I'll be with a werewolf and an angry dog if anything tries to hurt me. I'll be fine. Remus' will tear whatever it is apart."

Blaise sighed softly to himself, "Yeah, I know he'll protect you." His fingers stroked down the inside of Harry's arm, "I just worry about you. Make sure you take everything you need; clothes, food...maybe a good book."

Chuckling, Harry nodded, "Yes Sir, I will."

"There was a real reason I came over by the way, not that I didn't love the way it turned out, but I wanted to ask you to join me at the annual Malfoy ball. Be my date and all, so I don't have to deal with them all on my own."

Harry scoffed. The annual Malfoy ball was not something he felt he wanted to go to. He may not have a problem with his generation of Slytherin's, but he couldn't stand the older lot, no matter how much they have repented. He knew that this party would be a room full of pureblood witches and wizards from all over the place, probably some ministry personnel and no doubt a few rich business wizards from around the world. And they will all flock him, because everyone does, and they will stare at him as though he is a prize they want in their trophy cabinet or, more likely, their beds. Muggle or Magical, they were all the same.

"And why should I resign myself to that form of torture?" he asked.

Blaise rolled on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning Harry's arms beside his head. An evil smirk curved his mouth and there was something in his eyes that told Harry that he would have no choice but to say yes. "Because it's for me." Blaise said, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's jaw. "And I can think of so many ways to thank you for it."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Harry teased, sniggering as Blaise's mouth travelled down his throat.

Blaise laughed, "So I'm sure there is a lot that I can do with my mouth to persuade you that being my date to the Malfoy's is a good idea." He nipped Harry's collarbone.

"Fuck." Harry muttered, "Fine I'll go."

"That didn't take much persuading." Blaise said, sitting up.

Harry huffed, shrugging, "Anything to get you to stop harassing me."

Laughing, Blaise smacked his hand down on the saviours chest, "Oh you love it. And I really will suck your cock once the party is over...only if you want too." he said it so innocently that he could have been talking about helping Mrs Weasley cook dinner. Harry bucked his hips to unseat him and Blaise bounced off and sat crossed legged beside him. "Think about it." He said.

Harry didn't need to think about that. He was sure that there was no way he could let what had happened escalate, but there was no way of telling just how he would react if Blaise was to initiate more. It probably depended on how desperate he was for someone to touch him again.

"Does it not bother you?" he asked seriously.

Blaise cocked his head, "Does what bother me?"

"Knowing that I might like Sirius and Remus...and yet I'm doing this with you." He felt so guilty but Blaise just smiled gently at him and shook his head.

"No, it doesn't bother me." He said, "We are both doing this for the same reason, to make ourselves feel better. I'm a Slytherin, Harry, I don't kid myself into thinking that you are going to change your mind." He leant over and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth. "Ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"Of course I have." Harry said.

"How do you feel about it?" Blaise asked, wagging his eyebrows, "I'm up for it if you are."

Harry blushed and shrugged, not sure if he wanted to think about that at the moment. "When is this party then?" he changed the subject because agreeing to Blaise's proposition would be too hasty and the thought of what Remus and Sirius would think kept going through his mind.

"Next Friday at the manor."

"Joy." Harry mumbled, "You choosing what I'm going to wear?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Blaise deadpanned, "Although I may choose something that you bought the other day...I'm feeling dragon hide and silk. All those stuck-up purebloods will be desperate for a piece of you." Glee lit his eyes up and Harry hoped that Blaise would save him when he was covered in glory seeking idiots.

He groaned, "I don't want to think about it." he said, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off. Blaise licked his lips.

"Want me to suck it?" he asked, winking.

Harry shook his head, "Thanks but I need some sleep, I'm knackered and I'm going to be up all night. Want to nap with me?" he slipped under the covers, pulling the other side over so that Blaise could get in if he wanted.

The boy smiled and nodded, "Yeah." He said, pulling his own trousers off and folding them neatly before placing them on the floor. He moved in next to Harry and covered himself, quickly snuggling up next to the other boy. He wrapped his arms around Harry's chest, spooning up behind him. The warmth of another body made Harry relax completely and it wasn't long before his eyes were drooping. He wished again, just before he fell asleep, that he could have loved Blaise.

He woke again about forty minutes later, still locked up in Blaise's hold with the boy's warm breath fanning his neck. He wiggled back down into the comfort surrounding him and fell asleep again. It was Blaise who woke him the second time, Harry rolled over to see him getting dressed.

Rubbing his eyes, he asked groggily, "What time is it?" he arched his back, gasping when his spine cracked.

"Nearly three." Blaise said, doing his belt up. He pulled on his shirt, "I better leave you to it. Be safe tonight and owl me tomorrow to let me know."

"Yes dad." Harry shook his head, pushing himself up on his forearms.

Blaise glared at him playfully, "Just do it."

"Okay."

Blaise blew him a kiss and laughed before leaving the room with a wave, "See you later, sugar." He called back behind him.

Staying silent for a little while, Harry thought about what he had just gotten himself in to and flopped back down, rubbing at his head with his hand. He needed a shower and he needed to get ready for tonight but all he could think about was what he and Blaise had done. It was new to him but he liked it a lot. He had been wrong when he had thought that maybe everyone lied about sex being really good, now he knew that it could be amazing...and that was before they had even taken off all their clothes.

He wondered what it would be like with Sirius and Remus, whether it would be better, which he was sure it would be. They must know more about what feels good. He already like how filthy Sirius' mouth was and how demanding he could be...if that related into the bedroom then Harry was going to be in trouble trying to stop himself from finding out.

_No I'm not, _he reminded himself, _because nothing is going to happen. _What if Remus suddenly wanted him? How would he go about showing them that he might want them?

Forcing himself out of the bed, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. He needed to stop thinking about them that way, he didn't want to make it even more awkward than it was already. He had no clue as to how he really felt about them, a little crush could be nothing. It wasn't as if he was ready to marry them or anything.

Traipsing to the bathroom, he peed and showered, washing away the sweat that had thinly coated his body during his earlier excursions. He didn't need Remus smelling Blaise, and merlin knows what else, on him either because that would just be embarrassing. Scrubbing himself with soap, he didn't stop until he was sure that he smelt of nothing but coconut and vanilla.

When he got out, he dried himself and searched for some warm clothing to wear tonight. He threw on some dark blue tracksuit bottoms, a white thermal top and some thick socks. Grabbing a backpack from his wardrobe, Harry pulled it open and chucked it on the bed, thinking about the things he would need. He rolled up a jumper and stuffed it into the bottom of the backpack, throwing in some extra socks and a scarf. He doubted that he would use most of it, not with the warming charm he knew and the running around that would be going on. He shrunk a pillow and put that in there too, just in case Moony decided to settle down at some point. He looked around his room to see if there was anything else he had missed and spotted the book Hermione had given him on his bedside table, he wasn't sure whether there would be time to read but he put it in his bag for if there was.

Pulling on his trainers, he grabbed the bag and headed down to the kitchen to grab some snacks. His stomach fluttered with nerves as he thought about what tonight was going to be like. He had only seen Remus change that one time, back in third year, which had been a bit shocking. Since then Remus hadn't really been handing out invitations to every full moon and so Harry was quite unsure as to how it would be, watching Remus' body transform from man to wolf. Then he would be in the company of a wolf and a dog for the night and he'd have to try his hardest not to forget who they really are.

Grabbing a few packets of crisps and a chocolate bar, Harry was just putting them in his bag when a hand settled on his shoulder and made him jump. He turned his head so fast he got a twinge in his neck and scrunched up his face.

"Ouch." He winced, lifting his hand to rub at his neck.

"Let me do that." Sirius said, rubbing Harry's shoulders, sliding his fingers up to massage his neck. "You ready?" he asked.

Clearing his throat, Harry nodded, "I guess, I'm just going to grab something to eat. Do you want some?"

Sirius' body was close to his again and Harry tensed up as the his fingers froze, "What's this?" he asked, tapping a finger on one spot on Harry's neck.

His hand shoot up to his throat, covering the place that Sirius was poking. He wondered what was there but knew it must be a mark of some kind. "I don't know, what is it?"he said, turning around to face his godfather, the man was staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a love bite. Someone been gnawing on you pretty little throat?" There was tension in his voice. Anger. Harry wet his lips and lifting a shoulder.

"Maybe it's from earlier, when Remus..."

Sirius' face ironed out, his expression clearing and his lips quirked, "Could be." he said, "Did you like the way that felt?" he stepped closer, pinning Harry against the counter, "Did you like the way Remus' teeth felt against your skin? How his─"

"Sirius!" Harry snapped, "What are you doing?" his tone lowered, the question leaving his mouth mixed with a little desperation.

Sirius tilted his head and sighed, "I was just as─"

"How do you think Remus would feel if he knew you kept doing this?" Harry asked, finally saying what had been on his mind the entire time.

Confusion glittered in Sirius' eyes, making Harry frown. "I think you would be surprised Harry. Don't you want this? They way you look at us sometimes, it seems you do."

Harry blinked, his eyes flashing over to the door to make sure that Remus wasn't about to walk through it. He gulped, looking back at Sirius, "I would never do that to him." he said with a finality that made Sirius step back from him. "I'm going to put some pizza on, do you want some?"

"Sure." Sirius nodded, watching him closely as he grabbed the two boxes that were in the fridge and shoved the pizzas in the oven. "Have you got all you need for tonight? Warmer clothes and shit..." he spoke as if they didn't just have that conversation and Harry was happy to go along with that.

"Yeah. What normally happens on the full moon?"

"Moony tends to want to play straight away, it's a lot of running around. Honestly I'm not sure if you're going to be able to keep up. After that he, we, hunt and eat and then we lounge together and sleep, maybe play some more."

"I'll be fine." Harry said, grabbing some plates, "Where is Remus?"

"He's just having some alone time, Snape dropped off his potion while you and Blaise were...in your room." He obviously wouldn't believe Harry had the boy lied at told him that nothing had gone on and he suddenly realised that he hadn't put up a silencing charm. Had they heard them? He didn't think they had been very loud but if someone had walked by the room they may have heard something.

"Has he taken it?" Harry asked, not wanting to talk about him and Blaise with Sirius.

The animagus shrugged, "I'm not sure, he might have or he might wait. We don't have too long before we need to go."

"Shall I go and get him so he can eat too?"

Sirius sighed, "Don't want to be alone with me?"

Harry wished he didn't have to lie, but the truth was that he didn't want to be alone with Sirius. Not because he was scared of what his godfather would do but rather because he was nervous about what _he_ would do. "That's not it." he said, looking away, "I just thought he should eat first. I worry about him."

Sirius stood up and walked over to him, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking the boy against his chest. He held him and Harry couldn't stop himself from burying his face in Sirius' neck and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't be doing what I've been doing. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, you know what I'm like." Sirius' hands ran up and down Harry's back.

Did he mean that he had been joking all this time? Harry nibbled his bottom lip as a part of him wished that he wasn't. If Sirius had been joking all this time then there really was no hope for him and he needed to let go of that part of him that was making it difficult.

"It's okay."

"You two alright down here?" They jumped apart at the sound of Remus' voice and Harry looked away guiltily.

"We're all good." Sirius said, his hand stroking down Harry's arm, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

Harry coughed and moved away, pulling the pizzas out of the oven. He was cutting them into slices when Remus came to stand beside him. "Mmm, that for us?" the man asked. Harry nodded without saying anything. "You alright, cub?"

"Yeah." Harry placed the slices on some plates and put them on the table, sitting down. Both Remus and Sirius sat opposite him and tucked in but he could feel their eyes on him every now and then. When he looked up to say something to clear the atmosphere, his eyes met Remus' and he wanted nothing more than to dive across the table and kiss the older man. That's when he really knew he was in trouble.

They ate their food in silence with the occasional meeting of eyes; wallowing in the silence was not something Harry needed right now. He wanted to forget about not being able to have what he wanted and he wanted to have fun while he did it. Hoping that tonight was going to give him that, Harry put up with the silence and enjoyed his pizza.

"Have you thought about what you want for your birthday?" Remus asked after they had been sitting there for five minutes doing nothing but avoiding each other's gaze.

Harry blinked and remembered that his birthday really was coming up soon. He knew what he wouldn't mind getting for his birthday but he doubted a suggestion of Remus done up with a bow would go down well. He thought for a bit but came up empty and shrugged.

"There's nothing I can think of." He said.

Sirius shook his head, "That's no good. Maybe I'll take you to WWW and we'll take a look through the back of shop toys." He winked, chuckling.

The thought of searching through the Twin's collection of adult products with Sirius made Harry chuckle too, only because he knew just how awkward that would be. Sirius would be chucking everything in his direction and telling him just how to use it. Harry might have accepted his offer but he knew that as soon as Sirius started grabbing the sex toys, he wouldn't be able to move for the lack of blood in all but one of his extremities.

"Why don't you surprise me?" He asked, shocked at how husky his voice had become. He mentally scolded himself for it but it hadn't been a purposeful thing. Both of the males before him licked their lips and Harry copied out of habit.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "Well if you're giving us permission."

"You might want to rethink that, Harry." Remus teased, smirking before something changed and he pulled a face that was all pain.

Harry frowned, "Remus? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but we better get going, it's not going to be too long now."

"Alright then, babe." Sirius slapped his hands down on his knees and stood up. Harry followed, collecting the plates and casting a wandless cleaning charm on them before placing them on the side. When he turned back Sirius wasn't there but Remus was perched on the edge of the table, watching him.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, wincing when the words escaped.

Remus' face didn't change, "Yes." He said, "It hurts sometimes now, as Moony is trying to get out before his time, but it hurts the most during the transformation."

"And nothing can make that better?"

"Sirius makes it better, after the fact, and you're going to make it better. As dangerous as it may be, I can't deny that I want you there. I need you there."

"I wish I could help you." Harry muttered, picking up his backpack and shrinking it down, he shoved it in his pocket.

"You do help me, Harry. All the damn time." He stood up and walked over, sliding his arm around Harry's shoulders. "More than you'll ever know."

Harry walked upstairs with Remus, meeting Sirius in the living room. The animagus passed Harry his coat and the boy slipped it on and moved his backpack into the pocket that could zip up. He didn't want to lose it. Sirius's hand cupped the back of his head.

"Ready baby?" he asked.

Harry pulled a face at him, "Shut it."

"Ooo, feisty."

Remus smacked his husband on the arm, "Button it Sirius." He growled before grabbing his husband's wrist in one hand, Harry's in the other and disapparating out of Grimmauld place.

The forbidden forest was the same as always and being surrounded by all the trees sent a few flashbacks through Harry's head. It wasn't fully dark yet, the world around them was soft grey but through the trees Harry could see that the sun was no longer high in the sky. There was a soft breeze that licked at their skin and lifted their hair. Harry looked around and sighed, feeling a little out of sorts now that he was back in this place.

Fingers linked through his and Harry started breathing again, unaware that he had been holding his breath. "Hey." Sirius said, "if you want to go home..."

"No!" Harry shook his head, flashing Remus a look so the man would know he was fine. "I'm alright, just looking around."

Sirius Squeezed his hand, "We won't think less of you..."

"Sirius I said I was fine!" Harry spat, pulling his hand away. He didn't need people telling him that it was okay to feel weak. He would never see it that way, not now as someone who survived a war because he knew the truth. It was never okay to feel weak because that's when people strike and bring you down. At the moment it would be Ginny who sought to bring him down and he reminded himself to get a copy of that paper before the questions came flying in. He was unprepared and he didn't want to be put in that situation blind.

His godfather held up his hands and sighed, "Yeah, I heard you."

Groaning, Harry rubbed at his forehead, "Sorry." He said, feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Lets forget it." Remus walked towards them, sticks crunching beneath his shoes. "Do you mind if I put my clothes in your bag, Harry?"

He was going to get naked? Harry hadn't thought about that. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Sure, that's fine." He pulled the bag from his pocket and enlarged it again, holding it by the strap. His mouth was suddenly dry and he wondered whether Remus would take his clothes off right here or whether he would hide a bit further away.

The older man's body jolted and his face scrunched up, a noise that portrayed pain escaped his mouth and his hand rushed to press against his chest. He stared at Harry, his breath expelling in harsh pants. A low growl started up in his chest as he took two more steps towards the teenager, his fingers unbuttoning his tweed vest. Harry stepped back and smacked into a tree trunk as Remus invaded his personal space. Sirius moved in beside him, his fingers encircling the boy's wrist to keep him still. Remus came so close to him that Harry wondered what exactly to do; the man was pulling off his vest, his pupils were wide again and his top lip was curled up, a continuous growl filling the air around them.

Harry could smell chocolate and mint on Remus' breath as it fell on his nose and mouth. With Remus growling in his face, it was easy to think that the man was threatening him, that he didn't want Harry there, but something told him otherwise. When the werewolf's hand shot out and slammed against the tree either side of Harry's head, the boy jumped and Sirius' hold on him tightened.

"It's okay, Harry. He's just in a little pain." His godfather spoke softly, holding back on the truth. Remus wasn't in a little pain, by the way his face was screwed up and his shoulders were slumped over, his head nearly resting on Harry's shoulder, he was in a lot of pain. The grunts and groans coming from him supported that too.

"Does he need help?" Harry asked Sirius, knowing that Remus wouldn't be able to answer him. His hands were already lifting to the first button of the man's cream shirt, pushing the pearlescent disc through the hole and opening up the material.

"Yeah, better help him before he loses the clothes forever." Sirius gave a weak chuckle and Harry could tell that even he wasn't used to seeing Remus in this pain.

Working his way down the shirt, Harry tried to keep his breathing steady as he exposed more and more of Remus' chest, the muscles clenching and heaving as Remus shuddered. Harry looked to Sirius, who was watching them closely. He caught Harry's eye and smiled at him, gently urging him to go on.

"I have to take this off now Remus." Harry said softly, sliding his fingers over Remus' shoulders, ready to pull the shirt off of the man's arms. He did everything within his power to ignore the warm flesh beneath his fingers.

Remus forced himself up straight and Harry pulled the fabric from him, passing it to Sirius. He looked up at Remus and notices the sweat beading his brow and the creases around his squinted eyes. Harry stroked Remus' arm and muttered words of comfort; he hated seeing his ex professor like this, the man who had helped him so many times didn't deserve to be in this kind of discomfort.

Remus struggled with his belt but managed to pull it off. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks before his body was wracked with other wave of pain and he was bent double, his arm going around Harry's waist just to hold himself up. It was getting really dark now and Harry could hear other animals coming out for the evening, the hoot of an owl startled him and he realised just how close they were to Remus' transformation.

Sirius let Harry go and rubbed his husband's bare back, "Remus can you stand up? I'll take care of your trousers."

Harry helped the man straighten as Sirius worked his trousers down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Standing in front of Harry in only his boxers, Remus shook violently. The soft blanket of remaining light disappeared and Harry stood transfixed as the man stepped back a bit and lifted his head up to the sky. Sirius came to stand beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It's okay, he's used to this." he whispered as Remus let out a shockingly loud roar of pain.

Harry gasped, biting hard on his lip to keep from calling out. He focussed on Sirius' touch, using it as an anchor to keep him grounded.

Remus' hands clawed at his own chest as his knees buckled. Growls and screams tore from his throat as his body shifted. The skin on his face smoothed out, turning grey, his jaw started elongating as the bones in his arms and legs seemed to snap. His back hunched over and he fell forward onto the ground. His teeth turned from human to canine, a row of bone-white daggers, as his eyes set back in his skull and his pupils became pinpoints surrounded by gold. Fur sprouted all over his body, pushing through the flesh, a light brown colour that thickened out as the seconds passed. Harry couldn't help but close his eyes, missing the last part, he couldn't stand to see how Remus' body turned against him in that moment and caused him the most excruciating pain.

There were a few moments of silence before a soft whimpering reached his ears and Sirius squeezed him, "It's done." He said.

Harry opened his eyes to see Remus cowering on the ground a few feet away, no resemblance of the man who seemed to be making him feel things he hadn't realised himself capable of. Instead there was a large brown wolf in his place, a hulking version of the normal animal, lying on the ground. This is what was inside of him, this is what used to scare so many people. Harry took a step towards the wolf, wanting nothing more than to comfort him and make him feel better, and he knew in that moment that there was no letting go of what he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know this took longer but its a longer chapter then the rest. Don't panic if you wanted to see what goes on during the full moon night because that will be in the next chapter! I also wanted you to know that what with getting rid of all the naughty fics out there, I have set up a livejournal account under persephone257 . livejournal . com, where I will be posting this fic and others that I write just in case the fic police catch up with me. I will still be posting here until that time though.<strong>

**Hope you liked and REVIEW for me again!**

**x Thanks for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Livejournal is persephone257**

* * *

><p>The light of the full moon pierced through the trees, slicing across the wolf that lay, heaving, on the dirt. The wind had picked up slightly and Harry pulled his arms around himself in the sudden chill. He walked up to Moony and crouched down beside the wolf as the animal whimpered pitifully. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and stroking Moony's head, trying to give him as much comfort as he could and hoping that it would be appreciated. The wolf lifted his head to stare at Harry with golden eyes that went from dull to bright the second they focussed on him. Moony jumped up, loud yips of what Harry assumed was happiness bursting from him as he starting lapping at Harry's face.<p>

"Ewww, yuck Moony!" Harry chuckled, trying to bat away the tongue that was leaving his cheeks and chin soaked. Moony got his mouth a few times which made him shudder, he didn't know where that tongue had been but he doubted it was anywhere hygienic. The wolf's excitement knocked Harry backwards, landing on his arse in the dirt, and Moony used this to his advantage, jumping over him and licking every part of Harry's face he could reach. "Calm down!"

The sound of someone else chuckling reminded Harry that Sirius was standing not too far away, watching the entire scene. Harry threw him a look, the grin on his face refusing to dampen. Sirius was watching them, the moonlight making his silver eyes glow, the mirth in them just as bright. He caught Harry's eye before his body shifted, so swift and elegantly that it was as if it was always meant to do it. In Sirius' place was Padfoot, his dark fur looking ever scraggily and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He bounded over, letting out a few harsh barks before joining in, adding to the wetness on Harry's face with his own enthusiasm.

Feeling completely harassed and yet enjoying every second of it, Harry tried to roll out of the way of the two canines, pushing himself off the ground with his hands, he stood up. It didn't help much, since even on all fours Moony came up to Harry's stomach. He must have decided to give Harry a break though because he barked and pounced on Padfoot instead. The two rolled around, mouths open, teeth snapping at each other's throats. Harry wiped his face with the sleeves of his coat before pulling it off and stuffing it in his backpack, he placed Remus' clothes in there also, but he made sure they were folded neatly.

Moony and Padfoot's whines and yips were the only thing he could hear, they filled the forest with the sounds of their play and it made Harry smile. He watched them, flashes of scruffy black and smooth brown, almost merging as they bounced against each other, and wondered what it would be like to feel as free as they seemed. He didn't think that he had ever felt free, not even when he had defeated Voldemort. The weight of so many deaths acting as his own person ball and chain. And now he was locked up with more want, not free to express the things he felt. He sighed, hanging his head and scuffing his feet against the ground.

It was a growl that pulled his gaze up again. It wasn't a friendly noise, in fact it was rather nerve-wracking to hear and Harry's gut tensed as he prepared to fight. Moony had frozen over Padfoot, the dog laying on his back with his throat exposed, and was frantically looking in the other direction, his head moving back and forth. Harry frowned and took a step forward, Moony's head shot in his direction and the growl ended immediately. The wolf ran towards him, barking, licking at Harry's hand when he reached the boy and somehow Harry knew that he had been searching for him all along.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here."

Moony growled again, in warning this time, as if telling Harry to stay within his sight. He nudged Harry's hand and the wizard scratched behind his ears, wondering how anyone could be scared of his werewolf. Sure, without the wolfsbane Remus may have killed him, something he wasn't going to test, but looking at the wolf as he closed his eyes, enjoying the attention, it was hard to imagine him being vicious. It just wasn't Remus.

"Ready to play?" Harry asked, smirking.

Moony's eyes snapped open and he cocked his head in question the second before Harry shot off in the opposite direction, running away from the wolf as fast as he could. Two different barks sounded after him, he could tell the harsher one was from Moony and the softer, more playful one was Padfoot. He ran and ran, his bag bouncing against his back, his legs aching and his lungs burning as they sucked in the chilled air. He could hear the fall of paws against the ground and the heavy panting from his canines as they chased him. He weaved in and out of the trees, jumping falling logs and dodging branches that threatened to smack him in the face.

He laughed, a burst of euphoria that made him gasp for breath. Moony and Padfoot barked wildly and he wondered what else was hearing their game. Other wolves, centaurs and unicorns? Would they come and investigate or would they know to leave them alone. He didn't know but he found that he didn't care either. They could come to them, could try and hurt them, but they would win in the end. The three of them together were more powerful than even he could imagine.

A sweep of wind stung his cheeks as a growl sounded close behind him. Paw slammed into his back and his foot slipped from beneath him, sending him plummeting to the ground. His hands took most of the impact, sending a jolt through his arms that rattled his bones. A grunt of pain escaped his lips but he was distracted by the sharp teeth nipping the back of his neck and the fur warming his back. Then a long warm tongue swiped across his face again and they were right back where they started, with Harry being accosted by wet appendages, trying to laugh while keeping his mouth shut.

He gave up after a few minutes, flopping down onto his back and staring up through the swaying leaves. Padfoot collapsed beside him, leaning heavily against Harry's side and resting his head on the teens chest while Moony scouted the area, sniffing the ground to make sure they were alone. Harry scratched behind Padfoot's ears, smirking when his canine godfather made a satisfied snorting sound. It was hard to believe that it was Sirius curling up against him, sniffling and nudging his hand every time his fingers paused. It was easier being around the man when he wasn't stirring up those feelings inside of Harry. Like this, it was as if there was no issues between them, no tension.

A cold, wet nose skirting along Harry's cheek as Moony came back over and settled next to them, blocking the wind with his huge body. He was close enough to give some extra warmth and Harry plunged a hand into the long fur, feeling the coarse strands between his fingers and the hot skin beneath them. Moony languidly licked at Harry's cheek every now and then, as if he couldn't stop himself from tasting the boy's skin, but Harry didn't mind so much until Moony started digging his wet nose into the flesh of Harry's neck, sniffing loudly and shoving hard. Harry pulled his head away with a grimace.

"Ow, what are you doing that for?" He asked, rubbing at his throat and shifting away. Moony followed him, continuing to sniff at his throat. Being shoved aside, Padfoot whined and got up, leaning his muzzle in tentatively, trying to scent whatever it is that Moony was smelling on their mate. Harry swiped at them, pushing Padfoot's face away easily but not succeeding with Moony, the wolf's head was too large and his strength way to vast for Harry to overcome. The cold nose was against his throat again and Moony started to growl viciously. Harry could feel sharp teeth bared against his skin as if Moony was snarling at his neck and remembered the love bite that Sirius had pointed out earlier.

"Moony." Harry gasped, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. Maybe the wolf could smell Blaise on him still, even under the body wash, as if what he had done with the boy was imprinted on his flesh. Why should he feel guilty? He had no reason too, but the way Moony was growling made him feel as though he had been wrong to touch Blaise. The angry, upset noise making him feel as though he belonged to Moony rather than himself. Or maybe that was just what he wished at the moment.

The wolf went suddenly silent, pulling his head back and staring at Harry through those golden eyes. The gaze was heavy and Harry sighed, looking away. How could Moony make him feel this way? He was a wolf not a person and he wasn't fully Remus, no matter if the potion allowed him some control. Right? Moony barked and walked away through the trees, snarling at Padfoot before he disappeared, galloping off. Padfoot cocked his head at Harry, wandering towards him and sniffing at Harry's neck. The boy swiped him away but Padfoot just growled at him, his body shifting from animal to man.

Sirius crouched next to him, a frown twisting his features, he ran a hand through his hair. "What was that about?" he said, "What did he smell on you?"

Harry shrugged weakly, "I dunno." He said, dropping his eyes. There was accusation in Sirius' gaze that he didn't want to face. "Where has he gone?"

"To hunt I should imagine." Sirius said after a few moments of silence. He cast his eyes over Harry's body, "Build a fire if you want, we'll probably stay in this area tonight and it will scare off all the normal wild animals."

He shifted into Padfoot before Harry even had a chance to nod. The dog sat, staring at him, and Harry closed his eyes to the look, fighting whatever it was churning in his stomach. He heard Padfoot's paws as they padded towards him, crunching leaves and sticks, and fur tickled his cheek. Hot breath fell on his skin as Padfoot rubbed his muzzle against Harry's cheek and without opening his eyes, Harry placed a hand of the animal's neck, gripping a handful of fur. He turned his face inwards and buried it in Padfoot's neck too, squeezing his eyes shut even more as they burned slightly. Padfoot smelt of dirt but Harry found that he liked it. He just hugged his godfather, something he hadn't been able to do easily while they were both human, what with all the wayward thoughts abusing his mind.

A loud, muffled bark tore him away from Padfoot and he looked to see Moony coming towards them, three rabbits trapped between his blood coated teeth, their black eyes glassy as they stared into nothingness. Harry wrinkled his nose up as Moony dropped the rabbits into his lap like they were a gift to him. He prodded one, his finger pressing against squidgy flesh.

"Thanks." He said, he handed one back to Moony, "Eat." The wolf took it and laid down beside him, popping the rabbits skull between his teeth and tearing at the flesh. Harry chucked one to Padfoot too, who jumped up and snatched it out of the air before copying Moony in his messy dining. Harry wondered whether he was hungry enough to eat again and decided that even though he wasn't, he wouldn't reject Moony's gift to him. His mind told him that what after Moony sniffing Blaise on him, saying no to the rabbit would just be another insult and the wolf wouldn't take it kindly.

He stood, knowing that he was being watched closely as he searched for some rocks. When he found enough, he created a circle and chucked some sticks inside. He swiped his hand in the air, motioning towards the pile of wood and thinking _incendio_, and with a loud whoosh, the sticks set alight, a brilliant orange flame dancing in the breeze. He skinned the rabbit with his magic too and skewered it onto a stick before floating it above the flame, his magic keeping it up and rotating.

It took half an hour to cook through but when it was done Harry sat crossed-legged by the fire and pulled off the meat with his fingers, popping it bit by bit into his mouth. It was delicious and he was suddenly glad that he hadn't declined and missed out. Smiling, he threw a look to the wolf, who was watching him.

"Yum." He chuckled, "Want some?"

Moony crawled towards him, sniffing the meat that Harry was holding out. He took it from him gently, licking off the juice that remained on Harry's fingers. When Padfoot whined, Harry did the same for him too, rolling his eyes but smiling none the less. Moony decided to sit beside him, covering Harry in his shadow. This close, Harry could take his time to study Moony in the way he couldn't the last time he had seen the wolf. He really was beautiful; from the wet nose, the razor sharp teeth and those eyes, to the way his long sandy brown fur fluttered in the breeze. The moonlight glinted in Moony's eyes and Harry wondered how anything so beautiful could be so vicious without potions to set them right. If Remus hadn't taken the wolfsbane, would he have bitten Harry? Killed him? For some reason Harry just couldn't see that happening, but maybe that was because he had never experienced Moony's aggression first hand.

He could sit there all night just staring but his bladder was stretched to the limit and he winced in sudden pain. Jumping up, he looked at the canines and thrust his hand out, fingers outstretched. "Stay here." he said firmly, as though he really was talking to a pair of dogs. Padfoot growled at him but stayed where he was, Moony, on the other hand, stood, taking a step towards him. "I'm just going to pee." Harry said, "I'll be fine."

Huffing out a puff of air Moony plonked back down, blinking slowly at Harry as the boy turned and made his way through the trees. Being on his own wasn't exactly reassuring. Every groan of a tree and hoot of an owl made him hold his breath, his eyes searching, trying to spot whatever was going to jump out at him and yet finding nothing. His time in the wild with Ron and Hermione searching for horcruxes still resonated in his brain and made him a little nervous. Being thrown back to that time wasn't something that he enjoyed. The less he remembered the better he felt but being surrounded by crooked trees, thick brush and the scent of nature brought it all back. He went a little further than he had planned but he wanted to be far enough away so that Moony and Padfoot couldn't hear him pee. He had had enough embarrassing moments around them as it was, he didn't need any more.

Bracing a hand against a tree, he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out of his confines, closing his eyes as he released his bladder, letting out a long sigh of relief as his pee darkened the bark of the tree. When he was done, he tucked himself away, wiping his hand on his jeans. He was about to turn around when a deep growl coming from behind him sent vibrations throughout his body. The hair on his arms stood on end and a wave of tingles ran down his spine. That wasn't Moony's growl, he knew that because of the way it made him feel. Fear sparked up in his body, tightening all his muscles until he got a sudden cramp in his back. He swallowed hard and bit down on his lip so that he didn't make a noise. He tasted blood but refused to care.

He moved around slowly, the growl getting louder and louder until he was facing the animal it was coming from. It was another werewolf, which shocked him, he hadn't thought there would be another one so close. This wolf was slightly smaller than Moony, but still much bigger than a normal one. It's fur was blonde and its eyes brown but there was no mistaking the danger and hunger in those dark orbs. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the creatures mouth; that row of glistening daggers and the string of saliva that hung from its muzzle.

"Shit." Harry spat, backing up a little.

The wolf snarled, lifting his paw from the ground slowly and placing it down a step closer. It's body was low to the ground as it stalked him and Harry raised his hand, his fingers quivering. He didn't know how to protect himself knowing that there was a person behind that wolf. One that might be decent or might have a family. He couldn't expect every werewolf to dose themselves up with wolfsbane, especially one that came to the forest, where humans wouldn't normally roam on a full moon.

"Why do I always get in these situations." He muttered to himself. Deciding there wasn't much more he could do, he shot a stunning hex at the wolf. It hit the animals side, making it yelp and jump slightly but it didn't fall unconscious. Instead it turned to Harry, more pissed off than before, a roar tearing from his lips.

Giving his own yelp, Harry ran, trying not to focus on the sound of the wolf running after him. He knew that he would never outrun it, he was only human after all and his legs couldn't hold up for long when panic made his heart work overtime. He spotted a branch ahead that he could try and use to pull his body up into the tree, Merlin knows whether it would actually work but he could...

A loud yelp and a thud came from behind him and the sounds of paws hitting the ground stopped. Harry shot around, the wolf wasn't chasing him anymore, instead it was trying to fend off a terrifying looking Moony as the bigger wolf tore into its side, teeth slicing through flesh. The rogue fought back, its teeth gripping Moony's front leg and coming away bloody before going in for the his belly. Hearing Moony yelp in pain made Harry want to hurt the wolf but he couldn't do that, especially while Padfoot had joined in, grabbing the rogues flank and shaking his head wildly. The noises coming from the cluster of animals made Harry shake even more; pain and aggression blending into screams. He thought again of the person behind the wolf and his heart clenched.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled so loudly that he was sure that whatever else was wandering the forest would have heard it. He heard other animals run from them, obviously startled.

Moony and Padfoot froze and lifted their heads to stare at them, leaving the wolf cowering and whimpering on the ground in a heap of yellow fur that was tinted with blood. Harry hoped that the damage wasn't too deep, but it seemed as if the animal was just in shock. "That's enough." He said again, this time more collected.

Moony turned his head back to the other wolf and snarled before padded slowly towards Harry, sniffing him all over. Padfoot did exactly the same thing, looking like a less intimidating version of his mate. Harry batted the two of them away.

"I'm fine." He snapped, huffing. "Will it be okay?" he asked, even though they obviously couldn't answer him.

Moony looked back over at the whining wolf before snorting and walking away from all of them, back towards their camp Harry imagined. Padfoot nipped Harry's hand and pulled him along, heading the way Moony had gone. The teen followed, looking back over his shoulder at the wolf until he realised that there was nothing he could do; going near it meant that he would be bitten and he didn't think that becoming a werewolf would be of any help to him now.

He traipsed back to where the campfire was flickering away and sat down, leaning back against a tree. He watched as Padfoot licked at Moony's wounds, even though they weren't bleeding much. That was the way mating worked though right? The need to make sure your partner was okay overcame the knowledge that he or she wasn't really hurt and wanting to make them feel better became a priority. Harry wanted to make sure Moony was okay, he wanted to crawl over and check to make sure the cuts really weren't that bad, but he stopped himself. He couldn't interfere in their relationship any more than he seemed to have already. Tilting his head back, he looked up towards the sky, focussing on the stars glistening in the gaps between the leaves. He had no idea what time it was and couldn't be bothered to cast a spell that would tell him, but the sky was so dark that he knew it must be at least midnight, maybe later.

Pulling his backpack close, he riffled through it, pulling out the book that he hadn't thought he would use. He knew that had he found his animagus form by now, he would have played all night, but as a human it wasn't that easy. Moony and Padfoot were curled around each other, the latter's eyes drifting shut while the former watched Harry still, as if it was the only thing he could do. Harry lifted the book and waved it.

"Hermione gave me this book about werewolves...thought I might read it." Moony's head shot up, jolting Padfoot who whined and then fell back to sleep. Golden eyes gleamed and Harry raised an eyebrow at the obvious dismay in them. "Will you relax for once." Harry said, shaking his head and looking down, opening the book.

The first chapter was about contracting lycanthropy and the immediate affects one would feel once bitten, other than pain of course. Apparently the 'infection' is carried throughout the body in a matter of seconds, which is why it is impossible to not be infected once bitten. Some changes take place within a matter of hours, such as heightened senses and extra speed; the wolf laying claim, Harry supposed. He wondered what it felt like, having this creature take over your body...from the way Remus behaved he would believe that it was horrible. Having to give up control of yourself forever couldn't be something anyone wanted, but Harry didn't think that it would be all that bad to have extra strength and be able to run wild once a month, away from the hustle and bustle of wizarding life as the saviour.

He didn't know how long he read for, but he was halfway through the fourth chapter, the one on werewolf pack behaviour, when his eyelids starting feeling as if they were made of lead. Every time they drooped Harry tried to blink them open again, jolting wide awake for a second every time his head dropped forward suddenly. When it happened for the third time, he brought his head up so fast that it smacked it the tree trunk so hard that it felt as though his brain shuddered in his skull.

"Crap." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head and trying to shake away the haze of sleep.

A cold touch to his neck made him open his eyes, having not even realised they were closed. Moony nudged Harry's throat again and threw his head in the direction of Padfoot, who was still sleeping soundly closer to the fire. Harry understood what Moony was saying straight away and forced himself up, walking sluggishly over to Padfoot and setting down next to him. Moony laid down on Harry's other side, wedging him in between the two canines, so close to the boy that Harry was enveloped by fur and warmth. Harry laid his head on Moony's side, using the wolf's body as a pillow as Moony coiled around him, letting out low grumbles as he did so. With the heat and the protection of Moony surrounding him, Harry fell quickly into an undisturbed sleep.

It was when the soft fur disappeared that Harry stirred. It took him a moment to register the chill numbing his cheeks and the soft light piercing his eyelids. Moaning softly, he opened his eyes and winced when the harsh light from the sun sent a shard of pain through his brain. He shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows before opening his eyes again. He lay between Sirius and Remus, his godfather dressed in the clothes he had arrived in the forest in and the werewolf was naked, curled in on himself and shivering violently. There were fresh cuts on his body and blood dried almost black on his skin. A quiet sob escaped the man's lips and pain shot through Harry's chest this time. Hearing that noise coming from the man he cared about hurt more than anything he had been through before.

Jumping up, Harry ran to his bag and yanked out the blanket, placing the heating charm on it before moving back to Remus. He tried his best to ignore the man's nakedness as he wrapped the blanket around his body. The warmth quickly stopped Remus from shaking but Harry couldn't help but rub the man's arms, trying to help heat him up. He could tell that Remus was awake but just unable to sum up the energy to even open his eyes.

Rousing Sirius, Harry left him to wake up fully watching as his godfather rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and looked around groggily, as if wondering where the hell he was. A soft moan pulled his attention back to Remus and Harry smoothed back the hair stuck to the man's forehead. He had never seen Remus like this before, so fragile and venerable. This wasn't the quiet, brooding man that Harry knew, this was a man who was in desperate need of someone to take care of him for a while. Not that he would admit it.

"I'll take him home." Harry said to Sirius, "Can you bring up the salve for his cuts?" Sirius looked at him, something simmering in his storm-grey eyes, Harry couldn't tell whether it was pride or love but he knew that there was a possibility of it being both.

"Sure, will you be alright with him?" Sirius asked, tilting his head. He dropped his gaze to his husband, following the way Harry's hand subconsciously stroked the side of Remus' face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can you bring my bag with you."

Sirius nodded and Harry wasted no time in gently slipping an arm under Remus' neck and apparating them home. They appeared on the floor of the older man's bedroom, Harry cradling Remus against his body. He looked down at the man's wrists, wincing at the puncture wound glistening red against sickly white skin. There was another bite wound on his side, in the fleshy part just below his ribs, and the rest of his body was decorated with thin pink cuts and scrapes, which Harry didn't know the exact cause of. Sighing softly, the teen shifted onto his knees.

"Remus, can you stand?" he asked, his voice gentle.

The werewolf's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes slowly, as if even that was a struggle. His mouth parted ever so slightly as he looked up at Harry and he gave the tiniest nod of his head. Harry supported him as they rose, grimacing every time Remus' legs wobbled and buckled. Remus had his fingers in a death grip but he didn't care, if he could take all of Remus' pain onto himself, he would. They manoeuvred onto the bed, not bothering trying to get under the covers, Remus was still wrapped in the charmed blanket after all. Harry fluffed the pillows before Remus set his head down and then settled next to him.

"H-harry..." The older man started, his voice croaking. Harry stroked his fingers through Remus' hair again, hoping to give him comfort but not knowing whether or not it was working. He hardly had much experience with it, Sirius being the only person who had offered him any true comfort up until now. Well, up until the last few weeks, when Remus had started to unwind and make Harry feel happy again. "You...you don't have─"

"Oh, hush." Harry frowned, "I want to." He heard feet pounding up the stairs and the door flung open, slamming against the wall.

Sirius' smile was blinding but Harry saw through it. He knew that his godfather was just making sure that one of them could try and lighten the mood, otherwise the morose atmosphere would make everything worse. He held a circular silver tub in his hand and came around Harry's side of the bed, dropping Harry's backpack on the floor before handing the tub to him and perching on the mattress. He reached out to gently rub Remus' arm and then intertwined their fingers.

"Tired?" He asked his husband, raising an eyebrow and speaking softly.

Remus let his head fall to the side, his eyes open wider now. "Exhausted." He huffed. Harry could only imagine how hard transforming twice in a night was on the body. He unscrewed the lid of the tub and scooped some of the clear healing salve inside onto his fingers. It wouldn't heal the cuts and punctures straight away but it would kill any infection and speed the process up.

"Once we're done we'll leave you to sleep it off." Harry said, gently dabbing the gel on his fingers onto the hole on Remus' wrist. The man sucked in a harsh breath but his eyes didn't leave Harry's face. The teen wondered whether it was all Remus was capable of at the minute, all the staring was starting to make him feel self-conscious but he found himself wishing Remus would never look away; wishing that there was something behind these gazes that he was missing.

Sirius rested his free hand on Harry's thigh, squeezing as the younger male continued to cover the cuts on Remus' body with the salve. "How did you find being with us last night?" he asked, his mouth quirking as if he knew already that Harry had enjoyed it.

"It was exhilarating." Harry breathed, remembering the wind batting his face as he ran, being chased by Moony and Padfoot and never having felt so liberated. "I just wish I could have been in an animal form, I so would have worn you out." The words escaped before he really thought them through and by the way Sirius' eyes darkened, he had taken it just Harry had hoped he hadn't.

"Nothing stopping you from doing it now." He smirked and Remus let out a pained burst of laughter that attracted Harry's attention.

He pressed his finger down on a cut with a little more pressure, not enough to really hurt but just enough to be a tad uncomfortable. "Don't encourage him." he pouted as Remus wrinkled his nose. The werewolf's lips quirked though and his eyes shone with what seemed to be amusement.

"Don't know...what...you're talking about, cub." He wheezed, his breathing became shallow as Harry's hand moved further down his chest, to the bite on his side.

"Sure you don't." Harry muttered, flashing Sirius a look when his hand slide higher up his thigh. Sirius just licked his lips, chuckling. "I'm sorry you got hurt." He said as he inspected the wound. It didn't seem too deep but it couldn't be nice either. He was extra gentle when he applied the salve this time, his fingers brushing softly over Remus' flesh.

"Not your fault, Harry." Sirius said almost immediately, shifting closer.

Remus pressed his hands against the mattress and tried to push himself up but Harry spanned a hand against his chest, barely applying pressure, to stop him. "Sirius is right." Remus' voice was stronger now, "I would do it again in a second. Anything to protect you."

The words made Harry's chest constrict and he tried to force air into his lungs but was failing. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to lean over and kiss Remus; to press his lips against the other man's and taste him, let him know how much he appreciated Remus' words. It was such a powerful urge that he actually leant forward before catching himself. It was so obvious what he had been about to do that all three of them held their breath, tension filling the room and stifling Harry. He swallowed thickly and sat back, feeling utterly stupid, his cheeks heating up. The conflict within him was like fighting the war all over again, only worse because this wasn't something that could be solved as easily.

"Let me finish up here." He said, his eyes skirting down Remus' chest and resting on the edge of the blanket that just covered his hips. He moved the material off of one leg, revealing a solid thigh with only three scratches, two on the front and one down his side. Touching Remus' flesh just got a whole lot harder and Harry realised that it wasn't helped by the fact that each time he leant forward his hard cock pressed against his thigh, drawing his attention. He bit his bottom lip hard, trying to keep from doing anything stupid, the two men were watching him again and this time it made Harry shift around nervously.

Finishing up the rest of Remus' cuts, Harry screwed the lid back on the near empty tub and chucked it onto the bedside table, where it landed on its side and rolled off the edge onto the floor. Sirius hand had slipped down to his knee but his problem had only settled down slightly and he worried that one move from the man would send it rocketing back. He nudged it off with his hand, ignoring the frown that was sent his way.

"You want to get under the covers?" Harry asked Remus.

"No...the warming charm on this blanket is wonderful."

Harry blushed at the complement and helped Remus lay down more comfortably, "Sleep, I'll make you something special for when you get up later."

"Stay with me." Remus burst, his eyebrows furrowing as he contemplated the words he had said. "Can...can you two just stay until I fall asleep." He added, looking back and forth between Harry and Sirius. The latter cast his godson a look, waiting for him to answer.

Harry nodded slowly, "Of course." He said, he turned to Sirius and jerked his head towards Remus, motioning for the man to go and sit on his husbands other side. When he moved, Harry swung his legs up on the bed and leant his back against the headboard, his hand resting in the gap between his body and Remus'. Sirius curled up on his husbands' other side, coxing Remus' head onto his chest and stroking his fingers through the light brown locks. Harry's own fingers twitched and his chest tightened again.

"Sleep, my wolf." Sirius muttered, his own eyes closing. Harry stared at them, wondering how two people could be so perfect for each other. A lump formed in his throat and he forced himself to look away. How could he want something like this so badly? He wanted to be a part of that so much that it made him feel physically sick. He wanted to feel what it was like to be embraced by someone who loved everything he was, the good and the bad.

He startled when fingers slipped against his own, intertwining with his and holding tightly. He looked down at where his and Remus' hands joined and just stared at them, listening to the breathing that filled the room. There was no way he could have looked at either of them in that moment, not without doing something he shouldn't. When he heard Remus' breathing become shallower and even out, he knew that the man was asleep. Gently untangling their fingers, Harry moved from the bed and left the room without saying a word.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

Sirius glared at the door, as if the wood was personally responsible for Harry's abandonment of them. Why did he always have to run from them? How long would it take for him to snap out of this denial stage he was going through? It was obvious he wanted them, so god damn obvious. The way he behaved last night and today with Remus, hating the pain the werewolf was in and wanting to do things to relieve it. He was about to kiss Remus too...they all knew it. Sirius had actually frozen, thinking that it had been the right moment, Harry would kiss Remus and then it was all over and they could be together at last. But no. Harry stopped himself, as he always does when he thinks that what he feels isn't worth acting on.

Stilling his fingers in Remus' hair, Sirius looked down at him and smiled. He knew that what Harry had done would have worked wonders for Remus' confidence; looking after him like that when he needed it the most. It would be impossible for Remus to hold back so much now, after seeing his mate behaving like...well a proper mate. Just minus the kissing and inappropriate touching. _Fuck, _Sirius thought, _what the hell is going to happen when he does accept us? How are we going to hold back?_

Blowing out a long huff of air Sirius moved Remus' head to the pillow and leant down to kiss his forehead. Selfishness aside, he wished Harry would hurry up so that Remus didn't have to hurt so much. His husband deserved happiness and while he could do his best, Sirius could never make him fully happy, not while Harry sat beneath Remus' nose, out of reach.

_I could just tell him_, Sirius contemplated, _but that would mean going behind Remus' back._ He sighed to himself, _but surely now he can see that Harry does actually want him, he wouldn't get angry. _He groaned and got off of the bed, to think that would be to kid himself. Remus wanted Harry to say it first, just so that he could be sure that they hadn't made the little wizard do something he didn't really want.

"Sometimes I wish you would take charge of things a little more." Sirius muttered, looking down at his bonded. The man he loved with all his being, just like he loved Harry. He had never hurt because of love so much before, which was a lot to admit to himself, but he couldn't dwell on it. Remus was hurting a hell of a lot more.

Sirius walked downstairs, taking his time, thinking of ways he could get Harry to understand without telling him outright. Bumping up the flirtation wouldn't go down well, not after Harry snapping at him. Maybe if he did it a little more innocently...

He could hear clattering and banging coming from the kitchen and so he followed the sounds, moving to the lowest room in the entire house. He leant against the door frame and watched as Harry moved around, a bowl tucked under one arm and the other beating whatever was inside of it. The expression on his face wasn't calm or angry, but rather exhausted and Sirius could understand completely.

"What are you making?" He asked. Harry jumped and whirled around, his hand pausing. He looked down at the bowl and then back up at Sirius.

"Sticky toffee pudding."

Sirius heart thumped, "Remus' favourite." He murmured, wondering how they could have fallen in love with someone so perfect. He pushed himself away from the frame and padded further into the room, taking a seat at the table closer to Harry.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said after a few minutes, not even looking at Sirius as he continued baking.

"Of course." Sirius waited and waited, watching as Harry tried to work up the courage. He wished that his little love could trust that he could say anything to them, other than that he didn't want them, and they wouldn't judge him. He hated what their world had made him believe, that he wasn't worthy of so much even though he was the only person in the world who deserved whatever the fuck he wanted.

"Would Remus be mad if he knew what happened the other day?" The teen finally asked, turning to Sirius and raising an eyebrow. The worry on his face making the older man sigh.

"You mean me trying to kiss you?" Red bloomed on Harry's cheeks but he nodded. "He's not mad, Harry."

"You mean..." Harry scrunched up his nose and turned his back to the animagus.

"He knows about it." Sirius said, "We don't keep secrets."

"And he's not mad?"

"No...jealous maybe."

Pouring the mixture into a tin, Harry chucked it in the oven and turned back around. The confusion on his face epic, he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it as if needing some pain to prove that he wasn't dreaming. "What do you mean?" he asked, plonking down on the chair at the end of the table, nowhere near close enough for Sirius to reach him.

"He wishes that he got the chance of course." He knew he shouldn't be going this far. It was more than he had planned on saying and as soon as Harry's face crumpled he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"But why?" Harry whimpered, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, "You're his mate, why would he be okay with that."

Sirius sighed again and stood up, wandering closer, he crouched down beside Harry and hoped that every emotion he was feeling was showing through his eyes. When the younger male opened his eyes and focused on him, his mouth dropped slightly and Sirius knew he had succeeded. "Why don't you read up on werewolf mating habits...it might explain it a little better."

Harry's face morphed into a picture of curiosity and he sat up straighter, "Y'know, Hermione did give me a book on werewolves, I was reading it last night."

Sirius chuckled. Trust Hermione to figure it out, that girl really was way too smart. "Read some more."

Harry nodded, "Okay, I want to understand so I'll read it in a bit. I'll finish this pudding first. How long does Remus normally sleep for?"

Standing up, Sirius moved to lean against the counter, "All day normally, I'll join him in a bit. Sleeping outside doesn't make for a restful night."

"Tell me about it." Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry winced. "Moony's amazing isn't he." He added, staring into space, a small smile curving his mouth.

Hearing him say it made Sirius grin, glad that Harry could see exactly what their alpha was. He was definitely amazing. It was something that only he and Harry would ever see; they were the only people who would share this fact about the other side of their mate and Sirius knew that it would bring them even closer.

"He is." Harry was still rubbing at his neck, so Sirius stepped up behind him and took over, kneading his thumbs into the knots. Harry's head dropped forward and he let out a long groan. "I'm glad you can see that."

"Why wouldn't I see it? It's impossible to miss. I'll never miss a full moon with you guys again, unless you don't want me there."

Sirius skirted his fingers up Harry's neck, stroking the skin softly, "We'll always want you there." He slipped his hand around Harry's throat, resting it against the column of flesh, wanting to tip the boy's head back and kiss him. He restrained himself and pulled away. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you later this afternoon and we'll enjoy that pudding." He winked, leaving the room before Harry could answer him. He needed to get away before he did something else he'd regret. He was a bad person, having to push and push to get what he wanted. He wouldn't accept anything other than getting Harry in the end and the more he waited the less patient he was becoming. Telling Harry to read about mating was doing exactly what Remus didn't want, making Harry aware that he could be their mate before he had told them he wanted them. But they knew he did, it was easy to see now, so maybe Remus wouldn't be that mad if he found out.

Giving an groan of his own, Sirius headed up the stairs and prayed that this wouldn't come back and bite him.

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

He was cracking. Splintering and on the verge of shattering. His will power quickly breaking down. He was going to explode soon enough, he knew it. There was only a matter of time before he told them everything, especially with the way Sirius behaved and the way Remus accepted his care. If Remus wasn't mad that Sirius' had tried to kiss him, then what did that mean? That he had forgiven Sirius that slip up or maybe he wouldn't mind if they kissed?

"For Merlin's sake." He huffed, fed up with feeling so confused all the time. "Maybe Blaise was right."

Maybe he should just tell them, get it over with and take the consequences. If they didn't feel the same way, he could get over it knowing that. He would know there was no chance in being with them and that would be okay, maybe not straight away but he'd learn to live with it. And if they wanted him too...well he didn't know what he would do then. He wouldn't know how a relationship between three people would work. Surely there would be too many emotions flying around; jealousy for one. What if he wasn't made to share the people he loved, even with each other. And then there's the fact that he had never been in a relationship with a man before, let alone two. Out of the two ways confessing to them could go, he was probably more scared of the latter option.

When the pudding was done, he left it under a stasis spell so that it would still be warm and moist when he served it with some toffee sauce later on. He jogged up the stairs and snuck into Sirius and Remus' room to grab his backpack, his eyes catching on the two men asleep on the bed. He forced himself to leave, closing the door behind him and moving into his own bedroom. He plonked down on the bed, lying back and pulling the book from his bag. He opened it up to the contents page and ran his finger down the paper, stopping when it said; Chapter 12 - Werewolf Mating...page 143.

Flipping to the right page, he managed to focus on the chapter title before the world started fading and his eyes dropped closed, the book smacking him in the chest before he was out for the count.

He woke up again sometime later, checking the time he realised that it was just after three o'clock in the afternoon. Being out all night really took it out of you, no matter if you had gotten a few hours sleep against the fur of your favourite werewolf. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, spotting the book that had fallen onto the mattress beside him. He grabbed it, finding the right page again and started reading.

There was nothing that surprised him for the first few pages, but what he did find out was that mates were born for each other and neither the werewolf or the mate had a choice in the matter. Even if they hated each other, they would still be mates and they would still be drawn to each other. That was another thing, The Draw, the want and need for your soulmate no matter what. Away from the werewolf or before meeting, the mate wouldn't feel the draw so much but after being in the werewolf's presence for a significant amount of time the draw would start up and the mate would be more and more attracted to wolf. Once it got to that point, it wouldn't go away, wherever the mate was he or she would long for their werewolf. Harry frowned at that. Had he known better, he would have thought that was exactly what he was going through, but that was impossible since Remus already had his mate. At least that's what Harry thought until he came across a subheading of; _Multiple Mates._His heart started speeding up in his chest as he started reading.

_In some rare cases, the werewolf can have more than one mate. Usually the discovery of these mates happens years apart and the werewolf will have to manage the introduction of a new partner to an already well managed mating. When the werewolf discovers his second mate, he or she will feel just as they did when they discovered their first; without the mate's acceptance, the werewolf will feel constantly empty, even with their first mate there. In order to stop the depression, the second mate would have to accept the courtship. In most circumstances, the second mate will be considerably more submissive than the first, which may be one of the reasons that a second mate is required, in order to create a balance in the relationship. However, in most observed cases the first and second mates do not have a physical relationship, whether this is down to not wanting to or if it is the rule of the werewolf, it is unknown but mating triads where all the participants are involved in a loving relationship often work much better._

The book fell from Harry's hands, bouncing on the bed, still open on the same page. He stared at the neat script, trying to figure out just what he had read. How could it be possible for a werewolf to have more than one mate? How could anything have more than one soulmate? Thinking about the way Remus and Sirius had been behaving recently and how Sirius had mentioned triad couples that one time, Harry winced. Had they been hinting? Trying to clue him in but being oblivious to other peoples intentions unless they came straight out with it Harry had missed what they were getting at. Maybe they weren't just teasing him. Could it be possible that he was Remus' second mate?

Hope blossomed in his chest, surely if he was that would mean that he had a soulmate, maybe two, and that there was someone who would always want him for him. It explained why he wanted them so bad too. He had to know if it was true. He had to know whether he had a chance of being happy and loved. Grabbing the book, Harry flew off of the bed, ready to confront the men that had made these last few weeks of his life one massive mind-fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming! This story is on my livejournal in case FF . NET brings its purging shit down on this. <strong>

**Love you! **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

The door opposite his was open, the bed inside the room lay empty and unmade, the duvet wrinkled and turned over in one corner. Harry stormed past it, thudding down the stairs, the soles of his feet stinging from how hard they were hitting each step. He headed all the way down to the kitchen, not bothering to check the living room because he knew that they much preferred to hang out in the kitchen. He was right. Sirius and Remus were sitting opposite each other at the table, a plate of barely cooked meat in front of them and some chips that were burnt at the edges, obviously from Sirius' attempt to cook. Remus was looking much better, there was colour in his cheeks now and a smile on his face.

The werewolf's head shot towards the door as soon as Harry entered, making the boy stop in his tracks, the gaze gluing him to his spot. He tightened his fingers on the book in his hand as his mind caught up with what he was about to do. Nerves suddenly swamped him making his hands become clammy and his mouth feel as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Harry!" Remus beamed, making his stomach flip dangerously. "Hey cub."

"You sound like you're feeling better." Harry said, pigeon-stepping his way towards the men. He stopped a few steps away from Sirius, who was watching him carefully.

Remus nodded, "I feel really good actually, better than I have after the full moon for a long time."

"Must be because of you." Sirius smirked, his eyes drifting down Harry's body.

The young wizard shook his head, trying to find a way of forcing the words out of his mouth now that he was standing there. "I doubt it." he muttered, his cheeks flushing. He lifted the book and waggled it, "I think you have something to explain."

The smiles dropped from both of their faces and he saw blind panic in Remus' eyes as he looked frantically between Harry and Sirius. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

Harry dropped the book on the table and Remus flinched at the sound it made. "If I asked you to kiss me, what would you say?" he knew he should have taken it a little slower, maybe straight up asked about the second mate thing, but he felt like he'd waited too long already, just through the weeks of back and forth. The confusion and the lust swirling inside of him was too much and he needed to know whether he what he was feeling was genuine. He wanted, needed, Remus to kiss him and then he needed Sirius to do it too.

Sirius stood suddenly, sending his chair squeaking back, "Harry..." he started, staring at him wide eyed but Harry could see it wasn't out of annoyance but rather shock. Remus just stared at him, blinking wildly.

"What did you say?" the older man said, his tone steely, slowly tilting his head as if it would help him comprehend the question.

Harry nibbled his bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot and feeling suddenly foolish, he wiped his hands on his jeans and forced himself to keep Remus' gaze. He could hear Sirius' rapid breathing and felt the thick tension filling the room, but this time he knew that it would dissipate for all the right reasons. "Kiss me." He said and then repeated, his voice more demanding. "Kiss me."

The growl that tore from Remus' throat was epic. Deep and seemingly vicious. The wolf lunged right across the table, sending the plates of food flying, the ceramic shattering when it hit the floor. Harry's eyes shot wide as Remus landed before him, his eyes as golden as they were last night, shining with so many emotions. Harry's heart pumped so frantically he could hear it as if it were in his ears rather than his chest. When Remus' hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back, Harry wondered whether he might suffer a heart attack, wondered how this show of loss of control could be so damn hot. Then Remus' mouth was covering his own and he couldn't think at all.

The man devoured him, just as Harry wished he would. His lips moving against Harry's, forcing him to reciprocate just by being so incredibly tempting. They were soft and yet the pressure behind them forceful and demanding. Remus' tongue slipped against the seam of Harry's mouth and the teen opened for him, inviting him inside. The werewolf stroked his tongue against Harry's before nipping his bottom lip. Whimpering, Harry stepped even closer, pressing his body up against Remus', his hands fisting in the shirt that the older man was wearing. Remus tasted like meat and chocolate and Harry wanted more. He could feel Remus' chest vibrating against his own and knew that the man was growling. The kisses slowed and Remus' hand loosened his Harry's hair, the boy opened his eyes, his vision burred and his mind dazed.

He saw Remus' smile but that was it before a large hand cupped his jaw and turned his head to the side. Another mouth covered his before he had the chance to realise what was going on. His eyes closed automatically as these lips attacked his own just as vehemently, kissing him wetly. Sirius sucked on Harry's bottom lip as he pressed the teen between his body and his husband's, surrounding him in heat and firing up the lust in his veins. Harry whined again, his knees buckling, an arm swept around his waist to keeping him upright as Sirius continued to kiss him. He knew in that moment that this was what he was supposed to do in his life. If he never achieved anything ever again, it wouldn't matter, because he'd have these men to kiss him like this every day.

He hadn't even been aware that he could feel this way. That kissing could make his blood boil and his skin feel so hot that it felt as if he were on fire. His cock ached so much that he didn't know what he would do if he didn't get relief but he didn't want this to go too far before he knew what the hell was happening. He had never felt this way from a kiss, he hadn't even felt this volume of unadulterated passion when he was sleeping with Ginny. Harry groaned deeply, if it felt like this when they were kissing, he could only imagine what it would be like if, when, they had sex.

With Sirius teasing his mouth, he was unaware of anything else around him except the weight of Remus' gaze on his face. One of his hands released the werewolf's shirt to reach behind him and rest on Sirius' thigh. His godfather smirked against his mouth and undulated his hips against the curve of Harry's backside.

"My mate." Was murmured against his throat and Harry pulled away from Sirius, opening his eyes and swinging his gaze back to the werewolf in front of him, who had his face pressed against the crook of Harry's neck.

"So this is true?" Harry asked, dumbstruck. The sudden realisation that he had just snogged his dead father's best friends made his lungs freeze for a second and he had to gasp to get them working again. "This second mate thing is real?"

Remus stepped back to look down at him, "It is."

"Fuck." He hadn't meant it to come out the way it had. It was just the shock of trying to work out the fact that he may be a werewolf's mate but it was obvious that Remus took it the wrong way, the hurt on his face was evident. Harry frowned, "That doesn't mean I don't want it." he rushed, "I'm just shocked. I didn't ever think I would start falling for you two and I never thought that I was _meant_ to fall for you." Sirius' hand gripped his hair and harshly pulled his head back, his mouth attached to Harry's neck to nibble the skin, making the boy gasp in shock. His whole body quivered and his eyelids fluttered, fighting to close, but he wouldn't allow them.

"Sirius, we should explain before we overwhelm him." Remus spoke as if he was talking to a child, slow and clear.

Sirius grumbled, running his lips up and down the length of Harry's throat. "I can't help myself, he's finally ours."

"Wait...wait, we need to discuss this first." Harry whimpered, pulling away and throwing himself into the nearest chair. He sucked in some much needed air and rested his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. He could still feel their lips on his, a ghosting touch that was driving him crazy, making him want to throw himself at them all over again. "Am I your second mate?" he asked, needing to hear the words come from Remus' mouth.

The two older men sat down, Sirius right beside Harry and Remus opposite, the animagus reached out and pulled Harry's hand away from his face, intertwining their fingers and stroking his thumb back and forth over Harry's skin. The werewolf looked at him, his gaze heavy. "Yes, you are."

"How long have you known?"

"Since your seventeen birthday, when you came of age."

Harry swallowed hard, "That's nearly two years, Remy. Why did you not tell me? How could you not?" It actually hurt that they hadn't told him, even though he knew that his reaction wouldn't have been the same back then. He would have gotten to this point though, and probably quickly considering he was intended for Remus, which meant they had still wasted a lot of time.

Remus sighed, frowning down at his hands as his bonded gave Harry's a squeeze and answered for him. "Remus felt that it was better to leave it so that you could live normally for a while, besides you had Ginny, he felt it was better that you got to do what you wanted."

"How do you know that I wouldn't have wanted this?" Harry huffed, much like a sullen child.

The werewolf across from him looked up sharply, "Come on, cub, you can't tell me that you've ever thought of us in more than a platonic way up until the last few weeks."

He had to give them that one. Harry lifted a shoulder, "But had you have told me, then I would have accepted it much sooner and we wouldn't have had to have gone through all this." he was thankful that he wouldn't have to go through it again that was for sure.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to be with us out of pity or duty. I wanted you to come to us because you wanted us." Remus said, holding Harry's eyes, "You do want us, right? This isn't just because you read the book." He looked down at where the book lay on the table, narrowing his eyes on it before casting Sirius a glance.

Harry licked his lips nervously, "You know that isn't the case...you must be able to tell that I..."

"Say it." Sirius purred, leaning in to run his nose the length of Harry's throat again. The boy tried to pull away but it was hopeless, he liked the fact that it seemed Sirius couldn't keep his hands off of him. "I want to hear you say it." the man demanded, a bite to his words that told Harry he wouldn't get away with not doing what Sirius wanted.

"I want you." Harry breathed, trying to ignore the fire in his belly, "I want to kiss you again and I want to...to...do things that I've never even thought of doing before. I want to wake up next to you every day." He clamped his lips together, his cheeks burning. He had said more than he had planned on saying. Way more. He could practically feel the smugness rolling off of Sirius but Remus was just staring at him again, this time the desire in his eyes palpable.

"You agree to be with us Harry and that's that. We won't let you go. Ever. This is the only warning I'm going to give you." Remus said, "If you say yes to this then you are giving yourself to us and we'll give ourselves to you."

"You know the answer will be yes." Harry scratched at the table, he didn't have a choice when it came to the question of being with them. There was no way he could say no now, not after they made him depend on them but he knew that he didn't want to turn away now. He wanted to go on with them, to find out what life with them could mean. "But I need to understand some stuff first." He pressed a hand against Sirius' chest and pushed him back, creating space between them. "Without distractions." He said pointedly.

Sirius leant back, crossing his arms over his chest, a predatory smirk on his face that told Harry just what he was going to go with him when this conversation was over. Harry gulped. "Go ahead." Sirius said, waving Harry on with a flick of his fingers.

Harry shifted nervously in his seat, feeling the hunger in his godfathers eyes as if it were a physical thing. He tried to look at Remus instead but almost found that too much too. Luckily the werewolf's expression was more relaxed and happy than anything else. There was a cheeriness about him that Harry hadn't seen in a long time. A smile in his eyes instead of just on his face.

"H-how is this going to work?" he asked, "Are we doing to date first or are we in a r-relationship? There's three of us, isn't that...added difficulty, how does it work?"

Remus smiled softly, "Just as a relationship between two people works, you'll get used to it. You just get an extra person looking out for you. Loving you." Harry gulped at the L-word.

"As I've told you before Harry, triad relationships are pretty common around the wizarding world and especially when there is a creature involved. Veela's are popular for having more than one mate." Sirius added, "And as for whether we're in a relationship now, the answer is yes. There is no point dating before deciding when we all know this will only go one way."

"If you are willing, of course" Remus said, flashing his husband a warning glance.

Sirius pulled a face, "He already said yes, he's not getting out of it now." He looked back at Harry, "But don't worry, we may not be just dating but there will be dates."

Harry cleared his throat, trying not to panic. Just because he wanted it, it didn't mean that the thought of being with two men who were both twenty-odd years older than him wasn't beyond daunting. He had no idea how to go about it and Sirius just seemed so confident, as if he had stolen all of Harry's. "I don't...being in a relationship with you, I don't know how to. I've only been with Ginny and that couldn't be any more different to this, could it." He blew out a long breath, fanning his face with it.

"It's okay to be nervous Harry." Remus said, "We are too."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You are?"

"Yes." Remus nodded, "We may be well versed in being in a relationship with a man but we've never had a third person to consider as a lover and you mean so much to us that it's nerve wracking to think about it going wrong."

Sirius scoffed, "I don't have any qualms about this. We are soulmates, three parts of a whole, there is no way this could go wrong. We just have to take it as it comes." He said the last sentence with a crude leer in Harry's direction, his voice dripping in innuendo. The teenager flushed, unable to believe that Sirius could make him blush so much. He opened and closed his mouth a bit before managing to speak.

"Um, about...well I've never...with a man. Or two. I, um..." He floundered, unsure of what to say after making a total fool of himself with his last sentence. None of this confrontation had gone to plan; he had told himself it would be him demanding answers, not cowering like an idiot. He closed his eyes, mentally chastising himself. There was a heavy silence before Remus broke it.

"Harry, you don't have to worry about that. We'll go at your pace. Won't we Sirius." The last part was much sterner than the rest, as if he thought that Sirius may disagree.

The man in question grinned roguishly, "Sure, I won't do anything he doesn't want me to."

They all knew that didn't mean much. Harry wanted them to do everything that would make him shudder with incomprehensible pleasure but he knew he wasn't ready for that yet. He'd just make a fool of himself. He made a mental note to ask Blaise some questions about gay sex. Of course he wasn't stupid, he knew the ins and outs, so to speak, but he wanted to know details.

"Besides it's almost enough for me just knowing that you have accepted this. That you don't mind being my mate." Remus shrugged, ignoring the way Sirius gave him a look that said 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about'.

"Almost?" Harry said.

Remus beamed, "Well, I get to kiss you too, right?"

"Yeah." The saviour muttered quietly. Kissing he could do.

"Then that's more than enough."

"Personally I want you naked and begging but whatever." Sirius deadpanned.

Harry sucked in a shuddering breath, staring wide eyed at the animagus. "You...I...please, Sirius..."

Sirius made a sound that seemed to be a laugh smothered by a cough "I didn't expect the begging that quickly."

Staring down at his hands, Harry frowned, trying not to be affected by Sirius' words. He could feel sweat beading the back of his neck and his cock was hard again. His body was ready to go but his mind was holding him back. He wondered how people were going to react to the knowledge that he was in a relationship with his late father's best friends. In a _relationship, _it didn't quite feel like that yet and he wasn't sure when it was going to sink in.

"I don't think we should make it public knowledge yet." Harry said, "I just...I want to be comfortable with it first, so that when people ask I have something to say."

"You're not comfortable?" Sirius leant forward, cocking his head to the side.

"It...it just doesn't feel real yet, y'know." Harry explained, "If someone said 'you're with them right', I'd have to think about the answer first."

"You know what will help with that?" Remus rested his elbows on the table, staring lovingly at Harry, "We should go on a date tonight. Out for a meal. Let us treat you."

"And then we'll come back here and make out for a few hours." Sirius smirked, "You can sleep in our bed tonight."

"I can?" Harry brightened immediately, the urge to just sleep between them had been rife since he had done it the other week. Both of their faces lightened at his reaction and they chuckled warmly.

"There's no place we'd rather have you." Remus purred, running his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes drifting down Harry's chest. His nostrils flared and Harry knew that the older man could smell his arousal.

Harry slumped back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, tugging sharply at the locks. He looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus and thought, _I can't believe they're my...mates, lovers...boyfriends?_ He had no idea what to call them. He couldn't help feeling like a kid saying boyfriend and even so it felt odd just to think _boy_friend. But he had to get over that, there was no denying that he was out and out poof now. The press will have a field day when they finally found out. Standing up suddenly, he walked to the counter, ignoring the eyes following him and put that sticky toffee pudding together quickly, before chucking two huge chunks in separate bowls and handing one to Remus and the other to Sirius.

"Sticky toffee pudding!" Remus yipped, grabbing a spoon and tucking straight in, "Wow." He breathed after his first mouthful. He blinked at Harry and muttered, "You're perfect."

Harry rolled his eyes and started to move away when Sirius' arm wrapped around his hips and the man pulled him down into his lap. Harry perched uncomfortably on his knee, not meeting his eyes. "I have a question about us." He said, aiming it to Sirius although they may not get that since he was looking away. He tried to slip off of Sirius' knee and back into his seat but the effort was fruitless. Sirius clamped his hand down on Harry's hip so that he couldn't move.

"Fire away." The animagus said, his fingers sliding beneath the hem of Harry's top, making the boy jump when they connected with his skin.

Harry pointed to the book that still lay on the table, "That says that the mate's of the werewolf don't usually have a physical relationship, are we not supposed too?" he cast the eldest male a look.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You saying you don't want me?" he asked, his voice firm.

Blinking, Harry rolled his eyes, "That's not what I said. You mentioned that we were all soulmates, but that doesn't really work does it? Both you and I are Remus' soulmates but surely that doesn't mean that we are soulmates." The hurt that flashed on Sirius face made Harry feel like a right tosser and he quickly added, "Not that I don't think...I was just asking whether we are actually supposed to be together..." he drifted off, looking away again. When he was suddenly lifted, spun around and deposited on the table, Harry meeped in shock. Sirius' lips pressed hard against his as the man stood between his thighs, his hands cupping his back of Harry's knees and pulling him forward so that their bodies were plastered against each other. Sirius kissed him hard and Harry's arms involuntarily linked around his neck, his fingers thrusting into the man's hair. Just as he was getting into it, Sirius pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Don't you ever doubt that we're soulmates again!" The older man said between gritted teeth, his eyes boring into Harry's. "The book says that when the first's and second's don't have a relationship the entire triad is weak. That's because they are denying themselves of their soulmate. You belong to me too, Harry, not just Remus."

"He's right." Remus added, obviously feeling left out, what with the kiss he had to watch. He teetered on the edge of his seat, barely able to keep himself on it. He wanted to be over there making up for lost time too.

Harry nodded, slightly dazed, "How can someone have two soulmates?" he asked.

Running his fingers over Harry's cheekbone, Sirius smirked, "Some people need more than one person to handle them. Especially if they are as powerful as you. You need two people to balance out your needs, to give you things that one person couldn't."

"Isn't it greedy?" Harry asked, smirking.

Remus chuckled and stood up, walking around the table to stand in front of them. "Does it matter?"

"Why would anyone deny themselves their soulmate?" Harry frowned, sending a pointed glance to Remus, who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"The werewolf was probably being possessive or maybe the mate's didn't want to share and so they behave stubbornly. But it works out worse for them in the long run." Remus stepped in beside Sirius and cupped Harry's jaw, "I don't mind sharing you with Sirius and vice versa, besides, Sirius would kill me if I tried to keep you away from him." he leant in and nuzzled Harry's cheek, smiling when the boy reciprocated.

They stayed like that for a while, surrounding each other, touching each other. There was no more kissing which Harry was a little disappointed about but he knew that if the kissing started again, he'd have a hard time keeping it together. What he really needed was some time to talk this out with someone who wasn't involved, to get an unbiased opinion of the situation, but that would have to wait.

"We'll wait until you want to tell people." Remus murmured sometime later, as if reading Harry's mind. "We know you are new to this, so it's all on your terms."

"But in this house, alone, don't expect us to behave like we will in public." Sirius warned.

Harry nodded, "That's fine." He said, pushing them away gently and sliding off the table, "Are you still feeling okay?" he asked Remus.

The wolf nodded, "Yes, I'm feeling more than okay, cub. Moony is thrilled, as am I."

"Good. I think I'm going to go take a bath if you don't mind. I'll remember to lock the door this time."

"Why would you do that? You've got nothing to hide." Sirius said.

"Because I know you're going to try and come in." Harry scoffed, heading towards the stairs, he threw a look over his shoulder, "and that wouldn't be very productive now, would it?"

"Depends who you're asking." Sirius' eyes flashed, his mind wandering.

Harry shook his head and heading up the stairs, leaving the two men watching him go.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Sirius turned towards his husband in a slow, calculated half circle. They stared at each other for a few seconds before their lips curved into equally as ecstatic smiles. Sirius jumped forward to give Remus a quick kiss, resting his hands on the other man's biceps, he looked at him and shook his head in disbelief.

"We have him." He said and then pecked Remus again.

"I can't believe it." Remus lifted a hand to run it through his hair, "He accepted it. He kissed us back."

"He wants us."

"How did he figure it out?"

Sirius took a guilty step away and shrugged, "I may have hinted that he read more of the book." He admitted.

"Sirius!" Remus huffed, "You shouldn't have done that."

"But it worked didn't it and if he didn't want us he wouldn't have come down here and asked you to kiss him." Leaning back against the table, Sirius' lip lifted, "Now come here and kiss me. I need to be thanked and I need to work out some frustrations, that little minx riled me up."

Remus rolled his eyes and stepped into his mate, "He is right though, it's going to be weird to just expect to act as if we're in a relationship together. We shouldn't push the touching onto him too much at the moment and we need to take him on dates first." Leaning in, Remus pressed their lips together before Sirius could reply, hoping that he could kiss the disobedience from him. He knew that it wouldn't work, Sirius didn't really follow advice when he didn't want to, but Remus loved trying to convince him.

The animagus' hands linked together at the back of Remus' neck and he leant back slightly, "I agree about the dating thing, Harry won't feel comfortable until he realises that this is following the pattern of what he believes a relationship to be like. But I'll take as much kissing and touching as I can, you should too, I know you want too."

"Of course I want too." Remus said, "I wish I could be up there right now, in that tub with him. What I would do to stroke his wet skin, to have him wrap his legs around my waist..." Sirius groaned thickly and dropped his head into the crook of Remus' neck.

"Remy..."

"I want all of him and I want it now, but I know I have to wait a while. Just think about how amazing it's going to be when we finally get to make love to him."

"I'm looking forward to making love to him but I can't wait to fuck him. Hard and frantic, Remy, with an extreme amount of dirty talk and then I can't wait to hold him afterwards and kiss him to ease any aches he'll have."

Remus had stilled against him, a statue, his breathing suddenly incredibly loud. Leaning back, Sirius peered up at his mate's face, scrunching his nose up when he saw Moony coming through in Remus' eyes. He should have been more careful, he could only imagine the images going through Remus' mind; Harry naked, spread out, begging them. Sirius shuddered and shook Remus, breathing a sigh of relief when he snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about him. I've wanted him for so long that I can't keep my body in check. I feel like I should be glad just to hold him and care for him but all I want to do is tear his clothes off and make him scream." The guilt on Remus' face shocked Sirius a little. He hadn't realised that Remus would feel bad for wanting Harry so badly.

"That's nothing to feel guilty about, Remy, it's going to be a major thing. If we went without sex for too long you'd feel the same too. Sex is what makes a relationship different to a friendship and being that attracted to someone isn't wrong. You have held him and cared for him and now it's time to really show him how much pleasure he can experience. Wanting to make him feel good isn't something to beat yourself up about."

Remus let out a huff of air and nodded, "I know but I don't want him to think that it's all I want."

Stroking his husband's cheek, Sirius shook his head, "He wouldn't think that and if he ever did we can let him know it's not the truth. He's not new to sex, Remy, he knows what it involves, emotions wise that is."

The werewolf was growling now, probably because he had been reminded about Harry's affiliation with Ginny and just what it involved. Sirius knew he hated the fact that someone had touched Harry first, but there was nothing they could do about it now apart from make Harry forget that he had ever been with anyone apart from them. Sirius cocked his head and smiled softly at Remus, letting him know that he understood just how he felt. He may not have the creature longing that Remus had for Harry but he had the human equivalent. He wouldn't be able to live without the teen either and every moment they spend on the sidelines was another moment of pain but now that they had him, he wouldn't be letting anyone put their hands on their boy.

"Where shall we take him tonight?" Remus asked, "It needs to be somewhere special."

Sirius nodded determinedly, "Something that no one else could do for him."

"That might be a little hard at short notice."

"No, it's what we do that'll make it different. We should take him to _Fame_, that'll impress him, and then maybe a walk on the beach or even a walk down the London streets at night. Something where we can hold his hand and talk."

The younger man smiled, "Sound's good. We should take him to the cottage, walk him down the beach and then we can sleep there and come back tomorrow."

Sirius' eyes widened, "How did I not think of that? I can't wait, better go tell him to dress formal." He pulled away from his husband and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh as if I'm going to let you go up there on your own. You've already had an extra kiss." Remus said as he followed, swatting Sirius on the butt. The animagus threw his head back and barked a laugh.

"Jealous."

"You fucking know it." Remus growled and traipsed behind his mate as they went in search of their saviour.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Harry lay back and let the water lap at his body, blanketing him in its warmth and filling his head with the scent of lavender. He had used a little of Remus' calming bath bubbles and he could feel them working already; his muscles were lax and his heart was beating at its normal rate. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand over his chest, noticing how small his were compared to Sirius' and Remus' and realising that he craved the feel of bigger hands and bodies against his own. His eyes shot wide and he sucked in a shocked breath. He knew that he wanted them but he hadn't realised just how much. Even though they were in the house anyone would have thought that they were miles away from the extent of his desire to be near them.

Dropped his hands to either side of his body, Harry sighed, wondering what to do on their date tonight. Not that he had too, he knew they were going to take care of it all. That was another thing that was going to take some getting used to. He wasn't the head of this relationship like he had been with Ginny. He wasn't the one that had to protect anymore, he didn't have to look out for the person he was with even though he would. No one could take away his need to have those he loved safe, but he was the girl in this relationship!

Scrunching up his nose, Harry flicked some water at the tiled wall. He would miss being the one in charge...kinda. Sure he let Ginny walk over him but that was because he had decided it was too much effort to face it, if he had, she would have stopped in order to please him. In this new _relationship_, he would have two dominant, demanding males making him do things that he would be pretending not to want to do. They wouldn't be letting things pass that was for sure. If they want something, they'd make sure he knew about it. It was going to be different. Brand new territory. The thought of having to answer to everything actually excited him. He wondered what would happen if he denied them something, how long would it take for Sirius to find other means of getting what it was he wanted. Harry moaned softly to himself, the thought of Sirius touching him becoming too much. He forced himself to think of other things, like meeting up with Hermione and going to watch a Quidditch match with Ron. That was until the bathroom door creaked open and he brought his knees up to his chest so fast that he almost kneed himself in the nose.

"How did you get in?" He asked, his frown creating a deep wrinkle between his brows. He was sure he locked the door.

Sirius scoffed, "We're wizards, babe, and you didn't put any locking charm up." Remus peaked over the man's shoulder and gave Harry a rather cheeky grin.

"Sorry love, I couldn't stop him."

Harry rolled his eyes, letting a smile slip onto his face, "Sure you couldn't." He said, noticing that Remus calling him 'love' made his body tingle warmly. He let go of his legs, dropping them back into the water. The bubbles covered his modesty but he knew the view of his chest would be appreciated and from the way their eyes dropped immediately to it, he wasn't wrong. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked innocently.

Both of them looked back up into his eyes at the same time. Sirius licked his lips and stared at Harry as if he wanted to throw himself across the room and into the bath fully clothed. Remus on the other hand just looked pained and Harry felt a little guilty, he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Remus to see his mate and have not only his own desire to deal with, but the desire of an animalistic, instinct-driven wolf too. Moony must be driving him wild.

"We needed to tell you to dress up smart tonight. We're going to eat somewhere that usually wouldn't let someone like Sirius in, but we know the owner so we're alright." Remus said.

Sirius nudged him hard in the ribs, "Oi you, I'm sophisticated."

Both Harry and Remus laughed then and Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously, he took a step closer to the boy in the bath, making him pause in his laughter. "Think that's funny do ya?"

Harry gulped and shook his head, "No." He muttered, watching as Sirius moved closer and closer.

"It seemed you did." Sirius drawled, "I think you should come over here and apologise."

"But I'm naked." Saying that didn't help him, not at all. Sirius' eyes darkened and he dropped his fingers into the water at the other end of the tub, waving them back and forth.

"Even better."

"Sirius, come on now, let's give Harry the chance to get out of the bath." Remus gripped his husband's wrist and pulled him back, giving Harry a wink before closing the door and leaving him on his own. He could hear Sirius whining and it made him smile even more.

Quickly scrubbing his body, Harry jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, not even bothering to dry himself off properly. He yanked the plug out and pulled the door open, walking out into the bedroom. He wondered briefly whether there was a chance of him moving into this room soon and then frowned at himself for wanting to move so fast. He hadn't wanted to sleep in the same bed as Ginny that often and he had never even considered moving in with her, no matter how often she had mentioned it.

His _partners_ were lying on the bed, propped up against the headboard. He looked at them and wondered how long it would take before he could use that word without a second thought. Partners. It felt odd just thinking it. The two men were whispering to each other about something and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Something I should know?" he asked.

Their head spun towards him and Sirius shook his head, "Nothing important." He jerked his head in their direction and held his hand out, "Come over here."

Harry went without hesitation, crawling onto the mattress, his stomach muscles jumping when Sirius' hand settled on his wet chest, palm flat against the middle of Harry's pecs. The animagus hummed, his eyes focussed on his hand and what rested beneath it. Harry settled his hand on Sirius' shoulder as he sat down and then dropped it into his lap.

"So when are we heading out?" he asked, cocking his head when Sirius' hand dropped an inch, the feel of those callused fingertips against his flesh made Harry shiver and he knew that both of them spotted it. A quiet rumbling growl acted as background music as Remus watched, refusing to let himself touch. Harry wanted him too and in a moment of confidence, he leant over and took the werewolf's hand, pressing it against his pec, the brush of Remus' palm against his nipple making the bud harden.

"In...about an hour and a half." Sirius' nose was at Harry's throat again, his bottom lip brushing the flesh.

Remus pulled Harry forward suddenly, sending him sprawling across both of the older males' legs. The teenager gasped, blinking rapidly as he found himself nose to nose with Remus, the man's sweet breath fanning his mouth. A wave of yearning washed over Harry and he whimpered needily, not a second later Remus slammed their lips together. Harry didn't know how long they kissed for but when he refocused on what was going on around them, he found himself straddling Remus' thighs, his towel straining dangerously at his hips. Sirius was behind him, scattering kisses over Harry's wet shoulders.

"Merlin." The teen breathed, pulling back to look down at Remus. He'd never seen so much genuine attraction in a person's eyes before and he knew that Remus would do whatever it took to have him in that moment. And he would let him, even though he wasn't ready, had Remus pushed a little further Harry wouldn't have said no. But he didn't. He smiled at the saviour and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Tell me who you belong to." The werewolf said, his voice steady. Sirius' mouth paused on Harry's shoulders, his fingertips digging into Harry's hips.

Harry swallowed thickly, "You." Sirius bit him hard in the place that his shoulder met his neck and through his grimace Harry added, "You and Sirius."

Remus nodded, trailing a finger down his youngest mate's chest, stopping in the dip of his abs. "That's right." He said, "But don't forget that we belong to you too."

"Oh I won't." Harry stated strongly, he got a sudden urge to run his fingers through Remus' hair and allowed himself to do it, feeling the soft strands between his digits. He noticed the grey tinting the light brown, he liked it. Sighing, he looked away, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked in his ear.

"I've just never felt this way before." Harry admitted, wincing at how clichéd it sounded. "It just confuses me." Sirius moved out from behind him, settling beside Remus and giving Harry some space. The youngest wizard eased himself off of Remus and perched on the edge of the bed, feeling a little exposed with his half-nakedness.

"Don't worry love." Remus said, "Why don't you go and get ready for our date and we can talk at the restaurant."

Harry nodded, some space would be good at the moment before he offered himself up naked and willing. He stood and was about to head to his room when Sirius said. "I think you're forgetting something."

Harry frowned, looking at the man's face and trying to figure it out. When the animagus quirked a brow it suddenly became obvious and he smiled, leaning across the bed to peck the man on the lips, doing the same to Remus before trotting out of the room. He felt utterly goofy with a huge smile on his face and a warm pressure in his chest that he liked. When he closed his bedroom door behind him, he leant back against it and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He had never felt so mixed up before but he didn't mind it that much, not while knowing how much both of the men wanted him.

"My god!" he muttered to himself, pushing off from the door and yanking off his towel, throwing it onto the bed. He headed over to the closet and searched the rail, trying to find something that would make him look hot. He had never felt the need to impress someone as much as he did Remus and Sirius.

He hadn't been that bothered when he was with Ginny, sure he hadn't wanted to look like an idiot but as long as he was clothed reasonably he hadn't cared. Now though, he wanted to wear something that would make people stare at him. Make people want him. So he took out the snug black trousers and a royal blue shirt, pulling on some white briefs before getting dressed. He tried to sort his hair out in the bathroom mirror, smoothing out the wayward strands only for them to bounce back again. He gave up after a few minutes and brushed his teeth before finding some nice, shiny dress shoes. He was looking forward to going out and wondered what they were going to do exactly but he hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself too much, especially since the restaurant was supposed to be posh.

A soft knock on his door made him jump and he rolled his eyes at himself, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. Remus leant against the door frame, looking amazing in a grey suit with a soft blue shirt, he had one hand in his trouser pocket and was looking so relaxed that Harry didn't understand how this was the same man that he'd been spending time with recently. The older man looked Harry up and down, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"You look gorgeous." Remus said.

"So do you." Harry replied mindlessly, too busy staring at Remus to filter his words. But he didn't regret saying it, not after seeing the delighted expression on the wolf's face. Harry realised then that he wasn't alone in his need to please them. As much as he suddenly wanted to look good for them, they wanted to look good for him too, or at least Remus did.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked, reaching out to run his thumb along Harry's jaw.

"Yeah, should I take a jacket?"

"Yes, it'll be cold later."

Harry turned and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair in the corner. Remus stopped him when he was about to step from his room by pressing close. The man swooped down at kissed him and Harry wondered how he could continue to crave something even while he was receiving it.

"I just can't keep myself from kissing you." Remus muttered against his lips. Harry eyes opened and he could see that Remus' were still closed. "I'm going to be touching you all the time." he added apologetically, as if he felt as if he were putting Harry out by staying close. The teenager shook his head, his nose brushing against Remus'.

"I don't mind." He said quietly, "I feel like I should but I don't. I've never wanted anyone to touch me as much as I want you and Sirius too."

Remus smiled, as if he had never heard anything as wonderful what Harry had just said. He leant back a little, looking down at his young mate and taking a strand of his hair between his fingers. His eyes moved to look behind Harry, searching around the room behind the boy. "Would you move into our bedroom?" he asked, "Or is that a little too soon, I've wanted you for so long that I forget that you need time to get used to all of this."

"I would like to, for some reason I don't see the point of us having separate bedrooms. And I want to sleep between you two."

Remus opened his mouth to say something when Sirius jumped in first from his place in the doorway of his own bedroom. "We should get going, it'll be really busy if we wait much longer." He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that had the top three buttons undone, his shoes were his usual boots but somehow he looked smart enough as well as looking dashing.

"Come on then." Remus grabbed Harry's hand, "We'll meet you there."

Sirius was gone in a second, leaving just the loud crack of disapparation behind. Harry blinked one before he felt his own body shifting, everything he was separating and then reforming in another place.

He appeared again outside. The sky was grey, the silver of a summer evening and the air had a slight chill to it but nothing uncomfortable. They were standing on a street surrounded by colour and noise; restaurants and bars buzzing with people and even more men and woman walking down the road, chatting and laughing. Harry realised that they were all wizards, or at least mainly magical people, from the cloaks and the blatant use of magic. Harry gaped, wondering how this place could have been kept a secret from him. He stared through the glass front buildings at the fun within and knew that he'd have to come back with Blaise at some point.

"This is Wishing Bird Lane." Sirius said, he reached for Harry's hand but the boy shoved his own in his pockets and winced at the look that crossed the animagus' face.

"It's a busy place, Sirius. We don't need people wondering why Harry's holding your hand." Remus said gently, placing a hand on his Husband's shoulder.

"Sure." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Where is this place?" Harry asked, his awe coming through in his voice.

"It's still in London, just hidden from the muggles." Remus informed, leading Harry down the street.

"It's amazing."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, it's a pretty nice place." He came to a stop in front of a restaurant. It didn't have a window front like the others but rather black bricks and a dark oak double door with a huge golden knocker in the shape of an F. Above the door was the word _Fame_, scrawled in large golden script.

"Fame?"

"It's pronounced fam-aye, it's Latin for hunger." Sirius said, taking hold of the knocker and bringing it down against the door in three loud thuds.

The door was pulled open soundlessly and a stunning woman stood in the doorway. She was tall and curvy, wearing a blood red dress that hugged her body in an almost sinful way. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her waist, frame a face so beautiful that it was obvious she wasn't fully human. Harry would bet anything that she was Veela. When her ice blue eyes focussed on the three of them, her painted lips spread into a large smile, revealing perfectly white, straight teeth. Harry didn't know how anyone could be so beautiful, the kindness in her eyes making her that much more magnificent.

"Sirius, Remus...it's so nice to see you." She held out her arms and both of the men took their turn to hug her. Immediately Harry's gut wrenched but he forced himself to ignore it.

"And you Amaryllis, you look as beautiful as ever." Remus commented as he pulled back, his hands lingering on Amaryllis' arms. "Do you by any chance have a table for three?"

Amaryllis beamed, nodding her head, "Anything for my favourite wolf and his mate." she gave Sirius a wink and then her gaze turned to Harry and she froze. Harry frowned before thinking better of it and letting his expression smooth into blankness. "Oh my." Amaryllis murmured, "Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, stepping towards him and holding out her hand.

Harry took it, her skin soft and cool against his, he raised her hand to his lips and placed the briefest of touches against her knuckles. She giggled delightfully, the sound like the chime of bells. Harry let her hand go, "It's nice to meet you." He said, even though it wasn't the full truth. The way her eyes flashed told him that she saw right through him and that his politeness amused her somewhat.

"Thank you." She said. The words held such a force that Harry was struck dumb. "Me and mine wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your courage and selflessness. I owe you everything, Harry Potter, please never hesitate to call on me for assistance."

"I..." he gave a sharp nod, "I'll keep that in mind." He said and she smiled at him again before taking him by the hand. "Come, I have a perfect table." she turned and pulled him into the restaurant, briefly touching Remus' shoulder and saying, "Lucky wolf you."

Inside, the restaurant was amazing and so obviously expensive. The walls a gleaming white, decorated with canvases portraying different magical beings. The floor and the tables were a rich mahogany and the lighting was rather dim, accentuated by the flickering oranges flames of the candles on each table. Everyone seated at the tables tucking into food that looked and smelt amazing were obviously well off. Amaryllis walked them through the room, taking long confident strides until they reached one of four sections of the wall that was covered by a red, velvet curtain. She pulled it back sharply, revealing a booth built into the wall, the seat a continuous curve of black leather around a half-circle table. Again there was a candle lit in the middle of it and Harry saw that the wax wasn't burning down at all.

"Please take a seat. I'll sent Saber over to take your order." Amaryllis gave them all a menu and once they were all seated she said, "I hope you enjoy." And closed the curtain, leaving the three males alone, unable to see or even hear the other customers.

"Wow." Harry muttered to himself.

"Lovely isn't it." Remus said, "Amaryllis set this all up just after the war, the food is to die for." he opened up his menu and scanned it.

"What is she?" Harry asked quietly, as if she would hear him.

"A Veela." Sirius opened up Harry's menu and placed it in front of him, "Pureblood. Here, choose whatever you want."

Harry scanned the neat script, his eyes widening at every mouth-watering dish, he looked at the prices and gulped. He'd never eaten food this expensive, at least not that he was aware of. "How do you know her?" he asked, looking towards Sirius.

"We met her during the war, she was on the run from Voldemort with others of her kind. She leads a Veela clan here in London."

"She's beautiful." He didn't know why he said it, but he had a feeling it was because he wanted to gauge their reactions. If they agreed easily, he'd feel like he had some competition, even though it was ridiculous.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and Remus lifted his gaze from his menu to fix it on the youngest of the three. Sirius reached out and gripped Harry's wrist. "You think so?" he asked, his voice tense.

Harry stared at him and licked his lips nervously, "Well she is." He sighed.

"Do you want her?" Sirius asked, scooting closer.

Remus put down his menu and sent his bonded a look, "Sirius, stop, Harry was just stating a fact. Amaryllis is beautiful, all Veela are." He turned to Harry, "We don't want her, we never have. We don't even feel her allure, even when she's doing it on purpose."

"You were jealous." Sirius grinned, his eyes flashing happily. "There's no need to be jealous babe."

Harry glared at his menu, "I'm not." He muttered, trying to decide on what starter to have, they all sounded so delicious. Sirius' laughter filled his ears and he sighed again. He was not jealous! He didn't get jealous, not even when Dean Thomas had flirted with Ginny.

The curtain slid open and a boy that looked around Harry's age stood there, dressing in a tux with a notepad in hand. Another Veela, by the look of his stunning face and cropped platinum hair.

"Your drinks Sirs?" His voice was smooth and held an accent that Harry couldn't place.

"A bottle of Château La Conseillante please Saber." Remus said, "and I think we're ready to order." He looked to the other two and they nodded in agreement before taking turns to order their meals. Harry chose the scallops to start and duck confit with garlic potatoes for his main. Saber took their menus and left with a polite nod, closing them in again.

There was a moment of quiet before Sirius broke it, "So, do you have any plans for the week?"

"I'm going to the Malfoy ball with Blaise." Harry said, only just remembering it. "Not that I want too." he added although he was smiling still. A fresh thought flashed through his mind and he wondered what he was going to tell Blaise about this progression in his crush that had come so suddenly. It was only yesterday that he had said he wasn't going to confess and now, a full moon later, and he was on a date with them. Had kissed both of them. Blaise was going to be proud of him, he knew that, but he also didn't want to hurt his friend, as much as Blaise knew that nothing more was going to happen, Harry still felt guilty about it.

A tension fell over the three of them and Remus cocked his head suddenly, his eyes flashing as if something was going through his mind. He frowned. "You and Blaise are friends, yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Good friends?" Sirius asked as Saber came back with a bottle of wine and poured three glasses before leaving again.

"Yes, we're pretty good friends. He's a decent guy considering he's a Slytherin." Harry joked.

"So when is this ball?" Remus quirked a brow in query.

"Friday."

"It's it a late one?"

Harry shrugged, "Not sure." He took a sip of his wine, feeling the liquid run down his throat and setting warmly in his belly. He hadn't had much wine before but he liked this one. "Blaise just needs a date and he needs someone who isn't like those suck up purebloods."

"Date?" Sirius deadpanned, blinking at Harry with an expressionless face. The teen froze, feeling as though he was about to put his foot in it, or maybe he already had.

"Well, you know, just a friendly thing but I'm his plus one I suppose." Remus reached out and covered Harry's hand with his own, giving it a squeeze.

"Just be careful, Harry."

The boy frowned, pulling his hand away, "I'll be fine." He snapped, slightly annoyed. What did they think Blaise would do to him?

Putting his hand up in defence, Remus said, "There are going to be a lot of people there who will want a piece of you. A lot of purebloods who will want your attention. Just be wary of them."

Harry dropped his scowl and sighed, "I'll be fine." He repeated, "Blaise will make sure of it." he knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as Remus' eyes flashed golden.

"I'm sure he will."

Their starters came then and they ate in relative silence, commenting now and then on how good the food was. Harry was amazed by the scallops, they were tender and juicy and had flavour that caressed his tongue. They each tried a bit of each other's food, Sirius and Remus feeding him from their forks, their eyes trained on the way his mouth slid over the utensil. He didn't miss the heat in their stares, couldn't miss it, and it still made his skin flush. He was looking forward to not blushing every time they looked at him like that.

"Does being with us make you nervous?" Sirius asked him when they was halfway through their main courses.

Harry paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and looked at the man. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you hadn't thought of being with a man before us, right?" Remus said gently as if approaching a sensitive subject, which Harry supposed he was.

The boy rested his fork back on his plate and gave a small cough, "No, never before I moved in with you two." He admitted.

Sirius shifted, swallowing some of his steak. "So does it feel...weird?"

"Yes and no." Harry leant back in the seat, "It's more weird that I don't feel as nervous as I think I should. Maybe it's because we're supposed to be together, but I accept what I feel for you and it didn't take me very long. I think I came to terms with it while I was denying it, even though that doesn't make much sense."

"It does to us." Remus said, he made a sound, as if he wanted to say more but stopped short and then regained his courage to say, "What about the relationship part?"

Harry looked back and forth between the two men and shrugged, "I suppose it still doesn't feel too real. I kinda feel like...well you two know so much about each other and you've been together so long. I just..."

Sirius frowned, "We have time for that Harry, we'll learn more about each other every day, you have nothing to worry about there." He looked at his husband, who was nodding along.

"He's right. Please don't feel like you've intruded on something, you haven't, we want this more than you can imagine. Being with two people instead of one will take some getting used to for all of us."

"I know. I just never thought that three people would work well."

"It does. I'll get you a book on triad couples, that'll ease your worries."

Harry laughed then, "Is there a book on everything?" he asked.

Sirius smirked, "Remus here hasn't stopped reading since he was eleven, there has to be books on everything just to keep him going."

"Since I was seven actually." Remus corrected, though he was looking amused. He placed his hand on the back of Harry's head, smoothing down the unruly hair, "I'll get you that book when we get home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Sirius huffed, "There you go ruining the surprise."

"I haven't ruined anything." Remus rolled his eyes, "We're not going to be going home tonight. There is something we want to show you." And with that he turned back to his dinner and the two other males did the same.

Harry's curiosity was getting the better of him and throughout the rest of his main and even the gorgeous chocolate fondant he had for desert, he wondered about where they were going to go. He prayed that it was nowhere that would test his restraint even more because he really wasn't sure how long he was going to last with all the temptation. When the bill came, Harry tried to pay his way, mainly because he felt like a completely girl having his dates pay for him, but they didn't let him.

"This is us taking _you _out, Harry." Sirius said as he pushed Harry's hand away when the boy when to put his card on top of the receipt, "You don't pay."

He didn't argue because he was too excited about where they were heading too. They were led out by Amaryllis who gushed at them about coming to visit her clan at their home. Remus took her up on the invitation and Harry mentally grumbled at the thought of his werewolf being in the Veela's home, surrounded by beautiful creatures. The air kissed Harry's cheeks when he stepped outside, chilling him. The street was still busy and Harry knew why. He would be visiting this place a lot now that he knew of it and he made a note to take Remus and Sirius out to a different place in this lane, somewhere that they hadn't been before so that they could share something new together.

"Take my hand." Sirius said quickly as Remus reached out for Harry. The animagus glared at him, "You did it last time." he near growled. Harry raised his eyebrows in a silent 'hey!' and Sirius shrugged, "what? He did."

"I'll meet you there." Remus said before disappearing.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Sirius slung an arm around his shoulder when Harry didn't take his hand and pulling him tight against his body.

"It's a secret." He said with a wink before disapparating, taking Harry along with him.

**ooOoOoOoo**

The wind nearly blew Harry over when they landed, his feet sinking into the ground slightly. The air was scented heavily with salt and the whoosh of water told him they were near the sea. He opened his eyes, having not realised they were closed, and took in the beach on which they stood. There was no artificial light, just the light from the moon and the stars, washing everything in white. It illuminated the water and the moon's reflection shimmered on its surface, large and round. Harry turned in a circle, seeing the sheer face of a cliff and sharp-looking rocks that poked out of the water. Looking down he saw the sand beneath his feet and had the sudden urge to feel it against his toes, so he bent down and yanked off his shoes and socks, placing his feet back down gently.

"Whoa." The sand was freezing, sending chills all the way up his body, but he wiggled his toes, feeling the grains loosen under the pressure and slip between them. He giggled then, in a lot less masculine manner than he would have liked.

"You like it?" Remus asked from beside him, watching Harry with a serene look on his face. Sirius was next to him, holding his husband's hand, smiling at their other mate.

Harry nodded, "I love it." he said, twirling in a circle and sucking in breath after breath of cold, salty air. He stopped moving and closed his eyes again, tilting his head up to the sky. He listened and listened, hearing only the sound of waves crashing against the shore. When he opened his eyes again, the two men were closer to him and he couldn't stop himself from launching at them. Remus took the brunt of the attack as Harry threw his arms around the man's neck, his legs around his hips, but still Remus laughed deeply and held on tight. Harry buried his face in the man's neck and inhaled, moaning happily at the scent of his wolf.

When Sirius cleared his throat impatiently beside them, Harry beamed and jumped down, turned to hug the animagus just as fiercely.

"Thank you." Harry said when he stepped away. "Thank you."

Sirius ran his fingers through the teens hair, "No need to thank us babe."

"Where are we?"

"Gunwalloe in Cornwall." Remus looked towards the sea, his nostrils flaring. The moonlight shone on his face, like it had last night, as though it was drawn to him. His very own spotlight."We have a cottage here."

"Which is where we're staying tonight." Sirius said, "We'll eat breakfast down here tomorrow morning before going home if you like."

Harry wanted that very much, "That would be great." He said before a yawn took him in its clutches. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"The cottage is up there." Sirius pointed to the top of the cliff. "But there is no access to this section of the beach so we'll have to disapparated again."

"So this is all yours?" Harry gaped, looking out over the water.

"Not officially, but no one else could get here, unless they swam."

"Wow."

Harry side-alonged with Sirius again and found himself standing in front of a chocolate box cottage with grey stone walls and a thatched roof. It looked like something he imagined snow white to live in. Something out of a fairytale. Inside was just as quaint and every room he entered he fell in love with. He was lead to a bedroom that had a four-poster bed that took up most of the room. It was as large as their bed at home and Harry wondered whether they had thought of him when buying it, making sure it was big enough for when this time came.

They undressed him slowly, as if trying to savour every minute. Harry gulped anxiously as their hand's slipped over his skin and knew that they couldn't miss the fact that their touch turned him on, he was standing in only his boxer-briefs with a hard-on after all. He took a shuddering breath when Remus' knuckled skimmed his chest as the man pulled his own blazer off. They were so close that every moment resulted in contact and by the time they were all down to their boxers, Harry's blood had warmed so much that he thought he might explode. Both of the other men were just as excited as he was and the sight of their material clad cocks had Harry quaking with need.

"Don't worry." Remus spoke quietly, his fingers stroking Harry's throat, he leaned in, "We're just going to sleep."As soon as he said it Harry let out a long breath of relief.

"We wouldn't push you Harry." Sirius added as he moved closer.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, "I just need time."

"We understand." Remus said, he leant in and kissed the teenager, brushing their lips together softly. Sirius kissed him on the throat before they both led him to the bed, letting him slip in between them under the covers. Harry turned on his side, snuggling down as Sirius plastered himself against his back and Remus pressed against his front. There was one hand on his chest and another on his hip and he was surrounded by heat. He closed his eyes, a smile curving his lips.

"Night." he murmured, curling his hand into a fist against Remus' chest.

"Night babe." Sirius spoke against the back of Harry's neck before pressing a kiss to the skin there.

Remus rubbed his cheek gently against his youngest mate's, "Night my little mate." he said, his euphoria at being able to say those words apparent in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -That was a looooong chapter! Hope you enjoyed now that the three of them are together :) Please REVIEW for me and let me know what you think.**

**This fic can be found at both of these sites:**

**Adult fanfiction - under the same title or Harry Potter threesome/moresomes**

**LiveJournal - Persephone's Pen**

**xxxx**

**Thanks for all the support for this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up on Friday morning, Harry arched his back and gave a heavy groan. His mind immediately flagged up a reminder that the Malfoy ball was this evening and to say that he wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement. Blaise would be over later to push and pull him into presentable clothing and Harry would make sure the Italian understood just how much he didn't want to spend his evening being bothered by stuck up purebloods. Searching out with his hands, Harry's fingers found air and mattress rather than solid warm bodies. He should have known he was alone because every other time he had woken up this week he had been touching at least one of his new lovers.

The week since they had confessed had moved in a blur. Harry had spent all his time with Remus and Sirius, he barely managed to sneak away for an hour to himself, not that he minded much. They had used the time to try and get their relationship to catch up to the stage their minds and bodies were at; going out for meals every night and spending the days roaming London, wondering around the Natural History Museum and even going to the cinema. Sirius had watched the screen with his face scrunched up in confusion, as if the pictures were something from out of space, which had amused Harry to no end. Each night Harry curled up between them and fell asleep in their warmth and each morning he woke up so refreshed that he knew he would never give up his place in their bed. Not if he had any choice in the matter. There had been kissing too. Lots of mind-blowing kissing that Harry now craved each moment he was awake.

It hadn't gone further than kissing yet; well kissing and roaming hands that didn't slip near the places they really needed to go. They could spend hours locking lips, Remus and Sirius taking their turn with him. In fact, it seemed like all their attention was on him at the moment, he hadn't seen them kiss much at all, other than the average peck on the mouth they always did. He didn't mind but he really did want to see them kiss like they kissed him, then again if that happened he might just explode all over the place.

Huffing, he opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, looking around the room. Sunlight streamed in through the window, stinging his eyes slightly and filling the room with golden light that cleared the sleepy haze from his mind. The bed was mussed, Harry's legs twisted in the covers, there was even a pillow thrown across the room which he guessed with Sirius'; the man fidgeted when he was hot at night. The bathroom door was open and the shower was running, the sound of someone humming loudly made Harry smile. He jumped out of bed and headed towards the noise before stopping short and realising that it probably wasn't the best idea. Whoever was in there, and he guessed again that it was Sirius, would be naked and bare flesh would just send Harry over the edge. But maybe he was ready for a little more than what they were doing, the more time he spent with them the less he could deny that he wanted them to do things to him.

Shaking his head, Harry wandered passed the bathroom door, making sure not to peek, and headed out of the room. He closed his eyes and felt for Remus' magic, feeling him down in the kitchen he followed it. The closer he got the stronger the smell of bacon and toast got and his stomach rumbled greedily. He had eaten some of the best food he'd ever had in these last few days but he was still hungry for more. He rushed into the kitchen, dressed only in his boxers, his body flaring with goosebumps in the cold air. Unless the fire was on the kitchen was the coldest room in the house, even in summer, and today didn't change that.

Remus was standing at the oven, flipping over countless rashers of crispy bacon. There was buttered toast on a plate on the counter and some cooked sausages on another. The werewolf was facing away from Harry, his robe untied and slipping off of one shoulder, all the way to his bent elbow. Harry tiptoed up behind him, knowing that Remus knew he was there but enjoying the fact that the man wasn't letting on, and pressed his mouth to hard jut of Remus' shoulder blade.

"Good morning." Remus said, his smile evident in his voice. Harry nuzzled the man's shoulder, unable to stop himself from behaving so comfortably. So lovingly. Remus' happiness stirred his insides and made his own lips spread. The man took the pan off the heat and turned around, keeping close.

"Morning." Harry said, looking up at him, "You left me alone." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

Remus cupped his face and leaned in, kissing Harry senseless before pulling back, "Only for a little while and I left you with Sirius."

"He left me too, for a shower." Harry said, shrugging, "I woke up all alone." He was just teasing now, knowing that Remus would give him a reaction, whether it be kisses or, well, kisses.

"Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" Remus chuckled, he waved a hand towards the food. "Breakfast."

Harry perched on the table, letting his legs fall wide and resting back on his hands. His feet swung slightly as Remus took him in, the man's gaze lingering on Harry's body for a while. "Food sounds good." Harry nodded, "But I'd rather you kiss me more. At least until Sirius comes down."

Remus didn't hesitate. He stepped forward, his hands resting either side of Harry's hips, and leant in, fastening his mouth over his younger mate's. Their lips brushed and their teeth nibbled and their tongues teased, they were so used to kissing now it was as if they had been doing it for years. Harry lifted one hand to grab the back of Remus' head and hold the man to him. Remus' hand gripped his thighs and dragged him forward, forcing Harry's legs around his waist. They kissed hard, their lust for each other coming through. Harry's hips moved on their own accord, small up and down movements that made Remus growl loudly and move his lips away from Harry's.

"Careful, cub." He said quietly, his eyes still closed as he reined himself in.

Harry frowned, he didn't want to be careful, he wanted some kind of release from this whirlwind of desire he was suffocating in. He watched as Remus took a deep breath, the man's hands squeezing his thighs, and wondered what he could do to help them both without jumping into the deep end. His eyes sparked with an idea and he slid off of the table.

"Remus." he started, the man opened his eyes and looked at him, "Sit down." He said, pointing to the chair closest to them. Remus quirked an eyebrow and Harry flashed him a grin.

"Okay." The werewolf said warily, dropping into the chair. Harry moved to stand in front of him, his back leaning against the table. He looked towards the door for a second, wondering when Sirius would be down, before he turned back to the man before him. Remus' eyes wandered up and down Harry's body, pausing on the way the boy's boxers tented. Harry hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pushed the material halfway down his thighs.

Remus' mouth dropped with a gasp as Harry's cock bounced up and tapped his abs before settling, pointing straight at the other man. It was the first time Remus had seen him fully naked and a flare of embarrassment tinted Harry's cheeks, it didn't last long though, not when Remus was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Ridding himself of his boxers completely, he sat himself on the table and spread his legs. One hand resting on the table behind him, he let the other stroke down his chest.

"Harry." Remus choked, his adams apple bobbed and his eyes were focused on his mate's cock. "Is this smart?"

Harry thrust his hips into the air, curling his fingers around the base of his hard shaft. He would have to do this anyway and why should he sneak upstairs into his old bedroom and do it alone. Maybe it would end in touching this way, but he was passed caring now. The thought of Remus' hands on his body made him shudder and he gave himself a long, slow stroke.

"I think it is." Harry muttered, "I need this and I think you should watch." He was watching, those amber eyes focused on nothing but Harry's hand around his erection.

"I don't know if I'll be able to watch without wanting to touch." Remus whispered, his tongue wetting his bottom lip. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Fuck, Harry."

Keeping his eyes on Remus' face, Harry twisted his hand along his length. "You do this to me." The boy whimpered as a pearl of pre-cum escaped him. He'd wanked twice a day, every day this last week, just to stop himself from begging them to touch him. To fuck him. He needed something now, something to make him last just a little longer. Sliding his thumb over the head of his cock, he used the gathering pre-cum to lube himself up and gave himself a squeeze that made the breath rush from his lungs and pleasure burst in his gut. He groaned.

"Make you hard?" Remus asked, barely loud enough to hear. His robe was wide open and his burgundy boxer shorts were tented, almost busting open at the fly. Harry bit his lip, staring at Remus' lap, wanting so badly for the man to pull his own cock out. He knew it would be big, he could see that from here, but he wanted to see it in the flesh.

"Rock hard." He muttered, wondering where the need to talk dirty was coming from. "Every time I see you, I want you." His hand moved faster along his flesh, moans and grunts bursting involuntarily from his lips.

"Faster." Remus demanded, "I want to see you come." He scooting forward, the chair legs squeaking against the floor.

Harry curled his toes, grimacing as pleasure sparked throughout his body. He was so close already, practically ready to burst, but he wanted to wait. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and dropped his hand from his length.

"I want to see you." He breathed, swallowing hard, his eyes meeting Remus'. "Please show me."

Remus tensed, Harry saw it in the line of his shoulders, but he gave a small nod and pulled his dressing gown all the way off before pushing his boxers down and hooking them under his balls. Harry stared, his eyes half mast. He'd never really appreciated another man's cock before but he knew by now that that had all changed. Remus' was...beautiful. Long, maybe eight inches and had a girth that Harry knew would fill his fist. He wanted to touch it, wanted to taste it even.

"Merlin." He said and started stroking himself again, trembling as he used the sight of his new lovers cock to tease himself.

"Fuck." Remus groaned, his hand mimicking Harry's, gripping himself and pumping. They didn't take their eyes off each other, fighting the urge to touch the others skin. Neither of them notice Sirius come into the room until he let out a loud swear word and rushed towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snapped, his eyebrows drawn down. Both of the males jumped, their arms dropping as though they were children being caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Sirius looked between the two, his eyes sparking.

"M'horny." Harry pouted, regaining his confidence to take to stroking himself again. His skin was wet and soft but beneath that he was as hard as granite and aching. The muscles in his stomach and chest twitched and tensed.

Sirius' lips quirked, his eyes darkening dangerously. He stepped forward, sending his husband a quick glance as he stopped beside their mate. His fingers rested on Harry's thigh, making the boy startle and stare at him. "Horny? I can help with that." He said, his hand sliding further up, "Want me to?"

Harry gulped, licking his lips as his eyes dropped to Sirius' hand. Could he let the man touch him? How would it─ "Nnnggh." He groaned as Sirius gripped his length and gave it a squeeze, his head dropped back and his eyes closed automatically.

"I took your silence as a yes." Sirius said, batting Harry's own hand away. "Merlin you feel good, so hard for us." his fingers were calloused and rough as they slid up and down Harry's flesh. Sirius lent in, his mouth against Harry's throat, tongue and teeth touching him.

"Fuck yes!" Harry gasped, arching. It felt so good to have Sirius touch him, so relieving. "Remus, please." He opened his eyes, looking across at where the werewolf was watching them, his hand moving furiously along his shaft. Harry threw his question at him through his eyes, knowing that Remus would understand. The man stood up, his boxers dropping to the floor, he stepped out of them and walked over, his hand joining his husbands.

"This what you want?" Remus asked, twisting his fist and flicking his thumb over the tip of Harry's dick.

Nodding, the teen bit his lip hard, "Feels so good." He ground, thrusting up. They knew how to make him squirm, how to make him ache so much that he was seconds away from bursting. They tightened their hands on him and he saw stars, he arched his back and grit his teeth, a long groan escaping still as he came. He felt the warm jets of cum land on his chest and heard the sharp intakes of air from the two men that made this happen. His whole body tensed and released as his cock jumped, his balls emptying all over him.

When he calmed down, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Remus and Sirius were staring at him, their eyes so dark and their own cocks straining, Remus' bare and proud while Sirius' was hidden behind the confines of his jeans. Harry gasped for air, looking down at the liquid that glistened on his skin. Sirius gripped his hair and pulled him forward, kissing him hard while Remus' hands stroked his thighs.

"Harry..." the werewolf choked, he cleared his throat and sniffed.

The teen broke away from Sirius and looked to where Remus was standing, his hips giving small, involuntary thrusts as his erection jumped. Leaning forward, Harry reached out for Remus' cock, deciding to go with his heart instead of his mind. They had just given him an amazing orgasm and he wanted, needed, to return the favour. But before he could touch Remus, the man shoved Harry flat against the table and dropped his head, swiping his tongue up Harry's abs. _Licking _the cum from his body. Harry let out a surprised moan and lifted his head to watch, feeling a stirring in his groin that shouldn't have been possible just yet.

"Dirty wolf." Sirius smirked, "Save some for me." He copied Remus' actions, lapping up all the beads of Harry's climax that he could reach. The sight of the two of them, licking up his cum from his chest as though they couldn't bear to let it go to waste was the hottest thing he had seen.

"Let me touch you." Harry whined when they were just licking at his skin for the sake of it.

Remus' eyes flashed up at him and he stood up.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." He muttered.

Sirius slapped his husbands arm, "Shut it." he pulled at the button of his jeans, rushing to yank them open. He was going commando beneath and his cock sprung out as soon as it could. It was smaller than Remus' but significantly thicker and Harry, knowing how sex between males went, felt a sudden flash of fear. He wouldn't worry about it for now but he knew that sex with Sirius wasn't going to be as pain free as he had hoped. "Stroke me." Sirius purred, taking Harry's hand and putting it on his length.

Harry let out a breath and wrapped his fingers around Sirius' cock. It felt weird to be touching another man's erection, he couldn't deny that, but it wasn't horrible. It made him more curious, feeling the velvety skin wrapped around rock hard muscle and a large vein that throbbed against his palm. He moved his hand along it slowly, getting a feel of it. listening to the hitching of Sirius' breath and the quiet swear words he muttered.

"That's it." the animagus groaned, "Fuck, babe..."

Gaining confidence, Harry moved his hand faster, treating it as though he was doing it to himself. He tugged and stroked, swirling his thumb over the broad tip. Sirius shuddered wildly and Harry looked over at Remus to see that the man was taking care of himself. Disappointment flooded him but he didn't let it show, he continued to toss Sirius off until the man froze and tilted his head back, letting out a loud grunt as he spilled himself into Harry's hand. At the same time Remus gave a roar, sounding much like the wolf he was, and shot his climax over Harry's thighs.

Harry watched the two of them pull themselves back together before slowly lifting his hand in front of his face. His fingers were sticky, coating with Sirius' cum, he brought it closer, wondering whether he could do what they did to him. Could he taste it? He wanted too and he had promised himself to stop worrying about these kind of things. He swiped his tongue over a finger, tasting the remnants of Sirius' orgasm. It wasn't that bad, actually he liked it, which was weird enough for him. He cleaned the rest of his hand with his tongue before he realised that they were staring at him.

"Merlin." Remus breathed, "Do you like that?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." The werewolf leaned in and kissed him and Harry felt his heart melting.

He didn't know how it could be possible to feel this way but he was tired of trying to figure it out. He didn't know how people would react but he knew that it wouldn't be long before he found out. He would wait a while still but as much as he had known there was no turning back, now it was set in stone that he wouldn't want to. He had some learning to do but he couldn't have anyone better to teach him. Remus and Sirius had turned into the people that he needed the most in the world, the people that would hold him up if everything else fell down around him. He couldn't help but wonder what his parents would think but maybe that was something to bring up later. Or maybe it was something to forget about altogether.

"You are so gorgeous." Sirius murmured in his ear, his warm breath tickling Harry's skin. The compliment made him happy and embarrassed him at the same time. He loved that Sirius found him attractive, loved that it was as if the man couldn't keep his hands off of him. Each time Sirius or Remus flashed him one of those heated gazes, Harry just wanted to rip his clothes off and let them have him.

He pecked Sirius on the lips and cast a cleaning charm on the mess that decorated his thighs, letting out a low giggle when Remus' tongue tickled his throat. "I'm hungry." He muttered, smirking.

"Shit." Remus pulled himself away, yanked his boxers on and reheated the food. "You distracted me." He said as he put the plates down on the table.

"Sorry." Harry replied as he slid back into his discarded underwear, making it obvious in his tone that he wasn't sorry one bit. How could he ever be. They tucked into food, all three of them devouring the meal in record time to regain the energy they had expended. "What are you two doing today?" he asked them as he sipped some black coffee, the strong liquid sending a buzz throughout his body. He leant back in his chair and watched the two men opposite him as they pondered their answers.

"I think I might pop back to the bookshop, see whether it's been sold yet." Remus said slowly, as if awaiting a bad reaction.

Harry and Sirius sent each other a look and the former quirked an eyebrow, "Remus, why don't you just buy the bookshop if it's still up for sale?"

The man sighed, "It's not a cheap buy, cub, and it's a business. That's a commitment."

"A commitment that you want to make." Sirius added, giving Remus' arm a squeeze. "You know we would support you in this."

Remus gave him a smile, just a small one, as if he knew that that was the case but he still didn't want to lumber Sirius with the responsibility of owning a business either. _Not just Sirius_, Harry thought, _he's thinking about me too. _As if to prove it, Remus sent the teen a look, "It's an expensive project and there is three of us to think about now."

Harry frowned heavily, his annoyance coming as a shock if Remus' face was anything to go by. "Remus, if it's something you really want than who cares about how much it costs to get running. It's not as though we're going to struggle with the vaults that I have."

"You shouldn't have to help." Remus muttered.

Harry's annoyance rose even more. Why the hell couldn't he help support them? Had it been decided that because he was obviously supposed to be the most submissive that he couldn't put his two cents in too? "Why not?" he huffed.

"Because it just wouldn't be right." The werewolf squirmed in his chair, looking to Sirius for support.

The animagus gave an amused chuckle and fixed his gaze on Harry, "Remus' alpha nature means he likes to take care of us, because we've been together so long he's not so pent up about it but because we've just gotten you after years of wanting, he wants to provide for you for a while. He doesn't want you to have to use your money on him."

Sighing, Harry shook his head, "Well there's an easy way to sort that out. I'll combine my vaults with yours, that way it'll be all our money." Remus' mouth dropped open and Sirius' eyes widened.

"That's a major commitment, Harry." Remus said, leaning forward slightly.

The youngest male shrugged, "We'll be doing it one day and if it makes it easier for you to go ahead and buy the shop, then I'm happy to do it." As he spoke he realised just how ready he was for that kind of commitment. He'd give up all his money for them if it made them happy but they didn't and wouldn't ask this of him. Handing them his gold was handing them his trust and that's what they were interested in.

"Are you serious about this?" Sirius asked, "We don't expect this from you at all, especially not so soon."

"I know you don't. We'll get it sorted this weekend, but seriously, Remus, if you want the shop then get it. It'll give us all something to do."

They stared at him for a bit, blinking, as if that would make them comprehend better and then Remus gave a short nod and beamed a smile at him. "Harry, I lo─" Harry's heart pounded. He knew exactly what Remus was going to say but he was thankful that the man had cut himself short. He couldn't hear those words right now, it was a little too soon. "Thank you." Remus finished.

Harry shrugged, looking down into his mug, swirling the liquid around and around. "It's not an issue." He said, "So Sirius, do you have anything planned?"

"Not really." His godfather shifted in his seat, sending his husband a glance that seemed a little shifty. "Just visiting a friend or two. Isn't the Malfoy ball tonight?"

"Yes." Harry grimaced, "I'm not looking forward to it though. At least I'll have Blaise there to save me from anything untoward."

"Do you think someone will try and bother you?" Remus frowned and it was written all over his face that he wanted to go to the ball too, just to make sure no one caused trouble for Harry. The savour couldn't help but wonder whether that was mainly due to Moony wanting to keep an eye on what was his.

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately there is always someone who wants to bother me."

The cheeky grin that spread across Sirius' face made Harry's lips curve involuntarily. "We'll sort 'em out, won't we Remy." He said, nudging his bonded with his elbow.

Remus' expression lightened at Sirius' playfulness. "Sure, we'll make sure they don't bother you."

"My heroes." Harry gasped, pressing a hand to his chest.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come here." he demanded, his voice suddenly low.

Harry gulped and sat still, wanting to see just how far he could push Sirius into being more tough with him. He found he liked the dominance. Liked being told to get his arse over to them so that they could cover him in sweet kisses. He swallowed down the last of his coffee and placed the mug on the tabletop. "No." He said softly and had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing at the way Sirius' face flashed with annoyance.

"Move your butt and get over here. I want to kiss you."

"I don't want too."

"You weren't saying that a minute ago, when my hand was wrapped around your cock."

Harry glowered, his cheeks reddening, he wasn't quite used to having those topics so out in the open. The only time he and Ginny spoke about sex was when they were having it and they didn't often speak during. For Sirius to throw those words into casual conversation embarrassed him but at the same time it sent a thrill throughout his body; just the way it had went Blaise had been so terrifyingly honest with him about what he wanted.

"Sirius don't embarrass him." Remus chuckled, quieting when Harry glared at him too.

"Shut up." The youngest male muttered.

"Only when you get over here." Sirius grinned evilly.

It wasn't like it was a hard decision, he had wanted to go to him straight away but at least now he was covered by the excuse that he was doing it to shut Sirius up. He pushed himself out of his chair, his fingers pulling at the waistband of his briefs in the place that they had dug in, and moved around the table. He walked slowly, taking his time.

"Hurry up." The animagus grunted.

Remus caught Harry's wrist as he moved passed, "Me first." He stated, pulling on the teen's arm to draw him down. Harry's wrist tingled, the fact that Remus wanted him made him feel giddy and he smiled. A part of him still couldn't believe that they were together, that he was a part of what they had. To him it was as if the impossible had happened, once again. He swooped down and kissed Remus, three brushes of their lips before he moved on to Sirius. Knowing he was leaving Remus wanting more.

Standing next to his godfather, Harry raised his eyebrows, "Well I'm here." he huffed jokily.

Sirius slapped his hands on his knees, "Hop aboard."

Staring down at Sirius' jean clad thighs, Harry pulled a face and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not a child."

"Get on my damn lap." Sirius growled, already pulling his little mate onto him. Harry staggered, falling heavily onto Sirius' legs with a whoosh of air.

"Oi."

"Fucking kiss me."

Sirius moulded their mouths together, his hand tightening on Harry's hips as the boy sat side-saddle across his legs. He kissed Harry until the boy gasped for breath and jumped off of him. Nibbling his bottom lip, Harry scratched at his chest and tried to regulate his heartbeat. No more kissing, not unless they were ready for a repeat of earlier only with less reservations.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and read a little." He said without looking at either of them. He walked from the room before they could say anything else, not wanting to risk letting go completely without a little insight into it. He wanted their first time to be filled with the passion and the lust that constantly simmered between them and that wouldn't happen if they had to be careful with him.

Making his way back to the bedroom, he grabbed a quick shower before pulling on some tracksuit bottoms and settling in the middle of the giant mattress that was now his bed. He propped himself up on some pillows and grabbed his book from where it sat next to Remus' on the bedside table. He was still reading about werewolves, going over the chapter on mating again and again, so much so he could probably recite the entire thing from memory. The chapter after was on werewolf pregnancy and he read that out of interest all the way up the subheading of _Male werewolf pregnancy, _which he promptly skipped over, not even wanting to open that can of worms. The thought of it freaked him out, but it didn't stop him reading about the way werewolf children were raised in the pack environment. He couldn't imagine how many packs there were out there, living wild and free with their children running around. It seemed to him like it would be a good life, but he wondered whether it really was.

The hours passed easily when he was reading. He heard the front door go at one point and was a little miffed that they didn't say goodbye to him, but a quick nap took that away. When he woke again, his stomach rumbled and he headed down into the kitchen to make himself a cheese sandwich, chomping through it like a starving man.

Blaise would be here soon surely and then Harry would have to tell him all about his new relationship. He wondered whether his friend would be surprised but something told him that he wouldn't. Blaise seemed all too sure that Remus and Sirius would happily accept him and Harry made note to ask him how he had figured that out. He didn't worry that Blaise would be annoyed, not after their last chat, but he still felt a little guilty about it all. He didn't want Blaise to be left on his own again, he didn't deserve that at all; he deserved someone that would love him completely, take care of him and break down the walls he had erected for most people.

The other thing he had to ask about was Ginny's article. He had forgotten about it during the past week, what with being so caught up in Remus and Sirius, but he still needed to know what she had said about him. He could only imagine the looks and questions he would get tonight about it, those purebloods are anything but subtle and he was sure a few of them would still like to see him slip up.

The doorbell rang at about three. Being lazy, he disapparated out of the kitchen and appeared in front of the door, yanking it open without checking to see who it was. He knew, though, that it would be Blaise and he was right.

The Italian smirked at him with a grin so rich that Harry wondered whether he should be scared or not. There was a duffle bag swinging from Blaise's hand and he stepped into the house without so much as a hello, kissed Harry on the cheek and then walked passed him, heading further into the house. Rolling his eyes, Harry pushed the door so that it swung shut on its own, locking with a loud click, and turned to follow.

"Hi to you too." He said loudly as he traipsed after Blaise up the stairs.

His friend's velvet laugh filled the air and Blaise threw him an amused look over his shoulder, "Hey."

They reached the top landing and Blaise went straight to Harry's room, stopping short in the doorway. Harry knew what he would be thinking; the room was cool and still, the bed made with crisp sheets that hadn't be disturbed in days. Even Harry thought the room looked a little abandoned. Blaise turned his head to look into the room opposite, seeing the slightly rumpled covers and the book that lay open, face down on the mattress.

"So where are we getting ready?" He asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Harry pointed into his old room, "In there."

Blaise wandered in and threw his bag onto the bed, where it bounced, the boy settled next to it, his mouth curved into an amused smile. "So you told them?" he urged, wagging his eyebrows, "Did they ravish you? How was it? Does your arse hurt?"

"Blaise!" Harry spluttered, he sat down on the bed next to his friend, "Turns out that werewolves can have more than one mate. Hermione gave me a book and I read about it. The way they were behaving, the way I was feeling, it all added up and so I confronted them. I had to know whether I was his mate too, I couldn't ignore the thought that maybe I was born to be with them."

"And you were?"

Nodding, Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Apparently so. It explains quite a bit actually but it's still kinda weird."

"I can't even imagine. Harry Potter a werewolf's mate...not only that but a werewolf who was his father's best friend. You don't make things easy for yourself do you, _mio amore_, the press would have a field day with this."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure they will but I don't want them to find out just yet. I want to figure the whole relationship with a married couple out myself first."

"I'm glad you trust me with this. Two years ago I never thought that we would be so close." Blaise nudged their shoulders together.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm also glad that I lost you to your soulmates, helps to know that it was inevitable."

Harry nodded, "I guess..."

"So come on...give me the details. How was losing your butt virginity?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed and flopped back, lying down. "We haven't gone that far yet."

"You haven't? How come?" Blaise frowned, turning over and collapsing beside him.

"Well I..." This was a little more awkward than he had expected but that was probably just because he wasn't as open with these things as Sirius was. He'd hardly grown up thinking it was normal to talk about. "I just wanted to know what I was doing before it happened, I don't want my nerves to get to me."

"So you were going to ask me to go through the basics and reassure you that you can fuck a guy...or two...without worrying too much and ruining the mood." Blaise's eyes shone with amusement and his lips were quirked into a smile. He flicked Harry's arm.

"You psychic?"

"A little." Blaise winked, "Now ask your questions, boy wonder."

Harry stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the best way to phrase what he had to say. Popping his lips he turned to look at Blaise and started off easy. "Does it hurt?"

Blaise shrugged, "If you do it wrong. But face it, those two know exactly what they are doing, they've been together for ages. I don't think you'll have a problem. Lube is the key."

His cheeks turning a steady shade of pink, Harry cleared his throat and asked, "What does it feeling like?"

Blaise winced a little and lifted a shoulder in a partial shrug, "I wouldn't know exactly, I've always been a top." Harry raised his eyebrows, "But the guys I've been with, albeit there hasn't been loads, always seemed to be enjoying themselves. A lot."

"I know it's going to be great." Harry said, "There's just something between us, but I'm still nervous. I just never thought that I would be in this situation."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Remus and Sirius are going to take very good care of you."

"I know. I just want to be confident before we go into it, I don't want anyone to be thinking too much the first time, it'll be better that way."

"Always is...I would offer to give you a trial run but I already know the answer." Blaise teased. "I'll teach you a cleansing and lubrication charm and you'll be good to go. No worries."

"Thanks." Harry grinned, feeling a little more relaxed. He hadn't thought that Blaise would have any other reaction to what he had, which just made him feel even more silly for feeling embarrassed. "I'm just nervous about doing something wrong, I guess...they're so much more experienced than I am. They know exactly what the other likes and dislikes and I've got to learn it all...while the other one is there."

"Harry, if there is one thing that I know, it's that you have nothing to worry yourself about. Neither of them are going to judge you. They are no doubt desperate to have you fully, they won't be looking for things you might not get bang on the first time. They'll be too busy touching you to care." Harry thought of Sirius and Remus' hands on his body, thought about the way they stroked him, and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Looks like something might have happened." Blaise teased.

"Just a little this morning, not much."

"The smile on your face is all I need to see to tell that you are completely head over heels."

Dropping his smile slowly, Harry opened his eyes to look at his friend and shrugged, choosing to ignore the suggestion in the sentence. That he was in love with them. He was, of course, but he couldn't admit that out loud yet. Mainly because he didn't understand it and a bit because it scared the shit out of him. It hadn't been like this before, no sudden realisation that he was in too deep before he had even realised he was in the water, but then again he hadn't been born for Ginny.

That reminded him. "What did Ginny say to the Daily Prophet?" he asked Blaise, noticing the way the boy's eyes darkened with anger, not aimed at Harry.

"Fucking Bitch." Blaise huffed, flipping onto his back with a whoosh of air, "You didn't read it?"

Harry shook his head, "Remus threw it out before I could. I've been meaning to ask someone but I've been distracted."

"Yeah, I bet." Blaise threw an arm above his head, "She said that the war had damaged you; made you emotionally unavailable and then she went on to speculate that you had been cheating on her. She talked a lot about the fact that you've changed since killing Voldemort, become a little more closed off. She thinks you need some therapy. She also had a whine about the fact that you two had plans for marriage and children and how you've fucked it all up. How you don't know what you want...blah, blah, blah."

Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Think those poncy purebloods will be bringing it up tonight?"

"Maybe, one or two but I can't imagine that most of them took any notice of what was said. They don't exactly trust Ginny's word on things, especially since you just dumped her, it's obvious that she would want to get back at you."

"I didn't think that I did it badly."

"You probably didn't but it was the fact that you broke up with her that pissed her off. Without you she had no fame, money or power. That article gave her a little money but it shoved her down the social ladder a good few rungs, and she wasn't exactly high up to start with."

"I just don't get it."

"She didn't love you." Blaise shrugged, "Anyone that did wouldn't have done that, even if you had broken up with them. They would have locked themselves away for a few days, drowned their sorrows and then tried to move on."

"Y'know Remus found out I was his mate on my seventeenth birthday. All this could have been avoided had he just told me."

"Doesn't always work that way, Harry. You wouldn't be who you are now if he had. Things happen for a reason."

Harry groaned again, "People are so fucking difficult."

Choking out a laugh Blaise said, "Yeah, you're telling me. I spent most my life with a bunch of homicidal twats."

"Errrr, same." Harry smirked.

"Shit, you always trump me."

"Boy-who-lived remember."

"Always have to be the best."

"Which is exactly why I planned to have the world's most powerful dark wizard try and kill me...eight times."

"Bring the tone down why don't you." Blaise pushed himself up, smirking, and pinched Harry in the side, making the boy jolt away from him. "Come on, let's get everything sorted. It's going to take me a while just to sort out that hair of yours." 

**ooOOoOOoOOoo**

The grand hall in the Malfoy manor was just that. Grand. Harry's eyes fanned over the marble floor and the high white ceiling. There was a heavy chandelier hanging from the centre of the room, light glinting off what must have been real crystal. Only the best for the Malfoy's after all. There were people everywhere; all dressed in expensive robes made from silk and velvet in an array of colours. They were packed together, speaking in low tones as though each of their conversations were more important than the one going on next to them. Their hands gripped crystal glasses of liquid that was no doubt alcoholic, their lips leaving smears on the rims as they sipped delicately. The sound of violins and harps floated from the raised stage in the far corner where a small band played soft, smooth music.

There was a circular bar erected in the middle of the room, out of place, it must have been brought in specially for this evening. Four barmen dressed in black and white uniforms scuttled around behind it, pouring different types of beverages in the hundreds of glasses that sat on the bars surfaces ready to be picked up by anyone.

Blaise settled a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, "Alright?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah." He said, pulling at the sleeves of the green shirt he was wearing. Blaise had stuck with his original plan and let him keep his attire simple; a shirt and dragon hide trousers with shiny black loafers. His hair, of course, couldn't be tamed but apparently that gave Harry a 'just-been-shagged' look that the slytherin's would die for. He wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing, but he didn't really have a choice on the matter. Blaise looked his usual regal self in deep purple robes and Harry couldn't help but wonder whether he looked completely out of place next to him. A sudden rush of longing for Sirius in his leather and vests with his lack of care about what others thought went through him and Harry cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of it. He would not spent tonight thinking about Remus and Sirius, this was Blaise's evening.

The Italian led him towards the bar with a gentle hand pressed to his back. The crowd parted like the red sea had for Moses, their faces focussed on Harry. He could see the varied emotions, from excitement to trepidation, they all knew he was the embodiment of power and that was something these people craved even now, after everything. Harry saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson across the other side of the room, watching. Malfoy looked just as he always had, beautifully haughty with his white-blonde hair slicked back, curling just beneath his ears, and his light blue robes with a silver snake attached to his breast. Pansy was wearing a knee-length emerald dress that hugged her figure and her eyes burnt Harry skin as she glared at him. She had never liked him, even since the slytherin's swapped sides, but he couldn't say he cared much. He figured she was just jealous that Blaise liked to spend time with him.

They settled in front of the bar and Blaise leant over to grab two glasses of firewhiskey from the last row, he handed one to Harry and sipped the other. "Are you hating it already?"

"Nothing has happened for me to hate yet." he smiled.

Blaise grimaced, his eyes focused on a spot behind Harry's head, "Spoke too soon, Lucius is making his way over."

Harry's heart stuttered and he took a long swallow of his firewhiskey before turning around just as Lucius Malfoy came to a stop in front of him. The man look down at him with a marginal curve to his sculpted mouth, upturned silver eyes flashing at him with what seemed to be interest. Unease settled like lead in Harry's stomach; no matter how long it had been, he still couldn't see past the man that had aided in trying to kill him and Ginny.

"Mr Potter, I'm glad to see you." Lucius purred, his voice silken.

Harry inclined his head in a brief nod, "And I you, Mr Malfoy. How is everything?"

Lucius' mouth twitched, "It is all very well thank you. I hope you are well, I heard the _unfortunate_ news about you and the Weasley girl, such a shame, however her reaction to the entire situation was completely uncouth." He said the word 'unfortunate' as though it was possibly the best thing that had happened to Harry and the rest of his sentence hardly seemed as sincere as his words were trying to be. He moved closer to the young wizard, just a step but it brought Malfoy into his personal space and made Harry's mouth go dry. He took another sip of his drink.

"Erm...yeah, it was unfortunate."

"I hope that next time you'll pick someone more worth your time."

Blaise stepped up beside Harry, his arm sliding around the boy's waist and resting on his hip, "That's what I'm trying to convince him to do, Mr Malfoy, he likes to play hard to get though." He winked.

Lucius looked to where Blaise's hand rested and back up to Harry's face, his mouth a smirk, "I'm sure he does." He said, his voice deeper, "I'll see you around Potter." He turned and glided off into the throng of people. A short, slightly plump man wearing all black caught his arm and said something in a rushed whisper, his eyes flicking over to Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry frowned, taking another long swallow of his drink as though it could erase the memory of Lucius' eyes on him.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "That was Lucius' obsession with power and beauty coming through. He sees something he likes and he goes for it." There was anger darkening Blaise's eyes but he let out a long breath and shook his head to calm down.

"What the hell has happened recently? Why is it only men coming on to me?" Harry asked, leaning his hip against the bar, he saw the bartender smile slightly at his comment.

Blaise laughed, "Good question, maybe women sense the change in you." Harry glared viciously at him which only made him laugh more.

"Blaise, are you ignoring us?" Pansy's voice was still as shrill as ever. She stopped in the space between their shoulders, her arms crossed and pushing her breasts up so that they were the first thing Harry saw when he looked at her. "My face is up here Potter." She barked.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled and looked towards Draco who was standing just behind the witch. He gave a polite smile, "Draco."

"Harry." The Slytherin nodded.

It was still odd to call him by his first name and not want to punch him in the face but they had been civil for a while now and it could only get better. At least that's what Harry thought. They were hardly friends but he didn't worry that Draco would curse him when his back was turned...Pansy on the other hand.

"No, I wasn't ignoring you. Harry and I were just getting a drink." Blaise soothed, giving the girl a tight smile.

"What did father want?" Draco asked, tilting his head as he waited for the answer.

Blaise raised his glass and sipped it before motioning towards Harry with it, "Harry it seems." He said slowly, watching Draco for signs of emotion.

The boy frowned, "Merlin's sake, he's a nightmare. Sorry about that Harry."

"Don't be, it's fine." Harry lifted a nonchalant shoulder.

Pansy scoffed, "Now that you're single you're going to have them all after you." She said before reaching forward and grabbing a drink from the bar. "Seriously, the older purebloods are so much worse than the younger ones. No sense of decorum."

"Probably because of the arranged marriages." Draco said, "But I wish he'd go for people who aren't my age and going for you is just ridiculous."

"Errr, thanks."

"I mean because of everything that's happened and because you're younger than me..." Draco shrugged, "It's slightly perverted."

Harry blushed, wondering whether that's what people were going to think when his relationship with Remus and Sirius came out. He hadn't thought of it that way; sure he felt slightly weird that they were his parents age but he didn't think they were perverts for wanting him. Besides, it's not like it was Remus' fault, Harry was his mate after all. Seeing the amusement on Blaise's face, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It's not the age gap that worries me, it's the look on his face."

"And Malfoy's are persistent." Pansy nodded sympathetically, "I can understand your fear." She said, her voice softer than before, as if Harry's prey status made her like him a little more.

He scoffed, "I appreciate the support." He smiled.

"Mr Potter!"

Harry gaped, recognising the voice immediately, his eyes shot in the direction that Amaryllis was sauntering from and his heart boomed in his chest. She was stunning, so damn gorgeous that he had no idea how he hadn't noticed her before now. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her face and she was wearing a gold gown that glittered in the light from the chandelier. She looked like sunshine wrapped up in a human body. Her eyes swam with warmth as she pulled Harry into her arms and hugged him.

"Amaryllis, I didn't know you were coming." He smiled, not being able to keep himself from feeling happy when she was so kind.

She took a step back, pressing a hand to her chest. "I am _very_ distantly related to the Malfoy's, Lucius does like to try and prove his worth by inviting the best of us. As if that will stop people from noticing how much of an imbecile he is." She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Lucky for him he has an heir that will bring respect and greatness back to his family name."

Draco's face shone from the praise and pink tinted his cheekbones. "I'm glad you think that." He said quietly, in almost a whisper. Harry had never seen him so speechless but he didn't blame him one bit.

"Oh Amaryllis, this is Pansy and Blaise." Harry introduced them. Pansy nodded briefly but the jealousy in her eyes was obvious and when Blaise said nothing, Harry sent him a look only to see that he was staring at Amaryllis as though he had never seen anything so beautiful. Harry thought he might get a little jealous when Blaise moved on but he felt nothing like that, he had exactly who he needed and now he just wanted that for his friend. He gave Blaise's ankle a little kick and the boy jolted back to earth, immediately reaching for Amaryllis' hand and lifting it to his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you." He purred before pressing his mouth lightly to the Veela's knuckles.

Amaryllis giggled lightly and Harry knew right then and there that something would happen between his friend and this beauty. Something damn amazing. "Why thank you Blaise, it's so nice to meet a young man with impeccable manners." Her voice had taken on a note of huskiness that just made her even sexier than she already was. Harry and Draco sent each other a look so similar that it shocked the both of them into an amused smile.

"Would you like a drink?" Blaise asked and when Amaryllis nodded he moved to lead her around the other side of the bar, where it was quieter. He sent Harry a look before he did so, one that asked a multitude of questions, and Harry answered with a nod. The soft smile Blaise sent him made his chest ache a little but he smiled back as he watched them walk away.

"Sign of a bad date." Pansy said, "Just leaving you here as he goes off with her."

Harry shrugged, "I think he deserves it." he said, finishing his drink and picking up another.

"Will you excuse me a moment, I have to mingle with the _adults." _Draco said wryly, smirking before walking off.

"At least they haven't bothered you so much." Pansy came to stand beside him, their shoulders touching, she swirled her drink around her glass and looked out into the crowd.

Harry nodded, "There's still time though and I have no Blaise to protect me anymore." The music washed over him, having some kind of calming effect on his mind that blocked the noise of the tipsy purebloods as they spoke louder and louder with each drink.

Pansy made a sound in the back of her throat that seemed to be a rather dignified scoff, "You don't need anyone to protect you, Harry. You never have."

She was wrong. At least that was the first thing Harry thought. She didn't really know him, so he didn't blame her for her assumption, but she was most definitely wrong. He needed protecting more than anyone he knew, the only difference being that he needed protecting from himself more than anything else. He needed someone to make sure he was actually living life for himself and doing the things he wanted to do. His mind went to his lovers and he smiled.

"You'd be surprised." He said, lifting a shoulder in a shrug.

She left him some time later with a different impression of the girl who hid behind her old facade. She wasn't that bad, better than some Gryffindor girls that Harry knew. She had a better grasp on life than they did. He searched the room for Blaise and saw him with Amaryllis over the far side of the room, standing close together. He was talking and she was smiling widely and when he paused she laughed, a sound that made those near to them turn to look. Harry walked towards the door, ready to leave and go home, ready to curl up in the arms of his werewolf and animagus, where he belonged.

He almost made it when he got stopped by Rita Skeeter, dressed in some hideous leopard print robe with white fur trim, her white hair piled on her head and her red glasses amplifying her eyes. "Harry potter!" she squealed, making him wince. A loud puffing sound went off as a wiry wizard beside her took Harry's picture.

"Oh Merlin." He whispered to himself, looking around for help but finding no one.

"So nice to see you!" Rita gushed, "How are you enjoying the ball?"

"Oh, um, it's been very good." He said, wincing at how stupid he sounded. She just 'mm-hmm mm-hmmed' along with what he said, not paying too much attention. She'd make up whatever it was she hoped he was saying.

"How have you been? The breakup must be hitting you hard but I'm sure you had a good reason." He just gave a sharp nod, not wanting to talk about it. He wasn't going to lower himself to that. It was his business not hers and the rest of the wizarding worlds.

"Any chance of a reconciliation?"

A large hand settled on his shoulder and scent of leather washed over him. He closed his eyes, inhaling. "I think that's Harry business, not yours." Sirius said, "So run along and bother someone else."

Opening his eyes, Harry just looked at the woman as she opened and closed her mouth. "Oh, of course...I didn't mean to press the issue." She stumbled over her words, no doubt remembering what happened the last time she annoyed them enough. "Wilson, come along." She hurried off, mumbling to herself as the small photographer scuttled behind her.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, facing his godfather. Sirius looked as if he had made some kind of effort, sure he was wearing leather trousers but his shoes were polished and he was wearing a green shirt free of wrinkles; his hair fell straight and smooth, looking shiny, like light reflecting off of ink. He grinned at Harry but there was the heat in his eyes that didn't seem to go away.

"No problem. You look great." He made sure to sound friendly and he pulled it off pretty well.

"So do you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I did get an invite, I thought I'd make an appearance, check it out."

"You mean check up on me." Harry quirked a brow.

Sirius shrugged, not looking the slightest bit ashamed, "There are a lot of people here who want some part of you."

"Yeah, including Lucius Malfoy." Harry muttered, cast a look towards where the man was talking to a witch so short she barely reached his waist. Lucius wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were fixed to Harry and he run his teeth over his bottom lip in a suggestive manner. Harry's eyes widened and he looked back to Sirius.

"That fucking weasel," The animagus muttered, "and here I was thinking that Blaise was going to be the biggest trouble."

Ah, that's why he had shown up, to make sure Blaise wasn't getting too friendly on their 'date'. "You don't have to worry about him, he's met someone else to turn his attention on." He motioned in Blaise's direction with his hand. Sirius turned and made a small squeaking sound.

"Of all the people." He said, turning back to Harry, "Who would guess."

"He deserves it." Harry sighed happily, Sirius just watched him, "Where's Remus?"

"At home, not his kind of thing, what with all the snotty purebloods." Sirius shrugged, "Fancy a drink?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Let's go home."

"Sounds like a perfect idea." Sirius grinned and they headed towards to doors, ready to get home to their werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>A lil sexy time! Hope you liked :D<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**!REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry pulled his lips from Remus' and yanked the man's wrist to his eye level to check the time. Behind him, Sirius' hands slid up his sides and his mouth lavished Harry's neck with much enjoyed attention. With his mouth now unoccupied, Remus moved to kiss Harry's jaw, his teeth nipping the skin with enough bite to make the youngest male gasp. Harry blinked hard, trying to pull himself together, more of this as there was only one way the three of them would be ending up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He muttered as he focused properly at Remus' watch. Untangling himself, he shot out of bed so quickly that Sirius dropped with a huff onto Remus; the two of them coughed as the air shot out of their lungs and Sirius rolled over with a gasp of breath. Harry ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, ridding himself of his boxers and jumping in before the water had properly warmed up. Chills spread across his body before they dissipated with the steady warming of the water and he quickly lathered his body up with soap. There was no way he could be late today, Hermione would be disappointed and he really didn't want that for her. He knew how excited she was to be having him over.

"What was that about!" Sirius yelled from the bedroom, his voice holding that child-like whine that he had perfected long ago. It made Harry smile to himself, a warm feeling flooding his chest that had nothing to do with the heated water he was standing under.

Remus followed with, "We were enjoying ourselves!"

He shook his head, fanning the glass doors with water from his wet hair, Harry couldn't stop the laughter that burst from his lips like a bubble of happiness. "Sorry, I promised Hermione I would go over for lunch." He shouted his reply and then wondered whether they would even hear him through the glass doors. When he didn't hear any answer he guessed they couldn't and got on with cleaning himself and thinking about just how good his life had gotten in the last few weeks.

"Why'd you do that?"

"AHH!" Harry jumped as the voice came from right beside him, his foot slipped on the tiled floor but a hand grabbed his waist before he fell and pulled him flush against a hard chest.

"Mmm, this is better." Hips thrust against his arse and he could feel a bare cock rubbing against his skin. He sucked in a breath that rattled his lungs a little, adrenalin making him shake slightly, and flipped a look over his shoulder.

"Sirius...what the hell?" he breathed. He didn't do well with being made to jump like that, he hated the feeling of his whole body freezing and then starting up again in double time.

The animagus nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and licked beads of water from his skin, "Why'd you tell Hermione you would go to hers? We want you today."

"You've had me all week."

Sirius thrust against Harry's butt again, "Beg to differ." He purred, his hand running down Harry's chest, heading straight for the teens erection. Harry stopped it before Sirius got a hold, even though it was hard to do.

"She wanted to hold her first lunch in the new flat, I'm not going to deny her that." He replied, "Stop that." He mumbled, trying to pull his hips away. Sirius gripped his thigh and chuckled darkly in his ear.

"Okay Okay." He said and moved back to put a little space between them. Harry turned to face him, trying and failing not to notice the erection pointing at him, or the fact that his own was pointing back. "What are Remus and I supposed to do without you?"

Harry shrugged, "Whatever it was you did without me before."

The glass door pulled open and Remus walked inside, heading straight under the warm water with a long release of breath. "Nothing is as good anymore, unless you're there." He said to the wall and Harry frowned, looking back and forth between the two males.

"Who invited you in here anyway? wasn't me." He tugged at Remus so that he could get under the spray, the werewolf just wrapped him up in his arms and held him tightly as the water poured onto their heads.

"You two look amazing." Sirius groaned, his fingers curling around his erection. Harry reached out to smack his arms.

"No, no, no! I don't have time so don't start anything. Why don't you come with me if you want?"

The two older male's sent each other a look before nodding vehemently, "That's a great idea." Remus winked, squirting some shampoo onto his palm and scrubbing it into his hair.

"I'm going to get dressed, we've got about ten minutes before we need to be there so don't get too caught up." Harry smirked as he left the shower, yelping when Sirius' slapped his backside and his wet skin made it smart.

Grabbing a towel he swiped at his body, moving back into the bedroom. He pulled on some clothes, just jeans and a top he found screwed up on the floor, and willed his hair dry. It had grown longer this summer and he was starting to think he may need to get it cut before his birthday. He poked his head around the bathroom door again and froze when he saw Sirius and Remus kissing behind the glass, their bodies tight against each other, the former's hand was cupping Remus' rear and Harry groaned when he saw him squeeze the delicious flesh. This was probably the first time he had seen them so focused on each other and it was nice to witness, even if some part of him did wish he was in there with them, he knew it was important that they had their time together too. As if they sensed him, they both looked towards him with smug grins.

"Hurry up!" he snapped, rolling his eyes. He made the bed and flopped down, he couldn't watch them for much further without wanted to join them again. He didn't know what was keeping him from just letting them take him, he was as desperate for it as they were now but there was still that niggling feeling in the back of his mind that was stopping him. His own nerves. They had touched more in the last few days but it never went beyond hand jobs and heavy petting, and Remus wouldn't let Harry touch him at all when that was happening. Harry knew it was because if he touched Remus, the man wouldn't be able to control himself and that was almost enough to make him give in, needing to know what Remus felt like, but his mind always got in the way. So he let his lovers stroke him and he got to stroke Sirius' cock while the animagus took care of his husband's and that was enough for now.

He listened to the sound of running water and wondered how far they had gotten. It seemed to be the only thing on his mind as of late, he'd never been so interested in sex before and now he felt obsessed, even though he wasn't really having any. The water shut off abruptly and he could hear Sirius' laughter as they vacated the shower and made their way back into the bedroom. Remus had a towel wrapped around his waist but Sirius hadn't bothered, they were all much less inhibited when it came to being naked now and Harry thanked Merlin for that most of the time, but right now he would have a much stronger will if Sirius didn't walk around bare.

"Why?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his temple.

"Why what?" Sirius asked, flashing Harry a look as he pulled a shirt from the wardrobe, looked at it and shook his head before shoving it back in.

"Nothing." Harry said, staring up at the ceiling, "Get dressed."

Remus picked his glasses up from the bedside table and slid them up his nose before looking for something to wear. Harry watched them in silence as they danced around each other, pulling on trousers and shirts and jackets. When they were ready they turned to him and arched their brows in perfect unison, as if they had been waiting for him all this time.

"Come on then, let's go." Remus grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the bed, cupped Harry's face in his hand and planted a kiss on his mouth. "Although I'd prefer to do this all day." He added when he pulled away and Harry wondered whether he had always been this romantic. Maybe he was before he found out that Harry was his mate, because he sure as hell didn't seem that loving during the years after.

"Same here." Sirius grinned.

Pushing Remus back gently, the teenager rolled his eyes. "You two are going to get me in trouble." He muttered, walking out of the room with the two men at his heals.

"That's the plan." Sirius whispered loud enough for Harry to hear. He shot the man a warning look but that did nothing but make Sirius' eyes flash and his lips spread.

They flooed to Hermione and Ron's flat, falling into a place that was free of the cardboard boxes that Harry had been expecting and instead had a homely feel that impressed him. Before the white walls and bare floors had made it look completely unlived in, then the boxes had just made it chaos, but now, with a lick of purple paint on the back wall and all the throws on the back of the sofa, a rug that covered the hardwood floors, it looked so comfortable. Everything was impeccably neat, which along with the large, ornate bookshelf stacked with books, made Hermione's part in the place easy to see. Ron was still around though, in the Quidditch magazines on the coffee table and the odd sock that was shoved into the crease at the back of the sofa. The flat was thick with the aroma of fresh baked bread and roasting meat, so much so that all three males groaned with hunger and Sirius gave a long whistle of appreciation.

"Something sure smells amazing." He yelled loud enough for the entire floor to hear.

Hermione turned around from her place at the counter in the open plan kitchen and smiled wide. Her hair was pinned up at the and she had some flour decorating the hem of her red jumper, when she saw Remus and Sirius her eyes widened with unhidden glee. Harry snorted, she really was happy to see them and that made him feel stronger about his relationship. If people liked his godfather and werewolf, then surely they couldn't see them so differently if they found out that they were together. That they had feelings for each other. How could their relationship with Harry affect people's opinions of them?

Hermione pulled him into a hard hug, "Hey you three." She said as she moved on to greet the other two in the same way, that was new, they didn't get hugs unless it was a special occasion, so Harry knew straight away that she was on to them. "I'm so happy to see you two, it's been a while. Lunch is nearly done, would you like some wine?"

"Please." Harry grinned, "Those two will have some too." he said for them, heading into the kitchen area and leaning down over a loaf of bread that had just come out of the oven, inhaling its scent and moaning. "Delicious."

Hermione grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured four glasses, handing them out as Remus and Sirius lent against the counters, "Thanks, hopefully it'll taste alright. I haven't made bread before." She looked them over and Harry knew exactly what she was looking for. He rolled his eyes but didn't make anything obvious. He was standing away from the other men so she couldn't jump to conclusions no matter how right they may be. He would probably tell her today but he wanted didn't want to jump straight into it, where was the fun in that?.

"Can I have some?" He asked, eying the bread.

Hermione set down her glass and nodded, "Of course." She cut him a slice and handed it over. It was still warm and so doughy when he bit into it that he could stop his noise of appreciation.

"That is lovely." He said and before he could take another bite Sirius came at him.

"Let me taste!" he demanded, setting a hand on Harry's waist and leaning in to take a bite. Harry glared at him playfully and shoved him away when he went to take another large bite. He looked over at Remus.

"Want some?" he asked.

Remus nodded, "I would." Harry handed him the rest of his slice and watched as he ate it.

"You know, I could have just cut you a slice each." Hermione drawled, watching them from beside the bread, the knife still in her hand. She wiggled it slowly in the air as she looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, her mouth quirking with amusement.

"Oi mate, you alright?" Ron burst out of the bedroom, his hair wet and his t-shirt sticking to his skin. He shook a hand through his hair and while he was briefly occupied with that, Harry pushed Sirius away from him a little. He knew the man would have something to say about it later and he still felt Hermione's eyes on him, no doubt narrowing, but he didn't think Ron would be happy when he found out about the three of them, what with Harry having just broken up with his sister.

"Yeah, not so bad. Liking the new place?"

"Loving it, mate, it's nice to have some space. Remus, Sirius, I didn't know you were coming today." Ron grinned, shaking both their hands like a proper adult. Harry frowned and wondered whether Hermione had cast some kind of spell on her boyfriend. He looked at her with questioning eyes and she smirked and shrugged, waving him off but looking rather suspicious about it.

Harry moved closer to her as Ron and the other two continued talking, "What did you do to him?" he whispered, chuckling quietly.

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder, "Har Har, he decided he wanted to behave more like an adult. I bet him he couldn't, so now he's trying to prove a point."

"Wow, good going on that one. When do you think he'll realise that you're playing him?"

"I'm not...well maybe a little. I give it another two or three weeks." She laughed, "So, I think you have something to tell me." She whispered as she opened the oven and pulled out a huge tray of roast lamb and potatoes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry grumbled as the smell of the food drew in the three other men. They huddled around, staring down at the meal with round eyes and salivating mouths. "Pull yourselves together." he teased in a stern voice and then wished he hadn't when Remus' sent him a look that sent chills up his spine. For some reason, that look made an image of Remus above him, pinning him down, dominating him, flash through his head and he had to turn away to keep himself in check.

"Why don't you guys go sit at the table, Harry can help me dish up." Hermione pointed towards the table with her knife and the three men followed her instruction straight away, Ron only stopped to grab a beer from the fridge on the way.

"Why do I have to stay? You're not handing me the girls job because of this are you?" he glared.

Hermione choked on her laughter, "No!" she shook her head, "Of course not, I just want to talk to you."

"Remus will be listening, so there is no point." he turned around, saw the werewolf raise an eyebrow at him, which proved his point completely and turned back again. "Let's just say there have been some changes."

The smile Hermione shot him pretty much blinded him, she was practically bouncing on the spot. "I'm glad you invited them today. It will be fascinating to see how they behave around you now."

"I'm not ready to tell Ron." He whispered, flashing his friend a quick look as he sat, chatting happily with the men that Harry was sharing a bed with. Harry loaded the plates with the vegetables that Hermione pointed out to him.

"Why?" she asked, frowning, "I know he doesn't have the best track record for his reactions but the quicker you tell him the quicker he'll accept it. It won't be the gay thing that he'll have an issue with, and you know that."

"I haven't long been broken up with Ginny, I just don't think it's fair." Hermione dished up gammon dripping with warm fat and Harry added the last few roast potatoes to Remus' plate. She saw him and shook her head playfully as he shrugged.

"I wouldn't force you to say anything, just know that he'll be hurt if others find out first."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said sincerely, grabbing two plates and delivering them to Remus and Sirius. The latter's fingers brushed his arm as he put the plate down and goosebumps flared on his skin. He didn't know whether it was a reaction that he liked or not, being such an open book wasn't something he was proud of and if he couldn't keep certain reactions hidden it wouldn't be long before someone find out their secret.

"So Hermione, when do you start your Healer training?" Remus asked once they were all seated and tucking into the food.

"On Monday!" Hermione said, her face lighting up. Harry swallowed his mouthful of gammon and tried to hide the odd feeling in his stomach. He was glad for her, he really was, but it was still odd to know that she was already on her way to a great future and he was stuck. How he got this selfish, he didn't know, and it wasn't something that he liked about himself either.

"That's going to be great." Remus continued, "What a wonderful profession, had things been different when I was younger, it would definitely have been something I was interested in." Harry shot Remus a frown, he hadn't known that at all. "Although I wouldn't have been allowed on the course."

"Because you're a werewolf?" Ron asked, his fork poised halfway to his mouth, the bouquet of vegetables on the end threatening to fall off at any moment.

Remus nodded, swallowed and gave a contained smile, "Unfortunately." He said, "Not many people would want to be treated by a werewolf."

"Bigots." Sirius huffed, "You'd think they would have just been happy to be treated."

"Have you thought about going for it now?" Hermione asked, "I know it won't be an issue anymore."

"I'm too old now." Remus smiled.

Harry frowned harder, "No you're not." He said, looking down at his plate when all eyes turned to him.

"Harry?" Remus' voice was soft but his tone urged Harry to raise his head again, so he did, looking at his ex-professor and current lover. Remus' mouth was curved and the crinkles beside his eyes more prominent. Harry cast his eyes over the slight grey at the werewolf's temples and the laugh lines either side of his mouth. He wondered if that was what people saw when they looked at Remus; just an aging werewolf who had never gone for his dreams. Who hadn't even been able to because of what he was. All he saw was perfection, even in the man's flaws.

"You can do whatever you want." Harry muttered, embarrassed slightly.

"In fact, we're buying a bookstore." Sirius beamed, taking all the attention. Harry made a note to thank him later. He saw Remus looking at him out of the corner of his eye but he ignored it for now. Any more mistakes and even Ron would start wondering what was wrong. The bookshop was a good topic of conversation. Between the hours spent kissing and touching, they had actually managed to get some adult things settled. They combined their vaults and Harry put down the deposit for the shop without the other two even knowing. The look on Remus' face when he found out had been amazing and the kiss he had received after even better.

"You are?" Hermione gasped, looking back and forth between the three of them.

Ron smiled, "I'm impressed, what are you going to call it?" he gave an exaggerated wave, "Remus and Sirius' shop for losers?" he teased, but admitted defeat quickly when Hermione glared at him with eyes so scary that even Harry felt sorry for him.

"It'll be Harry's too." Sirius said, taking a sip of wine.

Ron turned to him and Harry blushed without knowing why. "So you've turned to the dark side." He drawled, "How could you?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry told the truth, "Remus really wanted the place and he deserves it so I just helped out. Besides, it'll give me something to do too."

"You'll work there?" Hermione asked.

"If Remus lets me."

"Which I will of course." Remus said.

Sirius nodded, "Imagine how many customers we'll get once its advertised that the Saviour works there." He winked and Harry's face dropped.

"You wouldn't."

Sirius smirked, "Watch me."

"I hate you." Harry said without any bite, shaking his head and shoving a forkful of potato in his mouth.

"I wouldn't let him and you know it." Remus came to the rescue. "Besides, all the paperwork needs to be sorted first, something can still go wrong."

"Best of luck with that." Hermione said, "I know I'll be visiting all the time."

"Another bookshop for you to spend hours in." Ron grinned, finishing off his food. "You still sure about not signing up for the auror course?" he asked Harry, who nodded vehemently.

"Definitely. I don't need any more fighting, especially with all those death eaters that escaped the war running around."

Ron sighed heavily, "I guess. It sucks though, it already feels weird not seeing you that much and now that's not going to change...it's just weird."

"Yeah, I get that." Harry lifted a shoulder, "But we'll make time. I'm sure you won't think much about it once the training starts, you'll be too busy trying not to get your arse kicked."

"Har-har mate."

"Seriously though, I'm sure we'll see each other enough."

"You can come to ours any time you like." Remus threw in, finishing off the last of the meat on his plate. "Especially if you bring some of this lovely food with you." He winked at Hermione.

"Not that I need any more wonderful cooks in my life." Sirius rubbed his stomach, drawing Harry's eye, "I'm gonna get fat, I just know it."

"Now that's something I'd love to see." Ron laughed, "The might Sirius turned into a fatty lump."

Sirius scowled, "Oi."

"That'll never happen. Sirius is so energetic he burns everything he eat off." Harry smirked and Ron rolled his eyes.

Sirius puffed out his chest, "That's right." He beamed at Harry, "I love your faith in me." He said, more seriously this time and Harry felt his face heat up.

They finished their meal, talking mostly about the career paths that his friends were about to embark on. He thought briefly that maybe the bookshop could be his own career path, nobody ever said you could only work in a profession that you trained hard for, a nice quiet life sifting through books sounded pretty good to him. Though he doubted that he would ever be awarded a quiet life, especially after people found out about his new relationship. They were halfway through some strawberries and cream when Hermione asked about his birthday.

"What are your plans?" she asked and Harry just shrugged in reply. "Come on, you have to do something, we've missed so many birthdays."

"She's right, Harry." Remus said, "There must be something you've thought of."

"Not really." Harry shrugged again, "I don't need much fuss."

"That's rubbish mate, have a huge party, that way you'll get loads of presents." Ron shoved the last of his strawberries into his mouth and grinned, his teeth stained red.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry scrunched up his nose, "I'll think about it." he said, although his tone suggested that he wouldn't spend too much time worrying about a party.

When it was time to go, Remus suggested they walk through London rather than head straight home and as they did so, the werewolf nudged Harry with his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "Ron was right about having a party y'know." He said, "It'll be fun."

"Music and gifts and booze." Sirius piped up from Harry's other side, "Sound perfect to me."

"It's a little late to set up a party and I don't know who I'll invite. I'm happy just spending time with you two." He paused for a moment, "Who knows, maybe we'll all end up getting a present." He drawled.

Both of the older men blinked slowly at him and Sirius tipped over his feet before righting himself. "You're such a tease." He muttered, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Who says I'm teasing?" Harry added, knowing that he was telling the truth. He'd been doing his research and Blaise has taught him a few charms that would be helpful. Maybe it would be the perfect birthday present to himself. The thought made him smile.

"Cub, you should be careful about what you say." Remus' voice was low and Harry could hear the start of a growl rumbling from the man's chest. It didn't take much to work him up but Harry hadn't thought that it would be that easy. He wondered how much strength it took for Remus to keep control and felt slightly guilty that he'd made the man wait so long. It'll be better for Remus if Harry just let him take him.

"Sorry." He muttered, side stepping a muggle that had decided to walk straight at him.

Remus reached out to give his hand a quick squeeze, "Don't be."

Sirius talked the rest of the way home and yanked Harry into the living room straight away with a demand to sit and wait as he sent Remus off to do whatever he wanted. Harry sat on the rug and stretched his legs out in front of him, kicking his shoes off and wiggling his toes. Sirius closed the door.

"I thought we'd work on your animagus again." He said, coming to sit with his younger lover.

Harry shifted and sighed, "I suppose." He said and then thought better of it, realising he'd rather play instead of fail at something again. He moved onto all fours and crawled towards Sirius, "Although..." he smiled long and slow.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, his eyes drifting down over Harry as the boy slid his hands up the man's thighs and leant forward enough that their noses almost touched. "What are you up to, you naughty boy?" he purred, unable to resist a chance for some fun.

Harry chuckled, "Just think about what we could do instead." He pressed a quick kiss to Sirius' lips, "I also want to come up with a way that will allow me to get Remus off without actually having sex."

The animagus snorted and shook his head, "You are a strange one." he kissed Harry again, harder this time, only pulling back when they had to gasp for air. "We can come up with something if you spend an hour practicing, you'll never learn otherwise."

Harry pouted but sat back with a small nod, "Deal." He crossed his legs and stared at Sirius. "Start then."

With a roll of his eyes, Sirius moved so that his knees touched Harry's and rested his hands on them, palms up. "Take my hands." He ordered and Harry did so, giving them a squeeze, thinking about how the calloused fingers felt as they roamed his body. "Stop that." Sirius growled, giving his hands a jerk.

Harry blinked innocently, "Stop what?"

"Thinking things that you shouldn't. I don't have iron will y'know."

"That's an understatement." Harry smirked and then forced himself to behave, "Okay, I'm done." He tried to stop smiling but found that it was rather difficult.

Sirius gave him a droll look, "You better be." he drawled before wiggling his shoulders as though he was trying to get comfortable. "Close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told as Sirius took him through all the steps that they had traveled before. He kept his eyes closed, his breathing steady, he made sure to open his mind. Sirius' voice helped, he spoke smoothly and his words flowed through Harry's mind like a warm blanket, making him sleepy. He forced himself to work as hard as he could but every time he delved into his magic it always took over and he had to let go. He wasn't known for his patience and this was testing him to the max. It was so frustrating known that he was supposed to be powerful and yet he couldn't do something that seemed so simple. He worked and worked, pushing himself more each time and yet he never got further than a brief introduction to what lurked inside of him.

"Sirius." he groaned after about forty-five minutes. A sheen of sweat glistening over her skin and he was so hot that he felt he could melt at any moment, "It's hopeless."

Sirius shook his head, "No it isn't Harry. It just takes time. The more you probe your magic the more it'll get used to it. try and think of it as a living animal; you want it you approach you and that takes patience."

"How the hell did you ever learn to become an animagus?"

Laughing, the older man shrugged, "I have skills."

"Ah." Harry muttered, "_Skills."_ He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, grimacing when it came away a little wet. "I'm sweaty."

"It is hot in here and your working yourself hard." Sirius stood and held out a hand, "Lets grab a drink, we can pick this up again later." He pulled Harry up.

"Yes Sir!" the teen barked, giving him a mocking salute.

Sirius slapped him on the backside, "Cheeky."

They headed down into the kitchen and grabbed some cold beer from the fridge, downing the first few swallows quickly. Harry flopped down into a chair next to Sirius' and propped his legs up on the man's thighs. It was nice having some alone time with him, Harry quite liked it when he got to do things with Remus or Sirius separately, it gave him time to learn more about each of them.

"So what ideas have you come up with regarding Remus?" Sirius asked as he rubbed Harry's calves.

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed you, I want to touch him too. He just doesn't let me."

"He lets you touch him."

"I'm talking about his cock." Harry deadpanned and Sirius let out a choked laugh.

"Oh I see." He said, laughing still, "The thing is...Remus doesn't think you can go that far without him losing control and he doesn't want to do anything that you don't want to do." Sirius shrugged.

"Which is why we need to tie him down."

His godfather's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Kinky." He ran his teeth over his bottom lip, "We can try but we'll have to ask him first, you can't just tie a werewolf up and think he'll be happy about it."

"I'll turn on the charm." Harry grinned. "I think I have some buried deep down inside."

"I know you do."

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

Sirius blew out a breath, "It'll take some convincing but you can play up the feeling miserable about not being about to pleasure him part, Moony will love that."

Raising an eyebrow at the idea, Harry sipped at his drink, "Can't hurt to try."

"When?"

"In a minute." Harry beamed, already excited. This wouldn't be the first time he initiated something with Remus and he was started to think he was becoming obsessed by the need to touch the werewolf.

"What will I do while you're having your fun?" Sirius asked teasingly.

Harry nibbled his bottom lip, "Watch." He shrugged, "Maybe when I'm done I'll still have some energy left for you." He laughed, "Or you and Remus could..."

Sirius caught on with what his meaning was and shook his head, "We haven't had sex since we've been a triad and we wouldn't. Once you're ready then we'll all be together and after that it'll be when the mood strikes. It won't always be the three of us at once, we just want the first time to be that way."

Harry let out a small sigh of relief, "I know it's selfish of me, but I'm kinda glad about that."

"We're all in this together babe, we wouldn't separate ourselves while we're just getting settled."

"I'm not used to this at all." Harry muttered, he slid his legs off of Sirius and leant across the gap between them to press their lips together, "Thank you."

"For what?" Sirius asked, ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I dunno...for just existing."

The smile that graced Sirius' face was amazing and Harry felt his heart flutter. Sirius kissed Harry softly and said, "Well then, thank you too."

Standing up, Harry stretched his arms over his head and moaned as his spine cracked, "Come on then lover, let's go convince our wolf to let me touch him."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I honestly don't mind if you want to do it alone." His face proved that he was telling the truth but Harry shook his head anyway.

"I want you there, besides I know you'll back me up if he starts to say no."

The two of them traipsed to the bedroom as if they were on a mission of some sort, which Harry wholeheartedly believed they were. He would get Remus to let him touch him even if it got him in a little trouble. They found the man lounged on the bed, glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hand, he looked up at them when they entered.

"Oh no, what's going on?" he asked jokingly as Harry bounced over to the bed and straddled him, "Hey there."

"Hi." The boy smiled and kissed him, curling his fingers against Remus' neck and moaning quietly into his mouth. His other hand slid up Remus' chest as he deepened the kiss, feeling the man beneath him put his book down before his large hands settled on Harry's thighs, gripping tightly. Harry heard Sirius pad about, move the chair in the corner and sit down. He smiled against Remus' mouth and tugged at his hair. "I love kissing you." He said, pulling back to look at Remus' face.

The werewolf was smiling blissfully, his eyes focussed on Harry's, "And I love kissing you, very much so." His thumb slipped under the hem of Harry's top and rubbed back and forth over his skin.

"But..." Harry started.

Remus frowned immediately and without giving him a chance to go on, said, "But what?"

Harry put his hands up, "_But_, I want to do more than just kiss you."

Looking slightly surprised, Remus raised his eyebrows, "Harry...I want that too but unless you're ready, I just can't."

"I'm not ready yet, not for the whole shebang, so to speak." Harry's lips quirked upwards, "But I really want to touch you."

"Harry..."

"No listen, I know you think you're going to lose control if that happens, but what if we made it so that even if you did lose control, you couldn't actually do anything." he tried to make it sound appealing but Remus just looked confused.

"What?"

Harry looked over at Sirius, who nodded, and then back at Remus, "We could tie your hands up. That way you couldn't do anything if Moony decided to make an appearance." He said nonchalantly, as though it was no big deal. Remus just stared at him for a good long minute, without even blinking, and just when Harry was starting to get nervous Remus sucked in a breath through his teeth and nodded.

"Okay."

Harry jerked his head back in surprise, "Really?" he yipped.

"Yeah."

"Merlin, that was easier than I thought it would be." Sirius said from the corner of the room. "What's gotten into you?"

Remus looked at him and then back at Harry, "You can't imagine how much I want you. I know your magic is powerful enough to keep me bound, otherwise I'd never agree to it." he scrubbed a hand over his face, "Are you sure though Harry? You don't have to."

Harry was already scooting back, yanking off his top, "Hell yeah."

"Moony wont like being tied down." Remus warned, "I'll try and keep him calm but you'll have to distract him." he said as he moved into the middle of the bed, removing his own shirt and hanging it on the bedpost.

"I think I can do that." Harry grinned, "spread your arms out." He motioned with his own arms and Remus copied, propping himself up a little on the pillows and holding his arms out towards the bedposts. "Sirius can you tie his arms?"

"Sure." Sirius pulled out his wand and flicked it towards Remus twice. A long length of silk appeared with both flicks. An end of one of the silk ribbons knotted itself around Remus right wrist, the other end tying itself around the bedpost. The second piece of silk did the same around his left wrist.

"This won't hold." Remus said, his voice suddenly shaky as he tugged at his restrains.

Harry, who was kneeled between Remus' thighs, gave the werewolf's knees a squeeze. "Don't worry." He said before holding out his hand towards the silk ties. Both pieces of material shone blue and held the luminescent light, casting a sapphire glow onto Remus' face.

" A protection charm?" Sirius' voice was almost awed.

"Kinda." Harry shrugged, more focussed on the fact that Remus was his now. He crawled over the man until he was running his nose along Remus' cheek. "You won't be able to get out of those I promise." He whispered in Remus' ear. Not a second after he felt the shaking of Remus' body as he let out a long, loud growl. Harry moved back and looked into his eyes noticing straight away that there was a war raging inside Remus' head.

"Harry!" his voice was deeper, gruffer than usual, "Let me go. Now!"

"Nah-uh." Harry shook his head, moving in to lightly brush his lips over Remus'. The man snarled. "You want this." Moony flexed his arms so hard that a bead of sweat rose on his brow and Harry knew he had to distract him fast, before he hurt himself. He kissed him, nipping his bottom lip hard enough to gain the wolf's attention. The growl that met him was different this time, more sensuous than vicious and Moony gave a sharp thrust of his hips that made Harry bounce.

"Let me have you." Moony snarled, straining against the ties again. He fastened his mouth to Harry throat, licking and biting him, making sure to leave a mark. Harry gasped when he was delivered a particularly harsh bite and jerk back, pushing against Remus' chest.

"No. This is my chance to have you." He said. Moony looked up with a sharp frown. "Not like that." Harry reassured, "I just want..." he ran his hands down Remus' chest and fingered the button of his bulging trousers.

"You want my cock." Moony grinned like the big bad wolf he was.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and instead of replying he just popped the button and pulled down the zip of Remus' trousers, wishing that his wolf had gone commando. He pulled Remus trousers down to his ankles and left them there, not taking them off fully. He could feel Sirius' gaze on them as if it were a physical touch and knowing that he was watching made it that much more exciting. His heart was beating at what felt like double speed, sending all the blood in his body south. Now that he had Remus, he wasn't all to confident in his ability to make him feel good, but Moony was chomping at the bit and Harry knew he needed to get a move on.

He slid Remus' boxers down and sucked in a breath at the sight of the man's erection. He didn't wait, he curled his fingers around the base, getting his first feel of him. Remus moaned thickly and Harry looked up at his face to see that it was Remus that was coming through now. The older male was biting his lip hard and Harry could see his thighs twitching with the need to thrust. He tightened his hand and slid it upwards, twisting his fist when he reached the tip.

"Fuuuuck." Remus growled, throwing his head back and smacking it into the headboard. Harry winced for him and gave him a few more strokes to make it feel better, "Merlin!"

"Good isn't he." Sirius breathed from the corner, Harry looked over to see that he was rubbing himself through his trousers.

"Yeah." Remus gasped as Harry lavished more attention on him, making him come undone with just a touch.

Harry pressed kisses along his lover's throat and down over his chest, circling his tongue around a perked nipple. He luxuriated in the sounds that escaped Remus' mouth, the moans and growls, and the way he shuddered when Harry hit the right spot with the right amount of pressure. He could do this all day just to be the one to make Remus come apart. He was the same with Sirius, he loved watching him climax and knowing that it was because of him. Deciding that he was ready for a little more than this, Harry removed his hand from Remus' cock, ignoring the whine of disapproval, and instead kissed his way down the man's body.

Making sure to suck and bite in order to leave marks, Harry shifted down the bed, his hands poised on Remus' thighs and his chest so tight he was sure he was about to explode, he licked the groves on Remus' lower stomach and smiled when his cock twitched against his cheek. He had known this time would come soon but he was still a little nervous about not doing it right. Shaking his head, he cast a look up at Remus, who was watching him sink down his body with half-mast eyes, so dark that they could have been black, and without breaking eye contact Harry pressed the tip of his tongue to the root of Remus' cock and licked a long wet line right up to the tip.

"Oh...Harry." Remus grunted, pulling forward and being stopped short by the silk cuffs around his wrists. "Again!" he growled, his top lip pulling up over his teeth.

Harry complied, licking him again and chuckling deeply when Remus arched his hips with a gasp. "Like that?" Harry purred, doing his best to be as seductive as possible, even if he felt like a twat.

"Merlin yes!" Remus answered, "I want more." He was breathing heavily, almost wheezing, his chest rising up and down rapidly as he watched, transfixed, on the boy between his thighs.

"Fuck Harry...please." This time it was Sirius who spoke and Harry looked over at him, seeing that he was pleasuring himself just as furiously as he liked to pleasure them. Knowing that he had somehow gained the upper hand, Harry held Remus' erection by the base and, while looking at Sirius, wrapped his mouth around the broad head. Twin sounds of pleasure filled the room and, closing his eyes, Harry laved his tongue over the flesh in his mouth, enjoying this new experience just as much as the others.

Multitasking, he continued to suckle Remus while his hands fumbled with his jeans. He managed to push them down his thighs and grip his own cock, pumping a few times before returning most of his attention to Remus again. He held himself with one hand and Remus with the other and let Remus' cock slide further into his mouth. He found that he loved the taste of him, it was utterly Remus, and wondered whether Sirius would taste similar or completely different. He'd have to find out another time, no doubt Sirius would demand the same attention once they had all recovered from this.

Bobbing his head, he pushed away all his nerves and just enjoyed himself. He gave himself the challenge of finding every spot that made Remus turn into a pile of shaking, whimpering wolf, who was very nearly on the edge of begging Harry to let him come. The younger male had managed, somehow, to figure out when Remus was getting close and pulled away every time just so that he didn't have to stop just yet. Brushing his lips over the tip of Remus' cock he pressed a kiss to it and moved his hand from the werewolf's thigh to cup his balls, squeezing them gently as he moved to swallow as much of Remus' cock as he could. He had relaxed so much by this point that he was rather proud of almost taking the whole thing and hummed in excitement, which was apparently the last straw for Remus.

"Harry!" he yelled, his hips flexing as his cock spurted, shooting cum into Harry's mouth with such a force that Harry was slightly unprepared and most of it spilled out of his mouth and onto his chin. He swallowed what he could and pulled back, kneeling on the bed as he swiped at the cum on his face as licked it off his fingers. "Fuck!" Remus repeated.

Sirius let out a similar expletive and grunted loudly, "Harry come here." he demanded.

Harry looked over, seeing Sirius' tense body, his hand moving fast over his dick. The animagus grunted again and Harry sprung from the bed, reading exactly what Sirius wanted on the man's face. He knelt before him, his face close to where Sirius was beating off with such force that Harry was sure he'd have friction burn when he stopped.

"Open your mouth." Sirius panted, his jaw tense.

Harry lent forward and did as asked, liking how dominated he felt at that moment. He pumping his own cock as Sirius slipped the head of his into Harry's mouth. Harry closed his lips around it and swiped his tongue over the slit just once before his mouth was flooding with the warm rush of Sirius orgasm. He came in his own hand as he swallowed Sirius' cum, shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to let any of his own fall onto the floor. He willed it gone and it was, with his hands free he collapsed onto his butt and braced them behind him to keep him from falling down.

"Hey." Sirius huffed, "I wanted that." He nudged Harry's calf with his foot.

"Sorry, next time." Harry panted, yanking his trousers up and moving to stand as soon as he could. He leaned down and kissed Sirius desperately.

"That was amazing." Remus said quietly from his place on the bed. Both Harry and Sirius looked over to see that he was just staring up at the ceiling looking a little shell shocked. "Where did you learn that?" he suddenly growled, looking over sharply.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just now. No need to be jealous."

"We will definitely be doing this again." Sirius nodded vehemently, "In about thirty minutes. I get most of the attention this time."

Harry laughed at just how accurate he had been and suddenly realised that he did know them both well. Well enough, at least, for now. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he took the charm off of Remus' restraints and untied them. As soon as his hands were free Remus threw himself at Harry and wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him back down on the bed and rolling on top of him. He looked down at Harry and shook his head in amazement before pressing their lips together.

"I love you." He said. Harry gaped and Remus rushed to speak again, "No, listen, you don't have to say it back. I won't make you rush that. But just know that I love you. For everything you are."

Harry's mouth opened and closed more times than he liked to admit but all he could hear was those words and all he wanted was to hear them again and again. To hear that he was important to someone, just for being who he was and not what he was supposed to be. He couldn't say it back just yet, even though he knew what he felt was real, he needed more time to process it himself. More time to gain confidence in the words he'd say.

He looked over at Sirius, to see what his reaction to those words were, he just smiled at Harry. A sweet, honest smile that told him that it was okay. That they were all okay. Looking up at his werewolf, Harry raised his hand and touched Remus' cheek, imprinting this memory into his mind, branding it onto his heart. Remus didn't break eye contact, he just let out a sigh that seemed to be of relief and lent down to kiss the teen again.

* * *

><p><strong>!MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stood in the middle of the street and stared at the shop as people walked passed, watching him and whispering, a few of them even coming close enough to brush against him as they went by. He tried his best to ignore it without being overly rude, all he wanted was some time to scope out the place again. It was a beautiful store, he'd give Remus that, with its glass front and its pointed roof. Inside there were rows and rows of empty shelves, a rusty cash register and a spiral staircase that led to a balcony with more shelving. Harry fished an long, old fashioned key from his pocket and walked up to the door, unlocking it with a swift turn and pushing it open. It gave a loud creak that was followed by an even louder chime as the bell above it rang out.

The shop smelt of dust and old books, musky and used, and Harry loved it. With the door behind him shut, he leant his back against it and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply only to get a noseful of dust and sneeze loudly. Wrinkling his nose he opened his eyes again and headed into the isles, it was a shame they were empty but he could easily imagine this place full of books, all warm and cosy on cold winter nights. He'd sit with some tea and watch Remus checking the stock and then they'd go home to Sirius and warm each other up. Just the thought of it made him grin widely, all he could see was a great future with them and that was something he wasn't used to believing in.

A step at a time he walked up the spiral staircase, listening to the creaks as he settled his weight on each one. Dust swirled in the air and he waved his hand in front of his face to stop from breathing it in. He couldn't wait to see what Remus was going to do with this place. He was excited just to give the werewolf the key tonight, hopefully it would get Harry something special in return. Standing on the balcony, he looked out of the glass front and let out a long breath. A few short weeks ago he had imagined that he would be spending months on end contemplating just what he was going to do with his life and now, just two days before his nineteenth birthday, he had two amazing lovers and a potential business; it was a far cry from what he had thought would happen.

Closing his eyes, he let his lips curve into a happy smile and used his powers to clear the building of the dust that was clogging his lungs. The bookstore was in one of the alleys of Hogsmeade, set in the area furthest from all the other shops but just before the rows of chocolate-box cottages where all the residents lived started. It excited Harry further having the place here in the village that he had honestly contemplated buying a cottage and settling down in before everything had happened with Remus and Sirius. He looked forward to looking out of those huge windows, watching snow floating to the ground, and to barrages of Hogwarts students coming in during their weekend visits.

Nodding contently to himself, he headed back down, taking a quick look at the ancient till before leaving the shop, locking up behind him. He wandered towards the main street and popped into the Three Broomsticks, sighing at the wave of nostalgia that hit him when he entered. He thought fondly of the days here when he was still at school, even though they had been constantly fighting, they'd managed to find some peace here. This was the place he found out about Sirius being his godfather, the place he had shared warming butterbeers on bitterly cold days with his best friends. It hadn't changed much, it was still the smoky, popular place it had been then, only at the height of summer there was a cooling charm giving the building a comfortable chill that Harry wasn't expecting. He was thankful for it, he couldn't be dealing with roaring fireplaces when it was so warm outside.

Madam Rosmerta was standing behind the bar, wiping the surface down with a damp cloth. She looked up when Harry approached and her face split into a wide grin. She chucked the cloth down and rubbed her hands against her skirt.

"Harry Potter." She said wistfully, his name escaping her like a sigh. She smiled tightly, her head bobbing as though she was trying to convince herself that he was actually here. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I know, I've just had a lot going on." He sat down on a stool, pressing his hands flat against the bar as she poured him a glass of chilled firewhiskey, which actually seemed to burn more when consumed than when served at room temperature.

"Oh, I've heard." Rosmerta pursed her lips, "You'd think they'd give you some space."

Harry sipped his drink, "They did, what was it...about three months?"

"Ah yes, but they've made up for it since."

"I don't read most of it but I've heard that it's nicer than it used to be." He rolled his eyes. Having his life documented in the papers was just something he was used too, he had learnt a long time ago that it was better for him to stop reading anything with his name in the title. He usually got a rundown from Hermione anyway and from what he'd heard there weren't any elaborate rumours written about him anymore but he knew that'll change as soon as his relationship was public knowledge. He could imagine he'd be written as a victim and Remus and Sirius would be predators, which was why he needed time to prepare.

"Until recently. There's been a few questionable articles about you." Rosmerta stood with her hands on her hips, "I don't serve anyone whose written a bad word about you, Harry. As far as I'm concerned they need to find someone else to write about, Merlin knows there are plenty of willing subjects."

"Nature of the beast, Rosmerta, they'll never stop unless I disappear, which isn't going to happen anytime soon." He finished his drink and she immediately poured him another, waving away his card when he went to pay.

"You may not like special treatment Harry but there is no way in hell I'm letting you pay for anything in my pub. You saved our lives and I'm grateful."

He tucked his wallet away and smiled, "Thanks Rose."

"How is your godfather and Remus?" she asked and he stiffened, pausing with his glass halfway to his mouth.

He tilted it in a noncommittal gesture, "They're great." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him making him wonder what she saw in his eyes. Was he giving himself away? Could it be that it was too hard for him to stifle the way he was feeling about them? He held his breath, waiting for her to question him further.

"That's good." She said and he sucked in some air, "Tell Sirius to get his backside back here. It's been over a week." She smirked teasingly.

"I'm not sure he needs an encouraging." Harry beamed, realising he had yet to see Sirius drunk since they had been together; no doubt he'd just be more of a deviant than he usually was and Harry wasn't sure it'll actually be safe for him to witness that, not if he still wanted to wait until his birthday before having sex with them anyway.

He wasn't quite sure why he was still determined to wait; he was completely ready to let them have their way with him. He'd been doing some research in his own time so he knew what to expect and he knew some charms that'll make it easier if needed, but he was positive that they would have all of that knowledge and he knew that they'd want it to be great for him too. He'd probably just have to admit to himself that he wanted it to be a bit more _special_ then it would be on just any day, even if that was a bit pathetic. He knew that this was it for him, unless something went really wrong he'd be with Remus and Sirius until death took them, so he just wanted to make sure their first time together was as memorable as possible. What better birthday present could he get?

"Ah I can't help it." She said before her eyes flicked over his shoulder and her smile wobbled.

"Harry?"

Turning around, he frowned when his gaze fell on Ginny. She stood behind him in a yellow summer dress with barely any makeup on and he suddenly got a flashback to the girl he used to love. Her hair shone in the sun that streamed through the window and she looked suddenly shy, as if she thought she was in for a confrontation. Which she could be. It all depended on what she was going to say to him, didn't it. He had known that he couldn't get away with not being in her presence forever and had counted himself lucky that he hadn't seen her in weeks, but he hadn't expected the wave of anger that he felt now, seeing her standing there with an innocent look on her face.

"Ginny." He greeted with a nod before turning back to Rose, he didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to get annoyed or pissed off today. His mood had been flying high recently and he knew she'd rip off his wings and leave him spiralling if they actually had a conversation.

It didn't seem like she caught the hint though, because she came to stand beside him, ordering herself a cold butterbeer which Rosmerta served reluctantly before walking away, leaving the two of them together. Harry clenched his molars and just stared at himself in the mirror behind the bar. He was looking much better than he had when he left school, he wondered briefly if anyone other than himself could see it.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, her voice soft. She was sitting, turned towards him, watching his face.

He cast her a quick glance, "Never been better." He said honestly, yet he felt a twinge of regret when he saw the hurt on her face. It wasn't like him to be petty but it seemed that since her betrayal he felt like he had the right. He wasn't lying, so should he really feel bad about it.

"Oh..." she stared down at the bar, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"And you?" he said out of courtesy.

She shrugged her small shoulders and he realised just how little she was. After a couple of weeks being with older, bigger men he couldn't even comprehend how he had managed to feel comfortable being with someone almost half his size. Then again had he ever really been satisfied when he was with her?

"I've been...it's been difficult."

Had it? He's seen and heard about how people usually react to breaking up. Tears and wallowing, not finding love and being happier than ever but also not selling the story of your relationship to the tabloids. He faced her, arching an eyebrow and feeling his temper rise.

"No difficult enough to speak about it though." He bit.

She blushed heavily, "I was upset."

"Upset!" he scoffed, "People who are upset don't run to the papers and tell them all about it."

"They offered me a lot money..." she seemed to realised she had said the wrong thing because she looked away again, her blush deepening.

"Money." Harry sighed, "And that meant more than our relationship?"

"What relationship, you ended it remember."

"Relationships end, Ginny, it still meant something. You know how I feel about those vultures snooping around in my personal life and yet you ran straight too them the moment your feelings got hurt." He shook his head, "That says a lot about you."

She rang her hands together as he swallowed another mouthful of firewhiskey to dull the ache in his chest. "I made a mistake, I know that now, I was angry and upset and I'm sorry."

"You insulted Remus and then you betrayed me, _sorry_ just isn't going to cut it." He should leave now, stop it there and go home. He'd rant to Remus and get kissed to make it all better and it would, he'd let his anger go and enjoy himself.

Ginny's face scrunched up, "What has Remus got to do with this?"

As soon as he had mentioned the werewolf's name she'd put her back up, becoming tense. Harry felt disgust flooding his body and he wondered how he hadn't spotted this before that moment in the cafe. She really didn't like Remus; she honestly thought the man a monster. Harry's gut clenched painfully and he looked at his ex-girlfriend as though he'd never met her before.

"Oh just everything, Remus is incredibly important to me." More than she knew, but even so, she had been aware that he respected the man from the day they met. "As is Sirius."

"I don't have a problem with Sirius." She said, "And I can't help the way I feel about Remus. It's not like I go out of my way to be horrible because I don't, I just don't like being around him."

"I can't be with someone who feels that way." He said, hoping she'd just accept that and move on to the next boy who'd fall for one girl and end up realising she was someone else entirely.

She put her hand on his arm, squeezing it, "Come on, Harry, we can work this out."

"No we can't Ginny. I'm moving on...I've _moved_ on."

She glared at him, a fire in her eyes that was exactly what he had expected to be hiding behind all this faux innocence. "This is ridiculous." She said, "You have no idea what you want, you'll come running back soon enough and I might not take you back. Think about that!"

Harry laughed humourlessly, quite unbelieving of what he was hearing. He downed the rest of his drink, fighting the urge to cough against the burn, and stared her in the eye. "I'm not coming back to you Ginny. Not ever."

"But—"

He slipped off his stool and walked away, not bothering at all with waiting to hear what else she had to say. If he did that he'd only get riled up further and right now he didn't want to say something he'd regret later on. What he needed was to go home and talk to the people who were waiting for him, which for once in his life he felt comfortable doing. He'd always shied away from bothering people with his feelings, even his best friends, but he didn't have that worry with Remus and Sirius. It was a breath of fresh air to feel like he wasn't a burden.

Ginny called his name and he saw people watching them but he ignored it, pushing through the doors and taking a gasp of air. The summer sun beat down on his skin and he plucked at his t-shirt so that it didn't cling to his torso. He thought about visiting a few shops but decided against it in the end, he just needed his home.

He appeared in the hallway of Grimmauld place and immediately frowned when he felt multiple magical signatures emanating from the back of the house. There were loads, more so than any situation he could think of that needed a group of people. Worry flared in his chest and he moved slowly, hesitantly through the house. The reception room at the back was barely used, Harry wasn't sure he'd ever been in there for anything other than walking through the patio doors on the other side to get into the garden. He couldn't hear voices but he could sense people in the room and that just made him more nervous. The door was open just a little and Harry pushed it open with one hand, his other down by his side, fingers flexing and ready to defend.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry jumped, his heart stuttering as he took in just what was going on. Remus and Sirius stood, beaming at him, surrounded by all of Harry's friends. The Weasley's, minus Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Pansy. Most of the surviving Gryffindor's that were in his year and Luna. Even Amaryllis stood, looking beautiful, with a few other Veela that Harry hadn't met before. Balloons littered the room, along with streamers and a huge banner that screamed 'Happy Birthday Harry'. The glass sliding doors were wide open and in the garden a barbeque was heating up surrounded by tables of food and drink. Soft music was playing from somewhere but he couldn't tell where.

"What..."

"Happy early birthday!" They all yelled again and his brain finally kicked in.

Laughter burst from his chest and he stepped into the room, shaking his head in wonder. Sirius shoved a glass of what looked like champagne into his hand and threw an arm over his shoulders, "Did we get you?"

"Yeah you got me." He looked around, "How did you manage this?"

Blaise smirked, "Well we all thought you should have a party, so it was pretty easy. It's a lovely day so we plan to eat, drink, dance and be merry."

"Hear, hear!" Ron raised his glass, "I say we should get on with it, I'm starving."

Almost everyone rolled their eyes and Hermione muttered, "Surprise, surprise."

"Get on with the cooking then mate." Harry grinned, nodding towards the barbeque.

Molly scoffed as most of the guests headed outside, grabbing drinks and chatting animatedly, leaving Harry with his lovers in the house. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"You did this?"

"Of course." Sirius laughed, "You should enjoy your birthdays."

"It isn't my birthday just yet."

Remus stood before him, a content smile on his face, "No but we thought you might want to have a more private day on your birthday."

Harry nodded, "Definitely." He looked out into the garden, hearing the laughter of his friends, a warm, blissful feeling started in his gut at the sound of it.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked softly.

Harry lifted a shoulder, "I was in Hogsmeade and I bumped into Ginny."

Both of the older males' faces scrunched up and Sirius' fingers brushed his cheek. Harry knew that the man was itching to kiss him, he himself felt the same way but they couldn't here. Remus stepped even closer with a glance over his shoulder.

"Any problems?"

"She just angers me, I'll have to drag you guys away in intervals during this party for some secret physical comfort." He teased and Sirius groaned thickly.

"Merlin can we please go public sometime soon, I need to be able to touch you whenever I want."

Harry slipped away, downing his champagne quickly and ignoring their surprised looks. "I'm sure it won't be too long." He said.

"Do we need to run upstairs for five minutes and discuss how you're feeling?" Remus asked, his tone gone from soft to domineering. He was heading into alpha zone, wanting to take care of him and Harry appreciated that more than anything. One simple question, which was exactly what he needed, and Harry knew he could be honest.

He nodded, "Yeah but I think I'll be expected to be down here."

Sirius cocked his head, "You two go upstairs, I'll distract these guys. Change your top or something and they'll just think you went to do that. I want to start cooking off some steaks." He pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's temple, "I'll still expect you to tell me about it later."

"I will, promise." He really wanted to kiss him then, but instead he settled with a quick hug. "Thanks."

Sirius grinned widely and walked into the garden, "Whose hungry?" he yelled out and then, "Someone get me a whiskey."

Remus gripped his wrist and pulled Harry out of the room and up to their bedroom, closing the door behind them softly. He turned towards the teen and gripped the bottom of Harry's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and chucking it in the laundry basket. Harry sighed happily and pulled the werewolf in for a heavy kiss, his fingers threading through Remus' hair. Hands were hot on his sides, finger digging into his flesh with almost bruising strength. Harry was thankful that it would only be two days before he felt Remus' inside of him, both of them were coming to the end of their restraint.

"As much as I want to continue, I need to know you're okay." Remus said, his face still close and his lips stroking back and forth over Harry's.

Harry let out a long breath, "Just seeing her makes me feel so many things. Guilt, anger, relief...it's exhausting. I know she's going to have something to say when we tell people about us and I just worry that it will be something horrible about you." He pressed his hands against Remus' chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath the shirt.

"Of course she'll say horrible things, she lost you to us, no one would be happy."

"Yeah but...she's not your biggest fan."

Remus laughed, "The feeling is mutual, love." He kissed Harry again, nipping his bottom lip, "I don't care about what she says about me, she just needs to be careful about what she says about you. And do not feel guilty about leaving her, it was going to happen sooner or later, you belong to Sirius and I. Nobody else."

"I know I'm being stupid..."

Remus shook his head, "No you're not." He ran his hands through Harry's hair, "It's all new to you. Don't worry about Sirius and I, we can handle ourselves and I've had everything under the sun said about me before, a teenage girl isn't going to surprise me."

Harry reached for Remus' hand, turned his face into it and kissed his palm, "Thank you." He muttered, almost embarrassed for getting so wound up, but he had known that all it would take was Remus' words and the touch of his hand. He'd never felt so secure in his life.

The older male beamed, his eyes so alight they almost blinded Harry, "You're so beautiful, my love." He leant down to kiss the boy on the lips softly, then moved his mouth to kiss Harry's cheeks, heated from the complement.

Trying to manoeuvre Remus towards the bed, Harry smirked, "Do we have time for a birthday party blowjob?" his fingers toyed with the button of Remus' trousers.

Barking a laugh, the older man shook his head, "No we do not." He pinched Harry's nipple in a warning that just made the teen moan. "Get a top on." He leant down for yet another kiss, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to feel you." He pulled a t-shirt from the draw and pulled it on, "Touching you and Sirius makes everything better."

Remus gave him a warm look that made Harry's smile widen. He wasn't used to feeling this happy but he wanted to get used to it and knew that he would. "You don't know how happy hearing you say that makes me feel. I feel exactly the same way."

"Come on, we better head back down before Sirius starts to wonder what's going on." Harry gripped his lovers hand in his and lead them out of the room.

"He's already wondering." Remus chuckled, "The man is insatiable."

"Oh yeah, you gonna be able to handle the two of us?" Harry teased as they headed down the first set of stairs. He gasped as he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, the banister digging into his back, with Remus looming over him, growling softly.

"Oh I'll handle it." He purred, "I'll make sure you never go without."

Harry moaned softly, his hands gripping Remus' waist, "I can't wait to have you inside of me."

The werewolf stiffened, his nose buried in the crook of Harry's neck, "Merlin, you can't say that to me again until you're ready."

Chuckling, Harry rubbed his cheek against Remus' head, "I promise nothing." He managed to slip away and run down the stairs but he was pretty sure Remus let him go on purpose, maybe riling him up wasn't the best idea.

Making his way out to the garden, he grinned at the scene that met him. Everybody was chatting away, mingling in groups that he would never have really imagined getting along. It was smiles and laughing everywhere and it warmed his heart, making him feel settled. He remembered his first night back in Grimmauld, feeling out of place, but it felt so distant now. All he wanted to do was spend his days with Remus and Sirius, laying around, kissing, and with his friends, doing nothing of great importance. He never wanted another day of uncertainty or stress, he knew that was impossible but it no longer daunted him now that he had this support...this love.

Just thinking the word made him blush.

Sirius was standing at the barbeque, flipping sausages and chicken legs with a pair of tongs in one hand, sipping from a glass filled with amber liquid in the other. He was humming to himself as Blaise and Amaryllis flirted away next to him. Harry grabbed himself a glass of firewhiskey and headed over to the animagus, standing next to him.

"Smells great."

Sirius grinned at him, "All ok?" he asked and Harry nodded, "Good." He looked over his shoulder, "Where's Remus?"

"I had to leave him on the stairs."

Leaning in a little closer, Sirius cocked his head in query, "And whatever did you do to make that happen?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius' eyes were bright and full of mischief. "Minx."

Harry wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss the man on the mouth and then on those crinkles in the corner of his eyes that were proof of his happiness. He needed to step away for a moment before he did exactly that. Swallowing a mouthful of his drink, he moved passed Sirius, making sure to brush shoulders with him as he did. The swat to the butt he received in return made him look around to make sure no one had seen. He caught Remus coming out of the backdoor and taking his spot next to Sirius at the barbeque, he obviously told the other male exactly what he said because Sirius through a sudden heated gaze over his shoulder at Harry that told him he was going to be in for it later.

"Hey you." Hermione linked her arm with his and kissed him on the cheek. "Only two days...Remus was telling me that you'll probably just have a quite day with them."

"I'm not sure how quiet it'll be." He joked, his eye widening when he realised that he'd said it out loud. Hermione laughed so loud that Ron frowned, thinking he was missing something, and hurried over.

"What's so funny?" he huffed, lifting a beer to his mouth and taking a few gulps.

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing." She said, still giggling quietly, "Harry was just letting me know what he's going to be getting up to on his birthday."

"Nothin' to exciting, I hope. Not without us anyway."

"I'd rather it was." Harry muttered, making Hermione laugh again. Poor Ron just looked a little confused, "I'm not going to be doing much, just hanging out with Remus and Sirius, I've missed so many birthdays with them, y'know."

"Yeah I get that." Ron nodded, "They seemed excited about it too."

"I'm sure they did." Hermione muttered and Harry nudged her with his shoulder, trying to keep from smiling like a fool.

In his baffled state, Ron changed the subject to Quidditch and Hermione wondered to get a plate of food. They chatted and laughed, Blaise and the other Weasley boys joining in as the smaller group of women spoke between themselves. Everyone ate and drank until they were full and tipsy, causing more laughter and spontaneous games of Tag. Harry lounged in one of the garden chairs, watching Charlie chase after a squealing Luna and Hermione laughing so much she was bent over, arms hugging her stomach.

"We thought you'd leave the present opening until your actual birthday." Sirius said, coming to sit beside him, "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "I'd prefer it that way to be honest." His head was feeling light, his body thrumming slightly with the volume of alcohol he had consumed.

It was getting dark now, the sky turning a dark grey, but it was still warm enough to be outside. Harry suddenly looked forward to next full moon, just to be able to be out all night long. Though he was losing hope of being in his animagus form by then.

"So Ginny huh?" His eldest lover started, raising an eyebrow. Everyone else was too busy or too drunk to pay attention so Harry turned to Sirius and shrugged.

"She wanted me back."

The expression on Sirius' face was pretty scary, "Did she now? And what did you tell her?"

Rolling his eyes, he smacked the animagus on the arm, "I told her that I've moved on."

"Oh...good."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sirius." He took the man's hand in his, squeezing it and not letting girl.

"Thank Merlin."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "You really think I could just leave?"

Looking slightly guilty, Sirius rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not doubting you." He sighed, "It's just the worst thing that could happen, so it scares me a little."

"It's not going to happen. It's us three from now on." Harry smiled.

"For a while at least..."

He frowned then, "Huh?"

Sirius blushed, which was strange enough, and lifted his shoulders, "Well, y'know, we might want to expand the family in a couple of years."

Harry's heart boomed and his mouth popped open, "You mean...having children?" it was possible obviously, just surprising that it was being brought up.

"It's not something we need to even think about now but it could be on cards if we all want." Sirius shrugged again, nervous about even discussing the option, "Would you want?"

Harry nodded without a second thought. He wanted a large family more than anything, "Yes...Hell yes. Just in a few years, I want you two to myself for a long time." He grinned.

Sirius nodded, "And you're still young. We've got a lot to show you."

His gaze darkening, Harry smirked, "Yeah you do."

"You better watch yourself there, mister." Sirius leant forward, "We know you're aching to be fucked but it was you that wanted to wait, you keep working us up and we may have to try and convince you to give in early."

Harry's groin tightened at the words and the images the words summoned to mind. He bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes flashing around to see if anyone had heard and catching on Remus', who although he was a few yards away, was staring at them with a tense form and a curve to his mouth.

"I'm not sure it'll take much convincing." He muttered, mainly to himself but he knew both of them heard him. Sirius chuckled darkly, the sound sending shivers through Harry's body.

"I do hope you don't expect to be doing anything other than us on your birthday." The man said, moving back a little and taking his hand away.

"You two and presents...what more can I ask for?" Harry beamed and stood up, moving to get himself another drink and leaving Sirius behind.

One by one the party-goers started to leave. The moon was high in the sky by then and the majority of the guests were pretty drunk, almost falling over themselves as they danced their way either out of the house or through the floo, making Harry wince each time one of them stumbled into the flames. He wasn't that drunk himself, but that was only because he still wanted to give Remus the key to the bookshop and he wanted to remember the look on his face when he did. Sure the werewolf was aware that they were buying the place, but he had no idea that Harry had received the keys already.

"Have a good birthday, _mio amore_, we'll catch up afterwards, yes?" Blaise wagged his eyebrows and pulled Harry in for a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Definitely."

"Have fun...although I'm sure you will." The Italian waved before walking through the green flames after a certain female Veela.

"If Blaise is fine with us being together than everyone else has no excuse." Sirius muttered when it was just the three of them left. The older two were sprawled on the couch, sleeves rolled up and shoes kicked off.

"I think the older lot will have the issues." Harry said, "Y'know, on the grounds of you two being cradle snatchers."

Remus leant over to grab Harry's wrist, yanking him down on the sofa and pulling him to his chest, "Cheeky sod." He said, running his nose along Harry's throat and humming appreciatively.

"It's true." Harry laughed.

Sirius pinched his ribs, making him yelp, "Don't see you complaining."

"Oh you won't." Harry pushed at Remus' chest and escaped the onslaught of touching by standing up. "I have something for you." He said to the werewolf, almost bouncing with excitement.

Remus cocked his head, "You do?"

"What about me?" Sirius pouted dramatically.

"I'll give you something later." Harry said, ignoring Sirius when he punched the air in elation. He dug his hand into his trouser pocket, curling it around the key.

"What is it?" Remus asked, perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning towards him as if he was trying to curb his excitement.

Harry smiled and held out his hand, opening his fist slowly to reveal the long, bronze key. Remus tilted his head even further, a quirk that Harry found insanely cute. The older man looked up and him and then down at the key again, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Is that...?"

"The key to the bookshop." Harry nodded, "I picked it up today. It's all yours."

Remus reached out slowly and took the key from him, holding it in his hand as though it was precious. "Ours!" he stated firmly, "It's all ours." He stared down at it, almost disbelieving.

Sirius and Harry shared a look of indulgence and moved towards him at the same time. Sirius scooting across the sofa while Harry slipped into Remus' lap, resting an arm around his shoulders. "Are you excited?" he asked.

Remus nodded frantically, "Excited, amazed and really, really thankful." He turned Harry's chin towards him and pressed a kiss to his mouth before doing the same to Sirius. "Thank you." He said, "Both of you. I couldn't imagine doing this without you."

"Well," Sirius started, "It's a good thing you'll never have to."


End file.
